


On the devil's tongue

by Ronwu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 15,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: 现代AU，AO，Bandman / Promoter一个王老师的血泪史（？）的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设多，狗血多，OOC多。  
> 准确来讲欧美的Promoter工作流程我并不是非常熟悉，  
> 如果有专业BUG请……用力打我/无视。  
> 大概是很枯燥的一篇文章。  
> 可是主唱Ani真的很帅啊……  
> 又及，写不写得完看心情。

01.

_Marshall JCM900 4100+1960A或者Marshall JCM2000+1960A。_

_Sub electric guiter，Fender或者Strato。_

_Wireless monitor sender一副。_

_Wireless monitor reciver两副。_

毫不夸张地说，Obi-Wan Kenobi感到自己已经处在了崩溃边缘。

八间会场，八个城市，八场演出。同样的器材清单，不同的本地设备商供货。

Cody有些粗枝大叶，这事儿不能交给他。Ahsoka刚进部门，她也不管这个。其他人……算了，不去想。连跟了他这么多年、甚至被一起发配到了这个鸟不拉屎的部门的Cody他都信不过——至少在此刻——其他人就更靠不住了。何况他没有其他人。

从桌前站起来冲了杯咖啡，Obi-Wan的余光扫过了被文件掩埋了的办公桌。Cody看着他的眼神一直带着关怀和诚意，以及许些内疚和庆幸。这家伙当然会庆幸，Obi-Wan想。核对设备清单这种事情，他把地球挖穿了恐怕也找不到什么人会喜欢干；更不要提为了节省经费，他不得不对他最不愿意打交道的设备商——赫特——笑脸相迎。该死的经费。

回到座位前，Obi-Wan重新看向了电脑屏幕。他为什么不能同时拥有八块屏幕，以便能一目了然地搞清楚每一家会场到底缺什么？

他更想搞清楚的是，这些半红不红的摇滚乐团，怎么能穷酸到这种程度？

Excel表格看得他快要不认识了字，“16" MED CRASH 01 UNIT”和“18" MED CRASH 01 UNIT”要让他不识了数。鼓他还好理解。可巡演大巴都租好了，这帮人为什么就不能自己多带一把吉他？

每多出一行的器材都是经费的燃烧，这些年轻人就不能有点常识？

“赫特那边发来消息，”

他听到Cody的声音从身旁的工位传来，

“西雅图没有JCM2000。”

“那就用JCM900，”

他耐着性子答道，

“吉他的问题再和你兄弟确认一下。最好是Fender，比Strato要便宜。”

如果说这次巡演还有什么能让他觉得省心的地方，大概只剩下对方的PA恰好是Cody的亲兄弟这一点了。这为校对器材清单这一枯燥且需要莫大的耐性的流程省下了不少的时间——这活儿或许当初就是Cody拉来的。

哦，Cody，天哪，Cody。你看看你把你的上司害成什么样了。

 

两个星期以前，他还坐在办公楼十二层的独立办公室里，沐浴着洛杉矶的中年中产才有资格沐浴的落地窗外射进来的阳光，摆出职业笑容，和坐在对面的当红女歌手的经纪人扯皮，希望能增加主办提成，以获得一把手Qui-Gon Jinn的一句满意的称赞。

一个星期以前，Qui-Gon告诉他新的部门成立了。

一个星期以前的五秒后，Qui-Gon告诉他，工作交接一下，从今天起，你就是新部门的负责人了。

这当然让他吃惊。可他激动吗？他说不清。也许有那么几秒吧。十年了，终于让自己的头衔从副变成了正，从助理变成了主理。一个中年人在升职加薪后该有的激动。

而获得掌控权、决策权，举办一场、两场、很多场成功的演出时带来的激动——

上帝，这种东西，他不知多少年前就丢掉了。从新人时期开始，校对清单、邮件沟通、安排机酒、伺候那些难搞的大牌艺人，一次次的循环，一次次的往复，足够将他对一个行业的憧憬消磨得一干二净。

而这种消磨变成折磨，是在他终于意识到Qui-Gon把他踹到了什么部门的那一瞬间。

_“摇滚乐部”。_

他抱着装有办公用品的纸箱，乘坐电梯从十二层移动到四层，穿过长长的走廊，在一间从门来看就不甚宽阔的办公室前停下脚步，念出了那几个字母，却一时间反应不过来自己究竟看到了什么东西。

——Qui-Gon到底在想什么？

__Obi-Wan Kenobi，Jedi Entertainment Pop Music Department Senior Assistant。_ _

他记得自己名片上的头衔。他记得Pop Music。流行乐，流行乐。从十年前开始，他接待的艺人的范围就没有超出过Billboard前10。乐队倒也有过几支，多数不过是流行摇滚；书里、电影里、传记里描写过的那些角色，他一个都不曾真正接触过。

准确来讲，摇滚乐他一窍不通。

那些长出了摇滚乐的小苗子的Live House，他去过，听听民谣，听听爵士——尽管这些也算是摇滚乐——但他从来没有参与过任何和幕后有关的事情。从刚入行开始，他的足迹就只停留在万人起步的大会场。他听从Qui-Gon的指示，从休息室跑10分钟跑到会场门口去拿艺人要吃的披萨，站在会场门口焦虑地等待着迟到的大牌，协调几十个人的团队的餐饮，一年、两年、三年。后来他有了自己的助手。后来他不怎么再亲自跑项目——

如今，Qui-Gon放手让他以这种方式独立，可会场清单上的名字，他甚至一个都没听说过。

没听说过，说明这些会场的规模，同这间他被分配到的办公室一样，小到他根本就不屑于去注意。

整间办公室只有他的独立办公室的两倍大，放了四个工位。Qui-Gon给他配了一个助理和一个宣传。Qui-Gon说，你先从头来一次。

从头来一次的意思就是，Obi-Wan手中的交接工作单上，写着他完全不认识的厂牌，完全不了解的经纪人，完全不熟悉的乐队，完全没涉足过的会场。除了“赫特”这个让他恶心的设备商的名字令他眼熟，其余种种，都让他产生了自己根本不属于这个行业的错觉。

他不明白怎么自己从业十年，突然就落到了这个地步。

他落到了这个地步，他还得感谢Qui-Gon已经帮他签完了所有的场地合同。

 

————

※

1\. 【Marshall JCM900 4100+1960A …】 吉他音箱

2\. 【wireless monitor sender…】 监听耳机

3\. 【PA】音响工程师

4\. 【“16" MED CRASH 01 UNIT”…】 架子鼓部件


	2. Chapter 2

02.

Ahsoka出去跑业务，只剩下了自己和Cody，Obi-Wan便在工位上点了支烟，从惨痛的回忆中回到现实，继续校对起了那些他早就不碰了的器材清单。五年的时间，科技是可以多么地突飞猛进啊——这些狗屁玩意儿他快要一个都不认识了。

啊，他妈的“Panasonic DZ21k HD1920x1080 20000ANSI”。

20000ANSI！那个叫什么——Palpatine的经纪人，知不知道这样一个投影仪就要多少钱？

一个摇滚乐队为什么要搞投影？直接用LED屏不可以吗？！

Palpatine已经在邮件中回复过他了，不行。

不仅不行，他还得准备和投影仪配套的纱幕，只因为乐队前半小时的演出会配合纱幕上的影像进行。这乐队是什么毛病？

他关掉已经滑到底的西雅图会场设备清单，重新打开了维基。

_“the SITH”，从属现在金属乐界名声最大的厂牌“Dark Force”。_

无论是乐队名还是厂牌名，都超出了Obi-Wan所能理解的范畴。Dark Force？这群人到底长大了没有？

不，听金属的人到底在想什么？蹦迪不好吗？

蹦迪多简单啊，他想。一套设备上去，什么都解决了。他靠在椅子上叹了口气。

_2015年成立于加拿大，多伦多。_

_以主唱Anakin Skywalker为核心，吉他手Darth Maul，贝斯手Asajj Ventress，鼓手Grievous。人员至今没有变动。风格多变，重金属、工业金属、硬摇滚、哥特金属、金属核、华丽金属均有涉猎。_

对不起，这些名词，我他妈一个都不认识。

Obi-Wan的手指又滚了滚鼠标滚轮。

_被称之为现在加拿大最有潜力和前途的金属乐队。_

我可真没看出来。

算了，我压根就没看。关于这个乐队，关于这场巡演——

Qui-Gon向他提过几嘴注意事项，特别是安保方面——他不以为然。1500人都不到的小会场，他想不出能出什么大事故。八场小场次巡演，除了设备方面和一些根本称不上问题的细节，不会有什么麻烦的地方。他很确定。

他只是搞不懂这一切的意义何在。他还活在反思里，反思自己到底做错了什么——他记得他把主办提成增加了不少。他记得Qui-Gon不仅称赞了他，还拍了拍他的肩膀。

他想不出自己做错了什么。Qui-Gon让他从头来过。赞许的声调、充满期待的声调。

提示在屏幕上弹出，Palpatine发来了新的邮件。

Obi-Wan发誓，再让他看到一次Palpatine的名字，他非得杀人不可。这个顽固的老混蛋，永远都活跃在给他添堵和烧他经费的第一线——

可杀人犯法。他只能耐着性子打开邮件。

_关于机票方面，Ventress在8月1号有一场外援演出，需要和其他人分头行动。航班出发地请定在……_

_酒店可以保证同时入住……_

“Rex确认Fender可行，”

Cody的声音再次传来，

“但是需要追加一套有线话筒……”

——钱！钱！都是钱！

Obi-Wan咬着牙闭上眼。他应该在一周之前跟这群人签合同的。一旦合同签好，他就不需要为此后追加设备所产生的费用负责了。

“……给他加。”

他从牙缝里挤出来几个单词。艺人在设备上的需求，要尽最大可能地满足——Qui-Gon教育过他。不，艺人在哪方面的需求都要尽可能地满足。

我们是奴隶吗？他问。

是，Qui-Gon回答。

Qui-Gon接着说，我们主办项目，分成或者是支付演出费用，无论哪一种方式，没有艺人你就什么都做不了。保持基本的尊敬。保持最多的基本的尊敬。

_机票相关已做出安排。本周内会告知您机酒信息。_

他打出那些他已经很多年都没有再去想到过的语句。堂堂一个部门负责人。手上只有一个项目、两个手下的部门负责人。

关闭邮件页面，Obi-Wan继续看起了维基百科。

__成员介绍——_ _

_Anakin Skywalker。_

一张照片，看不清脸。以仰角拍摄的照片显得站在音箱上的主唱很高，只是身子全部隐没在了从舞台另一侧打来的红光里。这红光刺得Obi-Wan眼睛发痛，让他焦虑，让他想起这个他根本不在乎的乐队的繁杂的团队编制。1500人的会场规模，团队却有11个人。为什么设备还要带一个人？为了装他妈的20000ANSI的投影仪？

11个人意味着11份钱，意味着11间四星酒店的房间，意味着11套经济舱的往返机票，意味着数辆把乐队、Staff、器材分开打包的巡演大巴和房车——

还有两个星期。Obi-Wan朝着天花板吐了口烟。如果能把人数保持在10人，他希望第一个滚蛋的就是Palpatine。

8月2日到8月20日。

还有一整个月。

 

——————————

※

【Panasonic DZ21k…】 投影仪


	3. Chapter 3

03.

全队11人已到，Cody的短信告诉他。从塔科马国际机场到会场，大巴要走将近一个半小时。Obi-Wan低头看了眼表。

他和Cody乘坐早上7点抵达的飞机到了西雅图，9点半在会场门口等待赫特的分部送来设备，11点吃了口饭，食不下咽。现在是下午1点——很好。一切都在按照他计划了一整天的行程表进行。他掏出行程表来，用红笔划了线。

行程表、灯位图、通道表、舞台布局、器材清单，厚厚一叠。

三三两两的场工仍在舞台上做着初装，Obi-Wan走上去检查了一遍地板上的布线。所有拐角、冗余线材全部用胶带贴好，确保不会绊倒舞台上的艺人；备用吉他和备用贝斯各放在舞台左右；话筒架、有线话筒。Marshall音箱。

从舞台左侧走到右侧，Obi-Wan从来没用过这么短的时间。站在他曾经经手的那些舞台上，哪怕看着空荡荡的观众席，他仍然能够感受到扑面而来的展现与表演的力量，幻听中传来狂热的观众的声浪。

现在这种小舞台简直就是在过家家。

死气沉沉的观众，马戏团一般的音乐人。

他抬头，他只能看到低矮的Truss架，再没有宇宙般触不可及的天顶。横杆上吊着的灯看起来破旧而廉价，如同他刚刚走下的控台。他甚至连控台的门都关不上。

他怎么就堕落到了这个份儿上。

他怎么就，从一万两万五万人的会场，跑到了这种1500人都塞不下的地方。

迷思显然没什么用，他在被Qui-Gon流放了的第一天就知道。迷思任何无法回头的事情都没什么用。或许Qui-Gon是在培养他做一把手，这场巡演只是练手。或许他做错了什么，让Qui-Gon很失望。无论如何，既然他站在这里，他就明白，如果他没办法证明自己可以让这场巡演顺利进行，他就得滚蛋。

无论如何，他就是跌到了比他的起点更低的地方。

场工踩上梯子，开始吊起了足以遮蔽整个舞台的纱幕。百无聊赖的等待之中，Obi-Wan拿出了手机。加入公司的时候，他的手机屏幕还是十年前的人气女歌手，直到因为他把橙子汁拿成了葡萄汁，那女歌手泼了他一脸，还扇了他一个耳光。

他现在的壁纸是他从网上随便找的猫猫狗狗。

动物比人可爱多了。

Cody的短信跳出来，说他们已经上了车。

Obi-Wan说好。

Cody说还有40分钟到。

Obi-Wan说好。

Cody说，行程有变，团队要求在酒店休息一个小时。

Obi-Wan翻了个白眼。

休吧，他说。行程表上他排出了冗余，顶多不过是调试时间要变晚一些。正式演出要到晚上8点才开始。

最好的计划当然是提前一天装台彩排——可他没钱。一旦和部门同生共死，每一笔支出都只让他觉得捉襟见肘。票房是好的，他承认他低估了the SITH的号召力。可票房再好，也不过是1500张票。这种小演出，他连个赞助都拉不到。

拉不到赞助，自然没有多余的经费。没有多余的经费，自然就得压缩所有可以压缩的时间。或许这乐队有着无穷的自信吧——他不知道其他乐队会怎样。酒店休息一小时。亏他们心这么大。

就如同他对摇滚乐一无所知一样，他对the SITH依旧不甚了了。他甚至连维基百科都没看完。这只是Qui-Gon交给他的一个任务而已，而这个任务对于他来说，从某种角度而言又实在太过小儿科。如果放在十年前，他会查清楚这个乐队所有的资料，那时候的他就是那么努力。可现在，他甚至懒得上Youtube上看几个MV。

来什么人念什么经，提什么要求满足什么，满足不了就扯皮，扯皮不动了就来硬的。来硬的永远是下下策，上上策是像Qui-Gon一样巧妙地满足艺人，像Windu那样面对着一群Hip-Hop歌手不输气场，像Yoda一样柔和地解决问题。

他啊，真的还差得远。Obi-Wan搓了把脸。

将衬衣袖子挽到手肘，他绕出后台，靠在后台的烟灰桶旁边抽起了烟。位于地下的会场不是没有烟灰桶，只是那狭小的空间令他喘不过气。会场后院里暂时还没有大型车辆的身影，房车他都安排司机停在了酒店附近。

多看一眼这空空荡荡的后院吧，他想。你的好日子到头了，Obi-Wan。

 


	4. Chapter 4

04.

大巴上走下来第一个人的时候，Obi-Wan就凭感觉意识到了那是Palpatine。

他一直致力于将Palpatine定义为一个老混蛋——他没想到Palpatine还真是个老混蛋。白发给了这个高傲的经纪人更加高傲的特权，使得Palpatine走起路来的步子不像是经纪人，更像是个皇帝。

彼时，他正靠在后台出口的墙边，略显焦灼地为时间的流逝所煎熬，手里的烟还剩下个烟屁股。车辆到来，他把烟丢进烟灰桶，直起身子，望着大巴车的门打开，调整了一番自己的表情。

职业、专业、敬业。

就算他想隔着屏幕把Palpatine的脑袋直接按进粪坑里，他还是得拿出自己最专业的姿态来——像Qui-Gon那样。像无数次被气得发疯、却依旧有着能够让那些高贵的大牌冷静下来的微笑的Qui-Gon那样。

他走上前，向着Palpatine伸出手，礼节性地握了握，手掌上传来的力度告诉他Palpatine的回应一样是仅仅出于礼节。

这老混蛋。他笑着想。

数一数，加上Cody，总共12个人。他叫Cody去安排司机停车，自己走上前去和团队成员一一握手，

“——Obi-Wan Kenobi。我是各位这一次巡演的主办方负责人。”

他微笑，他点头。他的手被握得不冷不热，除了Rex的反应要友好一些。他的手在伸向一个高个子男性时没有得到任何肢体上的回应。

他尴尬地伸着胳膊僵了五秒。

“Anakin Skywalker。”

他听见眼前的男人用一种根本不介意对方是否听得见的音量代替了本该伸出来的手。没有解释。没有多余的介绍。

哟，核心人物。

他装作自然地收回手去，冲着Anakin露出假笑。

不握就不握吧。不握我还能打你一顿吗？

拒绝握手的乐队主唱脸上没有任何表情，Obi-Wan一时间看不清墨镜背后的那双眼睛。

——缺乏最基础的社会礼节的冷漠，Anakin Skywalker。

不是摄影的角度问题，这个主唱确实又瘦又高。及肩的棕色卷发看起来未经精心打理，又或许是在大巴上睡过一觉的缘故，有些蓬乱。右眼上下亘着一条暗红色的长长的疤，使得Obi-Wan赶忙移开了打量着对方的视线。

可能是个机车党吧，他想。在他的印象中，所谓摇滚乐，多少都是离不开机车、骨肉皮、药物滥用和酒精中毒的。

而Anakin脸上的那道疤，引发了他不好的联想，引发了他不祥的预感。

不祥的预感，引发的是他对不详的现实的惨痛认知。

转过身，Obi-Wan指了指后台入口，示意全体成员跟着自己走，步子沉得如同脚踝上捆了奴隶的锁链。

接待团队从来是最让人难受的环节。这意味着所有你还有功夫去喝咖啡、去抽烟、去透口气的前期工作已经进行完毕，接下来唯一的任务就是给人当孙子。一直以来，首当其冲的都是Qui-Gon，他Obi-Wan就算要做孙子，也总有个大哥帮他罩着。被扇了耳光的那次，Qui-Gon还心疼地揉了揉他的脸。那会儿他才24岁。天哪，24岁。现在一切都只能靠自己了。没有人再罩着他了。

而Anakin Skywalker没有伸出来的右手，像是又一个铁巴掌，把他从这几周的逃避中扇回了现实。

“投影设备在二楼，备用镜头在设备旁边。”

他冲唯一站在入口处没有行动的设备Staff说道，其他人已经无需他指示地提着器材各就各位。对于小型会场，这个团队显然要比他熟悉得多。

“Skywalker，Maul，Ventress，Grievous检查设备，”

Rex站在控台后发出指令，

“投影仪一轮校准——”

嗡，圆环与十字的交叠图像出现在了笼罩着舞台的纱幕上。

Anakin走到话筒架旁，左手抽出了话筒，右手攥住了话筒架。

Obi-Wan第一次注意到了Anakin的右手。闷热的夏日里，这位主唱令他难以理解地穿着长袖，更令他难以理解地在右手上戴了一只皮手套。

Rex打开了话筒通道。Anakin对着话筒“啊”了两声，再一次调节起了话筒架的高度。墨镜已被Anakin摘下来挂在胸口，只是多了那一层纱幕，Obi-Wan依旧看不大清Anakin的脸。

“JCM900？”

Darth Maul的声音从Anakin右侧传来，

“Palpatine——”

或许是正在休息室安置成员随身行李，Palpatine的身影并没有出现在场内。Anakin放下了手中的话筒走了过去。

两个成员低声的交流之中，Obi-Wan只觉得自己的脖子都绷了起来。Rex跳下控台，几步蹿到了舞台上；三个人的交流。Obi-Wan冒出了鸡皮疙瘩。

“O——Kenobi先生，”

他终于听到了来自地狱的召唤。没记住他名字的Rex喊了他一声，

“音响设备错了。我们得重排通道。”

 

————————————

※

【通道表/通道】 调音师/音响工程师用来集中音源和输出音源的线路表（大概是这个意思）


	5. Chapter 5

05.

正式演出晚上8点开始。7点开放入场。而现在已经下午4点了。

“JCM900或者JCM2000——”

Obi-Wan翻开了手上的器材清单，

“西雅图会场没有JCM2000，这些我之前已经和你确认过了——”

“但是这家会场的阵列线音质有问题。如果要用900发挥最好的音质的话，通道必须重排。”

方才还对他的握手有着良好反应的Rex以一种不容置疑的语气回答道。Obi-Wan皱起了眉头。

音质——？

1500人的小会场，你还指望什么音质？

他的疑问被Anakin手中传来的“嚓”声打破了。那主唱喝了两口不知从哪里拿来的啤酒，将啤酒放在了吉他音箱上。

“等一下，Sky——Skywalker先生。音箱上不能放听装饮料。”

主唱抱着胳膊，靠在音箱上无动于衷。Maul笑了起来。一种被无视而引起的羞辱让Obi-Wan咬紧了后牙。Rex在舞台前侧蹲下，

“这都不是关键，Kenobi先生。重点是我们需要重排通道。”

“……如果能在7点之前把一切准备就绪你们就排。”

毕竟要在酒店休息一小时、要临场改通道的是你们自己——这话他没能说出口。他竭力使站在舞台下方、隔着一层纱幕、只能仰视着全体成员的自己显得有那么些许的尊严，

“我去给你们叫场工——”

“Rex 15分钟就能搞定。”

Anakin打断了他的话语和步伐，举起了啤酒朝着Rex示意。Rex望了Anakin一眼；回过头来时，脸上还依旧带着笑意。这笑意让Obi-Wan感到恶心。

“……好的。请各位加油。”

Qui-Gon。想想波澜不惊的Qui-Gon。Obi-Wan掐着自己掌心的肉露出微笑。

既然根本没有让我左右的余地，那又何必要告诉我？

满足艺人一切设备方面的需要。

现在是4点，重排通道，5点调试结束，一个多小时彩排。够了。

“我没想到这次的主办方这么——‘平常’。”

转身离去的时候，他听到那个女贝斯手小声说道。

Anakin和Maul的笑声。Grievous敲了两次镲片表示同意。

——平常。平常有什么不对？

他要窒息了。真正意义上的。本就逼仄的空间中，绝大部分的空气都快被the SITH抽空了。

低矮的天花板、没有自然光的会场、怎么清扫都残存着酒精和不明液体的污渍的脏兮兮的地面、关不上门的控台、第二根横杆左边第二颗转起来不利索的灯。这项目本来就不是他的，更不是他想要的。他在三十多度的夏天穿着衬衣和西装裤，打着领带，他跟那些穷困的、有着所谓的艺术追求的、毫无经验的主办方当然不一样。他的专业性有目共睹。

而这就是“平常”。

克制住回头瞪一眼舞台的欲望，Obi-Wan转了个弯拐进了休息室。Cody不知道去了哪里，Palpatine或许会有什么需求——

哪怕当孙子也要面面俱到。

“酒不够。”

Palpatine对他打出了孙子拳第一式。

“什么？”

“酒。这里只有一打。我们至少需要三打。”

你们都是酒桶吗？

“Anakin至少就要喝掉一打，”

Palpatine一边清点着冰箱里的啤酒一边说道，

“开场前的餐饮什么时候到位？”

“……6点50。”

“追加一些水果吧。蓝莓，葡萄，橙子，各来一些。”

经费，我的经费。

“还有烟。Ventress走得比较急，没来及买。需要给她备两包骆驼。”

第一步，抄起手边的椅子。

第二步，砸到Palpatine脑袋上。

第三步，把这个妄想忘掉，尽可能地满足艺人一切的要求。

忍住了声声叹息，Obi-Wan给Cody发起了短信。为了节约哪怕一丁点的经费——就算这经费最终用来给Ventress买烟——他只带了Cody一个人来。对不起了，Cody。小票留下，回头报销。如果一个人拎不动了打个车，他在手机上敲出字母。两打啤酒。

天呐，两打啤酒。

那个主唱一个人就要喝掉一打。

你看，我说了吧，机车、酗酒、药物、骨肉皮。

麻烦的还在后面呢，Obi-Wan。

才接触the SITH不到20分钟，Obi-Wan就已经陷入了绝望。一群无礼的无耻的无常识的小鬼——而他手中竟然还提着五瓶矿泉水，遵照着Palpatine的指示，踏上侧台的台阶，分发给排练中的成员——

“你不知道彩排期间不能上舞台吗？！”

Anakin的声音透过头顶上的音箱，在他耳后炸了开来。他刚刚将Grievous的那份水放在了鼓台旁边。

带有强烈的恼怒和不满的语气让他惊讶地回过了头。Anakin Skywalker，用一种写满了厌弃的表情看着他，耳旁作响的那些让他恨不得溜之大吉的吉他噪音，瞬息之间如同他的血液一般停止了流动。

……什么？

大会场上，不要说彩排，哪怕是演出途中，Staff上去补充物资的情况也屡见不鲜。他从来没听说过这种规定。

他以一种半蹲半立的可笑姿势，撅着屁股僵在了那里。一半出于愤怒，一半出于震惊，有那么两三秒，他动惮不得。

Anakin仍在皱着眉头看着他。他终于看清了Anakin的脸。

一张帅气的、完全可以去当演员的、甚至可以说是整个乐队门面的、难怪可以称之为核心人物的、此时此刻他恨不得撕碎了的脸。

“……我很抱歉。”

他咽了口唾沫，强忍着用手里的水直接将Anakin从舞台上砸下去的冲动，找回了身体的机动性，站起身来退下了侧台。他用手撸了一把自己的头发。侧台的台阶松松垮垮，平衡性的缺失令走在上面的他脚步发软。

还真的是从头再来啊，Qui-Gon。现在连这些初出茅庐的小鬼，都可以找到羞辱我的方法了。

 

————————————

※

1\. 【阵列线】阵列线音响

2\. 阵列线音响音质不好要改通道这个纯属放屁。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

一，二，三，四，五。

还剩五根。好在他离开酒店的时候多带了一包。

靠在后台出口的墙上，Obi-Wan意识到，让自己平静下来的方法只有回忆过去的屈辱。

比如，罢演是家常便饭。比如，膳食不符合艺人的刁嘴，垃圾桶里是他自己都舍不得花钱买的食物。又比如，他在重感冒的情况下跑现场，因为在休息室外咳嗽了几声，被经纪人狠狠训斥。还有，他忘了告知设备商带谱面灯，不得不去面对PA那鄙夷的神色……

他以为这些都过去了。大牌艺人当然有耍大牌的资格，这是那些年他时常安慰自己的方法。可这些他听都没听说过的小东西——

他看了一眼脖子里挂着的工作证。他见过的最寒酸的工作证，印着他不熟悉也不想去了解的乐队LOGO。

从头来过。

彩排中的乐器噪音让他耳鸣，会场里流动着他只是个局外人的气息，他便溜到了后台出口，靠尼古丁让自己保持冷静。Cody带着大包小包的东西回了休息室，内场留下这位助手已经足够。何况Cody和Rex沟通起来或许还快一些。

作为主办却不被需要的感觉太糟糕了。他不是没体验过这种心情，只是这种落差着实大到他难以接受。他甚至得不到只能在小会场里演出的人的尊重。作为一个去台上送水的“外行”，一个“平常人”，他被这种他所不了解的文化严严实实地排挤在了局外。

离正式入场还有半小时。掐了烟，他将工作证藏进衬衣里，走向了会场前门。Live House所处的院子不大，石砖铺着的路虽然整洁，缝隙间还是塞满了经年已久的泥土。

自己和这泥土又有什么区别呢。花坛里的泥土都比自己好些。

就算见识过了大牌歌手开演前的场外景象，前门聚集着的观众还是让Obi-Wan吃了一惊。区区一个Live House外，密密麻麻地挤满了穿着黑色衣服的少男少女，不少脸上画着浓妆，还有几个披着各国的国旗——英国，北欧五国，加拿大，美国。售卖乐队CD和T恤的摊位后，场地人员忙成了工蚁。时不时地，从人群中爆发出合唱声和欢呼声，“the SITH”的名字在这群年轻人中不断被提及——

找不到丝毫从前门回到会场的可能性，Obi-Wan只能沿着原路从后台回到了场内。彩排结束的舞台上除了乐器之外空空荡荡，关了灯一片漆黑，只留下乐队的LOGO以裸眼3D的效果投射在纱幕上。

独有Rex留在了控台。Cody坐在VJ桌旁，和Rex聊着天，时不时地抖动肩膀，并未注意到身后的Obi-Wan。

至少从这两个人的氛围能看出来一切顺利。Obi-Wan轻轻松了口气。溜号并不是他的惯有行为，可那些金属乐的调调实在是糊得他脑袋疼。还没等到Anakin开始试音他就跑出去了。

“嘿，Obi——”

从控台的隔板后探出了身，Rex想要叫出他的名字，却又忘在了一半。

“Obi-Wan。”

拖了张椅子在Cody身边坐下，他疲惫地回答道。

“Obi-Wan。我可以直接叫你Obi-Wan吗？”

“可以。反正我要跟你们到月底，大家各自自在点吧。”

“告诉过你了，他好接触得很。”

他听见Cody带着一丝自豪说道。他为这种自豪而感谢Cody——至少在这个会场里还有个人保持着对自己的喜爱。

“我是Rex。自我介绍可能不需要了吧？”

“不需要。”

“好吧。我刚才就想说了，通道的事情可真不好意思。”

Rex的话让Obi-Wan看向了这个和Cody长得一模一样的PA。Rex的表情活跃了些，

“Anakin和Maul的要求都比较高——准确来说，我听不出什么问题。但是他们要改，就只能改。一个长着恶魔的舌头，一个长着恶魔的耳朵——”

“恶魔的舌头？”

“舌头，或者喉咙，说法很多。SITH的流派不固定，唱法也很多。Anakin都能做到。”

“……是吗。”

Obi-Wan点了点头。装出来的了然。回馈给Rex的句子没有任何想要对话继进行下去的成分，他对Anakin、对Maul、对the SITH、对金属乐的流派和唱腔都没有兴趣。他只想调快指针，让这几个星期快点过完，好冲到Qui-Gon面前去，以汇报工作的形式搞清楚这一切到底是怎么回事。

闹钟铃声打断了这场有去无回的对话。抽出手机看了一眼，Obi-Wan从椅子上站起来，

“去前门看一下观众的情况，”

他冲着Cody说。得以从对话中抽身让他感到庆幸，亦让他因为不得不再次面对那群人而感到焦虑，

“——我去休息室确认观众入场。等我消息。”

 

嬉笑与谈话在Obi-Wan拐进连门都没有的休息室的瞬间便结束了。散落在房间里的团队几人，除了Palpatine，每个人手上都拿着啤酒，Anakin身边的桌子上更是已经堆了四五罐。Obi-Wan克制住了自己的眉毛。

“还有10分钟观众入场。没问题吗？”

VJ和LG看了眼表，站了起来。

“其余各位准备一下，7点50的时候我会回来叫大家开场。还没来得及吃东西的——如果有人，赶紧吃点。”

除了Anakin外，其他几个人都点了点头。妆发起身走到休息室内侧，纠缠起了衣架。

又交代了几句废话，Obi-Wan朝着门口转过了身。Qui-Gon对他说过，主办和艺人可以成为朋友，但不能走得太近。Qui-Gon大概不知道，自己安排给Obi-Wan的第一个独立项目的第一场，Obi-Wan就已经放弃了跟艺人成为朋友的念想。

这么一天下来，Anakin的冷漠已经不会冒犯到他了。

“你呢？吃过饭了吗？”

Palpatine在他身后问他。啊，虚伪的寒暄。他在回身前勾起自己的嘴角，

“还没有。——我还有事要忙。先告辞。”

他希望自己的厌倦情绪不要表达得太明显。这是专业的一部分，而the SITH 正在从每一个层面上摧毁他的专业。

调音台、灯光台、VJ桌。三个“OK”的手势，全员就位。

获得入场许可的瞬间，欢呼和骚动伴随着脚步声从门外涌进了室内，穿过狭窄的大门蜂拥而入、小跑着去抢占前排位置的的年轻人让Obi-Wan想起了掉在地上的玻璃弹珠盒。

纱幕上停留着the SITH几个变体大字。

他回过头看了最后一眼。

 

————————

※

1\. 【VJ】影像师

2\. 【LG】灯光师


	7. Chapter 7

07.

“嗯……有点像……”

“邪教。”

“……对。”

Cody点了点头。Obi-Wan说话的时候简直要贴着Cody的耳朵；他出口的那个词一旦被眼前人多势众的观众听见，他知道会有什么样的后果。

站在控台边缘的区域内，Obi-Wan架着胳膊观察起了眼前的观众群体。大多数还是年轻人。8月初的地下会场，因为挤满了热血沸腾的年轻人而温度升高，他隐隐能看得到这群年轻人头顶上因汗水蒸腾而形成的云雾。

手机振动。闹钟告诉他7点半。

刚刚7点半，观众席已近满员，甚至有人坐在了吧台边缘。舞台两旁的阵列线音箱中传出音乐，低沉的乐曲伴随着女中音的吟唱环绕会场。Rex离开一旁的电脑，悠闲地靠在了座位上。

宗教感浓郁的乐曲换来了观众的一片欢呼。已经有女声叫起了Anakin的名字，“Ani”——好像是这个；跟女声对着干的男声，“Asajj”——之类。成员的名字此起彼伏，战旗在空中激昂地舞动。

等待开场的时段里，会场如同被雷暴之前涌动的暗潮所笼罩。

“就是邪教。”

再次贴近Cody的耳朵，Obi-Wan小声嘟哝道。

女中音的吟唱消失、乐曲的BMP开始变快，Obi-Wan拍了拍Cody的肩膀，指了指休息室。绕过朝着中心位置挤过去的观众，Obi-Wan深吸了一口气，再次回到了后台。

Maul正在玩弄着头上的几只角。

Grievous用手拍着凳子，神经质地、有节奏地跺着脚。

妆发正在往Ventress身上喷香水。

Obi-Wan根本没来得及去思考喷香水有什么意义。

眼前，整装完毕的the SITH让他在一瞬间失了语。

出于对整个项目的逃避，他从没有研究过the SITH的任何作品。而当这群人带着妆出现在他眼前的时候，他不得不承认他被这种对于自己来说并不常见的妆容惊呆了。

除了Anakin以外，其他成员脸上都涂了各色的油彩，白色和紫色、红色和黑色——Anakin的妆相对来说要正常得多。正常得多，依旧有着锐利的眉毛，浓郁的深色眼影。沿着两耳中部的位置，油彩横着画出一条直线，与右眼旁的伤疤相交，形成了隐晦的倒十字。固定在左耳后侧的头发使得Anakin的侧脸线条完全暴露，耳垂下吊着的龙型耳坠随着Anakin的动作小幅度地晃动不已。

他亦必须承认，这个换好了袖子一长一短的黑色衣服、正在往左手上缠着黑色绷带的主唱的气质，已经和刚才那个气得他想打人的Anakin完全不一样了。

“……还有10分钟开场，”

他半张着的嘴终于动了动，

“如果可以准点的话，现在进入倒计时——”

Palpatine点了点头。Anakin的黑色绷带一直缠到了手肘上方，遮住了一半以上的花臂图案。

开场准备，他告诉Cody。成员们起身，绕过他走向侧台。Ventress和Maul活动着手腕，身形惊人的Grievous上下蹦了蹦，令Obi-Wan脚下的地板震了起来。

从Obi-Wan身边走过去的Anakin依旧面无表情，仿佛Obi-Wan这个人根本不存在。哪怕几个小时之前再怎么想扇这个年轻人几个耳光，哪怕Palpatine看着呆滞的自己露出了得意的笑容，Obi-Wan还是没能抑制住眼神追随着Anakin的身影的冲动。

吊坠的翅膀上闪烁着银光。

Anakin Skywalker。他已经不认识了。不，他可能从来没认识过——

客席灯全部熄灭，纱幕上循环播放起了变化的LOGO图案。从侧台的角度望下去，他勉勉强强能看到那些躁动的观众脸上迫切的神色。

8点。

投影暂时关闭，舞台灯交替亮起。观众席爆发出欢呼、咆哮与吼叫，红色灯光的变化之中，Grievous朝着舞台走了过去。

Maul。

Ventress。

Skywalker。

因等待而显得不耐烦的情绪、高瘦的身形、迈开步子的、细长的双腿——

不，等等——

冲上前，Obi-Wan猛地拽住了Anakin的右臂。还没来得及开口，他的脸便被Anakin用力挣脱的手抽了个巴掌，疼痛和冲击使他本能地向后一退。额头上渗出汗来，来不及表现出自己的不满，他再次上前，压抑住自己急躁的声音，

“狗牌！”

“什么？”

“你的工作证！”

Anakin一怔，左手迅速拆下挂在腰里的工作证甩给Obi-Wan，仿佛这个“外行”方才的动作弄乱了他的状态。活动了两下脖颈，Anakin握了握自己的右手，头也不回地走上了舞台。

——啊。操。好疼。

从地上捡起工作证，Obi-Wan龇着牙捂住了脸。这小子怎么手劲这么大——手劲这么大，还碰不得。他是什么，瓷娃娃吗？

红光停滞，熄灭，第四排灯架上的灯从后打在了登上舞台前侧音箱、伸开了双臂朝着观众席勾起了手的Anakin身上。Maul的吉他发出一阵滋滋啦啦的声响。

在Palpatine出现之前，他得从侧台滚蛋。他可不希望Palpatine看到他被尊贵的、碰不得的主唱抽了一耳光的样子——

用手背贴了帖刺痛的面颊，Obi-Wan离开侧台，绕了一段远路回到了后台出口。红肿的脸颊让他连抽烟都隐隐作痛，片刻前因为Anakin的姿容变化而产生的新的认知被这个耳光抽了个干干净净。

他知道Anakin不是故意的。那样迅速的反应不可能是故意的。何况正好抽在他脸上，或许只是因为他离得太近了。他知道这只是个意外——

啊，他果然还是不喜欢the SITH。其他人不好说，至少他可以非常清楚地确定他不喜欢Anakin Skywalker。他需要修正他此前的想法：

如果能够把团队压缩在10个人，他希望第一个滚蛋的就是Anakin Skywalker。

 


	8. Chapter 8

08.

_你不来看看吗？_

_上帝，你不知道有多美。_

_Skywalker太棒了。_

好，好，我知道了。Obi-Wan把手机塞回了口袋。他很少见到Cody在现场演出时激动成这样。事实上，无论是他还是Cody，从业以来，都是第一次以这样近的距离接触观众席，足以从观众的角度去观摩整场演出。多数时候，他要么留在后台，要么穿梭在庞大的会场的走道之中，从未停留在观众的尾巴后方，望向整个舞台。沿着石砖道路走进前门，点头向累趴下的场贩员工示意，他推开会场的门走了进去。

纱幕上的投影图案变换，或许是已经唱完了暖场用的几首歌，此刻恰逢柔和的吉他前奏响起。星空、井字格、跳跃的文字、燃烧的教堂。随同前奏一起响起的欢呼在Anakin开口之前奇迹般地平息，转瞬之间，冲进Obi-Wan耳朵里的只剩下了Anakin的声音。

后方打来的白色的光。Anakin的脸消融在纱幕背后，阴影之中。站在控台后方，揉着被打了的半边脸，从略高的角度观察观众席，Obi-Wan的眼里，那些静静地仰着脸的观众无一不带着朝圣的神情。

“天使，耶稣，或者是别的什么，”

Cody的话语扰乱了他耳中Anakin低哑而沉着的声音，

“现在看起来是这样。开场的时候又像个魔鬼——”

他在Cody的语调中已经听到了崇拜。他不知道邪教的洗脑速度可以快成这样。

舞台上的Anakin伫立于话筒架之后，纱幕上燃起的亦真亦假的火焰将沐浴着白光的神祇与观众隔绝。左手握着话筒尾端，Anakin的右手随着曲调的变化在话筒架上摩挲。词句的尾音在场内回响，躁动的年轻人们只剩下了轻轻摇晃。

乐声渐停，全场熄灯。

寂静之中，Grievous的四次镲片声响。

沉重而刺耳的器乐声随着红光的亮起一同出现，纱幕落下，Anakin抽出话筒爆发出一声怒兽般的嘶吼。听觉神经被齐根斩断，Obi-Wan只觉得砂砾也似的音符窜入了他的耳膜。台下的观众从方才的仰慕中回过神来，浪潮一般地蹦跳着挤向了舞台。

“……上帝。”

他的嘴又进入了半张着的模式；身旁的Cody看着他笑了起来。

“他又变成魔鬼了。跟我说的一样。”

没错，Cody说得没错。他在片刻之前质疑过Cody俗滥的形容，可他现在找不出什么新的词汇来描述眼前的景象。LED屏延续着纱幕的火焰，配合橙色和红色的灯光，整个舞台如同燃烧着的地狱。Maul和Ventress随着节奏甩着头，Anakin用左手攥着话筒，以一种近似于嘶吼的嗓音唱着Obi-Wan听不太清的句子，连接线在他的手指上缠出了一个圈。台下，一千多只伸出来的手，大拇指扣住了中指和食指的甲盖，以齐整的律动配合着节奏，不知从哪里冒出来的人爬上了观众头顶，如同被浪潮运上岸的尸体一般被人群中的一双双手托到了前排。

“厉害，”

Cody笑嘻嘻地说道，

“咱们平常的场子可看不到这个。”

Obi-Wan只觉得嗓子发干。他觉得他错大发了。他应该研究一下这个乐队的现场的。

Qui-Gon提醒过他安保的问题——他的安全保证书、安全责任书、突发事件应急预案等等一系列的表单备份还被他塞在放在酒店的行李箱里。这么多年以来，这些东西早就成为了形式化的流程，五万人的场子他都经历过了，1500人的会场的安保他根本就没放在眼里。

他终于知道为什么音乐节的金属、朋克小舞台前面总站着一群身强力壮的保安了。

被运到第一排的人消失在了人浪之中，片刻之后又冒出脑袋来，举起手迎接起了前赴后继地攀爬在人浪顶端的尸体。

至少这些尸体没出事就行，他想。他得早点回酒店。他得重新想一套安保方案出来。小瞧任何事情都是要付出代价的，他怎么就忘了Qui-Gon的这句话。

上千只白嫩的、棕黑的、纹着图案的手臂之中，蓦地有一只胳膊吸引了Obi-Wan的注意。尚未看清那手里拿着什么东西，一只黑色的胸罩就划破了会场上空的云雾，扔在了Anakin面前的舞台上。

Obi-Wan再一次合不上了嘴。

演奏还在继续，Anakin的声音却断了一瞬。Obi-Wan发誓他看到Anakin后退了一步，暴躁地再次缠了一圈话筒线。他重新在人群中找到了那个姑娘——前三分之一的位置，红色短发，正低下头去脱自己的内裤——

来不及思考任何后果，Obi-Wan冲下控台，扎进人群，用尽全身的力气，企图在人浪中开辟出一条道路，拦住那个姑娘将内裤扔到舞台上去的举动。他没有多少时间了。一旦那条内裤被扔到了舞台上，他无法想象Anakin会做出什么样的反应——这些该死的年轻人到底在想什么？往舞台上扔内裤就能让Anakin把你操翻在地吗？他真是不能理解——神啊，他的胳膊在人墙之前是那么无力——

腿部被人抓住，Obi-Wan的整个身体突然腾了空。他扭过头，意识到自己已被无数只手托在了观众顶端，一排排地向前运去——该死，这群人一定是把他当成跳水的人了——不，孩子们，张张眼睛！衬衣，西装裤，工作证——你们看我哪里像个会跳水的？！

在人浪顶端翻腾，Obi-Wan发挥身体的极限，挣扎着伸出胳膊，一把夺过了勾在那姑娘手指上的内裤。他瞪了那个呆愣的姑娘一眼，嘴里嚷嚷着警告，身体仍在人海中上下起伏——感谢上帝，这帮人好歹把我运到了我需要去的地方——接下来只要想办法下地、回到最后一排——离舞台过近致使乐声以惊雷的形式震着他的脑壳，手里握着那条湿乎乎的内裤，他翻过身，抬起身体——

背对着观众席的Anakin站在音箱上，唱完一个节奏切分精准的句子，突然纵身一跃，跳下了舞台。

Anakin Skywalker，这位帅气到观众要往台上扔内裤的主唱，那瞬息之间的惊惶而不知所措的表情，是Obi-Wan重重地砸在地上之前，看到的最后的风景。

 


	9. Chapter 9

09.

“我很想问你在发什么神经，”

Cody叹了口气。扶着Obi-Wan在休息室的椅子上坐下，Cody蹲在自己的老板身旁，

“不过我得先看看你有没有什么地方受伤——”

“我没有，”

一手扶着自己的腰，Obi-Wan一手指了指身旁另一把椅子上坐着的Anakin，

“你去看看他的情况怎么……”

腰部的疼痛让Obi-Wan倒吸了一口气。低下头，他紧闭着眼，身上的每一寸筋骨都在叫嚣，喘息从他的喉间无法忍耐地弥漫而出。腰部传达至大脑的尖锐的刺痛让他两眼发黑，他甚至有些怀疑自己会不会这么一坐下去就再也起不来了。

Palpatine急匆匆的步子打断了疼痛对他思绪的折磨，姗姗来迟的经纪人冲进门内，

“什么情况？”

什么情况。你看不到这是什么情况吗？

Obi-Wan抬了抬手，却一个字都没能说出来。他看向同样坐在那里的Anakin——右臂扶着左胳膊，因连续不断的疼痛时不时地踹着休息室的桌子腿。

“Kenobi先生跳水了，”

Maul干巴巴地回答了Palpatine的问题，

“Ani背对着舞台，没看见——跳下去的时候就撞着了。”

啊，多么轻松的描述。撞着了。

他还记得Anakin沉重的身躯从天而降的感觉。拖着他的人同Anakin一样惊慌失措，尖叫声中，数秒前还撑着他的手作鸟兽散，只留下他带着一个一米八几的成年人“咣”地一声砸在了地上。没错，用“砸”来形容最合适——他记得自己砸在地上的那声闷响，屁股比腰先着地，腰比脑袋先着地。Anakin在落下前的最后一刻用左臂圈住了他的脖子，手掌贴在了他的脑袋下方。

他意识到Anakin的举动，还是在Anakin比他先回过神来、费力地要将胳膊从他脑袋下面拽出来的时候。他呆滞地眨着眼。疼痛使他丧失了快速行动的能力，他在地上徒劳地尝试了几次起身，每一次都被叛逆的腰拽了回去，直到Cody冲进人群把他扶了起来。

回到休息室的时候，他的衬衣扣子已经在被人推来搡去的过程中崩掉了两颗。打理得整整齐齐的头发乱糟糟地翘在头顶，跟在他身后进来的是扶着自己胳膊的Anakin和其他乐队成员。他太疼了，身子疼，腰疼，脸疼，这让他说不出一句话来，让他只能顶着满头的冷汗望向了Anakin。

不知道是否因为有妆容效果加成，Anakin的怒气几乎要以文字的形式写在了脸上。根本没有看Obi-Wan任何一眼，Anakin便坐回了椅子上，右手抠开啤酒的拉环灌下去大半听。不输于Obi-Wan的疼痛让这个年轻的主唱嘶嘶地吸着气，再喘出来的时候中间总要隔着几秒的空隙。

我很抱歉，Obi-Wan想说。他还想解释为什么自己会出现在那个地方，可他有心无力。

“我们可能得叫个救护车，”

他听到Ventress忧心忡忡地说，

“Ani的胳膊状况不太好……”

“我没事。”

分不清身上的汗究竟是因为演出还是因为疼痛，Anakin的脸色比上妆之后还要苍白。浑身上下湿漉漉的青年抬起头，

“演出继续。我不能因为遇到一个胡闹的傻×就把这场演出终结掉。”

“嘿！”

Cody率先发出了抗议。Obi-Wan吸了口气，拽住了Cody的胳膊。

“我不是在胡闹，”

他忍着痛、忍着被羞辱的怒火缓缓地开口，

“我——”

“不是胡闹？”

一声赤裸裸的冷笑。仿佛听了个什么不可理喻的笑话一般，

“我可真是受够了，K——我不管你叫什么——”

Anakin又一次踹上了桌脚，

“从下午彩排的时候开始你就没有点主办的样子。上舞台也就算了，正式演出的时候爬人墙？你知不知道刚才到底有多危险？如果不是我护着你的脑袋，你早就摔成脑震荡了！”

“我很感谢你的体贴，Skywalker先生，但是——”

“主办会去爬人墙——闻所未闻！我真不怀疑我会就这么死在巡演路上——”

“Skywalker……”

冷静，冷静。学学Qui-Gon。想想自己年轻的时候被女艺人抽的耳光。

“巡演首场。首场，我他妈摔在了主办方身上！Palpatine——”

从Anakin口中说出的经纪人的名字对保持他的耐性没有任何好处。

他只想起来了上台之前被Anakin抽的那个耳光。

“——你摔在我身上，所以你才能坐在这里不用去负医疗责任，Skywalker！”

他的腰终于还是让他丧失了理智。疼痛在引起无力和爆发的两个层面上都有着相同的效用，没等到Palpatine对Anakin的控诉做出什么反应，他从兜里掏出那条黑色内裤朝着Anakin摔过去，

“你自己看看这是什么东西！”

他冲着正在气头上的Anakin吼道。他的声音在他从业十年的时光里前所未有的恼怒，

“你以为只有你自己知道什么叫体贴是吗？你以为你抽出胳膊来打到我脸上的时候我不会疼是吗？你大可以放心，Skywalker先生，因为我会比你更早地死在巡演路上！”

他的话让其他人惊诧地看向了他的脸颊。红肿依旧存在，只是没人想到那红肿早在舞台事故之前就已留存在了Obi-Wan的脸上。

“——我猜你不喜欢物理接触。对，我被你打了一个耳光，我还要体谅你是不是不喜欢物理接触，因为接下来的两个星期，我每一天都得跟你相处！我看到那个观众朝你扔胸罩，你情绪不好，你有些生气，我看到她还要把这东西扔到舞台上去！我怕你演不下去，怕你突然甩手，我才去抢这团湿乎乎的破布，我才被人举起来举到了你身后！你以为我想要主动接近你？你以为我自己乐意被人举起来翻来覆去？我怎么会知道你会跳进观众席？你可是那个因为我碰了你就抽了我一巴掌的家伙！”

所有人的视线都停留在了扭曲地摊在Obi-Wan和Anakin之间的内裤上。

所有人都说不出话来。

所有人，除了恼火得喘不过气的Obi-Wan，全部陷入了目瞪口呆之中。

“……是我的错。”

半晌，Ventress小心翼翼地开口，

“是我逼着Ani跳下去的。每一场。是我和Grievous提出要他增强主唱和观众的互动的。”

“Asajj——”

“对不起，Ani。我……”

“不，不。没关系。”

Anakin声音微弱了下来。眼睛仍盯着那条内裤，他看了看向后靠在椅子上疼痛难忍的Obi-Wan，低下了头，嘴巴嗡动，却没能发出一个音节。

我又能期待什么呢，Obi-Wan瞥了Anakin一眼。期待Anakin道歉？快算了吧。

他被误会过多少次了，从来没有人向他道歉。

他终于有了解释的机会，他解释完了，他反应过来对方是Anakin Skywalker。

他什么都不指望了。

 


	10. Chapter 10

10.

尴尬的寂静之中，在一旁站着、沉默了许久的Palpatine终于开了口。跳过了Obi-Wan的爆发，仿佛片刻之前神游到了天外，Palpatine走上前，

“我们还是得去趟医院，Anakin。你胳膊怎么样？”

“摔着了。”

Anakin咕哝着说。

“骨折？”

“应该不是。只是肩膀脱臼。”

“那就好。走吧，等一下让Kenobi先生口播一下演出结束——”

Obi-Wan吞下一声冷哼。看吧，到了这个份上，还是要让我背黑锅。你可真行，Palpatine。the SITH。你们可真行。

看不出自己还有什么留在这个房间里的必要，Obi-Wan攀住Cody的肩膀，挣扎着从椅子上站起来，费力地走向了休息室门口。既然他根本不可能得到这群人的尊重，他何必要再多说一句话。口播演出结束是吗。我播就是了。

“不行，”

他听到Anakin在他背后冲着Palpatine执着地重复着自己的立场，

“演出必须继续。”

“可是你的胳膊——”

“跳下去是我自己的问题，”

那青年顿了顿，

“……我自己承担这个责任。”

他感到Anakin的视线看向了自己。所有人的视线都看向了自己。他不知道这是不是一种变相的道歉，但他咬着牙没有扭头。

“只是脱臼而已。我右手勉强能握住话筒。”

“Ani——”

就连不怎么多话的Grievous这一次都开了口。Obi-Wan发觉那语气中竟然就几分心疼。

“演出、必须、继续。各位。休息一下，补个妆，等一下上台。Ke——Kenobi先生，”

他听到Anakin在背后叫他，

“请口播一下演出稍后继续——”

啊，该死的。那个年轻人竟然说了“请”。

Obi-Wan回过了头。Anakin望着他，等着他的回复，眉眼之间仍有恼怒，却不再像片刻之前那样大刺刺地将恼怒全部抛给Obi-Wan了。尽管他终归没有听到自己等了多少年都没有等到的那句“我很抱歉”，尽管那个“请”字足够生硬，可就这个刚刚还在骂他是个傻×的年轻人而言，这种反差已经足够明显了。

足够让他在犹豫之后，从绝望和失望的沟壑中攀爬出来，带着微弱的几乎可以算是没有的希望与同情，百分之六十的对自己的软弱的咬牙切齿，松开了攀着Cody肩膀的手，挺着僵硬的腰，一步步地挪到了Anakin面前。

他感觉他像是动物园里的猴子，每一个动作都处在众人的注视之下。右手探过Anakin的肩膀上方撑住椅背，他逼近那个年轻人，带着严肃的神情俯视着Anakin紧张地仰起来的脸，

“听着，Skywalker先生。我现在要对你进行物理接触了。如果你想要演出继续的话，不要把你的手抽出来。就算你一定要抽出来，不要把你的手抽在我的脸上。明白了吗？”

他肿着的半张脸让Anakin的喉结动了动，

“……你要干什么？”

“我需要一个你的物理触碰许可证，主唱先生。”

Anakin瞪着他的眼睛里滑进了眉骨上滴落的汗珠。少倾，或许是被Obi-Wan罕见的强硬气场所压制，Anakin迟疑地点了点头。

“把腿分开。”

Obi-Wan低下头说。

Anakin的腿抽搐了一瞬，缓缓地张了开来。

还没来得及搞清楚单膝跪在了自己两腿之间的男人想要干什么，对方突然抓住他的左侧前臂，猛地压下身体，顺着手臂伸直的方向一拉，一声清脆的“嘎嘣”声便伴随着Anakin的惨叫作响在了休息室里。

“操！你——”

下压身体的动作让Obi-Wan同样被腰部的剧痛所侵袭。眩晕使他有些失衡，右手掐住Anakin的肌肉，他的脑袋短暂地在Anakin的肩膀上停留了片刻。再抬起头来时，他看到Anakin的眼睛——和自己一样的、因疼痛而溢出了眼泪的眼睛。这种滑稽的同步使他露出了一个带着讽刺的虚弱的笑容，

“……安静，Skywalker。”

他说，

“活动一下你的肩膀试试。”

撤走了膝盖，Obi-Wan身体晃悠着后退了两步，被快步上前的Cody撑住，方才站稳。Anakin轻轻抬了抬胳膊。疼痛渐渐散去，年轻的主唱找回了关节活动的自由。

抹了一把额头上的汗，Obi-Wan终于没能憋住那声冷哼。只不过这一次他略微扬起了下巴，能够处在上风的感觉令疼痛都变得不再那么难以忍受，

“保险起见，演出结束以后让Palpatine带你去一趟医院，其他人随便，但是Rex需要留下跟我一起撤台。休息片刻，等一下按你所要求的，演出继续。”

他让Cody搀着自己走向休息室门口，背对着Anakin挥了挥手，

“从我口播开始算，给你们15分钟的时间。你要对你的演出负责，我也要对我的演出负责，Skywalker先生。”

 


	11. Chapter 11

11.

“各位观众，我们非常抱歉刚才需要中止演出——”

放慢语速、平静语调，客观不带任何情感。

“请注意：请勿向舞台上投掷任何物品，请勿在乐手演奏过程中触摸乐手的乐器和手指，任何行动请将自己的安全放在第一位。演出将会在15分钟后继续。感谢各位的配合。”

推下开关，Obi-Wan把话筒还到了Rex手里。他很少在会场做口播，但次数少并不影响他的职业素质。Cody问他要不要先回酒店，他摇了摇头；Cody是个好员工，没错。可既然自己经手了全部器材清单，撤台的时候他就得盯得仔仔细细。哪怕是丢了一个吉他架，赫特都能让他吃不了兜着走。

感谢他还没有摔到伤筋断骨的程度，他还能坚持下去。15分钟过去，疼痛已经减缓了不少。

Cody替他跑了一趟休息室。舞台上，Anakin带头走了出来，习惯性地调整了自己的话筒架，回望了一圈舞台，冲着控台招了招手。

Rex推开了话筒通道。

“按常理来说，我们是不做的MC的，”

Anakin踩上音箱，冲着台下不好意思地笑了笑，

“不过这次，我还是得说点什么。”

台下响起一片欢呼声。Anakin咳嗽了两声，刚准备开口，被台下的尖叫打断了。

“我爱你，Ani——！”

再次笑了笑，Anakin嘴巴张了张，却又一次被打断，

“我爱你的微笑！我爱你的一切！你是我的天使！”

“我……”

笑容被尴尬隐没，Anakin嘴角有些抽搐，

“谢谢你的热情。”

他从音箱上退了下去。Obi-Wan皱起了眉头。没有人喜欢自己说话被打断，而Anakin显然是臭脾气的个中翘楚。每一分每一秒，他都在担心Anakin会不会突然摔话筒走人。从他的位置，他看不出究竟是谁打断了Anakin的MC，但他足以听出那嗓音中的狂热。

狂热在很多情况下不是好事。就好比那条害得他和Anakin正面吵了一架的内裤。

吵架——或许也不是吵架吧。没有什么一来一去的交锋。他只是把事情用并不是那么完美的方式解释完了就准备走人了。他不知道给Anakin接了胳膊会让the SITH对他有什么样的改观，至少，他需要微妙地承认——他竟然因为这件事找到了掌控感。

至少Anakin被他控制在椅子上的时候，从上向下俯视着这个年轻人使他找到了施压的快感。听到Anakin发出惨叫更是给了他复仇的愉悦——

别这样，Obi-Wan。你现在简直就是个施虐狂。

“‘偷’了他们点东西，”

突然贴在他脸上的凉冰冰的啤酒罐打断了他自我分析的思路。Cody在他身边坐下，压低的嗓音中颇有些不忿，

“先拿着贴贴脸。我都不知道那小兔崽子敢抽你。”

“所有艺人都敢抽我，”

他笑着回答道，Cody对他的绝对的忠诚总能在某种程度上调节他的心情。他接过啤酒，

“不打算加入邪教了？”

“那小子只有在舞台上才有神性，”

Cody闷声说道，

“下了舞台——就是个混球。”

Obi-Wan努力让自己没有笑得太大声。不，不，这种心态不对。尽管Cody和他在想法上别无二致，作为上司，他还是得稳定稳定Cody的情绪，

“他也不是故意的。人人都有自己的禁区。”

“我还真没找到你的禁区——我是说，在今晚之前。我一直觉得你什么事情都能忍，至少在做项目的时候。这么多年了，什么过分的事情我都见过，可从没见过你跟艺人发脾气。”

“我是没发过，”

他点了点头，

“我看着Palpatine从车上走下来的时候，也没想到自己会发脾气。发脾气太不专业了。可是我现在有点搞不懂什么叫专业——演出也好，对待艺人的方式也好，我一直觉得都是一样的。怎么说呢，”

他把啤酒从脸颊上拿下来，

“——感谢the SITH对我进行的基因重组？”

没错，精神上的基因重组。人格上的基因重组。他觉得他忍到头了。发泄压抑着的怒火确实让人畅快。他或许需要考虑另一种应对方式了。这场演完还有七场，只要握稳了此刻还有些虚无缥缈的指挥权，未来的两个星期可能并不会如他想象中的那么苦闷。

他不知道Qui-Gon放他到这里来是否就是为了让他学学这个。

“考虑到刚才的中场休息，”

Anakin在舞台上的声音再度回到了他的耳朵，

“我们将——”

不得不缩减演出时间。

“多唱几首。SITH永远不会亏待各位。”

什么？

Obi-Wan从椅子上坐了起来。他看了一眼Cody，Cody和他一样茫然而震惊。时间已经拖了半个多小时，再唱几首的话必然会过了会场的租赁时间，又是一笔追加经费。戴着监听耳机的Rex全然不知身后的两位主办正慌乱地在口袋里找着手机来联系场地方，收到Anakin的手势示意，Rex便推开了所有需要的通道。

演出重新开始，Grievous的鼓和Ventress的贝斯在Maul带来的8个小节后响了起来，Anakin随着鼓点在舞台上朝着观众席跳着招起了手。Obi-Wan看了眼舞台。啊，这个疯子——

忍着已经退却了大半的疼痛跳下控台，他加急了步子，想要寻找一处安静的所在给场地方打电话。一时的得意让他忘记了艺人的艺术追求很多情况下都是主办方的噩梦；他不能让这事儿再出现第二次。这一次是自己的疏忽。他明天得跟the SITH说清楚——

在电话里腆着脸跟场地方磨了10分钟的皮才将追加费用降到了最低，配合着低声下气的词汇的职业笑容撑得他脸僵。还好公司的名气够大，还有迂回的余地。所幸没有超过预算。所幸。

——前路漫漫，道阻且长。

挂了电话，Obi-Wan朝着垃圾桶里吐了口唾沫。

 


	12. Chapter 12

12.

不用陪艺人吃饭对任何主办方都是一个解脱。这一点上，虽然这想法足够无耻也足够冷酷无情，他还是要感谢Anakin的胳膊。

穿着酒店的浴袍，小腿架空在床外，Obi-Wan趴在床上想到。酒店的熏香气味使他平和；腰还有些疼，总归是没有在休息室时疼得那么明显了。

躺半个小时，就躺半个小时。我得定个表。

the SITH在收拾完各自的器材后就集体陪着Anakin去了医院。团队感倒是很不差——他盯着领路的Cody想。撤台比他预想的要快，因为他的腰伤，Rex甚至拦住了他搬器材的手。从这个角度看，受伤倒也不是一件坏事；只是疼痛会加深他的疲乏，和年龄有同样的功效。所以他得躺半个小时。

躺半个小时。时间已过午夜。Cody那边还没有任何消息。第一场演出就出了这么些事故，他得想想——唔，工作日志还没有写。新的安保措施。他明天还得在赶路的过程中跟the SITH开个会。不知道Anakin的胳膊情况怎么样……

啊，天哪。他根本躺不下去。在床上翻了个身，丧气地盯了一阵天花板，坐起来，Obi-Wan挪到酒店的桌子旁，打开了电脑。Google搜索栏。键入： _ _the SITH__ 。

_关于Anakin Skywalker_

  * _演出时从不露右手。_
  * _左臂的绷带是个人标志之一。_
  * _非常喜欢喝酒。_



这我倒是知道。Obi-Wan自顾自地点了点头。

  * _唱腔多变，有“恶魔的舌头”之称。本人似乎并不喜欢这个称号。_



毕竟这个称号太蠢了。Obi-Wan想不出会有什么人喜欢这种称号。

  * _有社交账号但很少使用。_



缺乏社交常识的冷漠，Anakin Skywalker。

琐碎的介绍，部分出于粉丝的观察，部分出于猜测。他原本指望在粉丝站获取什么信息——看来连Anakin的粉丝都挖掘不到什么有用的东西。他看了一半便关闭了页面，搜寻起了the SITH的演出现场。调低了音量的金属乐在房间里横行，善于捕捉细节的摄像机给了他更多观察这个乐队的机会。

Grievous喜欢转鼓槌且从不失手，双踩敲得精彩绝伦。Maul喜欢和观众互动，经常站到台边等着被人摸。Ventress要内敛些，勾着贝斯弦的手型非常漂亮，和Grievous的Solo合作，炫技到令人眼花缭乱。

核心人物Anakin Skywalker。Obi-Wan看了眼发布时间。早两年的视频里，Anakin的妆要再重些，永远同舞台前侧保持着一定的距离，手指绕话筒线的习惯倒是没怎么变过，始终用左手拿着话筒。右手只用来调动观众，皮手套换过了几只，从未露出过右手的手指。嘴里喊着“Jump”，节奏点到了却又比谁跳得都高；落地后会将话筒高高举起，冲着台下微笑。

那样一个冷漠的人啊，到了舞台上就显出了无限的活力。

全场合唱。Anakin登上了音箱。慢节奏的歌声里，年轻的主唱张开了双臂，拥抱着观众席，白色和蓝色混杂的光从他头顶和背后投向台下。一个特写。Anakin咧着嘴，舌头抵在右半边的牙齿下方，伴随着歌声轻轻点着头。

Obi-Wan突然有点理解了那个狂热的粉丝喊出的“我爱你的微笑”。

舞台上的Anakin笑起来人畜无害。何止人畜无害，用Cody的话来说，在这种灯光下，Anakin身上的确有着艺术和激情构造的神祇的力量。或许和拍摄的机位也有关系——可他确定他是被那个特写镜头勾出了这种想法。只是一个镜头而已。一个镜头，就让他这个被Anakin气到发抖的人的爱憎边界，于某个瞬间不再清晰。他仿佛能理解那些狂热的邪教徒了。

通讯软件的标志弹了弹，他打开了界面。

不是Cody。是Qui-Gon。

Qui-Gon问他第一场怎么样。没有那些“睡了没有”的寒暄；主办别想在演出结束后12点前睡觉，这是常识。

_方便视频说吗？_

他问。Qui-Gon拨了过来。同样是在酒店里，Qui-Gon的房间要比他高级不少。毕竟是接待大牌的人物，住宿条件自然也要比Obi-Wan的好些。

他在Qui-Gon脸上看到显而易见的疲惫。Qui-Gon的头发还没有散下来，说明他的前上司离准备休息还有一段时间。他笑了笑。和现在的自己一样，多数时候，哪怕身居部门负责人的高位，Qui-Gon还是会亲自跑跑现场。无数个睡眠不足的白天，无数个根本没有睡眠的深夜。

啊，他所熟悉的日常。现在却要隔着屏幕才能相见了。

“2点钟我还得回去盯装台，”

Qui-Gon开口，语气同表情一样疲倦，

“下雨，露天场地装台太受影响了。你那边呢？”

他侧过脸给Qui-Gon看了看，

“恭喜我，又被打了。”

“……可怜。这次是怎么回事？”

Qui-Gon的关心从不通过夸张的语气来表达，他知道。他絮絮叨叨地跟Qui-Gon讲起了这个忙乱的下午，讲到摔着腰的时候，Qui-Gon皱起了眉头；讲到帮Anakin复位的时候，他说Anakin的惨叫像猪嚎，逗得Qui-Gon笑了起来。他讲完了，看着Qui-Gon，叹了口气。

“我已经很久没有这么手忙脚乱了，Qui。就像是刚入行的时候的噩梦又来了一次。”

“这次比上次还惨。”

“没错。毕竟我可没在大会场上摔过腰。”

Qui又给了他一个微笑。他喉结动了动，

“……我还有没有回到你手下的机会？”

他还是忍不住。他还是在日思夜想这个问题。他需要Qui-Gon回答这个问题，他需要回到他的日常。

“这很难说。……Obi，新部门确实需要人去开拓。而你是我最信得过的那个。”

夸奖并不能抚慰Obi-Wan心中袭来的低落。Qui-Gon注意到了那双蓝眼睛里熄灭的神采，

“Obi，听我说。你现在要做的是专心从这次巡演里吸取经验，最宝贵的永远是第一次。小场次一样是经验，而小场次是摇滚乐的根基。”

“我吸取了。”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头，

“我在计划新的安保方案。以防万一，我跟Palpatine要了所有人的联系方式。我正在补查他们的资料。我想我之前可能有些轻视了他们——我不了解金属乐，也不怎么了解这种现场形式。你说过，每一个细节都不该忽略。我根本就什么都没去注意……我只是想回到流行乐部门，满脑子都是这个……”

“过度的期待会让你心不在焉，这不是好事。”

“我知道。我很抱歉，我想我让你失望了。所以……”

他抬起头来看了看Qui-Gon。他想他要问的Qui-Gon已经知道了，并且Qui-Gon已经有了答案。

“我得告诉自己，我再也回不到流行乐部了吗？”

他看到Qui-Gon如他所料地点了点头。他把脑袋抵在了撑着桌沿的手臂上。电脑屏幕里的Qui-Gon又说了些安慰的话，他盲目地点起了头。

如果不是Qui-Gon，他根本不可能在这个行业呆这么久。他记得Qui-Gon在连续通宵后回到办公室，撑在他的工位旁请他帮忙冲杯咖啡，话音刚落却山体崩塌一般地倒在地上的样子。Qui-Gon是他的上司，他的憧憬，他的职业目标。可一旦独立出来，他才发现有人为自己遮风挡雨的感觉太令人安心了。

一旦独立出来，他才发现在某些习以为常的方面他错得离谱。这个世界上不是只有万人会场存在的。不是只有Billboard前10存在的。

时间缘故，还有任务在身的Qui-Gon不得不挂了视频。没有了熟悉的人声的陪伴，再次回到孤身一人承担一切的现实，Obi-Wan瘫在椅子上闭上了眼。

累，太累了。生理也好心理也好，无所不比他预想得要累。小瞧了什么必然付出代价，这教训甚至都说不上重要。再累也可以容忍，最怕的是连解脱的机会都没有。Qui-Gon告诉他，Qui-Gon让他自己告诉自己，他的职业生涯不可能有回头的机会了。

三次深呼吸。数到一百——不能让自己睡着。双手在身侧握了握拳，Obi-Wan点了支烟。坐直身体，拽过桌角的烟灰缸，他摊开了放在一旁的笔记本，

_8月2日，the SITH北美巡演记录。_

_成员分析，会场情况，口播声明，安保方案，后续行程预估。_

搓着自己下巴上冒出来的淡淡的胡茬，Obi-Wan的笔在右手中转了两转，圈住了自己写出来的三个关键词。

_“可能酗酒”，“手臂有伤”，“减少物理接触”。_

加重手上的力度，他在Anakin的名字下面划了两道横线。

既然没有回头路了，那就重新来过吧。

 


	13. Chapter 13

13.

再美好的城市，再迷人的风景，再宁静的早晨，放在一个通宵未眠的中年男子眼里，都不过是死气沉沉的工业格局，带着一股垃圾桶里隔夜的热狗包装纸的酸味。树叶在晨雾下蒙上了洗不掉的灰，川流不息的来回车辆，车轮下压着的是清晨7点的西雅图。

Obi-Wan的脑子发蒙。意味着新的一天的来临的夏日朝阳提不起他的精神，他伸出手拉上了自己这一侧的窗帘。Cody已经在旁边的座位上打起了呼噜；主办团队只有两个人，他便和Cody凑合挤在了改装过的器材车上。从他这一侧能够窥见半扇后视镜，后视镜里是团队的三辆房车。

7点准时上路。the SITH比他想象得要守时，尽管Anakin还是比集合时间晚了10分钟。

他撑着行李箱的拉杆站在楼下、一张张接过下楼报道的成员的房卡时，已经没空去算自己究竟多少个小时没睡觉了。Ventress和Maul对他说了早安，Grievous拍了拍他的肩膀问他的身体怎么样，拍得他一个趔趄；他说还好，还经得起折腾。VJ和Rex听到后笑了起来。

他又等了10分钟，等到了Anakin。能等到就已经很不错了，他想。长袖，长裤，皮手套。他再次看不到了Anakin墨镜后的眼睛。青年注意到他，站住了脚步，似乎有些犹豫，接着冲他轻轻点了点头。

他发现自己竟然松了口气。他走上前，要过Anakin的房卡，瞟了一眼握在Anakin左手中的啤酒。现在不是教育这个年轻人的好时候，他想。包括他在内，所有的人离从疲倦中恢复过来都有着十二个小时的距离。

 

3点，Cody说他们回来了。他穿好衣服下楼，楼下却只剩下了Cody和几个抽烟的Staff。他不意外。

4点，他忘了关空调，右太阳穴一跳一跳地刺痛。他吞了两片阿司匹林。

5点半，他叫醒了在另一张床上睡着的Cody。该去买早饭了，他说。Cody迷迷糊糊地从床上醒来，走路走得颠三倒四，嘟哝着睡两个小时还不如不睡。Obi-Wan无奈地摇着头。休息是人的本能。怎么可能有人习惯这个。

6点半，和Cody从24小时便利店回来，他站在楼下等待全员集合。6点40，他等到了Anakin。6点45，他给Anakin退房，住宿水单的Minibar一栏让他把脑袋砸在了前台上。

 

靠着窗玻璃，从窗帘的缝隙之中望着西雅图的街景时，他的额头还留着个包。不是教育的时候，他安慰自己，不是。路上又能产生多少费用。Anakin想喝就喝吧。

“可能酗酒”。

这几个字像燠热的夏日蒸汽一般徘徊在他的意识表层，让Anakin每一次拿着酒出现在他面前时都令他胃部抽搐。他不知道Anakin那只黑色的背包里还有什么。杜冷丁。麦司卡林。LSD。安非他命或者别的什么东西——不，不，他得扫除偏见。他查过资料了。药物滥用早就没有60年代那么凶猛了。

Anakin的头发一如既往的蓬乱。说是一如既往也不尽然……他毕竟只和Anakin相处了不到二十四小时。或许那个年轻人也像他一样彻夜未眠。他本想在退房之后问问Anakin的胳膊状况的。他转过身去，Anakin已经上了房车。

酒气和来苏水的味道在Anakin身上混杂，嵌入Obi-Wan的记忆里，盘恒在器材车有限的空间中。凌晨，他没能在楼下截到Anakin的时候，他就给Palpatine打过了电话。Palpatine说没什么大碍，开了些药。医生要Anakin争取静养。

静养？他问。

Anakin不打算听。Palpatine说。Palpatine还说，根据合同，这起事故属于乙方的过失，不需要甲方负责，所以Obi-Wan不用担心。

没在Palpatine的语气里听出什么谴责和轻蔑的意味来，Obi-Wan却还是感觉到了恼火。确实，从主办的角度，他很乐意听说Anakin不打算听，他也很乐意听说自己不用负任何责任。从坐在电脑屏幕后看着视频里的神祇的角度，他有些忧虑。他挂了电话，决定早上亲自去问问Anakin；他没有问成。等到了旧金山吧，他想。到了旧金山，入住之前在大厅简单地说几句。他得告诉Anakin不能再跳水了。他不知道这算不算废话。

跳水，Pogo，死墙，Mosh，还有什么——他有些想不起来——

Minivan平稳的行驶让他昏昏欲睡。

the SITH的风格，金属核，硬摇滚，哥特金属，华丽金属……

中午休息半小时，Cody买来了些午餐。Grievous又开始用蹦跳的方法活动筋骨。Ventress和他一起抽了会儿烟。Ventress说Maul因为太喜欢站在台边上了被观众扯掉过裤子。他哈哈大笑。Maul嚼着汉堡说Palpatine在房车上睡死了。他不知为何，有些微妙的得意，就算自己完全是一副恨不得直接栽进土里的表情。

他没看到Anakin。像是他一直在等着看到Anakin似的，他有些遗憾。他好奇这个年轻人是不是也一样睡死了。他回到器材车上，行过漫长的公路，眼皮再次下沉，记不住了5分钟之前看到过的街景。

他终于从浑浑噩噩中走出来的时候，车子已经驶进了旧金山。

 


	14. Chapter 14

14.

“今天晚上稍作休息。明天中午之前自由活动，下午2点Cody会接各位去会场。3点调试结束后开始彩排。开场比上一场早一个小时，所以我们需要在5点左右彩排完毕。”

酒店大厅等候区的沙发勉勉强强能挤下11个人。低头看了一眼手中的笔记本，Obi-Wan环视了一圈沙发，

“另外，考虑到昨天的演出事故，本着对各位负责的态度，我希望不要再有成员跳水。Skywalker的身体状况应该也不允许他再做出这种行为。其他人也一样。”

Ventress点了点头，拍了拍Anakin随意放在沙发上的左手。

对于熟人的物理接触并没有那么抗拒。Obi-Wan将这句话贮藏在了脑内的备忘录里。他再度开口，

“虽然可能会影响到Maul的演出习惯，但是此后的场次，我已经联系场地方追加了铁码。这样可以给后排爬人墙的观众一个缓冲空间，也能隔绝一部分狂热粉丝的骚扰。暂定铁码的位置离舞台半米左右，如果觉得不合适的话，明天彩排的时候可以和场工协调。”

Maul果不其然地瘪了瘪嘴。Obi-Wan耸了耸肩。

“演出加时的问题。我知道这个要求很讨人嫌，但是希望每一场演出最好都能够控制在两个小时以内，包括安可。作为跟你们‘势不两立’的该死的主办方，站在我的立场上，我只能提出这个要求。”

不要采取协商的方式。选择带有命令成分的口吻。寻找掌控感，Obi-Wan。整个休息区里，只有你一个人站着，站着未必不是一种立场的强调。

“稍后我会把行程表的电子版发送到每一位的手机上。最好存下来我的号码，以备不时之需。各位也都是演出过无数次的人了，知道只要演出没结束，就会有无穷无尽的意外发生。”

Rex猛烈地表示了赞同。Grievous总是在神经质地抖着的腿抖得迅速了些。

Anakin喝了口酒。Obi-Wan皱了皱眉头。

“我会争取减少在各位面前出现的次数。只是，如果需要我，随时联系我。毕竟我要对各位负责。——散会。”

合上笔记本，Obi-Wan摘下眼镜挂在了衬衣口袋上。办好入住的Cody走上来，将房卡一一分给了团队成员。黑衣青年的身影略过眼角，Obi-Wan抬起头，

“Skywalker。稍等。”

他低声叫住了队尾的Anakin，看到那个青年如他所期待般地停下了步子。

“你先上去。”

他交代Cody。Cody拾起了他的行李箱。他指了指候客区的边角，示意Anakin他需要进行一场半公开、半私人的谈话；他走到边角的烟灰桶旁边，习惯性地要把烟抽出来，犹豫了一瞬又把烟放了回去。

“……我不介意。”

他听到Anakin在他头顶说。他看向那个青年：架着胳膊，右边肩膀顶在酒店的玻璃上，等着他开口。他手指哆嗦了一下，将烟抽了出来。

“抱歉。”

他在青烟飘出时垂下眼说道。Anakin换了个姿势，

“所以？”

“所以——”

他别过头将烟吐出，

“两件事。你的胳膊怎么样？”

“多谢关心。没什么事。”

“Palpatine说医生让你静养。——我现在不是站在主办的角度，Skywalker。我只是有点担心你的健康状况。”

“我的健康状况良好，承蒙关照。”

Anakin牵起嘴角给了他一个嘲讽的微笑。哦，主唱先生，这个微笑可就没什么神性了。Cody说得对，台下，这就是个小兔崽子。他抖了抖烟灰，

“第二件。我希望你能控制一下你喝酒的问题。”

“……站在非主办方的立场？”

“站在主办方的立场，小鬼。”

加重了最后那个单词的语气，Obi-Wan不知道自己这算是勇敢还是鲁莽。他抿了抿嘴，尽量让自己不要去注意Anakin有些涨红的耳根，

“你的Minibar开销有点高了。你不能一晚上就喝完了冰箱里所有的酒，还追加了一瓶威士忌。”

或许是意识到反驳Obi-Wan只会让自己显得更像个小鬼，Anakin半晌没有接话。盯着香烟顶端燃烧着的红色圆锥，Obi-Wan补充道：

“主办方的讨人嫌多数只是因为经费。我不打算跟你遮掩我们经费有限的事实。”

“我还以为你们是个大公司。”

“大公司，小部门。你不能指望每一个大公司里的清洁工都身家过亿。”

Anakin笑了一声。那年轻人看了一眼窗外，

“我知道了。——我自己去买酒就是了。”

听话固然是件好事——一件超出了Obi-Wan预期的好事。或许Anakin只是懒得跟他扯皮。或许Anakin也没有那么不懂事。只是——

急着继续说话让烟雾辣着了他的嗓子，他咳嗽了两声，

“……抱歉。我不知道别的主办怎么样，我希望我自己不只是侍奉者，也是督导者。站在这个立场上，当然也有私人的成分，我同样希望你克制你的酒精问题。保证顺利演出是一方面，保证你个人的前途是另一方面。”

“那么你现在就是在对我说教了。”

“我希望你能把‘说教’理解成‘关心’，年轻人。”

他想伸手拍拍Anakin的肩膀，可他克制住了。摊开手掌，他直视着Anakin，

“手机给我。”

“干什么？”

“把我的电话存进去。”

“我可以等你发来行程表的时候自己存。”

“你不会存。”

Anakin咬住了嘴。看来我说对了。Obi-Wan不知自己该无奈还是该得意。面前的摇滚明星小声嘀咕了一句，抽出手机来没好气地拍进了他手心里。

十位数，存储。姓名，Obi-Wan Kenobi。

捏着手机的尾部，待到Anakin抽回了手机，Obi-Wan把烟头扔进了烟灰桶。伴随着细微的“滋啦”声，他冲Anakin露出一个百经社会折磨的成年人的微笑，

“那么，如果没有意外，明天见，Skywalker先生。”

 


	15. Chapter 15

15.

语气的、站姿的、立场的改变。一切细节。

压制感和掌控权会极大程度地增强人的自信和对苦难的承受度。Qui-Gon没有教过他这一点，他不知道是不是因为流行乐部的性质让Qui-Gon很难找到掌控的机会。他也许能跟Qui-Gon聊聊这些——今晚可能不行。Qui-Gon今晚要跟演出。

他甚至有些说不清这场巡演还算不算苦难。如果被迫做自己不乐意去做的事情算是苦难的话，那么，是的。如果在这种事情中找到了优势地位，总会有意外的时刻让他体味到可以称之为安慰剂的快感。

安慰剂的效应过后又让人有些心虚；人在做出了此前没有过的尝试之后总会心虚。心虚却又放松，走进旧金山的会场时，Obi-Wan感觉自己就是这样的状态。旧金山的会场并非独立建筑，陪着团队Staff用货梯运完了器械，望着场工一枚枚地搬运着铁码，Obi-Wan坐在尚未开张营业的吧台椅子上，点了支烟，翘起了脚。

Cody看了他好几眼。

“这就是你昨天跟我说的——‘督导者’的状态？”

Cody问他。他在回到酒店房间的时候步子要比平时轻快不少，躺在床上复述了一番和Anakin的对话过程，手指捏起掉在枕头上的头发扔进床头柜上的烟灰缸里，感慨自己好像前十年都白干了一样。

他从不知道主办方还可以有这样的立场。他当然给艺人团队开过会，当然也跟艺人谈过Minibar的问题。他像个胆怯地汇报工作的下属，也像个低三下四恳求艺人施舍的乞丐。那些大牌。那些一件衣服顶他一年工资的大牌。也并不是每一个都那么娇贵，当然。只是他见过了太多娇贵的人，令人厌烦的人性总会给人留下更深的印象。

这或许就是他在十年的岁月里逐渐变成了流水线上的机器的原因。从Cody成为他的助手时开始，他就已经是个机器了。再庞大的会场，再有新意的舞美，再绚丽的效果，勾不起他心中的波澜，观众高声欢呼的时候，他盯着灯光心想，啊，这个白闪打得可真不错。

现在却又不一样了。他记起两天前抬头看到的Truss架。空间的压缩换来的是十倍以上浓稠的情绪，他所不了解的形式。金属乐的观众从不死气沉沉。

5点20，彩排结束。6点，观众入场。走出休息室，他接过了Cody递过来的快餐。第一场演出前的焦虑让他根本吃不进去东西，立场微妙的改变使他找回了他的食欲。6点半，他去送了一次毛巾；妆发正在给Anakin化妆，Ventress递给他一根烟。Palpatine窝在角落里不说话。他靠在化妆桌旁和Ventress聊着天。Grievous和Maul凑上来，问和Ventress相谈甚欢的他演出结束之后要不要去喝一杯——毕竟下一场演出要到三天后，稍微放纵一晚上没什么关系。

他想了想说好。又一次新的尝试。

他在点头的时候，余光中看到上完眼影的Anakin瞟了他一眼。

抱歉了，Skywalker。

他抽了口烟，

“按时开场？”

他问。

全员同意。

他比了个OK出门。

铁码有效地阻拦了汹涌的人浪。爬到了第一排的观众绕过铁码跳下，由场地Staff疏导到最后一排去。一首慢歌。乐声消失，会场里徘徊着Anakin的清唱。Obi-Wan的右手抵在嘴唇上，静静地坐在Rex身后看着Anakin。他这几天没少补金属乐的课，the SITH的乐声已不再让他感到烦躁。纱幕落下，微弱的灯光之中，Anakin举起左手，低下头等待着Grievous的镲片声响起。

天使转变成恶魔。一条腿蹬在音箱上，Anakin压低身体发出了咆哮。“the SITH的唱腔多变”。Obi-Wan意识到自己在用脚打节拍的时候，演出已经走过半程。一切顺利。

曲目的间隙中，Anakin拿起了身后的啤酒灌掉半瓶，伸手撩了一把湿漉漉的头发。开口松懈的绷带垂在他的左臂下方，晶亮的汗水随着Anakin的动作，在舞台照明下闪着光。

Anakin笑了起来。

Obi-Wan轻轻叹出一口气。神性又回到了那个年轻人身上；冲着这个微笑，让Anakin在舞台上喝点酒无伤大雅。神的小憩罢了。他只求Anakin别在喝完酒之后一个激动把酒瓶从舞台上扔下去就行了。

啤酒见了底，演出也到了快要结束的时候。还有一轮安可。这一轮安可过去，他就可以陪着the SITH收拾好器材，出去喝一杯了。

Maul放下吉他，走到话筒架前，取下了夹在上面的两枚拨片。Grievous跳下鼓台，手中转着鼓棒走向了舞台前侧。台下，呼唤着成员名字的声音扔在延续，几面国旗在观众席中昂扬地飘荡。

Ventress和Maul扔完了拨片。拨片所至之处，人群像是腾起的浪花，跳跃之后有失落有欢呼。Grievous扔出了鼓槌。Anakin冲着人群摆了摆手。

蓦地，一声响亮的呼喊刺破了观众席。站在人群正中央、舞着战旗的观众冲着台上大喊，

“Anakin，扔点什么！”

嘴唇纠结着最后一点啤酒，Anakin摇着头，摆了摆手。

“把你的胳膊扔下来，Venus！”

舞台上的气氛肉眼可见地冷却了。顷刻间，方才还在享受着欢呼的四个人脸上，笑容荡然无存。Obi-Wan从椅子上站了起来。他看到Anakin煞白的脸。他看到Anakin握着酒瓶的那只手在发抖。

那位主唱缓缓地放下了酒瓶。拾起话筒，Anakin冲着台下一笑，

“你刚刚说什么？”

Obi-Wan的食指指甲嵌进了自己的大拇指。Anakin等待着对方的回答。那面战旗又飘了飘，

“太他妈酷了，Anakin！扔下来！”

“……既然这样，”

Anakin从鼓台边站起身，

“我们来玩个游戏吧。左右，分成两边。留下这位观众在中间。”

尽管无论是观众还是Obi-Wan，甚至是乐队成员都没有搞清楚Anakin要做什么，人群还是迟疑着退到了两侧。

不，演出马上就要结束了。鼓槌和拨片都扔了，不可能突然加演，不可能突然玩死墙。

Obi-Wan怔了怔，突然踹开椅子冲下了控台。心脏在他胸腔中狂跳，他看到了Anakin的冷酷的笑。

他看到了Anakin狂怒的杀意。

几乎是和他冲下控台同一时刻地，Anakin从舞台上跃下，左手攀上铁码的顶端，借力翻过沉重的金属障碍，大步朝着站在场地中间的男人走了过去。

Anakin举起自己的右手的瞬间，隔着三米，Obi-Wan只觉得那一拳捣在了他的太阳神经丛上。

 


	16. Chapter 16

16.

坏事八成只会早不会迟。

Obi-Wan从来没见过剩下的两成。

而自己九成九可以心平气和地面对会场出现的任何事故。

Obi-Wan没法再这么自信了。

Anakin的拳头以物理攻击的形式打在了那个扛着战旗的观众脸上，同样以现实冲击的形式捣在了Obi-Wan的胃上——痉挛，收缩，抽搐，随便找个什么动词都好——拦在Anakin面前的时候，他的胸腔，从肺到胃，没有一处不在警告他这些器官已经失去了正常运作的机能。战旗的旗杆落在地上，他瞟了一眼塑料材质的细长圆筒，脸上结结实实地挨了一拳；Anakin在他身后挣扎，他转过身，像是要在炸弹面前扑倒战友一般——他失败了。他的体力对于比自己高半个头的Anakin来说不值一提。

冷静点，Skywalker，他抬起头，他准备张嘴。他看到Anakin帅气的脸因为愤怒和痛苦而扭曲，他从未见过Anakin这样的表情，这让他忘了自己要说的话。背后传来脚步声，他被人从后揪着衣领拽了起来。又是一拳。

关你屁事，你这傻×——他听见那个观众冲着他咆哮。Anakin骂了句脏话，掐住对方的脖子撞了个头槌。那男人后退了两步，举起拳头反击，又被Anakin的右手打了个趔趄。他看到Anakin一步步地离他越来越远。他扑回去，在两人纠缠的胳膊上施加了全身的力量，刚将Anakin的胳膊拽开一丝半毫，肚子上却被人狠狠踹了一脚。他捂着肚子蹲下，Anakin身体侧转，堵在了他身前。

他垂着头喘息，恍惚之中看到带着血的牙齿落地。他费力地抬起眼，看到那个观众捂着脸，血从指缝之间汩汩而下，眼神中带着被逼到边缘的反抗者垂死挣扎的暴戾。不，Anakin——我得拦住那个人——

Ventress、Maul和Grievous跳下了舞台，Cody从背后架住了蹬着腿的观众。Grievous拦腰抱住了正准备再次扑上去的Anakin，Maul上前，抬腿，一脚将被Cody控制着的男人踹出了胃液。两侧的观众发出斗兽场中才会出现的呼喊，高举的手臂间，闪光灯四处亮起。白闪与舞台灯的交替之中，Anakin如同杀红了眼的恶兽，挣扎着要冲破牵制着自己的锁链，发出的的咆哮比舞台上更为凶猛，只是在Grievous庞大的身躯的控制下，究竟还是输在了力气上，一切努力换来徒劳无功。

深吸了两口气，采取了单膝跪地的姿势，Obi-Wan环视了一圈整个会场。方才还带着崇拜的神情看着Anakin的观众，在斗殴的面前激动到让他陌生，让他作呕。控台后方的三个人不知所措，Rex拿着话筒数次想要开口却没能找得到开口的勇气。踉踉跄跄地站起来，Obi-Wan拽下挂在胸口的纽扣扔在地上，

“停下，”

他说。肺部的呼吸不畅让他咳嗽了两声。朝地上吐了一口血痰，他感到成排的细针戳刺着自己的喉咙，

“——都他妈给我停下！”

嘶吼让他的痛觉神经成倍纠结于太阳穴之上，只这一句话便已让他两眼发黑。耳鸣之中，人声渐息。他站稳，擦了一把嘴角的血，朝着已经被Maul踹塌了的男人挥挥手，

“Cody，把他给我扔出去，”

他又扭头看了看胸腔剧烈起伏着的Anakin，

“Ventress，Grievous，带Skywalker回休息室。”

他趔趄着走到控台旁，向LG打了个手势，

“把客席灯打开，”

他接着冲Rex要过话筒，

“各位观众，”

他开口，他知道他拦不住那些疯狂在推特客户端的输入框里打字的手。一切作为主办方应有的素养都打了水漂，他没有功夫去斟酌那些客套的词句。他知道所有人都在扭头看着控台。他舔了舔发腥的嘴角，

“中场休息。开场请等候通知。”

 


	17. Chapter 17

17.

等候开场通知。

他不知道还有没有开场的机会了。

蘸了水的毛巾、冰啤酒、被他从脖子上扯下来扔在一旁的工作证。每一次呼吸都使他的腹腔烧灼，字面意义的“背腹受敌”不知道是不是就是这种感受。他低着头，用毛巾捂着脸，

“……解释一下。”

他说。他努力让自己的声音听起来足够冷静。他不知道此时此刻，自己和Anakin哪个更恼怒一些。

“没什么好解释的。”

Anakin回答他。他恨自己手边没什么能砸到Anakin脸上去的东西，更恨自己无力站起来上去抽Anakin几个耳光。Palpatine蹲在Anakin身边，护着雏鸟一般地摸着Anakin的左臂，被Anakin挥开胳膊拒绝了。

毛巾沾上了血，Cody小心翼翼地用抽纸擦了擦他的眼角。看来眼角也破了，他望了一眼抽纸上的血痕。紧绷的衣服下，Anakin的胸口依旧在大幅度地起伏，上牙深深地嵌进了下唇里，握紧了的右拳旁边是空着的棕色啤酒瓶。

Obi-Wan克制着自己做了个深呼吸。

“我需要你给我一个充足的理由，说明一下为什么你会跳下去跟对方打架，Skywalker。”

他把自己的要求细化了些，仿佛Anakin是个听不懂人话的畜生。他只是说不出口其他的东西了。

“我说了没什么好解释的，”

那青年像他一样顽固地重复着相同语意的句子，

“我没有跟你解释的必要。”

你他妈的倒是告诉我什么叫必要！

Obi-Wan踹翻了脚边的垃圾桶。猛烈的举动使得休息室里的所有人都是一惊，Cody试探着扶住了他的肩膀。平息着任何一个动作都会带来的剧烈的疼痛，Obi-Wan揪紧了自己的衬衣，在呼吸恢复后，用还沾着干掉的血印的手背抹了一把额头上的冷汗，

“……不想解释就回去演出。10分钟以后安可。”

“我不回去了。散了吧。”

他听到Anakin不耐烦地回答着他，同时撬开了另一瓶啤酒的瓶盖。

找回理智，跟这个混蛋讲讲道理。他毕竟还是主办方。他毕竟得让这场演出结束，他不能让the SITH的第二场就以这样的结局落下帷幕。

手背上的血被汗水糊成了一片。他想他的脸一定很滑稽。

“Skywalker，”

他开口，语气里带着虚假的柔和、刻意的平静，

“你说过你不想因为傻×就让演出终结。你必须回到舞台上去。”

“我说了我不回去就是不回去。你是怎么，聋吗？”

柔和与平静全都有去无回。怒火沿着小腹向上传来，他竭尽全力地保留着进度条延展到九成九之前最后的冷静，

“我不聋，谢谢提问。我必须提醒你，Skywalker，这属于很严重的演出事故。上台去，跟观众道歉——”

“吸老子的屌吧，Kenobi！”

Anakin抬手将啤酒瓶摔在了地上，吓得一直站在他身旁的Ventress向后退了一步。Maul走上前，迟疑着该不该用肢体动作平息Anakin的怒气，轻轻喊了几次Anakin的名字，眼前的年轻人却根本不屑于给出任何回应。从椅子上站起来，Anakin踹翻椅背，抓起放在化妆桌上的背包，粗鲁地往里塞起了自己的随身物品。

在地板上冒着泡流动的啤酒不识大体地流到了Obi-Wan的脚下。

进度条还是烧到九成九了。

扶着桌沿站起来，Obi-Wan发出一声冷笑，

“要是能靠吸你的屌就让你回舞台上去，Skywalker，把裤子脱了，我现在就给你吸。”

他不是没看到Cody脸上惊异的神色。Anakin的动作停了下来，露出半是厌恶半是难以置信的表情看着他。他把手里的毛巾拍在桌子上，

“不是只有你一个人有脾气。不是只有你一个人想把演出做好。如果你不乐意平等对话，那么过来，我可以吸到你射我一嘴。算是我恳求你，还有一个安可。Sky……”

“——这可真是足够下贱的立场啊。”

“没错，我现在当然是这个立场。我试着让你给出解释了。试着想要理解你、体谅你作为表演者突然跳下去跟人打架的理由。你不肯听。那么我只能作为冷酷无情的主办，要求你回到舞台上去了。”

他低着头盯向了缝隙里带着血的指甲。鼻子抽了抽，他的手掌贴上了自己发热的脸颊，用施压的方式徒劳地缓解着因出血而变得僵硬的嘴角。与眉毛持平的伤口又渗出血珠来，他在擦掉血珠的时候不小心蹭进了眼里。好痛。

不想演就不演了，他听见Palpatine凑上去对Anakin低声说。

——他错了。九成九之后出现的不是燎原一般的怒火，是从怒火的顶端跌落后的失望与失落。Palpatine无异于给了Anakin最后的保障。最后的、站在与他相对的另一面的、毫不客气的保障。他想他永远无法理解这些乐队，这些观众。以为自己能同the SITH愉快地喝酒只不过是错觉的一部分罢了。

就连房间里的沉寂都不再让他难受。他不需要提前离开；他能够预见到Anakin以离去的方式对他进行的羞辱。他只是在等待。他开始在脑中构思口播的内容。因为部分原因，后续的安可取消。

他听见了Anakin的步子。他看见了Anakin的脚。

那个年轻人走到他面前，左手拽住了右手上的手套。

“你想知道原因是吗？”

他听见那在舞台上带有无限神性的声音此刻冷冰冰地盘桓在他的头顶。他抬起头。Anakin将手套扔在一旁，接着脱掉了自己的上衣，

“看清楚了，Kenobi。这就是原因。”

耳侧擦过一阵呼啸的风声，“唰啦”一声，Anakin的右臂锤在了Obi-Wan身后的镜子上。镜子碎裂成片，叮叮当当地掉落在Obi-Wan的背后，掉落在他撑在桌上的手旁。

从右臂手肘的部位开始，没有属于人类的部分。

闪耀着金属色泽的黑漆漆的机械假肢上方，Anakin冲着Obi-Wan露出了一个苦涩而带着嘲讽的微笑。

 


	18. Chapter 18

18.

“Rex，麻烦帮忙撤台。Cody，和场地调一下入场的监控录像。”

站在空荡荡的观众席中央，Obi-Wan不知道自己是否看起来就像摊在舞台上的皱巴巴的纱幕。工作证随着他的每一个动作，隔着衬衣摩擦着他腹部的淤青。或许晚上洗澡的时候能在那里看到一个鞋印。

眼角比嘴角更疼。他记得他瞪大了眼睛看着Anakin的胳膊，看着Anakin的脸。他完全噎在了那里。血珠滑进眼睛里，他用中指按住了眼皮。Anakin的金属手指擦过他的眼角，勾掉他的血滴，朝着地上甩了甩，嗤笑一声，转身抓起背包和衣服离去了。

休息室里的寂静使他出于生理本能的呼吸变成了煎熬。Palpatine看着他摇头。Grievous和Maul追出去了。Ventress叹了口气，在Anakin完全走出休息室后轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“……去口播吧，Cody。”

他缓缓在椅子上坐下，双手捂住了脸。他回到会场里的时候，观众席已散得空空荡荡。Rex在控台后看到他，跳下来递给他两个创可贴。他说了句谢谢。他补了句对不起。

Qui-Gon，这已经超出我的控制范围了。这已经不是我所能预料到的事情了。我见过无数的现场事故，我不知道还会有这种情况出现。

Cody拿过了他的创可贴。Cody没说话，只是帮他擦干净了血，帮他贴上了创口。Cody嘟哝着撤完台了要陪他去医院。他笑了，他说，两场演出，你要去两次医院。算了，没关系。一点外伤，过几天就好了。

Cody的眼里满是忧虑。一部分忧虑，一部分恼火，一部分束手无策。

被场工拔了线的音箱发出一声尖锐的鸣叫。

——他还在工作。还有他没收拾完的烂摊子。他还是主办方。

无论和the SITH闹成了什么样，他的立场还是不会改变。永远不会改变。只不过是从可能会变成朋友的主办变回了令人讨厌的主办而已。

“别看起来那么无助，”

他扯了扯嘴角，钝痛使他的笑容有些变形，

“我们还有工作要做，Cody。”

他冷静异常。发过热的大脑开始正常运转，撤台，检查录像。他把设备单交给Cody，自己闷在监控室里找到了那个扛着战旗的人。他记得是一面加拿大的国旗。他放大了男人的照片，打印出来塞给Cody，独留了一份夹进了本子里。

“这个人再出现的话禁止入场，”

他交代道，

“之后的每一场，拿给入场区的Staff让他们盯严实点。晚上回去跟我对一下开场口播。”

 

对口播，添加新的内容，将斟酌好的言辞抄在笔记本里，留在手机的备忘录上。洗澡，重新清理伤口。Cody给他买了消毒水，从伤口上抠下来固态的血液时他龇起了牙。

还有三天才到下一场，他想。他不知道Anakin在哪里，但他知道现在绝不是处理这个问题的好时机。或许他只是逃避。或许明天。明天和Palpatine谈谈。明天和the SITH开个会。道歉，做一些无济于事的弥补。熬完剩下的六场。保持距离，不要去尝试修复那些本身就不存在的东西——

他叹了口气。

“……我下楼抽个烟。”

他说。换上T恤和短裤，抓起工作日志，他将香烟塞进口袋里，没等到Cody的回应就走出了房门。电梯很慢，他多按了几次按钮。他找到了Qui-Gon的号码，只是电梯里信号太弱。他把Qui-Gon当成他的师父对待，他想问问Qui-Gon他该怎么办。他不确定Qui-Gon会不会管他，会不会理解他。他像是个被遗弃在教堂门口的弃婴，发出动物一般的嘶叫，希望得到什么人的理喻。

Qui-Gon在他所看不见的地方究竟承受了多少啊。他以为他已经成熟了，他离成熟的距离比他和Qui-Gon的物理距离更为遥远。

午夜中的旧金山已经有了凉意，半熄了灯的酒店门口，最上一级的大理石台阶边缘贴住了他的大腿。他拨了Qui-Gon的号码，点着了烟，等待Qui-Gon的理会。电话通了，他听到那边嘈杂的背景音，想起来今天是Qui-Gon经办的三万人演出首场。

话到嘴边变成了寒暄。他简单说了几句就挂了。

顺利吗？

出了点事。

什么事？

也不算大事。回去再说吧，你先忙。

其实Qui-Gon只要在推特上搜搜the SITH就会知道了。骗他的前上司没有任何意义，他只是突然什么都不想说了。追不上的差距。他一直佩服Qui-Gon同艺人打交道的手段，他现在意识到他之所以佩服，仅仅是因为他没有。

胳膊架在膝盖上，额头抵住小臂。噼噼啪啪的声响从酒店入口的顶棚上传来，水声愈来愈激烈。难怪晚上这么冷，他不着边地想，要下雨了。

“叮”，什么东西敲在地上的声响吸引了他的注意。他在手臂与腹部的空隙中侧过脸。几秒钟前还只有他孤身一人坐着的台阶上，Anakin在他的右边坐下，放下一瓶威士忌，点了支烟。

 


	19. Chapter 19

19.

打火机的火光映照着Anakin翻动的睫毛。他看到了那个年轻人瞳孔的闪烁。

他只是看着，什么都不说。又有什么好说的呢。对不起，我不知道。我没有体谅你，我并不是自愿地要去那么讨人嫌。

他只是看着Anakin。眼睛藏在身体蜷成的罅隙中，他轻轻眨着眼。他第一次看到舞台下的、不带妆的、真正的Anakin的眼睛。皱着眉头，眼睛轻微眯起，表情稍显烦躁。这孩子的头发还是那么乱。这孩子并不习惯抽烟。夹烟的方式，点火的方式。

轻微的咳嗽声。他牵起嘴角，声音闷闷地隔着肉体传出，

“……Palpatine会因为你抽烟杀了你。”

他说。

Anakin看了看自己夹着烟的手，

“管那个老混蛋说什么。”

他回答。Obi-Wan笑出了声。

没有烟嘴的香烟，或许是Ventress的骆驼。Obi-Wan收回了视线。歉意在他唇边环绕，寂静在两人中间接受雨音的穿行。酒瓶再一次发出碰在地板上的轻响，Anakin的声音随之传来，

“你脸怎么样？”

“什么？”

“伤。”

“……还好。Cody要带我去医院，我没去。贴了几个创可贴。”

“肚子呢？”

“青了。”

Anakin没再接着问。沉寂再一次降临。本不该抽烟的主唱呼出的烟雾因风飘到了Obi-Wan的身侧，焦油燃烧的味道刺激了Obi-Wan的鼻腔。他抬起头，掏出一支来点上，想起Anakin的腿堵在自己身前的那个瞬间，想起自己挨了一拳之后Anakin的头槌。他看到Anakin的额头有些发红。他的喉结上下吞咽，

“谢谢你今天帮我挡着。”

他不知道这话有没有意义。按照常理，道歉先行，这是社交的技巧。可他面前是个根本不懂社交礼节的年轻人，要不要放弃社交技巧使他犹豫。那条胳膊让他多多少少抓住了某些线索，这些线索却又像是看不见的丝线一般飘忽不定。身旁的Anakin吞了口酒，

“没事。……反正是你先帮我挡着。”

Anakin说这话的时候没在看他，反倒是用叼着烟的行为使后半句话变得模糊不清。长袖下的右臂没有戴手套，Obi-Wan隐隐能在夜里看见那些骷髅一般的黑色骨节。难怪那只手力气那么大。难怪Anakin反应那么激烈。

难怪那个观众的话会让Anakin愤怒到完全失去理智，难怪Anakin不愿意解释。难怪Anakin笑得那样充满杀意，那样苦涩。

“我不知道现在提起这件事合不合适，”

坐直身体，他摊开工作日志，抽出了打印好的男人的照片，

“我在监控里找到他了。以后的所有演出，我会把他的照片发给场地安保人员。——可能以后我不会跟你们合作了，但是至少接下来的六场我可以保证你不会再看到他。”

他拿着折叠过的A4纸的手迟疑地伸在了一半，不确定Anakin愿不愿意面对这件事，不确定他会不会再一次激怒这个年轻人。Anakin扭过头来，探过胳膊接过了那张纸。叼着烟，皱着眉头观察了片刻，Anakin将照片还给Obi-Wan，

“……我认识这个人。”

“认识？”

“他可能觉得我已经不记得他了。他低估了我的记忆力。”

将抽到底的烟撵灭在鞋底，Anakin把烟头放在身边，朝着Obi-Wan勾了勾手。

“Ventress就给了我一根。你不介意吧？”

“不管那个老混蛋说什么？”

“叫他去死。”

Anakin恨恨地说，手指还停留在半空中等待着Obi-Wan慷慨的分享。抽出一支烟来递给Anakin，Obi-Wan将烟盒和打火机放在了两人中间。他很想笑，很想问问Anakin为什么这小子这么讨厌Palpatine——但他可以再等等。他可以先等Anakin把上一个话题进行完。

“所以，你认识他——”

“他是我的初中同学。”

Anakin点了三次火才将烟点着，全然不似老烟枪那般游刃有余。低头看了看自己的金属手指，Anakin接着说道：

“他喊我断臂维纳斯喊到我毕业。我那时候还没有假肢，整天吊着袖子去上课。他们把我按在地上，给我的袖子打死结，好几个。或者把我的袖子剪断扔进垃圾桶。我本来就没有多少衣服穿，每一次都很头痛。”

……不，这已经不是头痛不头痛的问题了吧，Anakin。

“我没想到我还会见到这些人。最后一次是毕业的时候了，好多年前。一直比较照顾我的老师给了我一张演唱会的票。我没想到他们也去了。他们是那个乐队的粉丝。那是一个野外的露天舞台，人站得很散，我那时候已经在发育了，比他们高些。他们嫌我挡住了视线，就把我拖到草丛里打了一顿。”

“An……不，Sky……”

“叫Anakin就行了。”

Anakin打断了他的修正。他怔怔地点了点头。不知道是不是喝了烈酒的缘故，Anakin的话明显比平时不止多了一个量级。

“那你的父母呢？自己的孩子被欺负——”

“我没有父母。9岁的时候我们出了车祸，他们死了，我断了胳膊。脸上的疤也是那时候留下的。”

——他不该问的。Obi-Wan咬住了下唇内侧的肉。Anakin的回答让他更加难于开口，“我很抱歉”过于敷衍，而任何肢体性的接触又都是禁忌。好在Anakin并没有等着他做出什么回应，那年轻人只是喝了一口酒接着道，

“他们留下我，回到观众席里去的时候，我看着舞台想，总有一天，我也要站在那个台子上。我要改变我的地位，我要让他们触不可及。我后来觉得这想法挺奇怪的，只不过意识到的时候已经是第一个乐队解散的时候了。毕竟作为一个残障者，我想改变自己命运太难了。可能是找了条自己都会觉得奇怪的蹊径吧。”

“……所以你的动力其实来自你的仇恨。”

“仇恨，愤怒，自强的欲望。也不是说自强——我不知道自己怎么变强。也可以说是逃避，逃到另一个他们碰不到我、无法羞辱我的世界里去。我也不知道自己能做什么，忙着搞乐队，大学也没上。我就硬着头皮走下来了。……只是没想到和过去拉开距离要这么艰难。”

掐灭了第二根烟，Anakin老老实实地将烟头放在了刚刚那根旁边。Obi-Wan将两手撑在身后，静静地观察起了这个一直盯着酒店台阶的主唱。

站在了舞台上，却还是一样被仇恨和愤怒所支配。明明是这样帅气的、有着神性的孩子，明明这孩子根本不应承受这些折磨。

舞台灯的照耀下，Anakin望着观众席时翘起的嘴角浮现在Obi-Wan的记忆里。他尝试让自己的语气听起来带着宽慰和并不过分的积极，

“至少你很合适这条路。你已经和他们拉开差距了，Anakin。至少——”

他在继续说下去前感受到了提前袭来的心虚，又一次新的尝试。

“至少，作为主办，我会让Cody把他扔出去，而让你回休息室。”

鼓起勇气看向Anakin，他终于找到了让道歉流畅地说出来的机会，

“我很抱歉，关于今天晚上发生的事。如果我知道这些，我不会逼你上台。我还会叫Cody把那家伙拖出去打一顿，虽然可能犯法。”

“这可不是站在主办的立场会做的事。”

“我也不是乐意做一个没有感情的贱人。”

Anakin笑了笑。并非出于开心，却也绝非出于勉强的笑。伸出手来，Anakin又拿了一支Obi-Wan的烟。连着三根了，Anakin。Obi-Wan想提醒他，终归还是没有开口。一夜放纵。现在不是该说教的时候，他也无法做出拦下Anakin的决心。算了，反正明天的喉咙痛会提醒这孩子的。明天早上得去买点喉糖。

毕竟还是没有熟到相对无言依旧感受不到压力的程度，Anakin随之而来的沉默令Obi-Wan又一次动起了继续找点什么话题的脑筋。他当然可以站起来告别。几天前，他甚至根本不可能在这里坐这么久。可是雨滴拖延了他的步伐，暗黄色的门灯凝固了时间的流逝。

“现在不一样了，”

他说，他决定让自己想到什么说什么，

“八场。有一万多人来看你的演出，欢呼你的名字，觉得你可望而不可及，你站在舞台上，他们像看着神灵一般看着你。已经不一样了。我知道有些东西永远不会被忘记，只是你已经有了the SITH，Ventress，Maul，Grievous……他们关心你，谁都能看出来。没有人再会剪断你的袖子了，Anakin。很多人都爱着你。”

“——我不知道。”

Anakin用手心揉了揉额头。或许酒精让撞红了地方袭来了疼痛，或许疼痛使Anakin头晕，Anakin的嘴巴张了张却没能让声音出口。

“Anakin……”

“抱歉，”

身旁的主唱突然打断了Obi-Wan将要说出口的话。手掌在空中比了个暂停的手势，僵了几秒，Anakin有些困难地撑在地上站了起来，

“我得回去——我感觉我要吐了——”

他这才注意到Anakin的酒瓶中，液体已经消失了三分之二。Anakin身旁的三只烟头——尼古丁加酒精，催吐的一把好手，他忘记了。随着Anakin一同站起来，他一把扶住了转身要登上最后一级台阶时摇摇欲坠的——可以说，半个醉鬼。酒精的味道浓烈而刺鼻。

他在Anakin站稳后便立刻收回了手，使得Anakin的视线在他的手上停留了片刻。Anakin盯着他，眨了眨眼，猛烈袭来的醉意让这个年轻人舌头有些撸不直，

“我很抱歉那天打了你——呃，你叫什么来的？O——”

“Obi-Wan。”

他可真是一点都不意外Anakin根本没记全的他的名字。

“Obi-Wan。这可真是个奇怪的名字。”

他朝着Anakin耸了耸肩，

“Skywalker也是个很奇怪的姓，Anakin。”

他终于在直面这个总是暴躁缠身的家伙时，在那双眼睛里看到了笑意，尽管那笑意大半都是醉醺醺的成分，使得Anakin看起来有点智商不足。留给他一个单纯的、带着那个年龄的年轻人所独有的阳光感的微笑，向前走了两步，Anakin冲着他笨拙地挥了挥手，

“晚安，Obi-Wan。——回头见。”

 


	20. Chapter 20

20.

回头见。

会开过了，第二天下午3点。

公式化的正式道歉说过了，他没想到其他人和他一样松了口气。没有人喜欢高压状态，没有人不喜欢放松的环境，艺人也一样。新的领悟。

后续措施跟进了。他将照片像展示给Anakin一样展示给了所有人，像对Anakin做出保证一样对所有人做出了保证。Grievous居然拍起了巴掌。拍起了巴掌，居然还带有节奏感——他不知道鼓手是不是都这样。

心理负担小了些，他补充说后天的洛杉矶场是他的主场，明天到达洛杉矶后任何问题都可以问他。本质上还是接待行业的从业人员，他知道城里每一家酒吧的酒水价格。

可以喝，记得少喝。他说这话的时候看向了Anakin——那孩子又把墨镜戴回去了。一种无声的、或许是习惯性的——距离感的昭示。开会之前，他冲Anakin打了招呼，那年轻人只是别过头去，嘟哝了一句“下午好”。声音很轻，视线并未相对。身上依旧停留着酒气，整个人显得懵懵懂懂，坐下开会的时候脑袋后仰，身体其他部位几乎没什么小动作。

他在散会后，站在大厅中央与Cody交谈，Anakin擦肩而过，他问了个听起来颇为愚蠢的问题：

“——我叫什么？”

“……Obi。Obi-Wan。”

“好孩子。”

他赞许地点点头，将喉糖塞进Anakin的口袋里，

“给你的奖励。”

他说。他扭过头去继续和Cody对起了行程表。Anakin在原地站了几秒，抓了一把头发，没再说什么，跟随着乐队成员朝着电梯厅走掉了。

这样就够了，他听着Anakin离去的脚步时想。只不过听到喝醉了酒的Anakin说了些什么，并不代表他有足够的资格和Anakin勾肩搭背。单纯的孩子可能不会意识到人与人之间的鸿沟究竟可以深到什么程度，但Obi-Wan很清楚。他想Anakin或许也很清楚，Anakin或许比他还要清楚。过分的亲密不仅会使自己显得愚蠢，更有可能让Anakin感到厌烦——他告诉自己，无论亲疏远近，融洽的关系对于主办来说总是好的。

Cody挑了挑眉毛看着他。他装作他没看到；Cody看了他好几次，昨天晚上一次，今天早上似乎还有一次。Cody问他是不是Qui-Gon对他说了什么，Cody说他的表情明显不一样了。他随便说了些什么敷衍了一番。他不在乎Cody会不会有所怀疑。

无论以什么样的途径得知自己所“感兴趣”——他得承认，没错——的人的过去，总会增强哪怕是单方面的亲近感。他叠着自己第二件坏掉的衬衫，想起那些半真半假的粉丝网站。也难怪粉丝这种生物会穷尽一切手段挖掘明星的八卦了。

准确来说，Anakin的苦难让他感到了些许的亲近感——这太过分了，Obi-Wan。这样不好。

可是你看，那家伙含混地关心、笨拙地道歉、单纯地笑起来的时候是多么可爱啊。

告诫自己保持微妙的距离、克制自己多找Anakin说点什么的念想，徘徊之中，一天一夜，人已到洛杉矶。沿着公路驶进市区，途中路过JE的办公大楼。Qui-Gon或许就在楼上。停下车来，他可以去找Qui-Gon说点什么——算了。还有酒店要入住，还有事情要和场地方交代。两场演出下来，他已经能够清晰地掌控装台的时间、调试的速度、彩排的节奏。他比Palpatine算时间算得快，算得准。成员又来找他喝酒，他遗憾地说晚上还要和场地方开会。也许明天晚上，明天晚上演完。

我负责管好观众，你们负责看好那家伙，他对剩下的三个人说。Grievous发出了粗鲁的笑声。Ventress瞪了鼓手一眼，接着自己跟着笑了起来。

她说Anakin看起来轻松一些了。Anakin一直很在意自己的断臂，既然现在主办已经知道了，她想后面可能交流起来要好很多。他点着头，道着谢。他发现他从未这样真诚而愉快地和艺人道过谢。

我私下已经和他单独道歉过了，我们还聊了点别的——他想到了，他没说。他想Anakin大概是不乐于让别人知道酒店的台阶上发生过什么的。

他总是在揣测Anakin的想法。

——他总是在想Anakin。

他在途中，窝在器材车上睡觉，听着the SITH的歌，醒了就看看the SITH的视频。早期的舞台上总有人窜上去跳水，Anakin看起来颇为困扰。以主办的身份介入、设置铁码或许是个很不错的选择，他想。他同样轻松了些。

周三。早上10点去盯初装，一样的流程，一样的细节检查。音响线贴合地面，器材位置与舞台布局图完美契合。吊起来的纱幕紧绷，比the SITH早了两个小时到会场的Rex站在他身旁说他保证这次的通道不会出任何问题。

“我可没法保证，”

他在舞台上来回走了几圈说道，

“毕竟你们的恶魔挑剔得很。”

Rex摊了摊手。

“大部分时候还是很平和的，Anakin。”

可能吧，只是他没有那么多“大部分”的时候与Anakin相见。侧台传来哒哒的脚步声，Ventress、Maul和Grievous出现在了舞台上。Palpatine背着手走在他们身后，表情有些凝重。

气氛有些不对。气氛不对，说明有什么事情不对。Obi-Wan皱起了眉头。

Cody走到他面前叹了口气，

“——我们联系不上Anakin了。”

 


	21. Chapter 21

21.

“不省心”这几个字，他说不清该刻在Anakin脑门上，还是该刻在Palpatine脑门上。

或许一人一个，他想。

“打电话不接，敲门也没有回应——”

“你没有备份房卡吗？”

他问Palpatine。他希望自己的焦虑没有那样显而易见。Cody说出口的话拆分成字母，像蚂蚁一样在他后颈的神经上爬行，Palpatine只是摇摇头说了句没有；我尊重the SITH的最大隐私——上帝。他简直要往Palpatine脸上吐痰。

“找前台要呢？”

他不明白这么弱智的问题他为什么要问出来。这个老头除了给自己添堵还能干什么？

他看了眼表。4点了。7点的演出，他放心让the SITH等调试完毕后再来报道，他错了。松懈只会出问题，大场子小场子根本没有什么本质区别。

“前台不肯给。除非我们能出示证明——”

“证明？你不是经纪人吗？还要什么证明？”

“契约关系，证明我需要对他的安危负责之类。我没有把合同带在身上——”

哦，操你的，Palpatine！

双手掌心撑住了脑袋，他眼角的伤口又开始一跳一跳地刺痛。一旁的Cody谨慎地开口，

“我想了想，现在带着合同的只有你——”

“在这儿等着。”

Cody开口的同时他就反应过来了。他转过身，

“Rex，你在这里协助彩排。Ven，Maul，Grie，你们照常行事，不要受影响，”

他无视掉身旁的Palpatine，

“Cody，你留着，有什么紧急情况联系我或者Qui-Gon。如果6点我还没回来，延迟开场。”

他把脖子里晃悠着的工作证扯下来塞进了裤兜里，一句道别都没说就跳下了舞台。该死的，Palpatine——不，Anakin——

前往酒店的途中，出租车上，他焦虑地伸着脖子看着街景，仿佛脖子伸得越长车就跑得越快一样。以百米冲刺的速度跑回酒店房间，拿合同，找前台，他把工作证和身份证明掏出来砸在台面上，

“我可能还需要调监控录像——”

头发被自己揉得乱成一团，他潦草地在登记单上签下自己的名字，接过房卡便转头冲向了Anakin的房间。他已经打了十几个电话，每隔几秒打一次，每一次打十几秒，正如Cody所述，根本没人接。按门铃，四次。砸门，疯狂砸门。无人响应。他刷了一把房卡——万幸，这混蛋没有上安全链——

房间里仿佛固态可见的浓郁的酒气让他忍不住后退了一步。什么都是乱七八糟——紧闭的窗帘、扔在地板上的衣服、挂在凳子上的背包、摊开在地上的行李箱、东倒西歪地摆在桌子上的酒瓶——还有床上，裹在被子里、像具尸体一样的他妈的the SITH的主唱Anakin Skywalker。

“可能酗酒”。

徘徊在意识表层的担忧终于降临到了意识之上，他站在床边，有那么一瞬间动惮不得。他看了眼床头柜——威士忌、伏特加，啤酒。他开始哆嗦。最坏的可能性开始侵犯他的预想，他爬到床上，在缠出了现代艺术效果的被子里找到Anakin的肩膀，将那个年轻人翻过身来朝上——

下巴已经冒出了胡渣，Anakin的额发因为汗水黏在一起，脸上浓重的红潮和鼻腔里喷出来的热气宣示着证明这个完完全全的醉鬼还活着的生命体征。紧张到几乎要吐出来的心脏多少回落了些，可战鼓一般的心跳依旧沿着Obi-Wan的神经撕裂着他耳后的皮肤。袖口擦过额头上的汗，他跨到Anakin身上，用力地摇晃着Anakin的肩膀，喊出了Anakin的名字。

眼皮下的眼珠滚了滚，Anakin却毫无醒来的迹象。拍了拍Anakin的脸，他手指轻微弹起——妈的，这小子皮肤真好——依旧无法改变身下这个醉鬼还在迷梦中的事实。他身子垮了下来，手掌撑住脸，深呼吸并未缓解他的焦虑——他放下手，“啪”地抽了Anakin一个巴掌，

“醒醒，混蛋！”

毫无反应。人怎么能睡死成这样——

“下地狱吧，Anakin，下地狱——”

跳下床，他趴在床边理清了Anakin的被子，拽过Anakin的身体，双手插进Anakin腋下，使出吃奶的劲儿开始将Anakin的身躯往床下拖。这人怎么这么重——算了，他早就知道这小子很重——Anakin掉在地上的时候他因为惯性摔了一跤，尾骨敲在地板上，疼得他直龇牙——他真是想踩一脚Anakin的脸——啊，这小子只穿了条短裤，腿可真长——妈的，Anakin——

拖着Anakin来到浴室，他用推麻袋的方式将Anakin抛进浴缸里，整个人在浴缸边上跪下，扒着浴缸边缘喘息片刻，接着翻进浴缸，伸手打开了花洒的开关。从天而降的水喷了他一头一脸，该死，他忘了把花洒取下来——顶着水流，他拽下来花洒，将水调到最凉的程度，另一只手捂住了Anakin的口鼻。

醒醒，算我求你了，Anakin。算我求你——

他不知道自己现在是什么表情。回溅在他身上的水花让他身体发抖，衬衣早就湿成了一片贴在了自己身上。嘴里念着混乱的祷词，数不清过了多久，终于——他终于看到，缺氧和冷水的双重刺激下，眼前的年轻人睁开了眼。

松开手，他同时扔掉 了花洒。掉落在地板上的花洒翻了个身对着天花板冲刺，水滴像雨点一般洒在他和Anakin身上。他跪在浴缸里长出了一口气。

Anakin的脑袋左右晃了晃；眨眼的速度很慢，瞳孔还处在失焦的状态。Obi-Wan压低身子，冲着Anakin比出两根手指，

“这是几？Anakin，看着我，这是——”

身下的年轻人只是迷茫地看着他。少倾，Anakin伸出手来，冰冷的右臂贴上Obi-Wan的脸颊，手指拖拽的力量让这个同Anakin一样湿透了的、狼狈的中年男子失去了平衡。还未来得及让滑动的膝盖稳住自己的身躯，下一秒，Obi-Wan便触到了Anakin贴上来的嘴唇。

 


	22. Chapter 22

22.

短暂的时间里，Obi-Wan的思维完全陷入了停滞。

直到Anakin吻完他，他半张着嘴，呆滞地看着Anakin——那小子傻兮兮地笑了笑，嗓音沙哑地开口，

“你眼睛真好看。……你是谁？”

我他妈是你爹！

他真的很好奇人的白眼到底能后翻多少度，他真的——

“Obi-Wan！你该死的主办方Obi-Wan Kenobi，Anakin！”

狠狠掐了一把Anakin的胳膊，他听到Anakin吃痛的哼哼，却全然看不到Anakin回魂的迹象。妈的，怕不是把自己喝傻了吧——

“你知道自己是谁吗？回答我，Anakin——”

“我喜欢你的眼睛……”

完全没有听进去他在说什么的Anakin喃喃着，再次朝他伸出了手。盛怒之下，他伸手又抽了Anakin一个巴掌，

“给我清醒点，臭小子！离演出不到两个小时了，我现在没空——”

这一巴掌抽得Anakin紧紧闭上了眼。不会是下手太重了吧——谴责的话语停在一半，等待着Anakin的回应的时间里，他的脑内仿佛被掰断了秒针。

再次睁开眼的Anakin的眼睛终于找回了些许属于自我的神色。盯着Obi-Wan看了一阵，他带着困惑缓缓开口：

“……Obi-Wan？”

天啊。他终于活过来了。像是得到了大赦，Obi-Wan撑起身子，一屁股坐在了浴缸的尾侧。头发上的水珠滴落在脸上，他伸手抹了一把脸。

“你怎么在这里？”

他听见Anakin问他。声音有些虚弱，却并不能阻碍他想揪着Anakin的脑袋撞瓷砖的念想。手指揪住自己的头发，他从下唇咬下来一块皮，

“……我他妈以为你酒精中毒了。我以为你嗑药过度了。我他妈以为你死了，你失踪了，你被欺负你的那群人报复了……”

他在狭小的空间里狠狠踹了Anakin一脚，

“你知道现在几月几号、几点几分吗？还有不到两小时你就要上台了，你把自己喝得跟个死人一样！——你这分不清轻重缓急的小鬼！你什么时候能让我少操点心？”

Anakin花了一段时间来理解他这段话；紧接着，终于明白过来自己处在了什么状况中的Anakin发出了一声诅咒，脑袋后仰，

“抱歉——”

“给我从浴缸里出去！换衣服，上路，要道歉去跟你的成员道歉——”

话音刚落，Anakin便抽回了架在Obi-Wan身侧的两条腿，打着晃站起来跳出了浴缸。蜷在原地平缓了片刻自己的呼吸，Obi-Wan也站起身，关上了还在喷着水的花洒。

镜子里的自己像条落水狗。他不知道他和Anakin哪个看起来更糟。

从架子上抓了条毛巾，回到房间里，Anakin正蹲在地上从行李箱里翻着衣服。他在Anakin身边蹲下，推了一把Anakin让那家伙坐在地上，毫不客气地把毛巾罩在Anakin头上，全然忘却了所谓的物理接触禁忌，粗暴地给Anakin擦起了头发。他甚至没法放心让Anakin去做擦头发这样的小事了。下了舞台就对生活失去了掌控力的小兔崽子。何况他不知道那条机械假肢擦起来头发能不能达到他预期的速度。

嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说着抱怨的话，他没注意到Anakin只是低着头由他折腾，并未把他的手打开。在Anakin的脑袋上发泄够了，他放下毛巾，

“剩下的交给你们的Staff处理吧。把衣服换上，现在出发。”

撑在地上，他站起来，转身踉跄了几步，跌在了房间里的椅子上。手背撑在额头上，他可算有了在等待中喘息的机会。

没事就好。Anakin没事就好。他能教育这小子一个晚上。还好桌子上没有什么使用药物的痕迹。啊，Anakin可能会宿醉，可能会头痛。他的公文包里还有些阿司匹林。公文包放在会场了，他得记得去给Anakin拿——

头上盖下来一件衣服，Obi-Wan伸手抓了下来。已经换上了干燥衣服的Anakin抿了抿嘴，

“我没有什么衬衣之类的衣服，你先将就着——”

愣了愣，Obi-Wan的手指攀上胸口，脱掉了自己湿漉漉的衬衫。

穿在Anakin身上就已略显宽松的黑色T恤，到了Obi-Wan身上更像是个袍子。从领口中探出头来，Anakin已经来到了他身前，一手拿着他片刻前掉在地上的手机，另一手拿着一条叠得整整齐齐的裤子，

“送去洗过了，干净的。你先穿着。”

他在这个年轻人眼里看到了一丝歉疚，这歉疚迫使他收回了拒绝的意图。他活了这么大都没穿过Anakin那样的裤子。他跑进浴室，把裤子换上，努力不让过长的裤腿沾上水，蹲下去把裤脚挽了边，庆幸自己今天在松懈之下换了双黑色运动鞋，尽管鞋子还湿着——否则这种他无法习惯的装束配上皮鞋简直是灾难——该死的，这裤子怎么这么紧？Anakin有这么瘦吗？！

从某种程度上，他被Anakin的裤子提醒了自己人到中年的现实。Anakin的裤子太紧了，紧得他得吸口气才能把扣子扣住。紧，还很长，这些该死的年轻人。这些该死的帅气的年轻人。他拉开浴室的门走出来，Anakin已经乖乖地背起了包等着他发号施令。

5点半。冲着Anakin招了招手，他转过身拨通了Cody的电话。带着Anakin走出酒店，他告诉Cody他已经找到了人，他说可能来不及让Anakin试音了，他差一点就要说他非得扒了Anakin的皮。

电话那端，被告知了Anakin正在路上的乐队成员发出了安心的欢呼。Cody的声音回到电话里，语气轻松了许多，

“——那太好了。顺便，会场还有个惊喜等着你呢。等会儿见。”

 


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Cody说的惊喜，他仔细想了想，没想出来。

说是仔细大概也有些问心有愧。同Anakin坐在出租车里，两眼望着窗外，他在短暂的平和中陷入了无我之境。一番折腾使他失去了对话的力气，何况这紧绷绷的裤子让他屁股被勒得发疼。手肘撑在车窗边缘，他保持着固定不动的姿势，直到会场的霓虹灯招牌窜进了他的双眼。

指挥司机多开了一个街区，带着Anakin从会场后门绕进去，一边掐着表一边走进休息室，再抬头的瞬间，Obi-Wan立刻明白了Cody所说的“惊喜”的含义。

Qui-Gon。

他的导师、他的前上司，正靠在化妆桌的边缘，和Palpatine有一搭没一搭地谈着话。同Anakin二人的闯入吸引了休息室里其他人的注意，看着有些吃惊的Qui-Gon，他突然感到了一阵从脚心涌起的、足以把他淹没的无力。

Cody啊，这哪里是惊喜。

“……我把他带来了。”

举起右手，他指了指跟在身后的Anakin。他还穿着Anakin的长袖长裤，众人的注视之下，他觉得自己像是个套在不合身的衣服里的失败的人体模型。就算出门前已经收拾过了，他知道他和Anakin看起来只不过是比狼狈不堪好了几个轻微的档次。

Maul放下了手里的吉他。Grievous连腿都不抖了。Ventress从椅子上站起来，带着复杂的——半是担心半是想笑，或许还有些疑惑地表情看向了一塌糊涂的两人。

Qui-Gon没有笑。Qui-Gon放下了手里的纸杯，

“怎么弄成这个样子了？”

“——问他。”

看都没看Anakin一眼，Obi-Wan便坐在了Qui-Gon身旁的椅子上。他知道Qui-Gon不会去问的，可他自己也并不想给出回答。他根本不想以这样的形式被Qui-Gon看到。见到Qui-Gon他是很高兴，可是——

闹钟在他紧绷的裤兜里作响，他掏出手机来关上，一手撑住脸，一手在空中挥了挥，

“还有5分钟观众入场。妆发准备吧。Anakin今天没来得及试音，等一下叫Rex再去检查检查话筒。6点50准备开场，侧台集合。”

他的话刚说完，头上便落下了一块毛巾。贴在头皮上的刘海被Qui-Gon揉进了毛巾里，他愣了愣，缓缓地放下了发僵的肩膀。

一边接受着Qui-Gon的关怀，他一边再次被Qui-Gon的举动从自责的深渊中拯救了出来。Qui-Gon可能，并没有他所想象的，对他那么失望。可能。

“你怎么在这里？”

他问。早知道Qui-Gon会来，或许他在Anakin醉酒之前就已经封住了那小子的嘴。

“你那天给我打电话的时候明显遇到了什么情况，你又不想说。我就来看看。跟这个有关？”

嘴角的伤口被Qui-Gon用撇开的小拇指碰了碰。他点了点头，

“……都过去了。不是什么大事。”

在毛巾下抬起脸，他朝Qui-Gon笑了笑。一直以来为他遮风挡雨、教给了他全部的职业技能、算是他人生导师的他曾经的上司。哪怕事后会找个机会告诉他他哪里出了问题，出事的时候却必然会先安抚他的情绪。离开流行乐部的日子让他丢失了不少回忆，此刻他想起来了很多。

只有他和Qui-Gon才有的默契让他找回了些许笑得舒缓而轻松的能力。演出毕竟还没开始，他当然不确定晚上不会出事，可至少Qui-Gon在这里。见惯了风雨的人在自己身旁，他就有了说不出的安心感。

“嚓”地一声，啤酒瓶的瓶盖开启的声音吸引了他的注意。他扭过头去，未被毛巾遮掩的视线追逐到了Anakin拿着啤酒的手。几秒前的心平气和像是酒瓶里飘出来的白气一般没了影，浴室中狼狈的一幕幕顷刻间卷土重来，甚至还没等情绪控制的开关打开，

“——再敢喝一口我就吃了你，Anakin！”

怒气腾腾的咆哮使得整个休息室的人都把视线集中在了他身上，甚至连Qui-Gon都被他的暴躁吓了一跳。他瞪着那个不懂事的年轻人，脑子里组织着混乱的语句，还想说些什么，Anakin却走上前来，“碰”地将啤酒放在他旁边，

“这是拿给你的。算是道歉。”

……我不在演出的时候喝酒。他想开口，话却没能说出来。Anakin被训斥后的背影冒腾着别别扭扭的气息；绕过Qui-Gon回到原来的座位上，Anakin老老实实地坐下，低着头，任由妆发吹起了他湿漉漉的脑袋。

“……年轻了十岁啊，Obi。”

撤走了毛巾的Qui-Gon露出戏谑的表情冲他说道。Obi-Wan回过头，半晌不知该如何接口。Qui-Gon是在说他的脾气，他知道。早年间入行的时候，就算从没在艺人面前表现过，他偶尔还是会忍不住在Qui-Gon面前跳脚。他低声说了句抱歉，却被站着的Qui-Gon揉了揉脑袋，

“没关系。年轻点是好事。”

“眼睛闭上，Ani。”

他听到一旁的妆发蹲在Anakin面前说道。收起了对Qui-Gon说些什么苍白的辩解的欲望，他转头再度看向了Anakin。一点点地，那个几十分钟前还在被他按着浴缸里扇耳光的家伙，逐渐找回了作为the SITH的主唱的影子。浓重的眼影，优雅的眼线。要不了多久，那头被吹干了的头发就会被别在左耳后方，同银色的耳坠一起强调着Anakin脸部的轮廓，在舞台灯的照耀下，模糊掉他的爱憎界限。

啊，这个让他痛恨、让他懊恼、让他急火攻心的小混蛋。晕晕乎乎的、眼睛不聚焦的、能把他活活气死的小混蛋。他急得要咬舌自尽的时候，还在神游着吻他的小混蛋——

等等。

有什么场景像是喷泉一般涌进了他的脑海。

你的眼睛真好看，他想起了Anakin沙哑的声音。

金属质感的停留在他脸颊上的手指。沾着酒精味道的、被冷水浇得湿漉漉的嘴唇。

恶魔的舌头。

——这世界上一切的神明啊，这也太可怕了。

从Anakin身上收回视线，Obi-Wan终于意识到了浴室中的那一幕究竟有多么荒唐。Cody从门外走进来，因他的衣着张大了嘴。他站起来，问Qui-Gon要不要出去看看观众入场。同属于主办方的三个人一前一后地走出休息室的同时，他听见妆发在身后又说了一声，

Anakin，把眼睛闭上。

 


	24. Chapter 24

24.

工作的时候喝口酒可能也没那么糟糕。

他最终还是在回到休息室监督开场的时候取走了Anakin敲在桌子上的啤酒瓶。接受Anakin的道歉的欲望短暂地占了上风，他用眼神恳求了Qui-Gon的原谅。开场，他踩着台阶，登上没有对观众开放的二楼，和Qui-Gon一起趴在了栏杆上。

“这样感觉反倒像个观众。”

他说。他叫Cody买酒时降低了酒精浓度，啤酒的味道比他记忆中的轻柔了许多。盯着纱幕上the SITH的LOGO逐渐消失，Qui-Gon看了眼离二人两米多远的投影仪，

“从舞美的角度来说，很不错的创意。”

“是很不错。图像的选择和表现方式也非常新颖。我问过VJ，说这个点子是乐队自己想出来的。年轻人就是有想法。”

“有想法，也很疯狂。”

Qui-Gon显然也被楼下观众的表现弄得有些吃惊。视频里见到是一回事，亲眼观摩到那些疯狂的人浪是另一回事。Obi-Wan带着得意笑了起来，

“所以我才设置了铁码。物理接触会让Anakin烦躁，我又听说Maul被拽掉过裤子。那主唱受女人欢迎得很，真有人拽了他的裤子也不例外。”

“而你现在穿的是他的裤子？”

——啊，Qui。哪壶不开提哪壶。

“……是。”

他叹了口气承认。二楼勉强不会受到音乐声的影响，他开始讲述他把Anakin拽到浴缸里抽耳光的故事。跳过了Anakin吻他那个情节，当然。他说，Anakin抽了我一个，我还了他两个。这么算，我还多打了一个。

“可以把你以前被抽的巴掌算进去了。”

Obi-Wan笑了起来。事情过去了这么多年，这早就成了他和Qui-Gon之间的一个玩笑。他摇了摇头，

“倒也不是。不是复仇，只是为了把他从昏迷中弄醒——演出比什么都重要。每一场都在给我出事，这个主唱。”

纱幕落下，会场亮起Obi-Wan所熟悉的红光。这首歌他很喜欢——前半段的低声吟唱，后半段的激烈的、来自主唱内心的告白。Anakin缠着黑色绷带的左手同带着手套的右手一起握住了话筒，咆哮后起身，抬头的瞬间，对上了Obi-Wan的视线。

他冲着Anakin举了举酒瓶。Anakin别过头去继续唱起了歌。他耸了耸肩，观众席很暗，说实话他也不清楚Anakin看没看到他的动作。

“有点不善于社交……不过还是个好孩子。”

他的眼睛依旧盯着整个舞台，直到他注意到了Qui-Gon看向自己的视线。举到唇边的酒瓶被他放了下去，

“……怎么？”

“没什么。只是从来没见过你在会场的时候比现在放松过。”

他都没注意到自己在放松。

是啊，喝着酒，站在只有工作人员才有资格上来的二楼，带着欣赏的神情看着自己主办的演出。他还把那个醉蒙了的主唱带回来了呢。

Anakin，Ventress，Maul，Grievous。

他还是举起了酒瓶。眼睛盯着在台上引导着观众的Anakin，

“和以前不一样了，Qui。没人跟你要独立商务车，独立淋浴间，贵到难以置信的食物，安排能把你逼疯的行程。琐事还是有的，绝没有以前那么麻烦了。”

“真正不一样的是人，Obi。”

“人？”

“让你放松的不是那些附加条件的减少，是人。能够自然而然地发脾气也是一种放松。你做得很棒。”

突如其来的夸奖着实超出了Obi-Wan的预料。他以为Qui-Gon会失望的。指了指休息室的方向，Qui-Gon接着说：

“我套过Palpatine的话了。他可能知道Anakin是喝大了。以前没少见过这样的情况。”

“那为什么——”

“他想把责任推给你。如果是因为你处理不当而影响演出，可以减少他们的经济赔偿。你不知道你和那个主唱走进来的时候Palpatine的神色有多尴尬。”

“可如果这种事情没少发生过，他为什么……”

话没继续说下去，他想起了Anakin对Palpatine的厌恶。又出现了，飘动着的、看不见的丝线。他咂了咂嘴，

“他只是不想管。”

“对。况且，如果主办影响了他对团队的控制能力，他完全可以靠这件事让你出丑。可是你赢了，Obi。你让我很自豪。”

Qui-Gon的夸赞毫无做作的成分，Obi-Wan没忍住笑出了声。没有比Qui-Gon的夸赞更让他有成就感、更让他喜悦的了。他的话和动作都多了起来，他开始手舞足蹈地向Qui-Gon比划起了第二场演出时到底发生了什么。

说到Anakin的拳头将那个已经被禁止入场的观众的牙揍掉在地上的时候，180度旋转的舞台灯从下到上扫过了观众席。他听到Anakin的声音断了一瞬，转过头去，Anakin已经踩上了音箱，用引导观众合唱的方式掩盖起了方才的过失。

“——很成熟的台风。唱功也非常棒，感染力惊人。还有点缺乏舞台掌控力，但只是经验和时间的问题。”

他忘记了方才他还在描述Anakin的狂怒有多么可怕。这狂怒多少有些不可理喻，因他的描述中没有融入Anakin的过去。让视线继续凝结在舞台上，聆听着Anakin在副歌部分以流畅的嗓音切换唱出的语句，Obi-Wan抿了口酒，

“我并不是很懂金属乐，但是我从他们身上看到了上大舞台的潜能。要不了多久。多跑几场音乐节可以积累非常雄厚的人气，当然，如果Palpatine不多给我找事的话。唱片销量也不错。一年之内3000人，两年之内万人。只要稳定地发展下去，我绝对能看到SITH站在我所熟悉的舞台上。”

他没有去遮掩语气中的欣赏与自信。不知道从什么时候开始，他已经省略掉了“the SITH”中的“the”。

Qui-Gon在他身旁沉默了半晌，柔和地笑起来，再次揉了揉他的头，

“你终于理解‘从头再来’的真正涵义了，Obi。”

 


	25. Chapter 25

25.

三场了。

三场，Obi-Wan终于体会到了the SITH的演出能够流畅地从开始进行到结束是个什么滋味，哪怕演出之前他差点发疯。休息室里，汗津津的乐队成员同他一样带着颇有成就感的笑容，高强度的两个小时后依旧显得异常兴奋，Grievous甚至站起来跟他击了次掌——虽然差点把他胳膊震断。可这当然不影响他的心情。

Qui-Gon夸奖过他了。Palpatine看起来一点都不开心。演出顺利结束了，他还记得安可前台下激昂的欢呼，客席灯打开后、沸腾的人浪中带着叹息的不舍。

Maul从背后勾住他的肩膀，叫他晚上带队找一家好的酒吧——他朝着Maul举起了手。“啪”，又一次击掌。Palpatine咳嗽了一声，视线带着质疑追随着放下毛巾走到了Obi-Wan面前的Ventress，在Ventress笑嘻嘻地抬起手之前皱了皱眉头。

Obi-Wan的击掌比前两次更加响亮。

原来是这种感觉啊，他想。一场顺利结束的演出。一场在主办、艺人、观众，所有人的努力下顺利结束的演出。状况频出却能顺利解决、并为之真正松懈下来的心情。大起大落中得以平稳结束而带来的温暖的成就感。

他勾起的嘴角还没收回去，Ventress便已咯咯地笑了起来，

“我刚才就想问了，Obi-Wan。你那条裤子是Anakin的？”

身后的Qui-Gon忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。天啊。他不理解为什么所有人都要注意他的裤子。他无奈地点点头。Ventress上下打量了他一番，

“我得说，很性感。真是耳目一新。比你的西装裤好多了。”

……什么？

他听到身后的Qui-Gon笑得止都止不住。

“你今天晚上可要点燃酒吧了，Obi-Wan，”

Maul的胳膊依旧勾在他肩膀上，

“把你的胡子剃剃就更好了，当然。”

胡子。啊，他都忘了。脚不沾地的这几天里，他的胡茬已经非常浓密了。不，不。重点不是这个。性感和这条破裤子有什么关系？

审美的差距。年龄的代沟。啊，这些年轻人——不行，他得找个后援。他扭过头，看向身后用食指的指关节抵着嘴克制着笑声的Qui-Gon，

“你呢？晚上要不要一起来？”

他没能等到他所期待的答案。温和地给出了否定的回答，Qui-Gon脸上带着许些遗憾的神色，

“没时间了。2点钟的飞机飞纽约。——顺便，”

指了指一旁的Cody，Qui-Gon接着说道：

“我得把你的得力干将借走两天。纽约缺两个人，JE那边又人手不足。后天演完我就还给你。”

显然已经和Qui-Gon谈过了这件事的Cody站在化妆桌旁等待着Obi-Wan作出决定。Rex从桌子上跳下来，

“我可以顶Cody的班。如果你觉得没问题的话。”

我装台熟练，调试能快速搞定，协调能力一点都不输给我兄弟。只要我有空，我还能帮你去买酒喂给Anakin——好，好，我少买就是了。他让我买我也不给他买。合作三场了，你知道我的能力——

他知道Rex说的是对的。他也知道Qui-Gon的请求并非强人所难。三场了，他已经熟悉了全部流程，小会场的细节他足以抓得巨细无遗。水牌，铁码，周边销售结算。何况芝加哥的会场他曾经去过，给Windu的Hip-Hop演出帮忙——他的松懈感还没有消失，犹豫之后，他点了点头。

Cody，现在带Qui-Gon回去收拾行李，等一下直接从酒店出发，时间紧急——他又意识到Qui-Gon没有散场后立刻走人或许只是为了确认他是否安好，他抬起头，出于道别也出于感激，朝着Qui-Gon张开了胳膊。

熟悉的、温暖的、有着抚慰和鼓励性质的拥抱。Qui-Gon拍了拍他的后背。

“继续努力，Obi。”

他听到Qui-Gon的嗓音令他不舍地徘徊在他的头顶。他蹭着那宽敞的胸口点了点头。

“……我猜我大概要被下禁酒令了。”

坐在化妆镜前卸妆的Anakin突然咕哝着说道。被限制在椅子上的Anakin没能融入弥漫着喜悦氛围的几个人之中，只能由着妆发在他脸上随便折腾。松开Qui-Gon，看了一眼镜子中面容滑稽的Anakin，Obi-Wan试着狠了狠心，终是没能让“废话”这个词说出口。“督导者”。督导者不需要把话说得这么凶。何况Anakin今天晚上的演出精彩绝伦。

“——你的账我回头再跟你算。今天晚上跟着你Kenobi大师一起来。”

意料之外的回答令Anakin扭过头，睁开眼望着他，咧着嘴笑了起来。只是还没来得及说什么，卸妆水顺着眼角流进了还没卸干净眼线的眼睛里，Anakin“唔”了一声，揉起了眼，却只把自己搞得眼泪直流，大半褪去的妆面下是因为刺痛而涨红的脸。

那个总是在自己面前烦躁地皱着眉头、带着仿佛Obi-Wan的存在就是上帝的失败的眼神的Anakin Skywalker。

首场演出时，那个拒绝跟他握手的、在舞台上训斥他的、浑身带刺的年轻人的影子越来越稀薄了。

对于亲密感的罪恶的期待袭击了Obi-Wan的判断力，意识到自己在为能够和Anakin一起喝酒而心情愉悦的事实，他不禁再一次感受到了那种会让血液涌上后颈的心虚。

“心虚却充满期待”。

目送Qui-Gon和Cody的背影在门外消失、从公文包里拿出行程表交给Rex的时候，Obi-Wan感觉自己就是这样的状态。

 


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Palpatine没有来。

Palpatine当然不会来。Palpatine曾经故作沉重地说晚上的任何紧急事件都需要Obi-Wan来处理——他老了，他晚上要睡觉。老了就不要来做摇滚乐队的经纪人，Obi-Wan那时候想。Palpatine还说自己最大限度地尊重the SITH的隐私。Palpatine找不到跟来的理由。

曾经让他压力倍增的托辞在此刻给他找到了放松的机会。在全员落座之后要了酒水，Obi-Wan点起烟，隔着半张桌子将打火机递给了还在翻着挎包的Ventress。身旁的Anakin揪了揪他的——准确地说，属于Anakin的T恤的下摆，指了指他手中的烟，又冲他比出了食指。

“喉糖还有吗？”

他问。Anakin点了点头。抽出一支烟来，Obi-Wan将烟盒放在桌上，

“不许超过三根。省着点。”

“为了经费？”

“为了你自己，主唱先生。”

拿起桌上的啤酒，他撬开瓶盖递给Anakin，

“同样，不许超过三瓶。——为了经费。”

尽管多少有些失落的神色划过眼角，身旁的年轻人还是嘟哝着接过了酒瓶。Anakin的屈从之下，Grievous露出了毫不掩饰的幸灾乐祸。

或许他没有大发雷霆已经足够让这个年轻人如释重负，或许他的平和对于Anakin来说已经是一种赦免。他看到瞪了Grievous一眼的Anakin仰起头浅浅地抿了口酒。犯了错误的孩子，多少还是会因为自己的过失而担心来自长辈的责罚；只是Obi-Wan此刻没有说教的打算。Anakin还好好地坐在自己身边，他何必要把此刻当作说教的时候。

23岁，他告诉自己，Anakin才23岁。他想了想自己的23岁。那时候他连JE还没进，还是个刚刚毕业的大学生，社会的险恶不了解分毫。同样的年龄，Anakin却已经有了七年的舞台经验。七年的舞台经验，十四年的苦难与折磨。他没必要总是揪着Anakin的错误不放。修正的道路还长。

他不希望出事故，the SITH同样不可能希望出事故。演出成功让所有人高兴，所以他们才能在难得的顺利结束之后，坐在酒吧里，一身轻松地聊着天，忘掉还剩下大半的巡演之路。

Qui-Gon说得对，不同了的是“人”，是让他真正感受到了合作的乐趣的这群年轻人。他当然可以像Qui-Gon一样，学会珍惜当下的氛围，明天路上，或者后天开场之前，再跟Anakin谈谈酒精的问题不迟——

Anakin放下酒瓶，从发他放在桌上的烟盒里抽出一支烟夹在了左手指间。他对着Anakin报了个数。报出的数字使得Anakin犹豫着又把烟放了回去，眼中的恼丧与不舍满是孩子气。Obi-Wan牵起了嘴角。

巡演即将过半。时间使得Anakin身上令他反感的部分片片剥落，他曾以为Anakin没有的东西逐渐展露出来。他不是不能感受到这个青年身上遮遮掩掩的朝气、暴脾气之外的笨拙和蕴藉在冷漠的表面下的柔和。啊，或许，还有人类的体温。

Anakin的体温。

意识到这一点让他一愣，眼睛看向了有些拥挤的卡座中、坐在他身旁的Anakin的贴着他的胳膊。他不知是Anakin没注意到还是怎样——隔着两层布料的物理接触没有让Anakin产生抵触。他收回了视线。对熟人的物理接触不那么抵抗，他想起他的Anakin观察日记中的一条。微妙的振奋感。

长袖中露出来的、夹着烟的左手。去除了绷带的Anakin的手背上，虎口的位置留着一片菱形的、鱼鳞状的纹身，联结着向后延展的图案，一直深入到被长袖遮蔽的手臂上方。或许等到下次演出，他可以在Anakin缠绷带前仔细观察一下那些图案。或许他可以问问Anakin这些图案的意义都是什么。

Ventress解释说，缠那条黑色绷带也是为了减少和观众的物理接触——他现在理解了。从头到尾。

抽着烟，喝着酒，23岁的Anakin Skywalker毫无保护自己嗓子的意识。年轻人不计后果的放纵令他头痛，可他总能找到纵容Anakin一时半刻的理由。

他想起后天的演出，后天的时间安排，后天的会场。芝加哥——他轻声哼了一段《芝加哥》的唱段，对the SITH说，芝加哥的会场规模会比今天多300人。虽然作为主办方不应该透露过多关于票房的消息，但是全票售罄，说出来也没关系。售罄的意思就是，站席再往进挤人就要变得和沙丁鱼罐头一样了。SITH这样的现场，场地方不肯开放二楼，怕出安全事故，他有些遗憾。

是挺遗憾，倒是也不难理解，Rex耸了耸肩。从上面掉下来一个人，控台就要废了，Anakin只能在路边唱歌募捐医疗赔偿费用了。

我们还真赔偿过医疗费用，艺人和主办均摊，有时候带上场地——他说，他开始擦着边讲起了大大小小的演出事故。他还说，后天的芝加哥会场让他印象深刻：在他还年轻的时候，他搬着一箱水进去，结果看到艺人在和女粉丝打炮打得热火朝天。

Maul的啤酒喷了出来。拿起纸擦着桌子，Maul问他，然后呢？

“然后我看着Qui-Gon——Qui-Gon悄悄说，把水放下，咱们出去吧。”

“你就把水放下了。”

“对。我把箱子打开，拿了两瓶水放在化妆桌上，接着就出去了。”

“你居然没有扭头就跑？”

“我们进去的时候他们还在干，我想，嗯，那我就继续做我的工作吧。”

把打火机扔给他，Ventress翘起腿，

“你年轻的时候可真够叛逆的，Obi-Wan。”

“现在看起来像个老古董了，大概。你之前说的，‘平常’。”

Ventress摆了摆手，

“Palpatine说这次联系了大公司，我们就有了先入为主的概念——死板，故作上流，保持距离感以压制我们——说实话，刚见到你的时候，你确实很像死板的西装男——”

“那我们扯平了。刚见到你们的时候，我也觉得，天哪，我上辈子是不是谋杀了一整个教团，上帝要我遭这样的罪。”

他的话引来了在座所有人的笑声。转过手腕碰了碰Anakin的啤酒瓶，他接着开口：

“结果我现在坐在这里，和你们喝酒，还穿着一点都不平常的衣服，头发乱得像个鸡窝——‘承蒙关照’，Anakin。”

话一出口，他又有些后悔。把握和Anakin之间的距离不是件容易的事，他不知道自己是不是说得有些过了。他并非天性凉薄，而Anakin，据他的观察，也是一样。喝醉酒了就会话多，做错了事也会补偿。他凑到Anakin耳边，

“一个玩笑而已。不介意吧？”

“拜托。我可不是一戳就爆的小屁孩。”

侧过头来，Anakin望着他的眼睛低声抱怨道。他冲着Anakin笑了笑，垂下来的头发擦过Anakin的肩膀，

“可别忘了我还没来得及教育你呢，‘小鬼’。”

“我记得。随时恭候。”

手中的啤酒撞上了Anakin的酒瓶瓶颈，那小子主动以碰杯的方式对他做出了反击。洋洋得意。

而他竟然一点都不再为早些时候的事情生气，他竟然开始反思自己抽Anakin的那两个巴掌有没有下手太重。他不知道一个人可以这样让他登上愤怒的顶峰，却又转瞬之间把什么都忘掉。他带着不自知的刻意，贴住了Anakin的胳膊。

舞台上的Anakin，生活中的Anakin。没有戴着墨镜也没有化着妆的Anakin。

他想，或许在很早之前，在对亲密感的渴望产生的时刻，他就已经开始喜欢这个年轻人了。

 


	27. Chapter 27

27.

终于得以脱掉Anakin借给他的那条裤子的时候，Obi-Wan看到自己的肚子上被勒出了淡淡的红印。

脱下，叠好，在备忘录里记上到了芝加哥送洗，尽管Anakin根本没对他提衣服的事。

the SITH大概了解了酒店里发生了什么——在Maul的逼问下，Anakin含混地说自己被Obi-Wan用冷水浇得湿透，醒来的时候泡在浴缸里摸不着北，眼前只剩下一个让他蒙圈的、突然出现的、同自己一样湿乎乎的Obi-Wan。他说Obi-Wan踹了他一脚，踹在了大腿根——岔开腿比划了一番区域，他说自己演出的时候还有点疼，这一脚可算把人踹清醒了。

你明明是被我扇醒的，Anakin——正准备反驳，Obi-Wan闭上嘴，把话吞了下去。不要给Anakin更多细节，不要给Anakin回忆起来某些事情的机会。他笑得如同Anakin的语句一般含混。

作为有幸，或者说有资格能把Anakin一脚踹醒的人，这一脚更像是他走进真正的the SITH的世界的通行证。他还记得Rex低声感慨，你比Palpatine可靠多了。

看来反感Palpatine的还真不止Anakin一个人，他抽着烟想到。

 

一如既往的早上7点启程赶路，一如既往地在器材车里昏昏欲睡，一如既往地和成员在休息时嚼着快餐聊天，一如既往地被Palpatine在大小方面找茬。Anakin终于在休息的时候下了车，和Grievous一起蹦跳着活动起了筋骨。

Ventress表情夸张地说他换回了西装裤令人遗憾；他说，他终归还有自己要做的事，比如晚上去和场地方开会。好歹是JE的部门负责人，穿着Anakin那样的裤子实在有些不成体统——商业世界终归还是有商业世界的规则。

“你的表情又变得严肃了。Obi-Wan。就是这样严肃的表情才让我一开始觉得你很难对付。”

“这是完成我的工作所必要的表情，”

他抖了抖烟灰，看向了站在路边上捡起石子扔向草丛、因为没有Grievous和Maul扔得远而有些生气的Anakin，

“——也是为了保护你们的利益所必须有的表情，Asajj。”

 

停车，入住，例行检查器材车。要求全员开一张备份房卡上交，把自己的号码存成紧急号码。和场地方进行最后的事前交接之前，短暂地提点一次明天的行程，把面色不善的Palpatine忽略在一旁。Obi-Wan不得不承认他其实有点满足。

“Rex早上和我一起去盯初装。9点在酒店门口集合——”

“那么早吗？”

“没错。9点半赫特的设备商会到位，需要清点器材。2点我会回来接各位去会场，稍作休息后3点开始调试，4点彩排，6点观众入场。Anakin，”

他特别点了那个年轻人的名，

“今天晚上12点以后禁酒。如果我回来得早，我可能会去看看你。”

既然Palpatine不管你，我就得好好管管你，他在心里说。Anakin对他的话语做出的动作上的回应终于积极了些；双手交叉握在膝盖前，Anakin点了点头。

“明天晚上7点开始，9点结束。Cody不在，所以可能需要各位在结束后稍作等待。我需要在观众完全散场后清点周边销售，再和Palpatine对账。Rex需要监督撤台。至于今天晚上，各位可以自由活动，只要能保证明天下午2点能起得来床。”

解散，挥手，打车前往明天的会场。夏日傍晚的芝加哥没能给他几口爽朗的空气，穿梭在树间的鸟雀急躁地告知着阴云从东南方向卷来的讯息。在出租车上草草地用几口热狗垫了垫肚子，掏出工作日志来核对了一遍细节，合上本子，满脑子都已只剩下了“工作”二字。统筹装台时间、纱幕安装方式、一米栏的摆放位置。沿着回忆熟悉会场路线，敲定周边贩售区域，交给安保人员禁止入场的观众照片，明确演出的每一个时间节点。所有细节交代完毕，拖着疲乏的身躯回到酒店，手机屏幕告诉他已是10点有余。

半路上下起的雨让他在从出租车到酒店大门的距离中沾湿了肩膀。若是Cody在的话还能叫他来下楼送个伞——他在脱掉衬衣、从衣柜里寻找早前挂好的T恤时想到。黑色的一次性衣架进入他的视线，衣架上吊着酒店的洗衣牌，挂着他忘在Anakin房间里的衣服，夹在洗衣牌下的收据上签着Anakin的名字。

他不知道一张收据怎么也能让他笑起来。

——对，他得去检查一下Anakin的情况。8077。他的房间在五楼，他绕过了电梯直接走了楼梯。敲了敲8077的门，他没有得到Anakin的回应；这小子不可能在这么短暂的时间里把自己喝晕过去。要么是睡着了，要么是正和the SITH的团队不知活动在这城市的哪个区域里。

说是下好了要管教管教Anakin的决心，真到了时候，Obi-Wan发现自己也并不想表现得那么严格。转身回到房间，在靠着窗户的那张床上趴下，或许12点再去看看，他想。12点，去检查一下Anakin的情况，接着回来写巡演日志。

已经没有那么多事情要操心了。一切都在好转起来。睡两个小时无伤大雅。

可当他醒来的时候，亮起的手机屏幕告诉他此刻已是夜里2点半。屏幕上一条条的消息通知，来自Anakin Skywalker，伴随着刺耳的提示音，依旧在不断弹出——

_给我打个电话。_

_该死，你在哪儿？_

_我需要你的帮助，拜托了。_

 


	28. Chapter 28

28.

“我迷路了。”

他听见Anakin在听筒的另一端说。如果不是Anakin的语气听起来足够焦虑，他必然会直接喊一句“你给我少喝点”就把电话挂掉。

“迷路”。

沉默了半晌，Obi-Wan不知如何开口。对，Anakin Skywalker，23岁。活在一个高科技世界里，拿着手机给他打电话，然后说自己迷路了。

他让自己从床上下来，寻找趴在床上时胡乱蹬掉的鞋，

“……你现在在哪儿？”

“我不知道。如果我知道——”

“标志性建筑物。任何店铺的名字都可以。有没有从你那里到酒店距离的时间概念？”

“我想想。10分钟，大概。我对面有一家Friday's——”

Friday's，Obi-Wan打开了地图。离酒店步行10分钟可达的有两家。

“旁边还有一家披萨店，Heaven's Flavor——”

“我知道了。……站在那儿别动。”

他说着，将手机贴回耳旁，一只手腾出来抓起桌子下的运动鞋，

“给你10分钟的时间，想清楚怎么跟一个被你半夜2点从床上吵醒的疲惫的中年男子解释，”

顿了顿，他从行李箱中翻出折叠伞，

“否则你的禁酒令延续到巡演结束，我保证。”

Anakin叹了口气。沉重的叹息隔着听筒依旧清晰可闻，

“你会听到的。——我得先挂了，找不到我了给我打电话——等会儿见。”

困惑地看了一眼被单方面宣告结束的通话界面，Obi-Wan皱起了眉头。他不明白这小子为什么要急着让他打电话，又为什么急着要把电话挂掉。他不知道这小子在发什么疯，他也不知道自己怎么会顺着Anakin的发疯就这么出了门。10分钟的路，打在伞上的雨点同他的脚步一样急切，导航提示着他离目标越来越近，Heaven's Flavor。他注意到了那家店的灰暗的霓虹灯招牌，再往前走是闪着灯的Friday's。雨雾之中，他没看到路上站着Anakin，他可能需要——

胳膊感受到沉重的压力，Obi-Wan身子一斜，雨伞掉在地上，整个人被揪进了路边的小巷里捂住了嘴。圈在他胸口的手臂让他难以挣扎，可压在嘴唇上的力度和皮手套的触感、熟悉的酒精味道——

“Anakin？”

被半路蹿出来的绑架者释放，他站稳了身体，难以置信地叫出了那个迷了路的主唱的名字。冲着他比了个“嘘”的手势，Anakin压低了声音，

“你有没有在路上看到一个红头发的女人？”

“什么？”

他有些反应不过来状况。睡眠不足带来的困倦在路上已经散了大半，可他还是觉得自己没搞懂Anakin在干什么。急躁地咂了咂嘴，Anakin接着说道：

“我被骨肉皮追了。追了好几条街，然后我就迷路了。你知道骨肉皮吧？”

“我当然知道。你说红头发——”

红头发。他好像在哪里有过这个印象。

“红头发，醉醺醺的。走路有点晃，跑起来跟夺命一样，直接往我身上扑。我出门去买啤酒，结果就被缠上了。”

“你现在知道喝醉的人有多可怕了。”

“Obi——”

“好，好。”

他挥了挥手叫Anakin闭嘴，这才发现神色焦急的年轻人已经被打湿了头发。这么大一个人了，却因为不会拒绝只能选择落荒而逃，或许还在路上跑丢了雨伞，还迷了路。他已经无话可说了。

同Anakin的交谈让他忘记了恶劣的天气状况，回到巷口捡起地上的雨伞，他抖了抖上面的积水，

“我应该是没看见，或者是没注意到，”

将伞举起在两人之间，他了指小巷外的灯光，

“回去吧。我还得跟你算算晚上2点出来买酒的账。几笔了，Anakin？”

“两笔。”

老老实实地钻进了Obi-Wan的伞下，才意识到自己被抓了包的Anakin露出了认栽的表情。十足让Obi-Wan无奈的表情。手中的伞被Anakin接过去举起，那孩子绕到了他身体右侧，

“我想着两瓶啤酒也没什么……”

“两瓶啤酒没什么，两片麦司卡林也没什么。Anakin，我很讨厌做一个啰里啰嗦的说教者，可是你真的太让人担心了。”

“我保证不会影响演出，真的。”

“不是演出的问题，”

他摇了摇头，

“不是站在主办的立场。你说你硬着头皮走了这条路，可你身上有着别人羡慕都羡慕不来的天赋。我还在等着看你登上万人会场，看到十倍、几十倍的观众在你的歌声下玩人浪，可你如果这么喝下去——”

“那你就是站在个人的角度担心我了。”

“我当然是。”

他抬起头瞪了这个仿佛根本没把他的话听进去的年轻人一眼，却因Anakin嘴角的笑意而失了声。收回视线，他听到Anakin的声音从右侧传来，

“那在酒店里呢？浴室里，抽我耳光的时候？”

“也算是有些个人立场在里面吧。就是因为个人立场才会踹你一脚，才会急得扇你巴掌——等等，”

等等。

“你想起来我扇你巴掌了？”

“想起来了。左右脸都有点疼，我猜你还扇了我一个。”

“你不会要再扇我一个还回来吧？”

“怎么可能，”

Anakin笑了起来，

“我那是活该。何况我已经得到足以还债的东西了。”

足以还债的东西。Obi-Wan的喉结动了动。他希望Anakin另有所指。千万不要是那个吻。千万——

“我是说，你的个人立场。”

他听到Anakin接着说道，他隐隐地松了口气。浴室中荒唐的亲吻只会让他和Anakin变得尴尬，这是他绝对不想面对事情。

会变得尴尬，是因为他看到了Anakin眼中驻留着的情欲。混沌之下对着他这个该死的主办的情欲。他不知道那时候的Anakin在想什么，但他记得那金属手指抚过他嘴唇的触感，那些空气几近凝固的时刻。那些细微的、他从未在Anakin身上见过的、足以让时间和空间一同停转的细节和动作。

而这已经足够让Anakin在找回记忆后感到尴尬了，他确信。他希望Anakin永远不要想起来这事情。

“我对真正对我好的人没什么抵抗力。一直都是。”

Anakin在他身旁再度开口。或许是因为从小在欺凌和恶意中长大吧，Obi-Wan想。将手中的伞柄转了一圈，Anakin低着头，

“和Asajj一样，最开始的时候我也觉得你是个不懂行的混球。我得跟你道歉。还有，谢谢你来接我。谢谢你站在个人的立场上来接我。”

“……你可比最开始表现得有礼貌多了，Anakin。”

他不知他还能说些什么。他注意到他已经不再和Anakin客套；有那么一瞬间，他甚至忘记了Anakin是他所接待的艺人。十年，没有什么艺人会为委屈了他而道歉，为了他的努力而真诚地致谢。十年，他没想到他听到的第一声诚恳的对不起会从Anakin口中说来。他听到意识清醒的Anakin絮絮叨叨地说起了话，他听到Anakin说盛怒之下砸碎了镜子实在抱歉。他听到Anakin坦白说自己在酒店的台阶上坐到他身边时也花费了一番勇气，他听到Anakin说自己坐下了却不知道怎么开口。

终归还是个善良的孩子啊，终归还是体会了足够的人性之恶，却保留着比他人更单纯的意志与人性。与舞台控制力一样，尚有不足的社交能力。或许还有酗酒的毛病，可这都不是什么问题。一切都会好起来的。这之后的巡演，这之后的the SITH，这之后的Anakin。

他在渐歇的雨中扭过头，看向了一直盯着路面的年轻的主唱。他突然很想向Anakin要一张物理触碰许可证，他想抱抱身旁这个年轻人，如果不是在雨里。他想告诉他什么都会过去，痛苦的童年也好，彼此之间的误会也好；如果the SITH愿意，他可以继续当the SITH的演出主办，他可以陪伴在每一次的the SITH的巡演路上，解决掉一切他们可能面对的问题。

他已经知道“从头再来”的意义了。

隔着马路的商店招牌关闭了霓虹灯，斑斓之色的蓦然消失吸引了他的视线。突然站住了脚步，Obi-Wan下意识地揪住了Anakin的胳膊，

“等一下，Anakin。——是不是那个人？”

顺着他手指的方向，马路对面，方才打烊的店铺橱窗下，红头发的女人一动不动地躺在了那里。

 


	29. Chapter 29

29.

他想起来了。

红色短发，一枚唇钉。脖子上的位置纹着一颗颇有立体感的六芒星。

Obi-Wan蹲在地上，食指测了测红发少女的鼻息，松了口气。

“还活着。可能只是喝多了晕过去了。”

他看了一眼少女亮晶晶的脐环。因此刻阴翳的天气，上面嵌着的钻石黯淡无光。他犹豫着要不要告诉Anakin这姑娘是谁；站在他身后半步的位置，Anakin伸出胳膊给他撑着伞，却并没有半点靠近这个姑娘的意思。

少女看来年龄不算大，甚至有着未成年饮酒的嫌疑。或许和Anakin差不了几岁，化妆技术也远说不上优秀，更被雨水浇得失了型。在原地沉默片刻，Obi-Wan拽住了少女的胳膊。

“你要干什么？”

他听到身后的Anakin问他。将少女从地上拽起来，Obi-Wan半侧过身，扶着少女的腰，几次想要将少女扛在背上却告以失败。

“帮个忙？”

他问Anakin。他看到Anakin有些退缩。拜托了，他软下语气来说。声音很低，有些恳求的味道。

“……你要带她去哪儿？”

“我暂时还不知道。总不能把她扔在这儿。她还小，长得也挺漂亮，就算没有被人带走，这么淋一晚上，明天早上起来或者肺炎或者高烧。”

Anakin低下头迟疑了一阵。或许是自己脸上的表情让这个企图寻找任何放弃这个计划的可能性的年轻人有些失望，他听到了一声无可奈何的叹息。

“我来吧。”

说着，Anakin将雨伞递了过来。皱了皱眉，他摇头回绝，

“你个子高，你撑着伞。我背得动。”

何况，我不想给你的胳膊施加任何压力——这话他没说出口。不想因为刻意举高了伞而导致手臂酸痛的借口合情合理。Anakin犹豫了一瞬，点了点头。将雨伞支在地上，Anakin扶住毫无知觉的少女，配合着Obi-Wan的动作协助Obi-Wan将少女背在了背上。双手勾住少女的大腿，Obi-Wan调整了一番姿势，直起身，撇了撇头向Anakin示意；身旁的年轻人拾起了伞。

架在Obi-Wan肩膀上的脑袋随着每一步的行进轻轻摇晃。

“你要带她回酒店吗？”

Anakin问。

“今天先带回酒店再说。Cody不在，我的房间可以腾给她用。我下去睡房车。”

“或者你可以让她在房车上过夜——”

“房车上都是你们的私人物品，还是不要让她上去的好。”

再怎么说都是骨肉皮。无论无助可以让人看起来多么无辜，这姑娘都是让Anakin跑到迷路的始作俑者，都在无助背后有着令人胆寒的狂热。

“你可真是善良。”

他听到Anakin低声嘟囔。有些抱怨，有些不忿。他发出干涩的笑声，

“不是善良——甚至连同情都算不上，可能。但你仔细想想，她是你的粉丝。她的胳膊——”

脑袋朝着右侧摆了摆，他接着说道：

“还有the SITH的LOGO在上面。她出了事，上新闻的是你们，哪怕是仅仅提一嘴。刻板的世界里，摇滚乐本身就没办法给人什么好印象，这是事实。无论你们自己多么叛逆，多么不在乎，总还是有人会在乎的。何况，Anakin，被人喜爱总比被人厌恶要好。”

比如你曾经对我的冒犯。比如我第一次看清楚你的脸的时候你那厌弃的表情。

他的话换来了Anakin的沉默。这话对也不对，其实他知道。算不得普遍真理。疯狂如背上的少女，也只会给人添麻烦而已。他只是在描述自己和Anakin的关系罢了，尽管他不知道Anakin对他的想法足不足以用“喜爱”来形容。

越是不愿意去想什么，越是总在想什么。Anakin吻他的时候，那孩子在笑。走在他身边、撑着伞，半边身体暴露在雨中的这孩子在笑。

“……你总是比我想得多。”

他终于听到了Anakin发声。Anakin挠了挠头，

“我只顾着发脾气。情绪不好了就喝酒，喝到分不清什么是床什么是冰箱了才觉得一切都可以忍受。而你总是很冷静。我不知道你是怎么做到的。”

“我？”

他不明白Anakin从哪里得出的这个结论。这段日子他已经够暴躁的了。他看向Anakin，

“抽你两个耳光可算不得冷静，Anakin。往你面前摔内裤也算不得冷静。”

摔内裤。最终被扔进了会场的垃圾桶的内裤。背上这个少女的内裤。

Obi-Wan扶着少女大腿的手指抽了抽。他光记得禁止那个男人入内了。这个少女他没当回事——当回事也很难做，是否需要禁止过度疯狂的粉丝入场对于任何主办方都是一个难以权衡的问题。

“你说过你为了让我上台愿意吸——”

“你就是从这里得来的我冷静的印象？”

整个句子被Anakin说出口之前，他打断了Anakin的话。带着只有自己记得的罪恶回忆来顺着Anakin的句子在脑中创造的情景令他恐慌。身旁的Anakin笑出声来，

“不，不，那句话只是让我印象深刻而已，还有其他很多……我们只负责彩排和登台演出，而其他所有的细节都要你来监督。开会的时候你提到过的，或者我自己学着观察到的。条理性？或者是什么——而且，摔内裤和扇耳光错都在我。如果你愿意的话，”

回头望向他，Anakin瘪了瘪嘴，

“你可以连着之前的账一起算。”

“那你可欠不少账了，Anakin。”

淡黄色的酒店LOGO闯入了他的视野。走上台阶，伴随着Anakin收伞的动作，Obi-Wan又将背上的姑娘背得牢了些。酒店大厅，显示着芝加哥时间的时钟告诉他已是午夜3点12分。

“早点休息，”

他在走下电梯时对Anakin说，

“算我拜托你，不要再喝酒了。明天能够按时到会场的话，我奖励你两瓶。”

Anakin咬着右半边的嘴唇点了点头。身后，电梯门沿着轨道缓缓关闭。再多两步，转过右侧的拐角——

“晚上到我房间睡吧，Obi-Wan。”

他突然听到铁门的运动被什么东西阻隔的响动，继而是一阵脚步声。回过头，Anakin已经站在了他背后的走廊里。

 


	30. Chapter 30

30.

“我是说，房车里很挤，沙发也不够宽敞——你不放心我的话，直接去我那里监督我也没关系——”

或许是意识到了自己的行为有多么突兀，Anakin作出的解释有些坑坑巴巴。扭过头，越过自己的肩膀，Obi-Wan看向了身后的乐队主唱：整个身子已经湿透了，贴着身的黑色衣服勾勒出身体的线条，略显急促地说着话，手里的雨伞还在滴滴答答地落着水。

“我没关系。房车——”

“我不确定我能不能管住自己。床很宽，睡得下。”

Anakin说着，几步走上前，

“我陪你去安置好她。拜托了，Obi-Wan。总得有个人管管我。”

这简直说不清是无理取闹还是撒娇。你已经成年了，Anakin，你得学会管好你自己。他的手臂有些发僵。他知道他说出来这些话丝毫不过分，可他面对着的到底是一个半夜出去买酒结果把自己搞成这样的年轻人。

背上的少女让他觉得自己像是个背着沉重的壳的乌龟。他的手臂太酸了，肩膀也很沉重。他开始迈步走向房间。没有得到回应的Anakin追了上来。踩在走廊地毯上的、柔软而着急的脚步声。

“房卡在右边口袋里。帮我拿一下。”

他对身后的Anakin说道。口袋里伸进Anakin潮湿的胳膊，隔着布料划过他的皮肤。将少女卸下来，肩膀架住那条纹着图案的手臂，Obi-Wan拖了几步将少女放在了床上。

他只有两个选择。下去睡房车，或者去Anakin的房间。留在这里绝不是可以采取的措施，他得避嫌，他甚至都不能在这个房间里呆得时间太久。

趁他站在床边迟疑的功夫，Anakin已经去浴室走了一圈。转过身，他看到Anakin手上拿着一条毛巾，递到了他面前。明明Anakin比他更凄惨些。不早点让Anakin洗个澡的话，他不知道这家伙明天会不会感冒。

手指撩过自己的头发，Obi-Wan叹了口气。

“……去你房间擦吧。”

他说。他揪出来另一张床上的被子给红发少女盖上，在桌边的便签上留了言，写下了自己的电话号码，把柜子里的衣服随手一叠封进行李箱里，扣上了密码锁。抓起桌上的电脑和公文包，清点过包里的文件，他接过Anakin手里的毛巾走向门口，

“你得先回去洗个澡。换上干净衣服，穿暖和点，晚上不要开空调——”

他听见Anakin在他背后连声说好。拔出房卡，关门。不用亲眼去看他也能猜到Anakin脸上的表情，放松，可能带一点喜悦。他不知道怎么还能有人因为得以被管教而感到喜悦。

跟随Anakin走进房间的那一刻，那条毛巾就罩在了他头上。罩在了他头上，却没有了下一步动作。他听到Anakin试探着问他可不可以；他蒙了几秒，有点搞不清楚这个动作的意义。

“——先把电插上，笨蛋。”

黑暗之中，他只能这样开口。Qui-Gon是为了安慰和鼓励他。Anakin或许是道歉和补偿，他想。这小子总有些奇奇怪怪的、不以语言来表示的补偿。而他自己，那时候只是单纯地看不下去。他看不下去Anakin和他一样像条落水狗。

房间里亮起黯淡的光。金属手臂开始在Obi-Wan的头顶笨拙地运动。

他一直低着头。偶尔抬眼，他只能看到Anakin喉结下、锁骨间的凹陷，凹陷下晃动的银龙吊坠。我得记得明天把这条毛巾放回去，他想。

手掌抬了抬，他在犹豫后握住了Anakin的左臂，

“够了。——现在去洗澡。”

他冲着浴室的方向扬了扬下巴，Anakin如他所指令的那般放下了毛巾。绕过Anakin，将手中的物品在Anakin房间的桌子上放下，Obi-Wan观察起了房间的布局。比他的稍微大一些。按照Palpatine的要求，双人床。地板有足够的空间让他睡下，就是不知道有没有多余的被子。一床就够了，能垫在地上足矣。反正晚上不会开空调。反正——

走进了他的视野的Anakin开始在行李箱里翻着新的衣服。这样不好，Anakin。他走到衣柜旁边取出衣架，来到行李箱前蹲下，感觉自己十足像个操心过度的谁家的老妈。怎么就和Anakin走到了这一步。怎么就做到了连经纪人都不一定会去管的这一步。

他看到Anakin的动作停了下来。改善Anakin糟糕的生活习惯的想法让他忘了确认自己的行为会不会越界，直到Anakin在他身边不再做出任何动作。他怔了怔，抬起头；他抬起头，Anakin却扭头看向了行李箱。

“那件。还有短裤，随便一条。”

朝着Obi-Wan所在的左半边区域指了指，Anakin接过了Obi-Wan递过来的衣服。没有再和Obi-Wan的视线相对，站起身，那个年轻人甩了甩自己的头发，走进了浴室。

 


	31. Chapter 31

31.

7点半起床，8点去看看自己房间里的骨肉皮。来得及的话吃口早饭，来不及了就直接去找Rex。自己对装台需要的设备和器械了解不多，Rex在的话，或许速度还能更快一点。9点集合。

等待Anakin洗完澡的时间里，摊开工作日志，Obi-Wan戴上眼镜，划掉了本已排好的明天的行程。天大的一个麻烦，他想。离4点没多久了。希望这姑娘不要半夜醒来，希望这姑娘给他三个小时的安稳觉。眼睛有些干涩和发酸，他用力闭了闭眼；他还没法倒头就睡。还有事情没做完，还得想想明天早上跟这姑娘说什么。

还得洗个澡。啊，该死。他忘了从房间里拿些衣服出来。先用浴袍凑合凑合；其他的放在浴室里晾一会儿吧。等送走了那姑娘再换。

他可真的是第一次遇到这种事情。跑大会场的情况下，和粉丝打交道的机会少之又少。他亦不确定以后在其他项目上会不会也遇到这种情况——新鲜的经历，带来烦躁的情绪。扔在路上也不是，送到医院也不是，下下策中找了一个下策而已——天啊。这些狂热的粉丝。这些疯狂的骨肉皮。

这个总在刷新他的人生经历的Anakin。

放在桌边的手机的震动引起了他的注意；是Anakin的手机。屏幕碎裂，右侧的位置是裂痕的核心。消息提示。Obi-Wan回过了头。工作日志的纸页上，出于无奈而多出来的两行行程。

去把头发吹干，他在Anakin带着滴滴答答的水珠走出来的时候一边写着字一边说。走到他身边的Anakin绕了一圈，又走回了浴室；哦对，你手机响了，他补充。吹干了头发的Anakin非常听话地在T恤和短裤外套着浴袍，按照Obi-Wan的要求让自己穿得“暖和点”，不开空调的情况下额头上蒙着一层汗。拖着凳子在Obi-Wan身旁坐下，Anakin拾起手机看了一眼，扔到了一旁。

“……纽约的朋友。叫我回电话。大半夜的回什么电话。”

“你还知道大半夜不能给人打电话。”

“我这是情况紧急——”

“下次再偷偷出去买酒，掉到下水道里了也别跟我说。”

合上笔盖，Obi-Wan摘下眼镜站起了身。承受着他的挖苦的Anakin咕哝了一声，歪过身体，将金属手臂架在桌子上，抬起头，手掌撑住了半边脸。

休息不足使得Obi-Wan的肌肉的每一个动作都带来了疲乏的酸痛。伸个懒腰，张大嘴打个毫不克制的哈欠。眼中泛泪，泛泪使得干涩的眼睛更加难受。Anakin的手机又在震。震动带来的嗡嗡声像是闹铃一样提醒着他现在的时间，延续着他对于本来就足够珍贵的睡眠的不舍。

“啪”。关闭屏幕，将手机扔在一旁，被迫从Obi-Wan身上转移了视线的年轻人似乎没什么好脾气。

“你这是摔坏了？”

他揉了揉眼，看着Anakin收回来的左手问。

“她扑上来的时候掉在地上了。已经没法打电话了，这个位置，”

Anakin指着碎裂的中心部位，

“正好在我的通话图标和地图图标的位置。根本没反应。要不然我也不会迷路了。”

啊，这才是Anakin不会用地图的根由。合情合理的解释。这么一来，整个事件终于被圆上了。

看来没有理由把Anakin的禁酒令延期到巡演结束了，他在转身朝着衣柜走去的时候想。延续到巡演结束的禁酒令——他其实明白。就算Anakin没有解释得清清楚楚，他也不会真的把禁酒令延续到那个时候。他知道酒精是Anakin的逃避之路，他不能就这么干脆地把那条路对着一个尚未走出过去的人完全封掉。在Anakin做出解释前，他甚至已经把那句话忘掉了。在Anakin做出解释前，他又找到了纵容Anakin一时半刻的理由。

答应了不喝酒，半夜出去买酒。说要跟Anakin算账，没几句难听的话说得出口。说一套做一套这方面，他和Anakin还真是不分伯仲。

“你打算拿那个红头发的怎么办？”

从衣柜里找出另一件浴袍卷在手臂上，走进浴室前，他听见Anakin在身后问他。

“明天早上送走，”

脱掉了湿乎乎的裤子和鞋，Obi-Wan提高了嗓音以便让Anakin能听见他在说什么，

“既然跟你跟到了这儿，也不像是很多天没清洁过，肯定有什么住的地方——”

将裤子叠好放在洗脸池的台面上，他朝着浴室门外探出头，

“你有没有什么可以签名的东西？CD，T恤，或者海报之类——帮我找一份好吗？明天早上我给她拿过去。”

Anakin眨了眨眼。少倾，那青年皱着眉头，缓慢地从椅子上站起了身。

略显复杂的神情。对于Obi-Wan来说，足够熟悉的神情。

很多年前，接受着发自Qui-Gon的难以理解的指令的自己或许也是那样的神情，只不过Anakin脸上还带着几分心不情不愿。这种不情不愿，从他背起来那个红发少女的瞬间开始便黏在了他的屁股上，跟随他来到酒店的房间，因他与Anakin共处一室而短暂消弭，此时此刻又回到了Anakin脸上。

只是就算不情不愿，Anakin还是磨磨蹭蹭地翻起了行李箱。浴袍边缘蹭在地上的背影在Obi-Wan的视线中片刻停留，他撤回脑袋来关上了浴室的门。

不情不愿的Anakin。也并非仅仅以神色来展示这种心情，Anakin也曾在路上嘀嘀咕咕地对他抱怨。Anakin说，自己就是不想让这个女人知道乐队住在哪里才乱跑一通，结果现在Obi-Wan要主动把这女人带回去了。

是吗，Obi-Wan说，我还以为你是慌了神。

Anakin哼了一声。不开心的闷哼，理屈的闷哼。一时沉默。

也有点吧，那孩子低声说，我真是讨厌你这种把事情看得太清楚的人。

清楚吗，也未必。若能将什么都看清楚，职业生涯也不会十年了还要从头再来了。尽管从头再来不一定不是好事。他笑了笑，

“并没有你想象的那么清楚。而且，我也没有你理解的那么有条理性。作为一个普通人，我仅仅是比你多活了几年，换取足以说教你的资格——”

用姑且还称得上是平稳的、波澜不惊的人生，以多出来的数字做筹码，卑鄙地换取希望身边这个历经了苦难的年轻人能够日渐好起来的资格。他看向Anakin，让自己的语气听起来十足像个轻松的玩笑，

“何况，从一开始你就是个大麻烦。为了保证演出顺利，我得一直看着你。看到现在，也就变成习惯了。一直看着你的话，总有一些时刻能够理解你在想什么的。”

他想不起来Anakin那时做出了怎样的回答；浴室中的蒸汽和花洒下的热水让他困倦，让他的思维停滞。脚步声与雨声的交替之中，他看到Anakin的手握住伞柄再次转了一圈，因力学的美感而沿着固定轨道飞扬的水滴掠过了他的眼前。

 


	32. Chapter 32

32.

7点30分。闹铃响起来的时候，Obi-Wan的困倦依旧没有丝毫褪去的迹象。人过了30岁，睡眠不足带来的折磨只会加量加倍。眼睛酸痛到连睁开都费力，他伸手去摸了摸床头的眼药水——什么都没有摸到。他只摸到响动的手机，他掐了闹钟。找不到眼药水他简直起不了床，就和找不到阿司匹林他就干不下去这一行一样。可他得起床，他得继续工作——妈的。眼药水呢？

眼白上翻着睁开了眼，Obi-Wan企图用这样的动作多少缓解一些瞳孔的酸涩。失败。任何尝试只能带来更强烈的酸涩和困倦感。不，他得努力。7点半了。任何破坏行程的自我妥协都是不应该的——

眼皮上下翻动，他终于找回了他的视觉。他花了几秒钟来理解眼药水的丢失，来通过思考对抗两眼一闭睡到自然醒的欲望。他不在自己的房间里。不在自己的房间里，不在自己的床上，他当然找不到自己的眼药水。手掌根部揉了揉额头，他推开了架在自己肚子上的手——

他没推动。或许说，他推到一半没有再推下去。

Anakin那条黑漆漆的小臂从被子里探了出来，隔着他的被子架在了他的腰上。而他自己，他惊恐地发现，睡在Anakin的左胳膊上。这样的场景，用比较容易理解的描述来形容，就是他被圈进了Anakin怀里。

朝着右侧轻转身体，Obi-Wan失去了对于眼睛的酸痛的认知。正对着他的眼睛的Anakin的下巴。薄薄的一层胡茬。

他有些怀疑Anakin在醒来后会做什么。早就知道睡床上不是一个好主意，他往地上铺被子的时候却得到了Anakin的阻拦。已经钻到床上的年轻人，拽着被子腾出了一半的空间，嘴里说着什么虽然没几个小时了、至少在床上睡一会儿之类的话；Anakin说，反正是两条被子，也没什么好尴尬的。

一个社交定律。当对方表示不在乎的时候，继续表现出迟疑和拒绝，就是明摆着告诉所有人自己很在乎。Obi-Wan没法表现得自己很在乎。他抱着被子躺上了Anakin的床。伸手关灯，睡前没有手机可玩的Anakin在他耳旁哼着歌。他想拍拍Anakin叫那孩子闭嘴，可他产生这个念想的时候，困倦已经支配了他的身体，开始侵占他宝贵的三个小时了。

再醒来的时候，他就陷入了手指抵在Anakin的假肢上、动也不是，不动也不是的境地。

抽出来。把自己，一个将近一米八的成年人，从Anakin沉重的胳膊下缓缓地抽出来。他的胯部向后，半边身体摩擦着床单。他只穿了一件T恤和内衣。还好是夏天，还好不至于让他从被子里掉下去的时候浑身哆嗦。

轻微的移动带来的是Anakin的手部力量的加强，依旧闭着眼的年轻人皱了皱眉头，嘴唇微张，

“……你在干什么？”

混混沌沌的语气。Obi-Wan一时间不知自己该不该开口。接着睡吧，Anakin，接着睡吧，放我下去——他在嘴巴贴上Anakin的脖子的时有些崩溃地想。Anakin的被子只盖了半边，上半身暴露在外，如同此时此刻的、那孩子潜意识中的占有欲；这占有欲使得Obi-Wan的位置比醒来的时候更加贴近了身旁的年轻人。

你问我在干什么，Anakin。我在思考你等一下醒来的时候会不会后悔。

他记得Anakin昨晚躺在床上的时候，在两人的被子间拉开了一段距离。他记得昔日里那些对于触碰的抵触。他不觉得他和Anakin应该熟到了这种姿势不会带来尴尬和反感的地步，他想给Anakin留点面子，或者给自己留点面子。他叹了口气。

叹息使得Anakin发出了小动物一般的哼哼声，下巴蹭了蹭他的额头。Obi-Wan觉得自己的呼吸要停滞了。感谢Anakin，他的瞌睡已经散得差不多了。

“……Anakin，”

他开口，喉结上下滚动，

“你是不是又要问我我是谁？”

啊，错了。他不应该这么问的。没有“又”。不应该有。

听到了他的问题的Anakin笑了笑，睁开眼——睁开眼，看着他，反应了几秒。

“Obi-Wan……”

“……知道就好。”

他说。他腰里的力量瞬间消失了。脖子下压着的胳膊有些僵硬，他起身交还了Anakin对于自己肢体的控制权。他松了口气。一半是因为他终于摆脱了这种情境，一半是因为Anakin那条假肢确实箍得太紧。

掀开被子，下地。Anakin在他身后同他一起坐了起来。他走向放在桌子上的、Anakin叠好的裤子，心里一声叹息。从早上开始，没一件好事。

早些时候，趁着他洗澡的间隙，Anakin下了楼。签好名的CD、从包装袋里抽出来的the SITH的T恤、还有酒店24小时便利店买来的内衣。Obi-Wan裹着浴袍走出来的时候，桌子上正摆着这三样东西。Anakin挠着头说，你好像没带衣服，要不将就着先这样过夜。明天早上裤子先穿我的，Anakin说，语气之熟稔仿佛Obi-Wan穿他的裤子早已不是一次两次。

他当然不能对Anakin说，我不愿意。你的裤子太紧了，勒得我肉疼。何况与已经湿掉了的、裤脚沾了泥水的西装裤比起来，干净的裤子有着足够的诱惑力；他点头，谢过Anakin，回到浴室。T恤拿大了，XL码。他穿着又像个袍子了。

背对着Anakin穿上裤子，Obi-Wan扭过头，看到Anakin正将左手撑在床上，坐直了身体垂着头打盹。他咬着牙扣上扣子，回到床前去弹了一把Anakin的额头，弹醒了那个迷怔的年轻人，躺下睡觉，他说。

Anakin迟缓地点着头，缩回了被子里。Obi-Wan回到桌旁，7点50。还好，还好。将签好名的CD放进公文包，低下头找鞋。Anakin将名字签在了CD内页上，字还算写得清晰，“S”的尾巴颇具特色地拖得很长。或许巡演结束的时候，他可以问Anakin要一张当做纪念——

一张纪念。

哪怕现在他穿着Anakin的裤子，巡演一结束，也就不知道了再见面是什么时候，也就不知道了再见面的时候还能不能走得这么近。或许日后的Anakin对他来说只会成为一个符号，一段他可能会在和人喝酒的时候提起来的过去——其实我以前接待过，Anakin Skywalker。对，对，就是今年Rock am Ring主舞台的镇场，the SITH。

三年后，或者五年后吧，Anakin。以你们的能力，要不了多久。只是我不知道能不能陪你们到那个时候了。

早起的生理性倦怠让他情绪消极。回头又看了一眼团在被子里的Anakin，他在便签上写下几行注意事项，用笔压在自己躺过的那只枕头上，放轻脚步回到走廊，转身扣上了Anakin的房门。

 


	33. Chapter 33

33.

八楼到五楼，等电梯的时间里，Obi-Wan由衷地希望时空可以被无限延长，以阻碍自己回到本属于自己的房间的脚步。Anakin不情不愿，他又何尝心甘情愿。更别说到了此刻，反而轮到他来直面那个该死的骨肉皮。

从早上开始，第三件坏事。三件坏事都和Anakin有关，三件坏事的关联者还在床上呼呼大睡。艺人的特权，才华的特权，不用早起的特权。令人嫉妒到了足以使他感到气恼的程度，又知道这事情里一半是自作自受。他只是看不下去。他只是像纵容Anakin一样，纵容着自己保护Anakin的欲望罢了。

 

三个小时前，当他换好衣服出来、查看着Anakin签好名的CD时，那年轻人趴在桌子上，说他果然还是同情那个骨肉皮，搞得自己还得下楼去一大堆纸箱里翻CD，签自己最讨厌的一次名。语气间带点不满带点别扭，懒洋洋的嗓音证明了这小子一直没能让这件事过去。Obi-Wan站在原地陷入了短暂的思考。

年轻人啊，别扭总是闹得很长。

“我只是怕明天早上被捅死罢了，”

他说，其后又笑了笑，无意识地组织着自己脑中零碎的理由，

“要灭绝她的念想，留点什么‘带着善意’的东西，总比一刀切了好。这么疯狂的人，捅死你和捅死我，我都不意外。而且比起捅死你，捅死我的损失还小一点。”

“那么金属乐队史上又要多一个杀人犯了。”

用一个一点都不好笑的玩笑回应另一个一点都不好笑的玩笑，这简直就是Anakin再成功不过的反击。Obi-Wan让自己反应了几秒。

不开心地说着自己会为了Obi-Wan去杀人的Anakin。让罪恶的亲密感简直要绽出花来的Anakin。

走到Anakin身边，Obi-Wan还是没能控制住自己想要安慰眼前这个闹着别扭的主唱的欲望，同样没能控制住自己揉了一把Anakin头顶的手，

“相信我，Anakin。我比你更没有同情心，”

他说，他抽回手来，庆幸自己没有在Anakin抬起的眼睛里看见明显的抵触，

“越活着越会发现，人最困难的事情就是拥有足够的同情心。我只是不得不这么做而已。”

眼前，比他小了十多岁的摇滚明星像个孩子一样地扁了扁嘴，带着若有若无的、似乎理解了Obi-Wan的话的表情移开了视线。Anakin应该是能理解他的话的。Anakin或许比他更加理解这些话。

半晌，当他合上CD时，他听到Anakin在背后问道：

“那我呢？”

“什么？”

“你的个人立场，对我，我是说——”

他皱着眉头揣测了一番Anakin没能说出口的语句。Anakin还在咬着嘴组织语言。或许不是什么难于表述的句子。或许只是难以说出口的句子。

长时间的观察还是起到了作用。回到Anakin眼前，他跨坐在凳子上直面着这个带着疑问的年轻人，

“偶尔也会有意想不到的善意降临，Anakin，”

他说，他企图捕捉Anakin垂下的视线，

“有时候你只看一眼就会明白，有些人跟你终究不是一路人。不要说同情心，你甚至根本懒得去多看他们一眼。比如你第一次见到我的时候。”

他看到Anakin的嘴角抽搐了一瞬，他听到那孩子又在轻声说着抱歉。不，Anakin，没关系。我不是为了让你说这些。他停了停，接着开口，

“但是也有例外。也有以某个瞬间为节点，你和某个人的关系突然就好了起来。比如——”

“比如？”

“比如我和你，Anakin。”

落下的话音终于让他捕捉到了Anakin的眼睛。或许是被那眼神中一闪而过的喜悦所鼓舞，他温和地笑了笑，直起身，鼓起某种他以前没有发觉过的勇气，给了Anakin一个保持着一定距离的拥抱。

胳膊不要贴住Anakin的皮肤，身体不要碰到Anakin的衣服。姿势怪异，意思到了就好。一个拥抱。

对，那个拥抱。那之后他拿出了备用的被子，准备往地上铺。那之后他睡在了Anakin床上。那之后，当他再睁眼，一早起来，就没一件好事了。

 

8楼，电梯缓缓开启。坏事之门，头痛之门。

Obi-Wan踏上了走廊里的地毯。回到自己房间门前，按过了门铃，再敲几次门。最好也最不好的可能性就是那少女已经走了。他陷入等待。他没能等到这种可能性。

从他的房间里，隔着门，传来了少女有些警惕的声音，

“……谁？”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi。”

他做了个深呼吸。少女让他进去。他刷了房卡，开门，房间的布局姑且保持着和昨夜离去的时候相近的构造，只是那个曾经昏睡着的少女，采取着一种并不友好的姿势坐在了床沿。

不成型的短发、糊掉的妆容、苍白的脸。手里拿着Obi-Wan留下的便条，少女打量着Obi-Wan身上的T恤，

“Obi-Wan？是这个Obi-Wan？”

“是我，”

他点了点头说，决定让这场对话结束得快一些，

“我是这次the SITH的巡演的主办方负责人。听着——”

“你是主办？你把我带回来了？”

“没错。你昏倒在路上，出于对你安全的考虑，我和，呃，同事，把你带到了这里。你可以放心，我什么都没做。如果你有这方面的疑问，我可以协助你调取监控记录。”

那少女哼了一声，无所谓地点了点头，在床边晃起了两条腿。Obi-Wan接着说道：

“我之后还有其他安排，所以现在需要你收拾一下离开这里。我希望你明白，如果你还记得的话，昨天晚上你对Anakin Skywalker做出的行为，以及你在西雅图会场做出的行为，都非常不可取。但愿我不用提醒你昨天晚上做了什么。”

低下头去拉开公文包，他从里面抽出了Anakin签好名的CD，

“另外，这张CD给你。Anakin亲自签了名。我需要你现在离开……”

嘴唇张了张，少女再次打断了他，

“你和Anakin很熟？”

“……不。只是合作关系。”

他克制着自己的烦躁说道。这女孩子说了“Anakin”。他竟然有些反感这女孩子直接称那位摇滚明星为Anakin。

“你认识他就行。你能把他叫过来吗？”

“叫过来？”

“对，我想见见他。天，我睡在主办的房间里——你知道这是什么意思吧？其他人要羡慕疯了。这么近的距离！单独和Anakin说话！你肯定不了解这种心情，但是……”

……啊。狂热带来的疯癫。那少女还在手舞足蹈地说着什么，他一句都没听进去。Obi-Wan忍住了自己的白眼。这孩子还小，他安慰自己，这孩子不懂事。这孩子不知道我行我素会给别人添多大的麻烦，这些该死的小屁孩——

“抱歉，我想我需要回绝你的要求。听着，孩子——”

“我不是孩子了，先生，”

被拒绝了的少女从床边站了起来，

“我已经16岁了，但我毕竟还没有成年。如果你不让我见他，我就告你强奸。”

……什么？

或许是他脸上的表情过于震惊，对面的少女露出了志得意满的微笑，

“叫过来见个面而已，又不是什么过分的请求。这房间里又没有什么监控设备，放心吧，我撒的谎比你的真话更有说服力。考虑一下？”

——考虑个屁。他又一次错了。他根本就不该把这个骨肉皮带回来。Anakin终于对了一次。他又一次低估了疯狂的粉丝会做出怎样的举动，他以为自己最多挨上一刀，他忘了这可是个会把内裤往舞台上扔的主。他到现在才发觉自己的意识里真的存在过一丝半缕的同情心，Anakin所质疑的、在这种情况下不应该有的同情心。

发觉到自己曾经抱有过同情心，说明他此刻的同情心早就散了个干净。

他想，他可能要完蛋了。

 


	34. Chapter 34

34.

“房间里没有监控，没错，”

试图让自己的声音表现出成年人应有的冷静，Obi-Wan缓缓开口，

“但是我不可能在你身上留下任何跟性侵有关的痕迹。我昨天至多不过在这个房间里停留了5到10分钟，从时间上来说也不可能。所以——”

“5到10分钟就够了，足够你把我脱光了摸一遍了。我反正没醒着，你总得摸摸我什么地方才能把我带回来吧？要是你觉得你能对付，那我就连着你和你同事一起告。把Anakin叫下来嘛。”

那姑娘扭动着身体开始撒起了娇，仿佛口中说出来的语句和威胁毫无关系，仿佛这个身形娇小的少女和她的体格看起来一样人畜无害。连着我和我的同事一起告——Obi-Wan在心中骂了句脏话。要是Cody倒还好了。监控记录会清晰地显示跟在他身旁的是Anakin，他不敢想象那样的事实会给Anakin带来的麻烦。

如果他答应了这个要求，他就完全丧失了作为主办方的权威性和专业性。他会让自己失望、让Qui-Gon失望、让Anakin失望，让所有人失望。可如果他拒绝了这个要求——

啊，为什么私刑犯法。他简直要动了直接把这姑娘按在马桶里冲走的念头。架着胳膊，少女在床边得意洋洋地望着他。每一秒的走针都是焦灼。

不能动手。这种时候，甚至不能碰这个姑娘一下。语言是唯一的武器，他或许可以说服这个姑娘到走廊上、在监视器下进行这场对话——

门铃声打断了他的思维，偏偏这个时候。他不耐烦地回过头，

“现在不用清洁房间！”

他有些暴躁的吼声让门外陷入了短暂的沉寂。少倾，

“……是我，”

他听到门外传来了他此刻最不想听到的声音，

“Anakin。”

床边的少女像是受到刺激的小白鼠一样浑身一颤。Obi-Wan终于没能忍住自己的白眼；第四件了，这混蛋。四件，全都和Anakin有关。回头看了少女一眼，Obi-Wan匆匆走到门边，将门拉开一条缝，压低声音，

“你来干什么？”

“你的工作日志落下了。我帮你送过来。”

“你不是睡了吗？”

“我醒了。”

毫无建设性的回答让Obi-Wan一拳锤在了门框上。他压抑着嗓音中的焦躁，

“现在不行，Anakin。我还有点事。”

踮起脚尖，Anakin越过他的头顶朝屋里望了一眼。或许是狭隘的视角让他毫无所得，他再次看向Obi-Wan：

“她还没走？”

“没走，还有点麻烦。总之现在不是你待着的时候——”

领子突然被人揪住，接着，扣在Obi-Wan脖子上的手掐住了他的呼吸道。长长的黑色指甲嵌进了他的肉里，Obi-Wan在突如其来的窒息中握住了门把手。身旁，片刻前还坐在床沿的少女已经扑到了门边，一手抓着门框，一手掐住了Obi-Wan的脖子，准备用这种极为高效的方法让Obi-Wan从门边滚蛋。

Anakin的脸色变了。

变化让Obi-Wan将把手朝着门锁的方向推了过去。

“当”地一声，Anakin的机械手臂撑住了门，夹在了被Obi-Wan用力扣上的木门与门框之间。木头与金属碰撞的声响使得Obi-Wan和红发少女的动作都停了下来，借着这个功夫，Anakin侧身闪进了房间。

仅仅是看到Anakin出现在自己面前，少女便已后退一步，捂住了嘴。呼吸变得凝重而急促，红潮以肉眼可见的速度蹿上了少女的脸颊。眼睛同脐环一般变得晶彩四溢，断断续续地念出了Anakin的名字，少女发出了一声尖叫，朝着Anakin扑了上去。

突兀的尖叫声让Obi-Wan找回了对现实的感知，他转过身拦在了Anakin面前。只是Anakin并没有领这个情；拽住Obi-Wan的胳膊，Anakin向前跨了一步，将Obi-Wan藏在自己身后，一把将少女推开，

“解释一下你为什么让他这么生气。——我不打算问你的名字。快说。”

不，不，Anakin，太凶了。你这样太凶了，你这样只会刺激到她——

“我只是想见见你，”

那姑娘开口，嗓音颤抖，带着抽搐的、扭曲的微笑，在空中乱挥的手仿佛不知道该往哪儿搁，

“我只是问他能不能把你带下来——上帝，Anakin，你真的在这儿——”

“我是在这儿，没错，”

Anakin皱着眉，

“所以呢？你想要对我做什么？”

“我——”

那少女神经质地笑了两下，

“我可不可以先抱抱你？”

“不行。”

Anakin的只吐出了一个简短的单词。干脆的拒绝让少女愣了愣，笑容逐渐变得勉强而尴尬。在Anakin背后像是要过呼吸般地吸了口气，Obi-Wan半侧过身子探出头，

“Anakin非常不喜欢物理接触。如果你喜欢他，那么请你——”

“尊重”两个字还没说出口，Anakin已经伸手捂住了他的嘴。嘴唇贴住Anakin的掌心，Obi-Wan愣了愣。——别这样，Anakin。你这个动作简直就是在打我的脸。

“这跟我喜不喜欢物理接触没关系。你所作出的任何跟我有关的请求，除了绕过我从这间屋子里出去之外，我全都会拒绝。”

捂着他的那只手纹丝不动，这让Obi-Wan根本找不到开口的机会。何况他现在也不知道怎么开口。Anakin生气了。Anakin的恼怒同此前种种都不一样：足以让这个房间提前赶往冬季的恼怒。有着足够的耐性的恼怒，用无声告诉了Obi-Wan“这儿用不着你插手”的恼怒。

恼怒，却带有清晰的逻辑性，以至于说出来的每一个字都到达了冷酷的程度。

“所以现在，我希望你能走你被允许走的那条路。我给你两分钟的时间，拿上CD，从这里走人，并且不要再出现在我的现场。”

面前的少女混乱的动作随着Anakin的话语停了下来。露出难以置信的表情，抽了抽鼻子，那姑娘哭了起来，出口的话语带着委屈，

“可我爱你啊，Anakin，我爱你啊。我追了四个城市，就是为了来看看你啊……”

Obi-Wan瞟了一眼Anakin的表情。哭泣总是有力的武器，只是在Anakin这里行不通。面对少女的哭泣，Anakin只是露出了一个冷笑，

“你爱我？”

很多人爱你，Anakin。别这样。我对你说过，很多人爱你。可你说你不知道。

少女抽噎着点着头。Anakin嗤笑了一声，

“你所谓的爱我，就是见一面，抱抱我，然后让我把你按在床上操一顿是吗？我不觉得这是爱。我不需要这样的爱。我会感谢你爱我，但是我不感谢你因为‘爱我’而产生的其他行为。如果我没记错的话，往我台上扔内衣的也是你。”

啊，Anakin还是想起来了。

“我不需要问你就可以得到答案，你爱我的外表，我在台上的模样，我的歌，我的人。可你根本不知道这是什么。你甚至不知道是什么构成了我。”

说着，Anakin举起了自己的右手，

“看清楚，我没有右手，如果你想知道的话。你不知道我为什么没有右手，不知道我因为没有右手而付出了什么。你眼中的那个完美的、值得你去追四个城市的、值得你往上扑的Anakin，只是你眼中的Anakin而已。你根本不知道我到底是谁。你只是在为了你幻想出来的我而做出令人反感的事情罢了。我身边的这个人，”

他说着，放下自己的左手，转而将Obi-Wan一把勾了过来，

“他把你带了回来，他甚至还要给你我的签名。他有着我没有的、对你的同情心，他不应该气成这样，除非你做了任何无法被原谅的事情。跟我说清楚，在我没打算杀了你之前。”

——她说出来的话会让你更想杀了她的，Anakin。对这一点的清晰的预知让Obi-Wan找回了被Anakin压制着的行动能力，他舔了舔快要被自己咬出血的嘴唇，挣脱开Anakin的胳膊再次走上前，将公文包放在桌子上，让自己的表情柔和了些，

“没关系。走吧，”

他对那少女说，尽管少女的抽泣声搞得他足够心烦，

“现场你还可以来，但是要管住自己。Anakin——”

回头看了一眼身后的年轻人，他使了个眼色叫Anakin先闭嘴，

“Anakin只是现在很生气而已。毕竟你给他添了不少麻烦。”

“我没想过我会添麻烦……”

“所以你根本不是爱他。你觉得你爱，你连最基本的保持距离和尊重对方都做不到。你只是把自己扔出去，然后强迫对方做出回应。你只是在他身上投射着什么罢了。”

说点什么，Anakin。他再次回过头，冲Anakin比起了口型。少女已经坐在了地上，眼泪丝毫不见有停下来的迹象，只是捂着脸呜呜地哭。

Anakin的嘴角扯了扯，

“喂，站起来。”

Anakin——

他瞪了Anakin一眼。那年轻人走上前来，朝着少女伸出自己的右手，

“站起来。你得走了。”

少女恍惚着抬起了头，怔了片刻，终于停下了哭泣的节奏。Anakin不耐烦地叹了口气，

“Obi-Wan还有工作要做。你不能耽误他的时间。”

“你可以让他先走——”

少女带着无望的挣扎说。Anakin险些就要扇那姑娘一个耳光；Obi-Wan的心提到了嗓子眼。咬住嘴，Anakin克制了一瞬，

“他先走，还是你能活着走出这扇门，你自己选一个。”

朝着对方伸出手、却毫不客气地说着要将对方杀死的言辞，矛盾的形象之中，Anakin终于还是让昨天晚上的玩笑变得严肃了起来。那姑娘的眼中闪过恐惧。恐惧是个好现象，Obi-Wan想。至少恐惧可以缓解癫狂。

“快点，站起来，”

Anakin催促道，

“趁我没用这只手打你之前。”

终于还是用凶恶击溃了少女的癫狂，Anakin的金属手指上缓缓地攀上了少女的手。将少女从地上拽起来，Anakin抽回了被少女紧紧握着的手，朝着门口指了指，

“现在滚。不要让我再看到——”

“我送你下去，”

干脆地打断了Anakin的话，Obi-Wan用指尖推了推少女的后背，拿出了公文包里的钱包和CD，

“我打个车，让司机把你送到你的住处去——”

扭过头，他冲着Anakin说了句“在这儿等我”，颇有些小动物龇着牙的模样，接着推着少女出了门。

 


	35. Chapter 35

35.

这绝对不是他预想中的处理方式。

不，开头和结尾是对的，只是中间不对。8月10日早上，很多件坏事中的第四件，Anakin Skywalker闯进了他的房门。

站在台阶旁轻轻拍着哭垮了的姑娘的后背，Obi-Wan伸手拦了一辆车。扶着少女站起来，他让自己带着足够的耐性把姑娘塞进了车里。司机带着明显的怀疑看着他；他只是从钱包里抽出了一张足够面额的钞票，

“送她到她要去的地方，谢谢，”

他扭过头来，再次看向那个姑娘，出租车的靠背让姑娘找到了支撑，多多少少地缓解了哭泣。他又掏出一张纸币，同CD一起塞进姑娘手里，

“我知道你爱他，”

他说，

“你爱他，你当然有再次来看他的资格，只是你之前的所为并不是接近他的最好方式——”

他有些松了口气地看着那姑娘僵硬地点了点头。能点头就好，能找回一些理智就好。无视掉按了一次喇叭的司机，他接着开口：

“尊重他。尊重他的选择，保持和他的距离，不要惹他生气。直到他能笑着面对你的时候，再尝试做一些不会令他反感的举动——这是很基本的爱人的方式。明白了吗？”

“……明白了。”

一声抽泣。

他握了握那姑娘的右手，决定给出这个少女最后一次自己的信任，

“晚上演出见。注意表现。”

他的话让红发少女露出了生涩的、带着许些感激的笑容。看来她，可能，不打算告我强奸了，很好。他发出一声苦涩的笑。直起身，他关上车门，望着出租车驶去的背影，双手想要插进口袋里，滑了几次却没插进去。啊，这该死的Anakin的裤子。紧到他都找不到口袋在哪里了。

回去找Anakin算账，他想。他都说不上这算不算是算账；如果没有Anakin的处理，他到现在可能还没有摆脱这个骨肉皮。何况Anakin还护着他。何况Anakin生气是因为他在生气。他挠着头回到酒店，盘算着等会儿下来的时候无论如何得抽根烟。他有些摸不清现在的状况了。

穿过大厅，乘上电梯，走过走廊，敲敲自己房间的房门。Anakin出现在了门后，

“走了吗？”

“走了。”

他点了点头。Anakin退了一步，让他走进了房间。

直到门严严实实地扣上的时候，他才终于发出了一声漫长的叹息。一大早的连环事件让他的大脑高速运转到了难以承受的程度，他迫切地需要几片阿司匹林。啊，还有他过载的行程表。翻出药瓶来干咽了两片药，他走到衣柜旁拽出衣服来，

“你是对的，”

他说，他没让自己去思考怎么“算账”的意思扭曲成了这样，

“我就不该带她回来。她说要是我不让她见你就告我强奸。”

“她——”

“现在才告诉你就是为了不让你生气，Anakin，”

他拍了拍Anakin的肩膀，走到桌旁开始换衣服，

“刚才你那个表现，我可真怕捅人的是你。我还没死你就变成金属史上的又一个杀人犯了。”

“可是——”

“没什么可是的。她走了，我还叫她晚上来继续看演出，先告诉你一声。这是我站在主办的立场上被迫做出的选择。对于那种情绪不稳定的小丫头来说，你还是得给她点希望，免得——”

“她又要扔内衣了怎么办？”

“她不会的，”

将脱下来的T恤放在一旁，Obi-Wan抓起衬衣，

“我跟她说了。保持距离、保持尊重，直到他能对你笑的时候，再尝试一些进一步的举动，这才是爱一个人的正确方式——”

Anakin突然笑了一声。将视线从扣子上转移到Anakin脸上，Obi-Wan皱起眉头，

“你笑什么？”

“这和你接触我的过程一模一样。虽然最开始保持距离只是因为你不想理我。”

Anakin咧着嘴的模样看起来可真蠢——Obi-Wan告诉自己。咧着嘴，舌尖抵在右半边的牙齿上，和舞台上一样的微笑。怎么到了生活中就变得这么蠢。他摇了摇头，继续换起了裤子。

一模一样的过程。爱一个人的正确方式。不，不，终归还是不一样的。不知道Anakin在乐个什么。

穿好裤子，打好领带。来不及上发胶了，他对着镜子播弄了一番自己的刘海。还有10分钟就是集合时间。这骨肉皮占的时间太长了，看起来早餐是没指望了。

早餐没指望了，教育Anakin多少管管自己的脾气也没指望了。前者因为时间，后者因为Anakin对他笑了起来，因为他在心底的某一处还是在感谢这个暴脾气的小鬼。Obi-Wan看了一眼镜子里的自己。黑眼圈还是一样重，脸色还是有些憔悴，眼睛里却不再有着疲惫和沉重的暗光。他低下头去抿了抿嘴。

Anakin在他的身旁，身体靠着衣柜，双脚以一种在他看来非常自在的姿势交叉，等着他换完衣服。重新检查过公文包，接过Anakin递过来的工作日志，

“2点见，”

他说，

“你现在可以——”

“我需要奖励，Obi-Wan。”

“什么？”

“你得夸奖我帮你赶走了那个家伙。”

“我没骂你不错了，Anakin。”

“……随你。”

“——好吧。”

他叹了口气说。Anakin笑了起来，朝着他张开了胳膊。讨厌物理接触的Anakin向他要了一个拥抱。

和Anakin喜不喜欢物理接触没关系。

他想起堵在他嘴上的那只手，想起勾在他肩膀上的那条胳膊，想起因为他生了气而生了气的Anakin。他想他现在应该已经走进“熟人”的范畴了。不需要架空身体、拉开距离、创造怪异的姿势的拥抱。他拍了拍Anakin的后脑，

“现在，回房间睡一觉，”

他说，却只觉得Anakin将他圈得更紧了些，

“记得我便签上写着什么吧？”

“记得。不许喝酒，中午吃饱，2点准时下楼。”

“还有，不许说一套做一套。”

“记着了。”

Anakin闷闷的声音从他的头顶传进了他的耳朵里。

短暂地，他允许自己在Anakin怀里露出了一个微笑。

 


	36. Chapter 36

36.

“我和Qui-Gon谈了不少关于你的事情，”

Cody说，

“他总是在跟我感慨要是你在就省心多了。”

“自作自受。”

Obi-Wan哼了一声。半是不满半是玩笑的语气让Cody笑了起来，一脸了然地发誓自己绝对不会告诉Qui-Gon。Cody安慰他，Qui-Gon还是心存体谅，Qui-Gon知道这边事情也不少，所以Qui-Gon放人放得早。

Cody的回归确实比Obi-Wan预想得早了很多。1点半，恰好在Obi-Wan准备打车回酒店的时候。Cody说Qui-Gon放他回来了，虽然纽约人手还是有点不足。连Ahsoka都被叫去现场帮忙了——你不知道那个艺人大牌到什么程度。Cody还没来得及多说几句，Obi-Wan的闹钟就响了起来；Obi-Wan的闹钟响了起来，Obi-Wan就想到了接下来的任务，想到了酒店门口集合，想到了不知道有没有听话的Anakin Skywalker。

“时间到了，”

他说，他将手机塞回衣兜，

“我得回去接人——”

“我去吧。我正好把行李放下。”

Cody指了指手里的行李箱；出了机场就匆匆忙忙赶来会场的Cody。积极的工作主动性伴随着无可厚非的理由，毫无允许Obi-Wan反驳的余地。

只是接人而已。从来都是Cody的工作内容，Obi-Wan便无所谓地耸了耸肩，掏出房卡来塞进了Cody手里。离the SITH到场还有40分钟，看着Cody拎着行李箱离去的背影，他从嘴上咬下来了两块皮。

夏日本来就足够炎热，地下会场又密不透风，一忙起来就顾不上喝水，一顾不上喝水就嘴唇干涩。回到休息室去拆开纸箱、灌掉半瓶，Obi-Wan又抓起六瓶水走上舞台，将其中一瓶递给了Rex。从第二场开始，他就学会了提前准备水和毛巾。

“有经验的主办方才会去注意的细节”之一，Anakin的位置上放两瓶。用嗓子的人，当然喝得比其他人要多。

沿着另一侧的侧台离开舞台时候，站在那个曾经让他在几秒钟之内就感受到了屈辱的滋味的位置上，回过头，Obi-Wan看向了孤零零地伫立在那里的话筒架。

话筒架有些矮。Anakin可能会不习惯。

走回舞台中央，他握住话筒架调了调。调完的瞬间他便意识到这是无用之举，Anakin顺手调一下话筒架也不过几秒钟的时间。Rex看着他。他装作他没发现。

他怎么就不给Grievous调调镲片的高度呢。

给自己找点事做吧，Obi-Wan。

 

——红头发，六芒星。比划着自己的头发和脖子，Obi-Wan叮嘱着场地安保，晚上看到这样的少女，要请那个少女稍作等待。安保问他理由，他一语带过，保证演出顺利进行，保证乐队成员的安全，他说。

保证Anakin的安全，他没开口。仿佛早上那一小时的余热还未从他身上散去，主办立场与私人立场的频繁交错，让他在与Rex一同监督初装的整个上午里，总是在饥肠辘辘地咀嚼着某一个瞬间的细节——

他是想要将那个算得上是奖励的拥抱延续得长一些的。他那罪恶的接近Anakin的欲望得到了满足，而让满足得到更长的延续又是人类的本能，只是他时间紧急。在Anakin的注视下步履匆忙地走过酒店走廊的地毯，从那一刻起，他一直在等待着2点的到来。

他曾认为接待艺人总是最令人焦躁的一环。他未曾想过等待艺人的到来同样会让他焦躁到在后台门口咬起了烟嘴。

2点了。Obi-Wan看了眼表。2点，很快，他一直在等待着的Anakin就在路上了。

 

the SITH出现在Obi-Wan的第三根烟抽到了一半的时候。只是这一次，先从车上下来的变成了Cody；不是Palpatine，也没有Palpatine。哪怕等到车上除了司机什么人都不剩了，还是没有Palpatine。全员排成一排站好，看起来异常乖巧地等着Obi-Wan发工作证的整个团队，最右边站着那个把他折腾得够呛的乐队主唱。

Obi-Wan松了口气。

一、二、三。数到九，拇指碰到Anakin摊开的手。将多出来的工作证塞回口袋里，他靠近Anakin的身体嗅了嗅，

“我猜你这次好好听话了？”

他问，他看到Anakin非常认真地点了点头。

没有酒精的味道，很好。

“后台冰箱里有酒，”

给了Anakin一个赞许的微笑，他转而看向旁边的Ventress，

“看着他。说好的两瓶，不许再多了。”

Anakin发出了一声抱怨。这抱怨让Grievous又一次幸灾乐祸了起来，让Obi-Wan又一次开始动摇。动摇，继而想起Anakin醉酒后傻乎乎的笑，想起Anakin躺在床上、纠结的被子里的人事不省的模样。Obi-Wan只能咬了咬牙。

没有纵容Anakin的理由，至少现在没有。

挥了挥手，带着所有人走向后台，Obi-Wan的身后突然贴上来了片刻前还在低声嘀咕着的Anakin。完全没把跟Obi-Wan并排走着的Cody放在眼里，Anakin压低了声音说道：

“我这次可没有说一套做一套。”

没错，客观事实。Obi-Wan点了点头，

“所以该给的奖励我给了。”

“那如果你说话不算话怎么办？”

“什么？”

“你说要来接我，结果来的是Cody。”

Obi-Wan的脚步顿了一瞬。同样压低了声音，

“是接‘你们’，Anakin。——Cody正好要回酒店放行李。”

“我可是1点50就下楼了。”

“你是什么，幼儿园里等妈妈来接的三岁小孩吗？”

回头看了Anakin一眼，他看到Anakin扁了扁嘴。没有戴着墨镜的Anakin，睫毛下叛逆地盯着他的眼睛。

大概真的是个三岁小孩吧，Obi-Wan叹了口气。

“一瓶啤酒，”

他说，后面的一句话说得很轻，

“或者一个补偿性质的拥抱，你自己选。”

他想Anakin必然会选前者。他当然希望Anakin选后者。给出第二个选项有些冲动，说实话，他已经感到了后悔。Anakin的选择必然再明显不过了。

身后的年轻人怔了怔，

“……你听过一个故事吗？”

“什么故事？”

“一个河神问你，你掉的是金斧子，还是金斧子——”

“Anakin。说人话。”

“两个我都想要。”

忍住了当着所有人的面弹Anakin脑门的冲动，Obi-Wan一时半刻没有给出Anakin回答。后台近在咫尺，走下台阶、穿过会场，安顿好团队成员和随身物品，他回到成员所在的房间，

“5点半，我或者Cody会给大家拿晚餐过来。演出后有什么想吃的东西可以提前跟我们说，希望今天晚上的演出可以像上一场一样顺利结束——”

他的每一个动作上都停留着Anakin的视线。

进行过了一番不去介意那视线的尝试，Obi-Wan最终还是在那堪称执拗的视线下败下阵来，

“——难得今天我们的主唱先生准时出现在会场了。Anakin，”

他说着，拇指指了指身后，

“跟我到第二休息室来。我有话要跟你说。”

 


	37. Chapter 37

37.

“Qui-Gon说你觉得那小子是个好孩子。”

“我是说过，大部分从艺人的角度去评价。私下也有一些，当然。”

13份套餐。

“私下。”

“私下。比如说，他会主动借衣服给我穿？还是知道点对错的。这是好孩子的标准之一。”

Maul多要了两对鸡翅。

“他借给你衣服。然后，你们一起从酒店回来，你突然就能把他骂得乖乖听话了。”

“毕竟犯了错的是他。我想Qui-Gon和你说过了。”

Ventress要了一份沙拉。

“Qui-Gon是说过了。这都好理解。可是我不在了两天，两天而已，Obi-Wan。他都开始变成你的狗了。”

“Cody？！”

停下了清点Grievous多要的三个汉堡的手，Obi-Wan扭头瞪了一眼身旁的助理。似乎并没有意识到自己的发言有多么失礼，Cody只是抱着纸袋耸了耸肩，

“我道歉。可这确实看起来——很奇怪？”

Cody的耸肩只换来了Obi-Wan的哑然。皱着眉，Obi-Wan推开了快餐店的店门，

“你是说哪方面？”

“他和你亲近的样子。还有，我看到了。第二休息室。”

Obi-Wan的喉咙咕咚一声。

捏住了手中的纸袋，正准备训斥Cody不要随随便便偷窥别人在做什么，嗓子里挤出半个音节来，他最终还是闭了嘴。

 

他把Anakin叫到了第二休息室，没错，因为有些话他不能当着the SITH的面说。撑在堆满了成员随身物品的桌子上，他说，我很高兴看到你遵守了便签上的规定，只是我不知道我没能去接你让你这么在意，我道歉。我可以多补你一瓶啤酒，但是以后不许再这样揪住细节跟我讨价还价——

Anakin盯着他，突然勾起嘴角，

“你知道Palpatine去哪儿了吗？”

“哪儿？”

“他被我打发去买手机了。特别不乐意，我说反正你没事干。他连一句反驳我的话都没能找出来。”

带着孩子气的恶意的笑容，带着孩子气的得意。Obi-Wan眯起了眼。架起胳膊来，他带着嘲讽的语气开口，

“我猜，你又想让我夸你一句？”

“我猜你和我一样不喜欢Palpatine，Obi-Wan。”

好吧，说得没错，尽管这算不上是什么正面回答。如果按照他对Anakin的理解，那么这是一种幼稚的邀功，这种邀功又算得上是一种喜悦的分享。无论是他让Anakin到休息室来的理由还是Anakin邀功的行为，都带着十足的仅存于他和Anakin之间的亲密感，而这亲密感使他的本能又一次地蹿上了他的胸腔。

他给出了Anakin第二个选项，他希望Anakin选择第二个选项——从身体健康的角度出发；他不会在Anakin对第二个选项嗤之以鼻的时候感到意外。可Anakin说自己两个都要。

他在听到Anakin的回答时再一次被罪恶的欲望所支配了。

喜悦没能在Anakin脸上保持很久。伴随着Obi-Wan的沉默，Anakin带着得意的嘴角渐渐放了下去，牙齿咬住了嘴唇内侧的肉。

Obi-Wan笑了一声。他并不为自己刻意等待着这个瞬间而感到羞愧，虽然这足够称得上是无耻。

“过来。”

他开口道。如他所料地，下一秒，他不得不在那年轻人的冲击下站稳了身体。Anakin在他身上施加的力量让他有些窒息，

“我以前怎么不知道你对物理接触这么渴求——”

调整着呼吸，他让自己的后腰靠在了化妆桌上，放松了肩膀以便让自己不至于被Anakin抱到断气。

“我也不知道。”

Anakin贴着他的耳朵低声说。气流蹿过Obi-Wan的鬓角，那孩子的声音中掺杂着满足和困惑，

“我没跟什么人这样过。我不知道拥抱某个人可以感觉这么好。”

“而这种感觉让你变得抓住了一切机会讨价还价和斤斤计较。”

“……可能吧。”

Anakin点了点头。铁臂将Obi-Wan的肩膀箍得有些痛，只是Obi-Wan没有说出来。抱着他的这个23岁的成年人说出的话，让他在觉得极其幼稚的同时丧失了做出任何批判的能力，他只能伸出手去回应了Anakin的拥抱。

越缺乏什么，就越需要什么。也许物理接触对于Anakin来说来得太迟了。

“有时候觉得我能搞懂你在想什么，有时候你又只会出乎我的意料。Anakin，你总是在给我制造意外。”

“这会给你添麻烦吗？”

“会也不会，”

他说着，拍了拍Anakin的后颈，

“会带来意料之外的新鲜感，从积极的角度来说。积极的角度，记住。”

这孩子知道我是什么意思，Obi-Wan非常确定。Anakin的卷发又蹭了蹭他的脸。

他是Anakin的合作对象，有着已经被Anakin接受了的“督导者”的身份，他完全可以让自己的每一句话都听起来像是说教，而Anakin不会傻到难以理解。理解了话语中的说教成分，Anakin的胳膊就松懈了些。感受到喜悦的又一次退潮，Obi-Wan叹息着摸了摸Anakin的发尾。

“——当然，如果你的表现足够让我放心，那么你可以从我这里获得你想要的任何东西。只要我愿意给你。”

“前提是你得愿意给我，”

Anakin嘟囔到，

“这可一点都不公平。”

“前提是你得好好表现，Anakin，而且我得有你想要的那些东西。”

“你肯定有。”

又是一声嘟囔。Obi-Wan笑了笑，

“如果我有，那么任何东西，Anakin。只要你好好表现。”

在他的耳旁抿了抿嘴，Anakin迟疑了一瞬，

“站在什么样的立场？”

“……两种立场，”

他说。主办的立场、私人的立场。Anakin的提问让他多少回到了此刻的现实，深吸了口气，收回手来，他轻轻推了推Anakin的肩膀，找回了片刻前的那个Obi-Wan Kenobi，

“如果你真的很喜欢拥抱，私下里我可以让你抱到睡着。可现在是工作时间，Anakin。我们在这个屋子里呆得够久了。在你们到场之前，Rex就已经装好台了。抓紧时间调试，顺利把演出进行完毕——”

“然后呢？”

“然后我可以满足你提出的任何需求，五瓶啤酒以内。好了，现在，松开我。”

他拍了拍Anakin的后背。他下次得提醒这家伙别抱那么紧——那么有力的胳膊，他可真是有些承受不来。Anakin的怀抱的撤离让他得以顺畅地呼吸，随同Anakin走出第二休息室，他看到了站在走廊里等着他的Cody。

 

啊，就是那个时候了。Cody看到了，Cody只是没有吭声。Obi-Wan咬了咬牙。

记忆的闪回让他没能抓稳快餐的纸袋，他将溜出掌心的纸袋边缘重新抓回了手里，

“那只是个拥抱而已，Cody，”

他说，语气如同自己将房卡交给Cody时那般若无其事，

“其实只要和Anakin混熟了，他也没有那么抵触跟其他人的接触。”

“我不觉得他会和其他人那样接触——”

“‘那样接触’。”

“我是说，那种拥抱方式，还有他和你说话的时候的语气——”

“我说过了，Cody，那只是个拥抱而已，”

突如其来的烦躁让他有些面色不善。稳定了一番自己的情绪，他再度开口，

“Anakin需要我的拥抱来安抚他的状态，那么我就可以给他几个拥抱来完成这个目标。主办也总有为了达到目的不择手段的时候，解决麻烦就是目的之一。”

——真的只是在解决麻烦而已吗，他不知道。

“……那我就放心了，”

他听到身旁的Cody语气有着敷衍背后的担忧，

“Qui-Gon说过，可以和艺人当朋友，但不能走得太近——”

“我们没有走得太近，Cody，”

担忧和Qui-Gon的名字让他稳定过的情绪又一次烦躁了起来，

“还有，不要跟Qui-Gon讲这些。你们已经聊我聊得太多了，够了。”

 


	38. Chapter 38

38.

红发少女来过了，他亲自接进了会场，亲自送出了大门。

Anakin在散场后提出要陪他撤台，他摇着头拒绝了。他说他需要休息，他太累了。在旁人听起来匪夷所思的理由，到了Anakin这里就有了说得通的可能性。舞台上拆着线的Cody侧过脸看着他。

Anakin面带遗憾之色，他轻声说他会补偿。客席灯的灯光下，站在会场中央，他放低了声音却没有靠近Anakin的身体。Anakin理解了他的意思，理解他已经看透了自己的小伎俩，Anakin叫他好好休息。Anakin的手放在他的肩膀上，他覆上去，朝着Anakin点了点头，带着漠然的神情扫过了Cody的身影。

十四个小时了。睡眠不足加上超时工作，疲惫已经伴随着演出的顺利结束排山倒海般袭来，他甚至累到没有精力亲自送the SITH上巡演大巴，他挥了挥手叫Cody去。

“送回酒店，”

他交代，

“允许自由活动，注意时间，明天早上还要7点出发，提醒一下所有人。”

至少在工作的时候Cody还是很听话的。记下来他叮嘱的所有要点，Cody随同除了留场的Rex以外的整个团队走向了后台出口。成员的离去让会场散尽了最后一丝狂热，蓦然寂寥下来的空间中，Obi-Wan回到控台后侧的椅子上坐了下来。

巡演正式过半。

下一场，亚特兰大。赶路的时间很紧，最好晚上谁也别出去自由活动。他是跟不上这些年轻人了。Anakin最好也注意点——

啊，他忘了给Anakin演出顺利结束之后的奖励。Anakin想要陪他撤台，不过是想跟他说几句话，他知道，他拒绝了。

_忘了告诉你，表现很棒。三瓶啤酒。_

他掏出手机来打下一行字。Anakin的回应非常迅速，

_上帝保佑你，Obi-Wan。_

笑了一声，他把手机塞回了口袋里。控台的话筒摆放的位置有些微妙，他站起身将话筒放到了更为安全的地方。站起身，他便看到了控台前方、约摸三米处的黑白色地砖，上面有一道暗棕色的裂纹。

 

三个小时前，被他带领着入场的红发少女就站在那个位置，观众席的尾巴上，Obi-Wan没有想到的地方。

进场的时候，看见Obi-Wan瞬间，少女便已有些瑟缩。随同Obi-Wan进入场地，仍有半个场子空着的情况下，少女选择了站在人群最后、舞台灯很难扫得到的位置。少女对他说，她哭过了，想过了，她不用到前面去了，她想就这样看着。她想更加仔细地观察Anakin，她不想让Anakin看到自己。

“Anakin的舞台应该是完美的，我不想让他因为我的出现而生气……我的存在就已经令他反感了，可我还是爱他啊。我没办法让自己不要来。……我能见到他的次数太有限了。”

少女说这话的时候还有些哽咽，显然进行过了思想斗争，显然委屈到了无以复加的程度，同样，显然听进去了Obi-Wan的话。哭泣着的女孩子又一次看起来那么无助，而无助总是会让人显得无辜。就是因为这种无辜，他才犯下了把少女带回酒店的错误，可他现在又在同情这个哭泣着的姑娘了。

为自己的心软感到无可奈何，Obi-Wan轻轻拍了拍少女的肩膀回到了控台。纱幕上的图案已经开始转动，演出正式开始，只是这一次他没有陪着成员留在侧台上。眼睛盯着少女的后脑勺，同情的同时又带着从Anakin那里继承的冷酷的猜忌，一边揣测着少女的心情一边提防着少女的举动，站在控台后侧，Obi-Wan的右手揪起了自己的下唇。

纱幕落下。狂热的尖叫，满场四溢的乐队成员的名字。

华丽地转了几圈鼓锤的Grievous、迈着八字步走到了舞台前侧的Maul、低头专注在自己的琴上的Ventress、站起身后高举着话筒的Anakin。

仅仅允许少女接触他的假肢就已经算得上是妥协的Anakin。

讨厌物理接触的、现在却因为对物理接触的渴求而困惑不已的Anakin。

从外表上来看，完美的少女情人。乐队中的角色来看，又带着主唱的光环。私下再怎么冷漠，舞台上总是展示着最为坦率也最为真诚的那一面。而他经历过，他知道Anakin的坦率和真诚足以勾起任何一个人心中对于亲密感的渴望。

纱幕落下后的第四首。名字他有些记不清了，但他记得这首歌时Anakin会采取的动作。

 

_她得到的越多，她想要的越多。_

_你知道我什么意思吧？_

__

唱完这一句，站到音箱上，台下的观众会给出一句齐声的、肯定的回答，而Anakin总会在这时候露出一个满足的微笑。互为因果的互动和微笑，作为一个主唱的控场能力的体现。一切在舞台上的细节，尽数透露着契合Anakin的身份的专业性，令他欣赏的专业性。

他看到少女在人群的末端有些费力地仰着脑袋，随着音乐的节奏轻轻点着头。被失落和感伤压抑过的肢体动作。

少女自嘲地笑着说，我觉得我就像是个失恋了的跟踪狂。Obi-Wan陷入了无言。失恋了吗——不，从最开始得到的就只是幻象而已啊。只是这种话他说不出口。他从来没有体会过少女那样的情感——更不要说当他真正理解了主办方的工作本质的那一刻，他就失去了崇拜任何艺人的能力。

 

_她会耗尽她的时间，_

_却一无所获。_

__

少女的身体僵了僵。看来她是对这句歌词感同身受了，Obi-Wan想。Ventress的Bass勾出一段音阶，Grievous随着Bass给出节奏，鼓声落下，Anakin跳下音箱。重新奏响的Maul的带着失真音效的吉他。

至少他为那姑娘争取到一张签名CD了，他想。他甚至有些怀疑那姑娘会不会带着那张CD入土。倒也不一定。怎么说也有长大的一天，谁知道几十年后怎么样。人总是要成长，就和巡演总是要前往下一站一样。

他早就觉得人的生活也不过是一场巡演，在大起大落之间面对每一次的突发状况，因为某时某刻的某个闪光点得到许些慰藉，接着投入下一轮的疲于奔命。只是人总有入土的时候，巡演也总有结束的那一天——

投射在少女身上的同情和冷酷伴随着连轴工作的倦怠，望着舞台的时候，他感到他的消极卷土重来。拍了拍Cody的肩膀，简单地叮嘱了一番Cody去注意那个姑娘，他走下控台，绕出了后台大门。

8点半了，马上要进入安可的阶段。观众入场前，他在前门走了一圈，回去告诉the SITH氛围应该会很不错，如果有需要的话，可以多返场一次，时间还算充裕。后门外的小巷冷冷清清，他抽完手中的烟，追随着着街灯回到了入场口。

趴在桌子上享受着短暂的休息时间的周边贩售Staff。每一场，销售区域总是人声鼎沸，贩卖周边又要配货又要数钱，算得上是一种脑力与体力一起消耗的工作。Obi-Wan走上前，看了看桌上摆着的样品。Staff身后的箱子已经空了不少，最后一批基本上可以在散场后被一扫而尽。

“这张，还有这张，”

他指了指桌上的样品CD，抬起头，看到了墙上挂着的T恤。Anakin昨天拿给他的是右边数第二件。

“右数第二件。”

将纸币放在桌子上，

“M码。”

他强调。Staff转过身去将货备齐，

“你怎么突然来买这些了？”

“给我一个朋友，”

他接过CD和T恤来，收下Staff找出来的零钱，

“还挺喜欢the SITH的。”

“喜欢谁？Skywalker吗？”

“——算是吧。”

“那你可以给她带这件，”

Staff指了指头上的另一件T恤，

“Anakin个人的。”

他尴尬地笑着摇了摇头。他想起了Cody重复过的Qui-Gon的那句话。

“不了。”

他说，

“——那就有些过了。”

 


	39. Chapter 39

39.

公文包里的药瓶空了，他看向了Cody。Cody掏出药来递给他，满瓶。

“Qui-Gon给的，”

Cody说，Cody接下来的句子出口得有些犹豫，

“Qui-Gon他……有点担心你。”

“担心我？”

Obi-Wan笑了一声，差点让药片卡在喉咙里。仰头，伸长脖子，将药片吞下去，药瓶塞进自己包里——Cody不需要这些，只是作为他的助理，Cody在这么多年里早就学会了随身携带阿司匹林。

器材车上的冷气开得有点过，Obi-Wan抽出薄毯来盖在了自己身上。他困得头晕目眩，只是持续敲打在太阳穴上的疼痛让他难以入眠。昨夜散场后补全落下的工作日志，和Qui-Gon简单地通过话，再洗完澡，已是午夜2时。

回到房间里的时候，他早上叠好了放在桌子上的Anakin的衣服还留在那里。Anakin或许忘了拿走，Cody也什么都没有说。他沉默着将衣服塞进了行李箱。找个机会，或许他会跟Cody讲讲为什么Anakin的衣服会在这里——但不是现在。脑袋一沾上枕头他就睡着了。

四个多小时后再起床，安排全员退房、清点设备和行李，强撑着精神，他在见到Anakin的时候拍了拍Anakin的胳膊，收走了房卡便转身走向了前台。Palpatine出现了。Palpatine站在酒店门口，催促着成员们赶紧上车，Obi-Wan只来得及跟Anakin一个对视。晚些再说，他比了个口型。

他可真希望Palpatine一直在买手机，他在钻上器材车的那一刻想。引擎发动的那一刻他收到了Anakin的短信，

_ _你还好吗？_ _

他冲着手机瘪了瘪嘴。

_ _我要睡觉，小鬼。_ _

他回复。Anakin迅速地给了他一个月亮的表情。

冷气吹得他头痛，他找出毯子喝了药。在狭小的空间内尽最大可能放下椅背，他让自己靠着窗户缩在了座位上，只愿长睡不用醒。

中间有过一次休息，他记得。他在车上睡得迷迷糊糊，Cody拉开门出去了一阵。午餐时间，他上了厕所抽了烟，告别了Ventress，接过Cody递来的午餐再度回到了车上。他打开了半扇窗户让窗外的热气渗进来，司机也下去吃饭了，他不知道该怎么把这该死的空调关掉。

从毯子里伸出手握着食物咀嚼，每隔片刻习惯性地拿纸巾擦擦嘴。胡子随着巡演的行进越来越长，他也越来越懒得管。手机每隔一阵就要震一次，场地方，设备方。项目协调，约定晚上事前会议的时间。睡得迷迷糊糊却也并不沉稳，体力回复得太慢，吃饭就变成了一种无意识的生理行为，比起品尝味道，更要紧的是保证咀嚼的动作继续进行下去。

或许等到亚特兰大的演出结束之后，睡一场——狠狠地睡一场，他想。花菜蔫蔫的，他拨拉到了一旁。用勺子挖了半勺土豆泥塞进嘴里，嚼了两口，突然有人敲了敲另一侧的车门。

“进来，”

他说，他稍微坐直了些身体。滑开的车门后是Anakin，那小子踩着Minivan的边缘蹿了上来，却因为没有把握好距离而撞上了车顶，“啊”了一声又掉了下去。

我怎么就这么不意外呢，Obi-Wan顿了一瞬，继续起了咀嚼的动作。片刻后，揉着脑袋的Anakin又钻了进来，

“抱歉打扰你休息，”

在他身旁的椅子上坐了下来，Anakin的脸颊被户外的太阳烤得有些发红，

“摄影师已整理经出第一批照片了。我想让你帮我看看……”

“……照片？”

他有些没反应过来Anakin的需求。睡眠不足会导致智商下降，他沉痛地想。器材车里，裹着毯子、吃着盒饭，胡子拉嚓、头发凌乱，Obi-Wan不知道自己看起来像不像个难民。何况注意到来人是Anakin的那一刻，他便瘫回座椅上去了。

“对，要放在官网上的照片。我自己挑不大出来。”

Anakin向他解释了起来。随团摄影师修完了前三场的照片，明天要公布到官网上。大概有一百多张Anakin个人的，要挑20张出来。自己看总归不客观，Anakin说，我想让你帮我看看。

哦，哦，原来是这样。他呆滞地盯着Anakin眨了眨眼。眨眼，点头。当然可以，他说。Anakin给了他一个感激的微笑，

“那你大概什么时候有空？”

“——嗯，晚上？”

他抬起头在脑海中排了一下自己的时间表。傍晚7点去会场开会。9点左右回来，那么——

“晚上10点，如果没有意外的话。”

他补充道。Anakin点点头，说了句谢谢。说了句谢谢，却并没有离去，欲言又止地还打算说些什么，Cody已经站在了器材车门口。

“我是不是该上房车？”

大半身影被Anakin遮住了的Cody喊了一声。探出身子瞪了Cody一眼，Obi-Wan给了Anakin一个无奈的眼色，

“晚上回来了我跟你说。去吧。”

他看到那青年转过身，撑住门框跳了下去。Cody后退一步，让出了通行空间来；Anakin与对方擦肩而过的时候避开了一段距离，甚至连招呼都没打一个。还是一样的距离感，还是一样的冷漠。也不知怎么这孩子就在半米之内这么快地切换了人格。

餐盒里还剩下两粒花菜，Obi-Wan觉得自己再吃就要吐了。手机震得他心烦，尽管频率比起之前几场已经低了很多。扣上餐盒的盖子装进纸袋，走到垃圾桶旁扔掉，再回到车上时，Cody只是盯着他什么都不说。他简直要感到腻烦了。

“你到底想说什么？”

他问，他不让Cody把话说清楚他恐怕没法再次睡着。Cody只是摊了摊手，无辜地看着他，

“我只是觉得新奇。从没见过你和艺人关系好成这样。”

“用Qui-Gon的话来说，‘从头再来。’从头再来的时候没有什么事情不会发生，Cody。”

“谁知道呢，”

Cody耸了耸肩，

“Qui-Gon可能打算叫你回去了。”

一句话说得Obi-Wan的瞌睡清醒了大半，再没有了继续把自己裹进毯子里的欲望。腻烦的情绪散得一干二净，他目瞪口呆地看向了Cody。

“——我是说，Qui-Gon告诉我你已经找回了在这个行业中的热情，而且没了你他确实是忙不过来。他不让我现在告诉你，可是我觉得告诉你也没什么关系。反正都演了一半了……”

反正都演了一半了。

Cody说得对。一切都看起来走上了迟来的正规，只不过还有最后一个多星期。同时袭来的积极与消极瞬息之内如同左右手一般扭转了他的胃部，Cody继续做出来的解释，他一个字都听不进去了。

 


	40. Chapter 40

40.

直到晚上被Anakin的短信提醒了自己中午做出的约定，Obi-Wan还是有点头晕。

从会场回来的时候，他已经把答应好Anakin的事情忘了个一干二净。Cody那番话对他的冲击让他整个下午都心不在焉；Qui-Gon是对的，Cody就不应该现在告诉他。Qui-Gon带了他十年，不可能不为他疲惫而仓惶的样子所忧虑，也不可能不心疼他脸上的伤口。Qui-Gon一路把他从新人培养成老手，他和Qui-Gon之间也有着别人无可比拟的默契，他的离去足以让Qui-Gon感到像是被人掰断了一条胳膊。

他其实都知道，他其实也明白自己把Qui-Gon想得过于残酷了。他只是在低谷中徘徊的时候对Qui-Gon做出了过多的揣测。Qui-Gon不让Cody跟他说。可能Qui-Gon怕影响他在这场巡演中的情绪，可能Qui-Gon想给他一个惊喜。

从两个方面来说，Qui-Gon都做到了。

尤其是前者，鉴于后者已经被Cody的提前泄露毁了个一干二净。洗完澡出来，对着镜子吹着头发，Obi-Wan咬牙切齿地想起自己上了回程的出租车才意识到他忘了跟场地约早上交接的时间，不得不返程回去重新和对方商议。还好时间上没出什么问题，一切照常9点半进行。

_ _我从外面回来了。_ _

_ _你那边怎么样？需不需要先休息？_ _

连着两条。手机在台面上亮起，Obi-Wan在脑海中搜索了一阵才搞清楚这两句话的含义。他没有停下继续吹着头发的手。

_ _我想见你。_ _

新弹出来的消息让他的手臂在僵了一瞬后放下了吹风机。撑在台面边缘叹了口气，他闭上眼做了个深呼吸，转身走出了浴室。

“我去和Palpatine商量点事情，”

拾起电脑和工作日志，他回到门口换好鞋，

“你先休息。我可能晚点回来。”

他冲着Cody说。可能会吧，他不确定。Cody在他身后点着头，他拉开门走出了房间。手机在口袋里又响了一次，他没去看。他可不记得自己把Anakin教成了这样一副黏人的模样，他为自己在抱怨背后掩藏的满足与喜悦感到羞耻。他按响了Anakin的门铃，自报家门。屋内的脚步声。

咔哒，门锁响动。

“我以为你已经睡了——”

“12点前你都找得到我，”

干脆利落地绕过那个身上同样带着刚洗完澡的湿气的年轻人，他发现Anakin又没有舍得花时间把头发吹干。将电脑放在Anakin的桌子上，他将工作日志摆在一旁，

“12点以后你找不到我的话，是因为我不想来。”

“属于‘你不愿意给我’的那部分。”

“没错。”

他给出了肯定的回答。拖出椅子来，他伸手指引Anakin落座，

“来吧，工作。你得用你的表现补偿我的加班费，主唱先生。”

Anakin半晌没有动惮。挠了挠头，Anakin指着他的衣服张口，

“你那是……自己买了一件？”

自己——啊，对，他忘了。他洗完澡顺手换上了晚上买的the SITH的T恤。他点了点头。

“材质不错，穿着也挺舒服——浴袍在这个季节太厚了，你知道。你给我那件又太大了。”

“那你怎么不买一件我的？”

“什么？”

“我个人的。”

“我为什么要？”

他以疑问做出的回答让Anakin哼了一声。别别扭扭地在Obi-Wan身旁的椅子上坐下，Anakin左手撑着脸，盯向了Obi-Wan支起来的电脑屏幕。一只在雪地里打滚的小狗。

“这还真是挺可爱的。”

Anakin说。打开Outlook，Obi-Wan将键盘转向Anakin的那一侧，

“猫猫狗狗总是比人可爱些，我一直觉得。”

“说是这么说，做可不是这么做。我晚上看到那个骨肉皮了，你还在跟她说话。”

键入邮箱地址和密码，Anakin打开了摄影师发过来的邮件。附件有些大，下载需要耗费一定的时间。

“被爱情折磨的小丫头而已。”

Obi-Wan轻描淡写地复述了一番红发少女的话。在等待中架起胳膊，他靠在椅背上，

“我以前也说过，Anakin，有很多人爱你。尽管对于艺人来说，这种爱有时候会成为一种负担，但这是艺人赖以生存的土壤。你得学着去习惯它。”

“你又开始当我的老师了。”

“我不打算说‘我是为了你好’这种提醒我我比你大十岁的句子，但是，是的，Anakin。”

哼唧了一声，Anakin靠在椅背上仰起了头。湿哒哒地垂在Anakin颈间的头发，让Obi-Wan克制住了自己揉揉Anakin脑袋的手。

“你说你最近已经很暴躁了。”

他听见Anakin瞪着天花板问他。

“没错，”

他回答，

“只不过这几天好了些。”

“好到我都不知道该怎么接近你了。”

算得上是小声抱怨的语句几乎让Obi-Wan笑出了声。他没法想象Anakin还要怎样接近他——这可是个会在短信里告诉他“我想见你”的年轻人。如果Cody看到那条短信，估计又要大惊小怪一番。可这就是Anakin接近他的方式。一个不擅长圆滑地社交的年轻人坦诚地接近他的方式。

“我很好奇，”

离开靠背，Anakin坐直了身体，

“以前的你是什么样的？冷静到什么程度？除了能面不改色地在打炮的艺人旁边放水以外？”

“我想想。唔——比如，在后台抓到小偷的时候？”

“小偷？”

“对。如果是你的话，你会怎么做？”

“打一顿再说。”

“我就知道。”

Obi-Wan笑了起来。他确实在后台抓到过小偷，毕竟艺人身上的饰品价值不菲。他望向Anakin带着问询的眼睛，

“我那时候只是把休息室的门关上，报了警，通知了Qui-Gon。我考虑过了他袭击我的可能性，所以站在离门只有半米的地方。好在那是个新手，只是个小屁孩，已经吓得直哆嗦了，所以我还能活着坐在这里跟你聊天。”

“我都说不清这是鲁莽还是冷静了。”

“两种都有吧。跟你早上处理那个骨肉皮的方式没什么区别。”

Anakin勾起了嘴角。“叮”，附件下载完毕。解压缩，点进文件夹。100张照片，全部都是Anakin单人。

放在两人中间的电脑屏幕不大，Anakin朝着Obi-Wan的身侧凑了凑。顺手拾起酒店的便签本，Anakin抽出笔，看着Obi-Wan的手指在触摸板上滑动，

“等等。你看这张——”

Anakin指向了一张同Obi-Wan此前在维基上看到的非常类似的照片。不怎么露脸的照片，只不过是蓝色的舞台灯。

“这张不错。”

Obi-Wan点了点头。确实不错，显得Anakin的腿很长，虽然Anakin的腿确实很长。低下头，Anakin将照片编号抄在了便签本上，

“这种时候看着屏幕上的自己总是很奇怪，”

再度抬头看向屏幕，他将下巴抵在了撑在桌子边缘的胳膊上，

“好像我根本不认识自己一样。”

“我以为你已经习惯这种感觉了。”

“习惯不了。如果做一个不怎么需要宣传的地下乐队也不至于饿死的话，我倒巴不得永远不要露面。”

“你可是长了一张很帅的脸呢，主唱先生。”

将视线从电脑屏幕前移开，Obi-Wan看向了趴在那里的Anakin。半张脸上的肉因为Anakin歪着头的角度挤在了一起，这会儿的Anakin绝说不上是什么完美的少女情人，只能再一次让Obi-Wan感受到了“蠢”字的定义。这可跟自己刚刚说出口的话太矛盾了，他想。

屏幕上的Anakin与身旁的Anakin。总是在提醒着Obi-Wan身旁这个年轻人的身份，也总是在让Obi-Wan不经意地忘掉他与Anakin的立场之别。他切换到了下一张照片，一张特写。因为咆哮的嘴型，Anakin的鼻子稍微皱了起来，眉眼挤在一起，如同吠叫着的猛兽。Obi-Wan盯着照片思索了一瞬。

“这张呢？”

他扭过头问道。五官扭曲至此却还是很好看，他得承认。Anakin趴在那里同样陷入了沉思。

“你觉得呢？”

“野性感很棒。”

“那就要。”

坐起身子来，Anakin在便签本上又留下了一行数字。放下手中的笔，撑在桌子边缘的手腕抬了抬，Anakin突然将脑袋靠在了Obi-Wan肩膀上。

Obi-Wan迅速地将照片切换到了下一张。他希望Anakin没注意到他那活跃了一刹的喉结；Anakin的头发上的湿气渗进了布料，驻留在了他的皮肤之上。这张不行。他又换了一张。

“我见过很多主办——不是像你这样的大公司那种，”

他听见Anakin靠在那里缓缓开口，

“很少穿西装，T恤和牛仔裤居多。会带着一脸兴奋问我是不是和某某乐队的乐手认识，说什么有机会见见就好了之类。”

“这就很业余了。”

“很让人厌烦。你就不一样。你看起来对明星这种东西没什么兴趣。”

“我是没什么兴趣。”

“那你入这一行的理由是什么？”

Obi-Wan停下了翻着照片的手。他皱着眉头追溯了片刻过于久远的记忆，

“……好像是因为Qui-Gon。”

靠在他肩上的年轻人坐直了身体。

“Qui-Gon？”

“对。年轻的时候，我被朋友拉着去演唱会——很大的会场，我们的位置比较靠近控台。开场大概半个小时的时候，VJ设备突然崩溃了。”

“灾难。”

“对，灾难。那时候我看到Qui-Gon从我身边快步走过，走向了控台。控台比我们的位置高，我看到他站在控台后面开始和团队Staff沟通，表情很严肃，但是动作非常利落。我那时候一直盯着他。他解决那个问题大概只花了15分钟。15分钟之后的两个小时，我都在想，天啊，我要成为他那样的人。后来我就进了JE。”

“你还变成了他的手下。”

“他的手下，他的徒弟——怎么描述都可以，真要我找一个我崇拜的人的话，大概是Qui-Gon。”

Anakin盯着他，思索着什么似的噘起了嘴。半晌，Anakin再次看向屏幕，

“我们继续吧。”

那年轻人说。尽管不明白Anakin为何突然跳回了工作上，Obi-Wan还是切换到了下一张。啊，这张他就很喜欢了。Anakin笑起来的样子。他随着那张照片笑了起来。神性的Anakin，张开双臂的Anakin，他最喜欢的舞台上的Anakin。他有些振奋地看向身旁的照片上的本人，

“这张怎么样？我很喜欢——”

他注意到Anakin根本没在看照片。Anakin只是看着他，轻轻皱着眉头。半晌，

“……我有没有说过你眼睛很好看？”

他听到Anakin问他。他怔了怔。

“……没有。”

他说。他不知道自己是不是一个合格的撒谎者。

“骗子。”

他彻底怔住了。

Anakin想起来了。

“我有没有吻过你？”

Anakin再次问道。

没有，他回答。他希望自己的声音不要听起来像垂死的挣扎。

骗子，Anakin再度开口。

他没有反驳的机会了。手臂勾住他所靠着的椅子的靠背，Anakin凑上前，吻了他。

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

41.

“我就知道。”

Anakin说。Anakin看着他。Anakin没有等待他的回答。Anakin吻了他第二次。

不，准确来说，第三次。第三次，Obi-Wan终于尝试着去张开了嘴巴，因为Anakin把他的下唇咬得很痛。他含混地喊出Anakin的名字，反倒像是提醒了Anakin换一种方式去接吻；眼前的主唱用舌头撬开他的门牙的时候，他不禁怀疑这是不是Anakin的某种计谋。

先将他弄得很痛，再迫使他张开唇瓣去接受那种温柔的试探与乞求。他甚至连后撤的余地都没有；放在椅背上的那只手已经在Anakin再一次吻上来的时候勾住了他，他从来就没有能够抵御那只手的力量。

比起亲吻更像是温柔的吸吮。Anakin的吻非常笨拙，却并不影响这种濡湿的接触烧灼着他的大脑。Anakin在吻他。神志清醒的Anakin在吻他，他没在那口腔中感受到酒精的存在。他的嘴角，他的唇峰，每一处沟壑之间都沾上了Anakin的唾液，滑向他舌侧的舌尖让他的身体因流窜的火花而颤抖。

颤抖使他意识到他在回应Anakin。如同Anakin吸吮着他一般地，他勾缠着Anakin的舌头，吞咽着Anakin的唾液。Anakin的嘴唇比他的厚一些，咬起来很舒服——触感带来的认知让他猛然清醒了过来，在喉间咕哝了几声，他用手掌推了推Anakin的胸口。

放开我，Anakin。他的声音听起来更像是动物的呻吟。感受到他的抵触，Anakin终于给了他自由与喘息的机会。他闭上眼缓解亲吻带来的呼吸不足，睫毛上却停留下Anakin的嘴唇。嘴唇下滑，又一次接吻。短暂的、坚决的、如同死刑犯等待判决之前做出的最后的挣扎的亲吻。再睁眼时，Anakin已经拉开了同他的距离，甚至收回了那只控制着他肩膀的手。

Anakin看着他。Anakin只是看着他，等待他的开口，等待他的审判。可他没有审判这个年轻人的能力。

他发觉他在这一刻找不到任何他能够说得出口的词汇。诡妙的沉默之中，他终于想起了Anakin在亲吻的间隙间呢喃而出的那个句子，

“……‘你就知道’什么？”

“——我以前吻过你。时间地点我记不清了，但我知道我确实吻过你。”

Anakin非常老实地回答。找不到谎言的成分的瞳孔让他束手无策。属于Anakin的坦诚。

“……如果你想知道的话，浴缸里，Anakin。”

他叹了口气。事到如今已然没有了继续装傻的必要，既然Anakin已经看穿了他骗子的本质。他只能变得像Anakin一样坦诚，因为他不知道Anakin在做什么。不，他知道Anakin在做什么，只是他搞不懂Anakin为什么要这么做。

“我喝醉酒的那一次？”

他听见Anakin问他。他盯着地毯的纹路点了点头。Anakin意料之外的举动让他找回理性思维的能力变得异常艰难，汗珠划过他耳后的曲线，淌进了他的衣领。

“就是那次。你吻了我，还问我是谁。你还要再吻一次。所以我打了你第二个巴掌。”

他开始陈述事实。陈述事实，以拖延对话的时长，以给他自己得以冷静下来的机会，以让这一切最终回归到玩笑的范畴。

“……所以我才会觉得很熟悉。”

“熟悉？”

“我刚才吻你的时候。”

“你连你在哪儿吻我都不记得了，怎么会觉得很熟悉？”

“我还在梦里吻过你两次，所以我知道那是什么感受。”

Anakin的回答让Obi-Wan失了语。抬起头，他再次看向了Anakin的眼睛。玩笑的成分打了水漂。没有人会带着这样的神情开玩笑。没有。

舔了舔在干燥而燠热的空气中绷紧了的嘴唇，嗓音干哑，他重复着Anakin说出来的话，

“……梦里。”

“两次。我醉酒的那晚上一次，你睡在我床上的那晚上一次。”

从Anakin口中说出的每一句话都让他陷入了徒劳的思考，思考后却只能换来更多的徒劳。——Anakin Skywalker。他的合作方，乐队主唱，摇滚明星，成年男子。存在于他的电脑屏幕上，坐在他面前。几分钟前还在和他一起工作，几分钟后却突然吻了他。

未插电的电脑进入了待机模式，屏幕的变化之中，照片上的Anakin已被他玩着线团的猫咪屏保所取代。他一阵哑然。再一次感受到身旁的男人的存在的压迫感，他用手撑住了额头，

“你真的是Anakin Skywalker对吧？”

“如假包换。”

“你知道我是个男的吧？”

“我知道。”

“而且现在你不是在做梦。”

“我当然知道。”

Anakin笑了一声，仿佛Obi-Wan说了什么胡话。虽然我说的确实听起来像是胡话——Obi-Wan闭上了眼。闭上眼并不能让他找回思考的能力，他觉得他的头痛又一次来袭。

“我是你的主办方，Anakin。我……”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi，我知道。”

眼前的年轻人以温和的回答阻断了他接下来要说出口的话。

啊，无止境的、被击溃的感觉。他想要以年长者的身份帮助Anakin梳理清楚现在的状况，可Anakin总有那么些时候不买他的账。过于混乱的现实让他产生了片刻的放弃，

“你知不知道你到底在干什么？”

他问出了一个几乎算得上是毫无意义的句子。太愚蠢了，这句话太愚蠢了，Obi-Wan。可你问了，不是因为你真的不知道，只是因为你无话可说。

“我看到你笑起来，我想去吻你。我就这么做了。”

“你不能因为你想要吻某一个人就直接去吻他，Anakin。你这就是在耍流氓。”

“那你现在可以再打我一次。两次也行。”

他看到Anakin浅浅地笑了起来。他简直要两眼一黑。他回吻过Anakin了，他心虚得发疯。他早就没了给Anakin一个巴掌的资格，何况他知道他根本就不会给Anakin一个巴掌。

而Anakin也知道这一点。Anakin此刻还有开玩笑的能力，全部都是他用回吻打下的基底。

……上帝。我到底都做了些什么。

“你在我决定给你之前就做出了判断，”

他说，他用唾液润湿了干涩的喉咙。如果Anakin拒绝给出他答案，那么他必须由自己来思考，

“你认为，这属于‘我有’而且我‘愿意给你’的东西。”

“不。我做好了被你打的打算。”

“那你就只是冲动而已。”

“这确实是冲动，我承认。”

“你只是在冲动地升级你对物理接触的探索——”

“我的确升级了对同‘你’之间的物理接触的探索，”

代表了他的人称被Anakin加上了重音，

“而促使我这么做的，是你突然提到了Qui-Gon。”

“这和Qui-Gon有什么关系？”

“你和Qui-Gon之间比你和我之间更亲密。我不想看到这样的情形。”

“但这并不能和你想要吻我挂钩——”

“我想要吻你，大概是因为我爱你，Obi-Wan。”

——被闷锤照着脑门敲了一下不知道是不是这种感觉。

来得毫无防备的告白面前，Obi-Wan能做的只剩下了半张着嘴一句话都不再说得出来。他让自己反应了片刻——怀疑自己有没有听错，怀疑Anakin有没有发疯，怀疑自己是不是在连续的疲惫中于某一时刻断了片，

“……我们刚刚认识了一个星期，Anakin，”

他说，他的嘴角有些牵强地勾了起来，

“而在这一个星期的开头，你还恨不得当我这个人不存在。”

“‘但是也有例外’，你说过。你可以在见到Qui-Gon的那一瞬间就下定成为主办方的决心，那么我也可以在一个星期的时间里因为你和Qui-Gon的关系开始感到焦虑。我看到Qui-Gon给你擦头发，你和他拥抱的样子——就是从那个时候开始。”

“他只是我的上司。”

“我知道。但我还是不愿意看到他那样碰你。‘或许在某个节点’，就是那个时候。我看到总是在我面前皱着眉头的你在朝他笑，你用一种我没有见过的方式去跟他说话——”

“我们认识十年了。”

“而我只和你认识了一个星期。只是一个星期而已，我就已经开始想让那些都变成我自己的东西，我就开始不再满足于只让你和我保持商业合作的关系。‘你和某人的关系就突然好了起来’——对我来说，好起来根本不够。我还想要更多。”

“……‘对亲密感的渴求’。”

他念出记不清从什么时候开始就已经刻在了他脑子里的短语，他发觉自己的声音像是在朗诵给自己的死刑判决书。

“是的。而这已经足够成为我爱上你的先决条件了。”

他觉得他的颅骨里塞着的只是一团被揉得乱七八糟的废纸。他想起片刻之前的Anakin的控诉。关于“我不知道要如何接近你”的控诉，关于他是个骗子的控诉。

关于他总是那样平静的控诉。

控诉过后的Anakin吻了他。Anakin早就想吻他了，无论清醒还是不清醒。Anakin已经在梦中吻了他两次，Anakin还非常大言不惭地说了出来。Anakin甚至还说他爱他。

他已经完全不知道脑子这个东西是用来做什么的了。

“脑子”的功能之一，站在道德的角度判断廉耻的问题。他无法判断。Anakin说出来的话让他觉得自己变成了透明的晶体，而Anakin只是在读取嵌在晶体内部的数据。

对于同Anakin之间的亲密感的欲求使他觉得罪恶，而Anakin拥有同他一样的罪恶却不以为然。

越缺乏什么就越想要什么，他曾经这样判断Anakin。

脸颊再度覆上Anakin的手指，带有体温的手指。Anakin看着他。Anakin问他，

“我可不可以再要一个奖励？”

“我为什么又要给你奖励？”

他用疑问回答。“奖励”的意义已经变了，他知道。物理接触的升级。他以为拥抱就是极限了。他以为他们将以无数个拥抱终结这场巡演，留下他为未来的不确定性反复消极。

他以为Anakin只是缺乏所以渴求，他以为自己同样如此。

“我不知道。我只是想要一个奖励而已。”

近似于无耻的回答。Anakin的嘴唇离他很近。他对这样的回答无能为力。

“你这就像是在耍赖了。”

无能为力，或者说真正意义上的穷途末路。

“耍赖，或者，‘大奖’这个概念，你知道吧？意料之外的、没有道理的奖励——”

“这种奖励需要是意料之外的，如你所述。”

“那就让它变得意料之外吧。”

Anakin低声恳求。

“越缺乏什么，就越想要什么”。

“他得到的越多，他想要的就越多”。

并非互相矛盾的观念，只是一件事情的两个步骤罢了。他的喉结动了动。

这个总是让他意外的、总是在给他制造麻烦的、总是在找一切机会接近他的年轻人。

Anakin说，根本不够。

他给予的越多，Anakin就会索取的越多。

Anakin说，那就让它变得意料之外吧。

等待着他的回应的、温柔地眨着的眼睛。片刻之前笨拙地亲吻着他的唇瓣。

他熄灭了理性与逻辑的最后一盏灯。

桌前的灯光并不昏暗，只是他隔绝了从右侧传来的光源。身体僵硬地动了动，他看了Anakin最后一眼。他吻了上去。

 


	42. Chapter 42

42.

“大奖”。

行为学词汇。某种意料之外的、突如其来的、令被施予者在震惊后受到莫大鼓励而做出更好的行为的正向训练手段。

正向训练手段，常见于训犬。

Cody说得怎么就这么有道理呢——叼着烟，Obi-Wan一拳锤在了酒店楼梯间的墙上。他已经坐在台阶上抽了两支烟。两支烟，并没有让他缓过来。他抽了第三支。

连习惯性的咬嘴都成了禁忌。牙齿碰到自己的下唇，只会让他想起Anakin给他的、他给Anakin的那些亲吻。他们大概又吻了——多少次，他没法去数。要数就得回忆每一个细节，每一个细节都在斥责他“你究竟干了什么蠢事”。

五支。他不知道他会不会坐在这里一直抽到肺癌发作。

把第五支烟的烟头扔进墙角的烟灰桶，他从台阶上站了起来。12点半。

10点半的时候，他走进了Anakin的房间。两个小时以后出来，他想把自己撞死在楼梯间的墙上。

早知道自己在面对Anakin的时候会变得不理智，早知道每一次冲动都会带来心虚和后悔。一直不肯直面罪恶的欲望会带来的结果，看吧，Obi-Wan，你现在遭报应了。

爬上两层楼梯，穿过十米走廊，关上房门，Cody正在他的身后看电视。进门前，他调整过了自己的表情，他又一次装作若无其事。他把电脑放回了自己房间的桌子上，100张Anakin的照片还存在里面，他恍惚觉得电脑比平时更沉了些。Cody在他身后，脑袋枕着胳膊，举着遥控器换台，

“Palpatine拖了你这么久？”

“老东西，”

他说，他在楼梯间想好了谎言。他说Anakin摔坏了手机，Palpatine因为要处理这件事而缺席了昨天的演出，他得去和Palpatine汇报。他说the SITH太麻烦了，这种事无巨细都需要他亲自解决的小巡演能要了他的命。

“没关系，”

Cody的语气颇为轻松，

“反正Qui-Gon快接我们回去了。”

Obi-Wan掀开被子的手僵了一瞬。

啊，他竟然把这件折磨了他一下午的事情忘掉了。

他要回到流行乐部了。

回到流行乐部，意味着他得以实现他的心之所向，得以回到他的日常中去，回到Qui-Gon的手下去了。他一直想要的，他一直在等待的。

“——令人期待。”

他回应Cody。

回到流行乐部。他忘了。他要和摇滚、和金属乐、和the SITH说再见了。巡演第一天的时候他对上帝的祈求。

掀开被子，躺到床上，给手机充电，检查手机闹钟和明日行程。

没有Anakin的信息。当然不可能有。

 

他在接吻的时候忘掉了一切。毫无技巧性的Anakin的亲吻，那样青涩、那样无情地体现着那个年轻人的经验的匮乏、那样卑鄙地暗示着他和Anakin的年龄差。青涩背后的堪称与动物没有区别的欲望与本能，粗暴而直接地满足着他那罪恶的渴望。

最可怕的部分。让他束手无策的部分。

他甚至让Anakin吻了他的脖子。被一个男人埋在颈间噬咬，他却因为快感的来袭而绷起了后背，直到他侧过头看到了电脑冷峻的金属外壳，看到了金属外壳里包裹着的那只猫。

他推开了Anakin。他喘息着，他说现在不早了，他说我们忘了要把工作做完。

只不过是借口，只不过是Anakin想要见到他的借口，只不过是他想要挣扎着回到轨道上的借口。见面和拥抱不过时间之差，拥抱和亲吻却是云泥之别。拥抱和亲密感挂钩，而亲吻是情欲的表象。回过神来，他当然惶恐。

任何东西，只要我有，只要我愿意给你。他未曾想过是这样的东西。他吻回去了。他主动亲吻了Anakin。他对Anakin也有情欲。冷静下来，他当然惶恐。

20张照片挑完，他帮Anakin发完了邮件。

他说，Anakin，你得去把头发吹干。

他说，已经12点了，我得回去了。

他离开的时候，Anakin又要凑过来吻他，他下意识地伸出手推开了。

Anakin，我得……好好想想。

想想什么？

想想很多东西，Anakin。

他留下这句话就离开了。他根本没有等待Anakin的回应，他无法让自己去揣测Anakin带着怎样的表情看着他离开。他走得太仓惶了，他的焦虑暴露无遗。这不是一个完美的夜晚的结束方式。

电脑的金属外壳。“工作”与“立场”两个单词冷水一般兜头而下，他在顷刻间明白了这一切有多么荒唐的事实。

 

“——Qui-Gon的下一个项目好像是十五万人流量的音乐节。秋天能有这么大的音乐节还蛮刺激的。”

将频道停留在拳击赛上，Cody漫不经心地开口。

音乐节。那他还得亲自出马。

“出场名单定了吗？”

他问。只要听听名单就能明白这项目在细节上能烦人到什么程度。熟悉的、令人厌倦的面对大项目的时候的工作情绪。

“出了第二批了，应该还有一轮。”

“几个舞台？”

“八个。”

“天啊。”

他叹了口气。

“主舞台、海滨舞台、电音、嘻哈、摇滚、非欧美地区、还有几个小舞台。我估计你得跑主舞台。”

“主舞台，忙得过来的话还有海滨。这两个舞台向来人数最多。”

“露天场。”

“对。室内的小舞台省心多了……天啊。我都忘了大项目能多让人胃疼了。”

“这才两个月。不过我们终于能从那个小办公室里搬出去了。”

只有两个他的独立办公间大的部门办公室。低矮的天花板，破旧的书架，转不起来的微波炉，打不了奶泡的咖啡机。从他搬进那间办公室开始，两个月了。他以为Qui-Gon把他遗弃了，可Qui-Gon现在要接他回去了。

Qui-Gon知道他不听摇滚，Qui-Gon不知道他很喜欢听Anakin唱歌。Qui-Gon听到了他对the SITH的未来预估，Qui-Gon不知道他已经做好了陪着the SITH一路走下去的准备。

“搬出去之前我估计还得和Palpatine谈谈让the SITH上摇滚舞台的问题，”

在床上翻了个身，他瞅了瞅Cody看着的电视节目，

“经纪人是个混球，这群孩子倒是还不错——”

这群孩子中的一个人吻了他。这群孩子中的那个人说他爱他。

别想了，Obi-Wan，你不能再想了。

“你都开始穿the SITH的T恤了。”

“当睡衣穿着挺好的。”

“你桌上还放了两张the SITH的CD。”

“留个纪念没什么坏处。”

“你就是喜欢the SITH。”

“闭嘴，Cody。”

Cody在一旁嘻嘻地笑了起来。摇了摇头，Cody直起身子，

“看到你喜欢自己的项目还是蛮不错的，至少比看到你愁眉苦脸的要好。这么多年，除了在Skywalker面前，我可从来没见过你在跑项目的时候能那么放松过。”

求你闭嘴吧，Cody，求你了。

“年轻人嘛，又不是大牌。运气好撞着一帮好接触的人了而已。”

“Skywalker最开始的时候够讨厌的。”

“他有他的苦衷，我现在理解了而已。他就是个孩子。”

Anakin远不止是个孩子。孩子不会抱着他吻着他的脖子，孩子不会把拥抱和情欲挂钩。

伸手关掉自己的床头灯，Obi-Wan摆了摆手，

“睡了，Cody。明天还得早起。”

“8点起就行了吧？”

按下遥控器的开关，Cody非常听话地关闭了自己那一侧的床头灯，

“七个小时。很奢侈了，Obi-Wan。睡个好觉。”

睡个好觉。

——见鬼去吧，Cody。

见鬼去吧。

 


	43. Chapter 43

43.

妆发说，Anakin再这么熬夜熬下去，全世界的遮瑕都遮不住Anakin的黑眼圈。Obi-Wan喝了口水。

妆发问Anakin，你昨天晚上干什么去了？

Anakin摊了摊手，上网搜“训狗的100种方式”，他说。

Obi-Wan嘴里的水喷了一地。整间屋子里的人全部扭头看向他的时候，他接过了跳到一旁的Cody递过来的纸巾。——抱歉，呛住了，他解释道。擦着胡子上的水滴，他看了Anakin一眼，满眼无声的警告；放下水杯，他走出休息室，身后跟来嘟哝着“看吧，我就说他都变成你的狗了”的Cody，可他连瞪Cody一眼的力气都没有了。

他当然知道Anakin昨天晚上干了什么。他瞪眼瞪到了太阳照常升起，早上起床的时候痛不欲生。在他绝望地望着天花板、感受着时间无情的流逝、祈求上帝让自己获得睡着的能力时候，5点钟，他收到消息，

_ _我睡不着。_ _

Anakin说。亮光刺得他眼睛发痛，他关闭了手机屏幕。

他有很多种选择，叫Anakin半夜不要给人发消息是其一，关了手机屏幕当做什么也没看见是其二。

_睡觉，或者明天你在舞台上向观众跪着谢罪。_

他选择了其三。他对睡眠的渴望已经到了愿意付出生命的代价的程度，如果他不回复这条消息，他知道他会在辗转反侧中丧失最后的三个小时，而Anakin明天还有演出。

于公于私，他都得把手机拿起来——看吧，又是借口。

Obi-Wan，又是你纵容Anakin的借口。

_你居然还醒着。_

_我是醒着。你该睡了。_

_是不是因为我做错了什么？_

_是我的错。_

发出去这句话，他用手臂挡在眼睛上，做了个深呼吸。Anakin尚未回应之前，他再次打下一行字，

_你只是不知道该怎么办罢了。_

他不知道这句话究竟是说给Anakin还是说给他自己。

_我们是不是该谈谈？_

_我们应该先睡觉。_

漫无止境的胡思乱想袭来之前，他终结了这场对话。半晌，Anakin再次给了他一个月亮的表情。晚安，那孩子说。

晚安以及早安，他回复。他说不清睡不着和面对Anakin这两件事哪件更让他绝望。

8月2日到8月11日，四场演出，一个多星期而已。

他觉得自己在这一个星期里不小心活了一个世纪。

一个睡眠不足的世纪，一个总是被Anakin的意外状况搞得焦头烂额的世纪。

再次拿起手机确认过Anakin没有再说什么，他闭上眼开始数起了羊。明天再说吧，他想，三个小时后再说吧。该来的总要来的，这句话他已经在此前的几个小时里对自己说了无数次。

窗帘的缝隙中露出晨曦的阳光时，他迷迷糊糊地睁了睁眼。微弱的光线让他感到烦躁的时刻，他翻了个身，终于睡着了。

 

——睡两个小时还不如不睡，他后悔了。

洗漱、早餐、赶往会场。

初装，检查舞台，二次核对安保。

嘴里弥漫着红牛的甜腻味道，在洗手间的镜子里看到自己泛着血丝的眼球和浮肿的眼皮，Obi-Wan毫不怀疑自己总有一天会这么死在Anakin手上。前期准备已经变成了流水线作业，金属乐的小会场演出方面，他已经迅速掌握了一切的细节与全部的操作过程。折磨他的只是流逝的时间，让他掌握不了的只是人。

从一开始就只是人，从一开始就只是Anakin Skywalker。

最初的时候，他只是想拉近和那个年轻人的距离。没错，他感到愤怒、感到羞辱、感到沮丧，接着他开始对Anakin抱有歉意。接着他听到Anakin的坦白。接着他开始和Anakin越走越近，他为能够有资格和Anakin进行物理接触而感到喜悦，他做出了种种尝试。可回过神来，怎么就已经和情欲产生了关系。

尝试只会带来心虚，可心虚根本不足以形容他现在的心境。他在回忆那些细节的时候崩溃地注意到，当他选择给出Anakin那孩子所需要的奖励时，他根本就没有“尝试”的意识。

他只是那么做了。他放弃了理性，遵从他本能的反应，他回吻了Anakin。他大概是疯了。

 

该来的还是会来，需要做的事情还是要做。留给他发呆的时间没有多少，他开始庆幸自己选择了如此繁忙的工作。午餐后，Cody离去，半小时，the SITH到来。发工作证，带入会场，介绍会场布局，一成不变的流程，迥然不同的心境。

休息过后调试，调试过后彩排。偶尔和Anakin一来二去地交谈，只剩工作，再无其他，心不在焉到连互相挖苦都没有余兴。除了注意到彼此的黑眼圈时露出的苦涩而意味深长的笑，他和Anakin没有一秒在进行私人立场上的交流。情绪上的欲言又止和生理上的身困体乏，用余光观察着坐在椅子上休息的Anakin，他开始怀疑5点多钟的那几条短信会不会又说得太过了。

他在休息室里抽了两支烟，Ventress有些好奇地问他怎么今天抽得这么快。他说他昨天睡得太早了，尼古丁不足。Anakin咳嗽了一声。

扫了Anakin一眼，他将烟撵灭在烟灰缸中，冲着整个团队拍了拍手，

时间到了，他说，准备排练吧。他在Anakin走过他身旁时揪住了那孩子的衣服，

“我在努力工作，”

他尽自己最大的努力去看向Anakin的眼睛，

“我希望你也一样。”

因为打了太多哈欠而潮滋滋的眼睛里，几秒之前燃起的火焰迅速熄灭。

该死。

他不得不这么说，可他又一次说过了。他松开Anakin的衣服，放手让Anakin回到了舞台上。从下午3点开始，真正属于Anakin的地方。他希望Anakin明白他需要采取的立场。

沿着台阶登上会场二楼，彩排所需的一个半小时里，大概有40分钟算是他和Cody为数不多的休息时间。一左一右地站在投影仪旁扒着栏杆，Obi-Wan又点了一支烟，接过了Cody递过来的便携式烟灰缸。

Anakin还是习惯将工作证别在裤腰上，他想。隔着纱幕，Anakin在舞台上随意走动，并未用尽全力去唱歌，只是在核对人声和音乐的节奏。他隐约看到工作证在Anakin的大腿旁顺着挂绳摇晃。

一个多星期前，Anakin还在抽他的脸。一个多星期过去，Anakin吻了他右脸的痣。他的嘴角还带着淡淡的因打架时受伤而留下的淤青，这也是他不愿意剃胡子的原因之一——Anakin注意到了他的淤青，Anakin问他还疼不疼，Anakin又一次低声道歉。他用亲吻让Anakin闭上了嘴。

——他大概真的是疯了。

 

_梦境机器，_

_她可以让夜晚变得欲望横流。_

__

Anakin再次唱起了那首让骨肉皮感同身受的歌。扭过头去，他问同他一起站在二楼的Cody，

“你记不记得这首歌叫什么？”

思索了一瞬，Cody皱着眉头回答，

“《On the Devil's tongue》——如果我没记错的话。Anakin的外号好像就是从这首歌来的。”

Obi-Wan差点没把自己的额头砸在二楼的护栏上。

恶魔的舌头。胡扯。他没见过比那更笨拙的舌头了。

他不难理解Anakin的笨拙，那笨拙也并不让他觉得反感。Anakin讨厌物理接触，Anakin甚至没有和他以外的人那样拥抱过，Anakin当然经验不足。

……等等。

等等，Obi-Wan，等等。

Anakin说接吻只是拥抱的升级。那么——

“咚”地一声，Obi-Wan还是把自己的脑袋砸在了二楼的护栏上。

完了。

浴室里，那他妈的，是Anakin的——

不，不。他不能允许自己想起那个词。一定是他想多了。Anakin已经23岁了。23岁了，总得——

Cody迟疑地把药瓶递到了他眼前。Obi-Wan觉得十倍量的阿司匹林也没办法缓解他的眩晕。

Anakin因为他和Qui-Gon的关系而产生了妒忌，Anakin在冲动之下吻了他。Anakin的占有欲板上钉钉，而占有欲是爱的证明。那么，如果他没有猜错的话——

天啊。

Anakin都干了些什么——他又对Anakin都干了些什么。那种青涩，那种他甚至觉得有些可爱的笨拙——

“我完蛋了。”

他说。Cody傻愣愣地看着他。Cody问他要不要去第二休息室睡一觉，Cody说他看起来像在发烧。他说他清醒得见鬼。Cody问他到底是什么完蛋了，他摇了摇头。靠近嘴角的地方被他咬下来一块皮，舌尖划过，他尝到了铁锈的味道。

 


	44. Chapter 44

44.

他怎么就能没注意到过，他怎么能就没往深处想过。

挥了挥手叫Cody先去吃饭，Obi-Wan转身从另一侧走下了二楼观众席的台阶。彩排已经结束，订好的餐点也送到了后台，按道理是他和成员们一起吃饭、商讨结束时间和安可次数的时候，他突然就丧失了回去面对Anakin的勇气。

他完全被击败了。他的犹豫、他的踟躇、他的理性思考，在Anakin纯粹的欲望和渴求面前不值一提。他被告知Anakin爱他，而Anakin从来没有那样对待过别人，由此而衍生的认知让他眩晕。他原本的理解就足以让他辗转反侧，他不知道事到如今，他该用什么样的表情去面对一个不是经验不足、而是压根没有过的Anakin。

Ventress和Maul放下了琴。Grievous从鼓后站了起来，Anakin将话筒插回了话筒架。还有半小时观众入场，一个半小时开始演出。朝着侧台走去的Anakin撩了一把头发，Obi-Wan觉得自己的胃都扭在了一起。

那小子受女人欢迎，他知道，他见识到了。

那小子长了张少女杀手的脸，一举一动都是荷尔蒙，他知道，他看得很清楚。

他暗自笑过Anakin明明连跟人紧紧相拥的经验都没有却能唱出带有情色意味的歌词，他没往深处去想。直到昨夜的亲吻之前，他一直在告诉自己Anakin只是个小鬼，Anakin只是个需要他去安抚的孩子。

可现在不一样了。

在后台出口的台阶上坐下，闷热的夏日黄昏，Obi-Wan除了抽烟之外束手无策。

不，不，别傻了，Obi-Wan。那可是个23岁的年轻人。无论经历过再怎样残酷的青春，总有倾心于某个姑娘的时候的。

可是你看看他，Obi-Wan。那样冷漠的姿态、那样僵硬的社交，那孩子说自己第一次和其他人那样拥抱。

你是第一个给出Anakin回应的人，Obi-Wan，你是Anakin第一次鼓起了全部的勇气吻上来的人。

那个曾经仅仅是选择坐在酒店的台阶上就已经耗费了极大的勇气的Anakin。因为难熬的欲求和强烈的妒忌，可能，或许，在二十三年的人生中，Anakin第一次选择了向前一步，而这一步还有着性别的鸿沟。他无法想象昨夜的Anakin在那一瞬间的究竟有着怎样的心情。

他昨夜觉得Anakin笨拙的吻有多可爱，他现在就觉得这样的Anakin有多可爱。可爱到让他靠在栏杆上脸颊发烧，可爱到让他根本没办法去面对。天啊。那个讨厌的Anakin Skywalker，那个被他当成小鬼的Anakin Skywalker。

那孩子爱他，而他坐在后台门口，整个人被喜悦和惶恐撕裂成了满地碎片。脑袋发涨却和头痛毫无关联，口袋里的的药瓶中躺着寂寞的阿司匹林的药片。Anakin，Anakin，Anakin。他觉得这个名字要把他撕碎了。

不过十天而已。十天而已，Anakin却说够了。

他有他的立场，他是Anakin的主办方，Qui-Gon告诉过他不能和艺人走得太近，可这早已逾越了“近”的范畴。拥有罪恶的并非只有自己，而Anakin为那种罪恶做出了他无法想象的努力。过于强烈的满足感让他的惶恐达到了前所未有的高度，同理智一起啃咬着他后颈的皮肤，带来昨夜被Anakin吻过的颈间烧灼的错觉，直到他听到Anakin的声音在他背后响起——

“你还好吗？”

他猛地回过了头。有那么一瞬间他分不清幻想和现实，他因站在他身后的Anakin的身姿而陷入了刹那的恍惚。

“我听Cody说你好像不太舒服，我就来看看……”

他听到Anakin给出了站在这里的借口。做出了尝试却依旧因为无法拿捏他的反应而找着借口的Anakin啊，明明这孩子不需要任何借口。

你说过你爱我了，Anakin，你对我的关心根本就不需要借口。

“我还好，”

他说。他不知道该摆出什么样的表情，所以他只能敷衍地笑了笑，

“我就是来抽根烟。抽完我就去前面盯观众了。”

Anakin轻轻点了点头。不知道该去该留的双脚，黑色短靴，黑色长裤。从Obi-Wan的角度看来修长的双腿，长袖包裹下的布局精妙的肌肉，低领口中露出来的锁骨，锁骨上方那张英俊的脸。所有隐藏在他潜意识中的欲念全部浮上表面，他想起他在酒吧里贴住Anakin的胳膊，Anakin靠在他肩膀上时他颤动的喉结。

他让自己闭了闭眼。闭了闭眼，仿佛能够将那些不合时宜的情感从脑海中祛除出去，手中夹着的烟嘴烧到了最后，细微的火焰带来的疼痛让他回到了现实。从台阶上站起来，他丢掉烟嘴，将工作证藏在衬衣里，走下了两级台阶，

“——我先去前面忙，”

他冲着前门的方向指了指，

“马上就要观众入场了。赶紧回去，Anakin。”

又一次点头。点头，而后是沉默着转身离去。他又在用他主办的立场和平静的态度让Anakin不知该如何接近了。这种情况下，向来是个撒娇好手的Anakin甚至没有闹别扭的能力。他看着Anakin的背影走过转角消失在砖墙之后，他咬紧了嘴。绕着会场半周回到前门入场口，人群之中，他一眼看到了那个红发骨肉皮。

堵在他面前的身影，捂着他嘴的手。勾着他肩膀的胳膊，以“总得有个人管管我”为借口的恳求。他现在明白了。曾经让他觉得意料之外的事情，他现在终于明白了。

注意到Obi-Wan的出现，红发少女冲着他颔了颔首。第五场，少女还是来了，只是他现在根本没心情去盯着这个姑娘，他甚至因为直面这个狂热地爱着Anakin的少女而感到了厌烦。

占有欲。爱的表现之一。

Anakin说十天已经够了。今天已经是第十一天了。

确认观众能够按时进场后，他发消息给Cody，说他和场地方有事情要聊，让Cody去控台盯着那个少女。半包烟抽完，深呼吸不知道做了多少个，徘徊在场外，后门到前门的路，他前前后后不知走了多少回。

手机在口袋中震动，告诉他还有15分钟就要开场。Cody被他留在了场内，没有其他选择，他只能回到休息室，确认一切顺利后走上了侧台，站在了帷幕旁。

从他的角度向下看，隔着纱幕，他隐隐能看到红发少女所在的位置。又是最后一排的正中间，如同他此前所叮嘱的那样，少女非常直白地按照字面意思和Anakin拉开了距离。

而他此刻同Anakin之间不过半米。

客席灯关闭，舞台灯亮起，纱幕上的图案扭曲变形。

Grievous走上了舞台。

“保持距离，保持尊敬”。

虽然他最开始真的只是不愿意接近Anakin。

Maul朝着观众招了招手。

“不要惹他生气”。

为此他总是在担心自己的话会不会说得太过。

Ventress拾起了自己的贝斯。

“直到他能笑着面对你的时候，再尝试做一些不会令他反感的举动”。

Anakin从他身边走了过去。挂绳在他的眼角一闪而过，他伸手抓住了Anakin的胳膊，

“——狗牌。”

他说。Anakin又忘了把工作证摘下来了。

怔了一瞬，Anakin从腰上拆下了工作证交到了Obi-Wan手里。再没有任何暴力挣脱的举动，再也不是那个曾经让他咬牙切齿的Anakin。

Anakin想说些什么，Anakin欲言又止。

“那是爱一个人的正确方式”。

可Anakin说这和Obi-Wan接近自己的过程一模一样。

——或许从一开始，从他坐在台阶上听着半醉的Anakin讲述那些他不忍心听下去的故事的时候开始，从他早上跑到便利店买了喉糖的那一刻开始，从他在浴缸中崩溃地祈求Anakin醒来的瞬间开始，事情就注定会走到这一步了。

变幻的舞台灯光之中，他注意到了Anakin眼中流动的色彩，他咬了咬牙。

伸手揪住Anakin脖子里的项链，他猛地后退，将Anakin拽进了双层帷幕的空隙里。一手绕过Anakin的肩膀扯上幕布，一手施力强迫Anakin低下头，凑上前去，他给了Anakin一个仓促而粗暴的吻，

“——这才是‘大奖’的真正含义，”

他说，他希望音乐声掩饰了他紧张的喘息，他希望他表现出了足够的年长者的游刃有余。他看向那个年轻人因震惊而瞪大了的双眼，

“你要学的还多着呢，Anakin。”

 


	45. Chapter 45

45.

胳膊有点痛，Obi-Wan不自觉地揉了揉自己的上臂。他怀疑Anakin把他捏青了。

两层帷幕之间，从震惊中反应过来了的Anakin狂热地吻着他，忘了控制力道的金属手指攥得他疼到叫出了声。帷幕之外，同样狂热的观众还在等着Anakin登台——他推着Anakin叫那小子赶紧上台，他听到走上舞台的Anakin发出了一声兴致高昂的欢呼。

蠢死了，Anakin。

坐在帷幕之间，脚边盘绕着成圈的线材，Obi-Wan疼得直吸气。怎么就这么不知道下手轻重——他在心中埋怨，他知道自己的埋怨中一点责备的成分都没有。做了个深呼吸，掀开帷幕走出去，站在侧台的阴影间，他看向了舞台中心。

主办的立场，他能够在纱幕落下之前就看清楚Anakin的模样。

私人的立场，他能够在帷幕遮蔽之下亲吻那个别人连碰一下都算得上是奢侈的乐队主唱。

舌头舔过片刻前还在和Anakin接吻的嘴唇，他用手背擦掉了蹭在嘴上的Anakin的唇彩。他又一次地尝试过了，他拿出了他在这十年中都没有过的鲁莽与勇气。他竟然一点都不心虚。

明明兴奋到语无伦次，却不得不抑制着自己的步子走上舞台的Anakin。仅仅是触碰到话筒架就已经冲着观众席笑了起来的Anakin。

享受着台下观众的欢呼，却因为自己的吻而在舞台上振奋的Anakin。原来罪恶感还可以有这样的含义。独占欲被满足带来的快感，得到了那个带有神性的孩子的眷顾而产生的快感——

他转身走下侧台，绕过观众席，回到了Cody身旁。他带着已经成为了常性的装出来的若无其事看着舞台，看到Anakin单腿踩在音箱上振臂高呼，台下的人群随着Anakin一同蹦跳起来。

他猜这场演出会精彩绝伦。他猜中了。

《On the Devil's tongue》的前奏响起，他跟着歌曲的节奏点着头。Cody抽出一张纸巾来递给他，你又把嘴咬破了。Cody指了指下唇边缘的位置，你这里有血印。

他背过身去擦了嘴。手背没能帮他擦干净，吻带妆的Anakin并不是个好主意。不，在Anakin上台之前、在与整个世界只有帷幕之隔的地方吻Anakin从一开始就不是个好主意，只是他那么做了。他在这种禁忌带来的欢愉中看完了整场演出，三次返场，Anakin还唱了一首他从未听过的歌。

散场，撤台，Anakin一卸完妆就从休息室跑了出来。

先跟Cody回去，他对Anakin说，接着用手指比了个“12”。

12点，他用口型说，他看到Anakin点了点头。12点，他洗完澡，换上T恤和短裤，告诉Cody自己要去和Anakin谈谈后续演出的问题，

“我得跟他说说保持今天的状态——”

从某种角度上来讲，这么说也没什么毛病。他关上了身后的门。12点05分，他出现在Anakin的房间门口，被那小子抓住胳膊拖进了屋，亲吻比他的想象来得更为激烈。后背抵在门上，耳畔响起门锁咔哒的声响，他甚至没来得及看清Anakin的脸。

“你迟到了，Obi-Wan。”

他只听到了这一句。又是笨拙却毫不掩饰欲望的亲吻，让他觉得笨拙到可爱的男人将他抵在了门上，他仰起头回应了Anakin以亲吻施加的惩罚。

浴液的香气、淡淡的酒精的味道、湿漉漉的头发擦过自己脸颊的触感。亲吻的间隙中，那青年抵住他的额头，

“教教我，Obi-Wan，”

嘴唇的噬咬，舌尖的勾连，

“你说我还有很多要学——”

惩罚与恳求的瞬息之变。天啊。Anakin大概不知道自己笑起来的时候嘴角的弧度有多么精妙。手指攀上Anakin的脸，抬起头去，他在轻启的牙关间咬住了Anakin的舌头。他引导Anakin进入自己的口腔，抽紧了口中的空气，卷裹着Anakin的舌尖迎接Anakin的到来。撑在他耳边的手掌一滑，Anakin突然握紧了他的手。他的右手，还好。如果是那些金属骨节，他不知道Anakin会不会把他的手指夹断。

“愿不愿意给我个机会让我坐下？”

他问，他已经在门边站了太长时间。终于意识到这一点的Anakin向后撤去了身体，他笑了笑，推着Anakin的胸口逼迫Anakin步步后退。

“我是有很多东西要教你，”

他说，他将Anakin推倒在椅子上，单膝跪在了Anakin两腿之间，

“比‘训狗的100种方式’更实用的东西——”

低头，接吻，腰间攀上Anakin的双手。他可以等一下再提那只手的力度问题，没关系。攥着他的腰的右手带来的疼痛让他在现实和虚幻中徘徊，疼痛刺激了他的感官，他不知道是不是这种疼痛让他变得比和此前任何人接吻时都更加敏感。划过他牙龈的舌头、吮着他唇瓣的齿尖，从Anakin的指尖传导而来的电流。大腿被Anakin箍住，那年轻人用肢体语言邀请他坐在了自己身上。手臂在Anakin的脑后交叠，Anakin吻上他耳后的瞬间，他无法克制地泄出呻吟，手指抓紧了Anakin的T恤。

明明是个男人。明明吻着他的、控制着他的、索求着他的是个男人。他发出一声仓促的笑。鼠蹊部的胀痛让他下意识地挺起腰来贴住了Anakin的小腹，两腿之间感受到了Anakin那紧绷的裤子下的勃起。

“你学得太快了，”

他说，他让自己的额头抵在Anakin的肩膀上，伸出手去拆起了Anakin的腰带，

“我得教你点新的——”

他的欲求，Anakin的欲求。被自己渴望的人所需要的感觉欢愉到令他惶恐，他的腰窝淌下后背涌出的汗。冲动永远比理智来得更快，他不知道当他在会场中冲着Anakin比出“12”的手势的时候究竟是冲动还是理智。他不在乎。滑进他T恤里的手，一半是金属冰冷的触感，一半是人类的体温。冲动和理智完全可以共存。

他用他的理智判断过了。从昨夜到现在，他有漫长的做出决定的时间。他选择了回复Anakin的消息，他选择了在午夜12点来到这里。

配合着Anakin的动作，他脱掉了他的上衣。手指探进Anakin的裤缝，较劲一般地，在Anakin触碰他之前，他已经用指尖触到了Anakin的坚挺。另一个男人的坚挺。

总是在给他带来新鲜感的Anakin。

“你以前有没有做过这个？”

他问，他用手掌完全裹住了Anakin的阴茎。他听到粗重的喘息间给出的迟疑的回答，

“我自己的话……”

“和别人。”

“怎么可能有。”

他笑了起来。当然不可能，他只是在明知故问。他只是为自己能够成为第一个给出Anakin回应并占有Anakin的爱欲的人感到卑劣的欣喜罢了。

“我们得去床上。”

他听到Anakin咕哝了一声。下一秒，他就被掐着腰举起来扔到了椅子背后的双人床上。上一次躺在Anakin床上的时候，他还在担心Anakin无意识的拥抱会不会让两人之间的关系变得尴尬，可现在，当Anakin的嘴唇停留在他的胸口之时，他的手指探入了那湿漉漉的头发。

“我总有一天得跟你规定头发吹干了再上床，”

他说，他看到Anakin抬起头朝着他笑了笑。算了，算了。什么规定都好说。回头再说吧，反正Anakin会听他的话的。当做睡衣穿的居家短裤只有松紧带，这让Anakin对他的欲望的探寻变得轻而易举。

“我可以先满足你……”

他对用舌尖划过他的肚脐的Anakin说，喘息之间的语句说出来有些费力。他没有等来Anakin的停歇。舌尖朝着越来越危险的区域前进，Anakin贴着他的皮肤发出一声含混的呢喃，

“……我可以自学一部分东西。”

他可从不知道Anakin是个这么积极的学习者。手肘支撑身体半坐起来，他低头看向了已经扯掉了他的短裤、隔着内衣亲吻着他的欲望的他的乐队主唱。

恶魔的舌头，恶魔的嘴唇。恶魔也可以一样笨拙，恶魔也可以学习得很快。隔着布料的唇舌让他焦急，臀部的肌肉无意识地收缩，他用手掌抚过了Anakin的脸。

门铃声。

叮咚，又一次，叮咚。

他和Anakin的动作同时停了下来。

“……谁？”

望向房间门口，Anakin皱起了眉头。

“Cody，”

来者自报家门，

“Obi-Wan是不是在你这里？”

“他——”

迅速地回头看了一眼Obi-Wan，Anakin坐起身，

“他已经走了。”

“你知道他去哪儿了吗？”

下楼，下楼抽烟，Obi-Wan低声对Anakin说。

“他下楼抽烟去了。你有什么事吗？”

“他忘了拿他的手机。Qui-Gon有急事找他，所以我来问问——”

天啊。Qui-Gon。为什么要在这种时候提到Qui-Gon。

咽了口唾沫，Obi-Wan注意到Anakin脸上明显出现了因妒忌产生的焦灼。他轻轻握住了Anakin的胳膊。

我就在这儿，他低声对Anakin说，我哪里也不去。

“——他等会儿还会回来。Qui-Gon有什么事情的话你告诉我好了。”

“没关系，我可以等他回去。打扰了。”

Cody的声音消失在了门外。片刻的寂静。

沉默之间，Obi-Wan突然笑了起来。主办怎么会告诉艺人谈话内容呢——在工作方面这样幼稚的Anakin啊，喊出Qui-Gon的名字时带着毫不掩饰的不满，只不过是为了让他在这里多待一时半刻。

Anakin还是在意Qui-Gon的存在。伸手揉了一把还未散去气恼的神色的年轻人的脸，Obi-Wan强迫Anakin将注意力转回自己身上，

“我说过了，我哪里也不去。让我满足你，Anakin。之后的事情之后再说。”

瘪了瘪嘴，Anakin转过身来将他扑回了床上。脑袋枕在Obi-Wan的胸口，Anakin仍旧带着不满嘟哝道：

“巡演早点结束就好了。早点结束，把你的手机关掉，在你家里——”

“或者结束那天晚上。我可以找个借口过来，然后在这里陪你到天亮。”

承诺，或者是贿赂。提前做出的保障，错误的训犬手段，不影响手段带来的效果。他听到枕在他胸口的Anakin喉咙咕咚一声。直起身子，Anakin再次朝着床头凑了过来，

“那现在呢？”

“现在我们可以继续刚才的教学了，Anakin。”

如他所料的，Anakin笑着吻了上来。

 


	46. Chapter 46

46.

“我明天可以陪你去逛逛。当然，在我睡醒之后——”

“你会睡多久？”

“睡到夜生活来临？”

他说，他听到Anakin趴在他身上笑了起来。高潮后的余韵之中，你来我往的谈话之间，Anakin还在亲吻着他的小腹，仿佛这个伏在他身上的年轻人的欲求没有尽头。牵起Anakin的金属手臂，Obi-Wan感受着那只手掌顺着他的动作缓缓张开、冰冷的掌心贴住他的掌心的触感，

“或许听起来很奇怪——”

注视着那些用金属部件连接起来的指节，他用手指扣住Anakin的右手，

“我很喜欢你的这只胳膊。”

“……为什么？”

“我不知道。这只胳膊、这只手。总是弄得我很痛……它能提醒我我曾经有多么讨厌你和你现在有多想要我。它告诉我你的过去，而我会因为有资格知晓你的过去而感到欢愉。”

金属指尖、金属骨骼。无法灵巧地行动的手指，每一次伸张都带着机械的动作轨迹。一拳打碎了镜子的这只手。用来彰显Anakin的情绪的这只手。

“……亲密感？”

“亲密感，很卑鄙，我知道。”

“可这只是我的缺陷。这只是对有缺陷的肉体的一种补偿。”

Anakin坐起了身。坐起身，以便让Obi-Wan在躺着的同时也能够更好地观察那条胳膊。扣住那只手腕，Obi-Wan吻了吻Anakin的指尖，

“这只是你的一部分。这是联结了你和我的一部分，Anakin。它不是你的缺陷。”

伸出手去，他沿着Anakin的小臂从上到下划过，

“从最开始我就不觉得这是你的缺陷。我只是觉得，啊，这只手臂承载着Anakin的过去，而我是多么想要改变这些过去。可是我改变不了，我只能去弥补。我希望我有弥补的资格，我希望我能分担你的苦难。——我对亲密感的渴求来得比你更早些。而如果我想要以我的渴求回应你的渴求，那么我希望我能回应你的全部。仅此而已。”

他看到Anakin怔了怔。他想起这只手在浴缸里抚上自己的脸颊、将自己拽向眼前这个年轻人的嘴唇的那个瞬间。他再次吻了吻Anakin的手指。

“……这些手指，”

他听到Anakin干涩地开口，

“只能保证最基本的动作，甚至连触觉都没有。你亲吻它们的时候，我甚至都感觉不到——”

“但是我的嘴唇有触觉，Anakin。”

他抬眼看向了面前的年轻人，嘴唇擦过Anakin冰冷的手背。他想他的行为近似于引诱——他成功了。Anakin吻了他。Anakin的机械手指与他的左手相扣，他被夹得很痛——很痛，让他的感官再次升级。又一次亲吻，又一次爆发。仅仅是表层的肌肤接触而已。仅仅是互相套弄着对方的欲望，就足以让他在Anakin的动作中喘息，双眼因强烈的快感而泛上水汽，仿佛他的每一寸的皮肤都会因为Anakin的亲吻而发出无声的呻吟。

在此之前，他不知道他等这些已经等了太久了。

肩膀越过他的脑袋、从床边的纸抽盒中抽出纸巾来为他清理腹部的精液的Anakin。每一个他被拥有和他所拥有的细节之中，得到满足后的倦意席卷而来。近乎蛮横地勾住Anakin的肩膀将那孩子拽回自己身前，他在床上滚了半圈，脑袋埋在Anakin的颈间，允许自己在Anakin的怀里短暂地打了个盹。从Anakin房间出来的时候他感到煎熬。离开那房间的每一步都是煎熬。

如果Cody不在就好了。如果Cody去给Qui-Gon帮忙的话——

 

所谓的“急转直下”大概就是这种滋味。

清晨的亚特兰大机场。倾斜的落地玻璃窗之外，雾蒙蒙的天地之间，太阳缓缓升起，又一个不眠之夜。Obi-Wan从未觉得太阳这般可憎过。

Anakin或许还在床上睡觉，他想，还在等待黄昏开始的与他独处的时光。他不知道该怎么告诉Anakin这个消息，他尝试过了思考，只是他过劳的大脑在此刻不具备任何的思考能力。

他想过亚特兰大演完自己可以好好睡一觉的。器材车上，Anakin的脑袋撞到车顶上之前。他同Anakin做出了约定，在Anakin的房间里，Anakin的床上。回忆这些瞬间并不能让他的心情好起来——越是想到那些细节，他就越不知道要怎样对Anakin开口，何况这件事还牵扯到了the SITH。Palpatine他已经通知过了，他告诫过了Palpatine不能告诉团队成员。

 

场地方的4个未接电话，Qui-Gon的3个。

7个未接电话后，Cody替他接起了Qui-Gon的第4个。Cody来找他，Cody说Qui-Gon有急事。情欲的支配之下，他觉得再多待一会儿没什么关系。他在Anakin的房间里一直待到半夜2点，他在回到自己房间里的时候还带着放松与轻盈的喜悦，以及要等明天睡醒了才能见到Anakin的煎熬。他觉得一切都在好起来，一切都好得不能再好了，直到Qui-Gon和场地方一人给了他一个巴掌。

3点买好机票，5点赶到机场值机。7点飞往纽约，离登机还有半个小时。

Obi-Wan在候机大厅的座椅上沮丧地撑住了头。

阿司匹林吃过了，起效还需要30分钟。30分钟后，在飞机上睡一觉，强迫自己睡一觉。他太累了，他必须让自己休息，这是他最后的能够逃避眼下的状况的三个小时。一旦醒来，他就必须要面对棘手的、完全没有即成的解决方案的突发状况，还有Anakin的反应。

Anakin的反应。他无法预测。他以为自己已经很了解这个年轻人了。尽管相处时间足够短暂，可Anakin在面对他的时候足够坦诚。可他现在说不清。

 

纽约会场起火了，Qui-Gon在电话里跟他说。

场地方联系不上你，我也联系不上你——

他忘了自己怎么挂的电话。他像被人钉在了耻辱的刑桩上，嘴中是他无法说出口的罪状。他承受过了场地方的致歉、Qui-Gon并不算严重的责备，挂了电话他感觉他被烧毁了全身的神经。

纽约，巡演的倒数第二场，五天后。五天，寻找其他会场或者取消演出，怎么看都是后者更方便一些——他并不熟悉那些千人规模的小会场，他没有跟那些会场合作过，他甚至不知道那些会场管理人的联系方式。只不过一句轻描淡写的“演出取消”，他甚至不需要直接处理退票流程。

下一场在费城，终场在明尼阿波利斯，中间的纽约场算得上是这轮巡演里规模最大也是最重要的一场。他当然权衡过了。他权衡过了，他得出的结论是他没办法对the SITH开口。

如果我取消演出，总有一天会因为过意不去吊死在JE门口——决定前往纽约的时候他对Cody说，双手已经快速地在电脑上搜索起了航班信息。对于所有主办来说都是理所当然的选择被他放弃，他不是看不到Cody眼中复杂的神情。他懒得做出解释。他根本无法解释。

订机票，更改行程表，打包行李。他准备睡醒了去送洗的Anakin的衣服还放在他的行李箱里，到了纽约再说吧——他扣上了密码锁。通知Palpatine，简单交代Cody替代他的工作，他说详细的等他到了纽约再说。

在Aankin怀里打的那个盹成了他从昨天早上7点到现在的唯一的休憩。在出租车上寻找纽约所有同等规模会场的资讯，迅猛袭来的呕吐感只能让他收起了手机。眩晕而疲惫，却毫无能够让自己睡着的情绪，发觉所有他能找到的会场已经在下个周五租出去了的时候，他只想砸开候机厅的玻璃直接跳下去。

Palpatine还没有回复。半夜3点发出去的信息，Palpatine当然不可能回复。他告诫Palpatine现在不能告诉the SITH，他说要等他后续处理，他请求Palpatine配合Cody的协调好费城的演出。他想Palpatine看到消息的时候或许会笑出声。

尽管这是不可抗力——合同里写过了，不可抗力。会场合同，主办与艺人的合同，都注明了因为不可抗力导致演出无法进行的情况下，甲乙双方都不需要负任何责任。他大可以直接取消演出，陪着the SITH在费城玩几天，直接赶往明尼苏达，他可以多睡很多个好觉。可他怎么可能睡得着。

主办方不是需要把不可能变成可能的存在，他知道。就算他决定取消演出，客观来讲他也没有任何错误。Qui-Gon也不会说他什么，Qui-Gon甚至还会有些同情他。连Anakin酗酒都不想管的Palpatine只会冷笑着看着他对成员赔礼谢罪。

可Anakin呢。

纽约，该死的纽约。纽约的会场达到了2500人的规模，比其他城市足足要多出1000人，且全部售罄。对于the SITH来说，纽约场太重要了。

他坐在那里，他已经分不清自己处在哪种立场中了。

 

6点半，广播提示开始登机。

公文包放上行李架，人在椅子上坐下，安全带系好。

the SITH暂时不能知道这件事，也就意味着Anakin不会知道他突然离开的原因。他的手停留在对话框上不知所措。

_ 意外情况，需要赶往纽约。 _

他打出一行字。官腔，像是工作汇报。

等我回来——不，不对。他不知道他能不能在费城演出之前赶回去。

_好好休息。作为补偿，今天你可以稍微多喝点。_

_稍微。_

_我很抱歉。_

 


	47. Chapter 47

47.

人在走投无路的时候容易产生幻想。

关于是否能够逆转既定事实、或者妥协于既定事实的幻想，Obi-Wan产生过了。有那么几个瞬间，他带着微渺的希望，希望纽约的会场能够在五天之内被修复，直到他看到了暴露在空气中的焦黑的Truss架。

烧没了。

直白一点描述便是如此；他眼前的、纽约的会场，整个、他妈的、烧没了。烧成了一片废墟，地上零落着瓦砾的碎片和音箱的残骸，空气中盘恒着烟炱和绝望的味道，一旁站着面色惨白的场地经理。

“——我可能要到20号以后才能跟你协商合同的问题，”

带着违心的安慰，他拍了拍场地经理的肩膀，

“你先忙你这边的事情。我那边不着急。”

根本就不是不着急。根本就是绝望之后的平静，没有了退路的食草动物扭头看向身后追来的猛兽时的心情。场地经理点着头，Obi-Wan走到街对面的巷子里抽了支烟。

发脾气都不知道该跟谁发，他只能把烟嘴咬得稀烂，一脚踹上了庞大的垃圾桶。感谢飞机上的睡眠让他还有能踹得动这垃圾桶的力气——即将迎来正午的纽约街道上，汗水滑进他的衬衣衣领，滑过了Anakin留在他锁骨上的吻痕。

_ 发生了什么？ _

Anakin已经醒了。醒了，或者是起来上个厕所——总之，Anakin拿起了手机，看到了他的消息。他放在那里没有回应。他不知道要如何向Anakin解释。抱歉，你们最重要的会场烧了，烧成他妈的废墟了——他怎么可能对着乐队主唱开得了口？

隔着街道，Obi-Wan拍下会场的焦黑的残垣，发给了Cody和Qui-Gon。

我他妈完蛋了，他在电话里对Qui-Gon说，他没能控制住自己不要把脏字说出口。Qui-Gon在电话那端沉默了几秒，

“你知道你可以取消演出。”

废话。他妈的废话。

“我不能，”

他压制住自己的火气，

“我需要对the SITH负责。”

“你知道你不需要对他们负责，在这件事情上。”

“我需要，而且我必须要。——抱歉，我现在有点……”

“冷静点，Obi-Wan。”

不是“Obi”而是“Obi-Wan”。Qui-Gon开始认真了。一时间无言以对，他因为头痛带来的晕眩蹲在了地上。电话那端再次传来Qui-Gon的声音，

“你现在找到多少备选会场？”

“五家。周五全都租出去了。”

“我让Ahsoka整理一份会场名单发给你。昨天是不是刚演完——我看一下——亚特兰大？”

“对。”

“你有多久没睡觉了？”

“二十七个小时。刨去飞机上的三个小时，一整天。”

“找到能住的酒店了吗？”

“还没有。一下飞机就到会场了。”

看了眼脚边的行李箱，他意识到Qui-Gon正在用听起来无关痛痒的琐碎语句稳定他的情绪。撑住行李箱站起来，因为太阳穴上拽着身体下坠的钝痛，他发出了一声苦闷的呻吟。Qui-Gon的叹息传入他的耳道，

“把药吃了，Obi。找个地方休息一下，吃完午饭找个酒店住下。”

好，他点着头说。一点点地，眩晕退却之后，他找回了他已经丧失的力气。拖着行李箱走出小巷，再度开口的时候嗓音中已带上歉意，他停下脚步揉了揉眼睛。

“是我太着急了。抱歉，Qui。……我只是太暴躁了。”

“我不觉得意外，说实话。”

“为什么？”

“热情总是伴随着焦虑的。越是在乎越是容易焦虑，这很正常。某种角度而言，我很高兴看到你有这么强的责任感。”

某种角度而言。

“这不专业，Qui。”

“你已经很专业了，你只是需要冷静下来。回酒店睡一觉，傍晚的时候再联系Ahsoka给你的清单。人已经在纽约了，五天之内完全来得及签合同。”

“还得留出时间来宣布更改会场和通知观众，重新规划行程和路线，还得想想补偿措施——”

“你看，你和我认为的一样专业。你完全可以处理得很周全。告诉我你会好好休息。”

他在电话的这一端点了点头。我会的，他做出保证。电话挂断后，他撑着行李箱的拉杆，闭上眼做了几个深呼吸。十几米开外的地方有一家快餐店，他或许可以去那里把午餐解决掉。住宿的话，随便一间商务酒店足矣。

仰头，吃药，步行十几米，Obi-Wan推开了Friday's的店门。在餐椅上坐下，强撑着精神盯着快餐包装上的图标，脑子以16倍慢放的速度旋转了片刻，他想起了芝加哥的那个雨夜。

在雨中转着伞的、恳求他的、在黑暗中为他擦头发的Anakin。

Qui-Gon。Anakin为他擦头发是因为嫉妒Qui-Gon。他傻呆呆地笑了笑，笑完了又觉得郁卒袭上心头。Qui-Gon的电话极大地安抚了他的情绪，让他能够坐在这间快餐店里填饱他和精神一样颓丧的胃，只是偏偏是Friday's。

偏偏会让他想起Anakin的Friday's。

逃避终究不是办法，他拿起了他的手机。

睡吧，Anakin，别醒。别接我的电话，让我用文字告诉你“回头再说”。给我处理这个问题的机会，给我向你展示我最好的一面的机会——

电话仅仅响了两声就被接起，从另一端传来他异常思念却又不想面对的声音，

“——告诉我一个我不能马上买张机票飞过去的理由。”

说得上有些闹别扭的、带着不满、带着困惑、带着思念和关怀的嗓音。

因为我们都还有各自的工作要做，他说。他听到Anakin在电话那端一阵哼哼。

被烦躁与疲劳折磨的夏日上午，Obi-Wan给了自己一个苦笑。

Anakin问他干什么去了，他说他有急事要处理。敷衍了事的回答，又怎么可能让那个恨不得飞过来陪他的年轻人满意。

他说他现在没空详细解释，他说他回头会告诉Anakin。用隐藏在话语间的“繁忙”二字博取那孩子的体谅与同情，算得上是一种欺骗，可他除此之外无能为力。

欺骗提醒着他他在跟谁通话，声音比此前更加倦怠，他用手搓了把脸。歉疚与背叛感抓挠着他的肝脏。或许是他的疲惫已经无法遮掩，Anakin的语气中不再带有孩子气的抱怨，

“你现在可以休息了吗？”

“暂时。我得找个酒店睡一觉，傍晚再起来继续工作。”

“我真想替你睡觉。傍晚的话，你要去跑现场？”

“……算是吧。”

他又一次欺骗。之后他会给出解释的，他想，当Anakin不得不知道这件事的时候。但愿是Anakin被告知会场更换而非演出取消的时候。

“我得挂了，”

他在Anakin开口之前表现得匆匆忙忙，

“我得吃完饭赶紧去休息。替我多睡会儿。”

人到中年，经不起折腾，却天天都在折腾。the SITH的一场巡演没让他被少折腾。他搞不清the SITH是什么体质——又或者是他和the SITH牵扯得实在过深了。

事到如今，就算反思也已经来不及了。

电话另一端的Anakin给了他带着不舍和体谅的应允，

“好好休息，”

那孩子说，那孩子问他，

“你什么时候回来？”

“可能要到周五。”

“纽约？”

“纽约。”

“五天呢，Obi-Wan。”

“我知道。”

“你知道我想你对吧？”

“你知道我也一样。”

Anakin笑了起来。他眼前浮现起那孩子甜蜜的嘴角弧度，他在让自己忍不住和Anakin说更多的话之前挂了电话。他叹息着低头向了餐盘。

汉堡同几分钟前没什么变化，饥饿感却异常猛烈的来袭，只不过伴随着同样猛烈的焦虑。仓促地吃着东西，浏览着纽约其他会场的信息，直到住进酒店也没有找到合理的解决方案，只是这种悬而未决终归还是输给了疲惫的躯体。拆掉领带倒在床上，被褥之间，他含混地想起Anakin身上的味道。一种同他的记忆一样含混的味道。

现实将他压得喘不过气，记忆也就变成了足以反复咀嚼的虚无缥缈的烟叶。记忆之中，他沉沉睡去，再醒来的时候已是黄昏。邮件提示他Ahsoka已经找齐了会场资料，Palpatine的短信回应虽然冷漠倒也在意料之中。Cody说Palpatine找他谈过了，具体需要Obi-Wan回个电话。

Anakin的消息提示夹在中间，在他刚刚睡着没多久的时候，

_ Palpatine告诉我了。 _

 


	48. Chapter 48

48.

他就知道Palpatine是个老不死的东西。

在酒店床上压抑着几乎要破口而出的咆哮，Obi-Wan把手机朝着桌子摔了出去。摔了出去，却又在懊恼的喘息后下床捡回了手机，还得为自己没有把手机摔烂松了口气。恨那个看热闹不嫌事儿大的经纪人恨得牙痒痒，他却不能对Palpatine上私刑，嘴中诅咒着Palpatine总有一天要被汽车碾死，他拨通了Cody的电话。

接通电话的过程中，他浏览过了Ahsoka整理的清单，总共九家会场，八家都已经租了出去。还剩下一家地理位置不佳，场租却贵得惊人。

有选择总归是好的，他在心中安慰自己。一下子超出5000美元的预算，就算烧毁了的纽约会场会退回场租，他还是要为这突如其来的变化付出代价。该死的不可抗力。

得知Palpatine已经把消息告诉了the SITH的Cody同他一样惊愕。半晌，想通了Palpatine这么做的理由的Cody咬牙切齿，

“越是强调越能让那个老东西知道这件事有多严重——”

“说也不对，不说也不对，”

他嘴角挂起苦笑，

“你还说Anakin是狗，主办方才永远是狗。”

“这就是Qui-Gon为什么说我们不能跟艺人走得太近，”

Cody在电话另一端咂了咂嘴，

“责任感太沉重了，Obi-Wan。”

谢谢，不用你提醒，我的好助理。亏心的感觉并非有滋有味，越是强调越表明事情有多重要，越是解释越说明一切有多可疑。没有在Cody的语气中听出谴责的成分多少让他心存感激，Cody那状况外的感同身受给了他能够冷静地拨通Palpatine的电话的能力。

明明经纪人的职责是给艺人带来更好的发展空间，他想不通为什么Palpatine要急不可耐地影响艺人的心绪。纽约若是无望，费城的演出必定受到影响，再怎么专业的艺人也有情绪不佳的时候，何况那个被他骗了的主唱。他打给Palpatine，听到那个经纪人慢吞吞的、优雅的、不以为然的解释：

我当然要告诉我的艺人。瞒着他们又有什么意义呢——纽约演不成了，费城还是可以加油的。我的建议是你直接回来，费城这边还有点杂活让你操心。

隔着电话他想撕了Palpatine的舌头，电话这端他还要教育自己保持耐心。他无法理解这个经纪人。他带着破釜沉舟的心情赶到纽约，在电话里对Anakin撒了谎，他却还要承受谎言暴露后的折磨，被迫失去主动向Anakin解释的机会。心态变化至今，独有“Palpatine永远活跃在给他添堵的第一线”这种认知毫无改变。

等和Anakin再熟一点吧，他想，再熟一点——虽然已经熟到可以给对方打手枪的程度了——劝Anakin换个经纪人。如果要陪着the SITH一直走下去，他不确定自己的努力会不会因为这个愚蠢的老不死全部打了水漂，他也不确定他会不会总有一天杀了Palpatine。

——陪the SITH走下去。他又一次忘记了。他已经没有陪the SITH走下去的机会了。这场巡演之后他就要回流行乐部去——不想在别离之前留下遗憾也正是他此刻坐在这里的原因之一。把事情完美解决，让巡演顺利结束，以便能不留遗憾地同the SITH在机场告别，完成他人生中的第一次也是唯一一次的小会场项目，完成Qui-Gon给他的历练。

如果不是Palpatine多嘴，如果没有这样横生枝节。

给Anakin打电话的冲动另他头痛且不合时宜，耐着性子，他打给了最后一家场地方。

Jango Fett，对方在电话中报上姓名。周五没问题，但是要临时加租。一万的场地费用涨到一万五，经费在Obi-Wan眼前烧得同纽约会场一样漆黑。

2700人的会场，二楼不开放，明天早上10点见面详谈。

电话的余音散去，Obi-Wan终是趴在桌子上松了口气。

还有拯救的机会就好。不用在欺骗Anakin后还要告诉那孩子令人失望的消息就好。

——还不是给Anakin打电话的时候，他想。他向Cody和Qui-Gon发去了进展汇报，安排Ahsoka明天上班后草拟一份会场更迭通知。明天早上10点谈合同，顺利的话当天就可以签完；后天是费城场，只要能在后天演出之前把一切搞定，从头到尾便只不过是虚惊一场。

尽管还有无数的不确定性在前方等待，Obi-Wan还是觉得肩膀上的担子轻了些。轻了些，他就提起了面对Anakin的勇气。只是道歉而已。道歉，安抚Anakin的情绪，做出解释。那孩子会理解的。那孩子一定会理解的。

告诉那孩子备用会场已经找到了，the SITH的演出不会出问题——他不能这么说。谨慎若是人性中最大的美德，他昨天已经让他的美德见了鬼。他需要站在主办方的立场上去开口，而主办方需要那种美德。

无人响应。提醒他在“滴”声后留言的不带任何感情的女声摧毁了他开口的欲望，想好的说辞一句都没能用得上。他甚至想把自己要说的东西抄下来，以便能够在接通电话的时候有条理地说清楚自己为什么突然离去、为什么没有第一时间告诉Anakin——

第二个电话同样没人接。他开始焦虑。

8点了。三种可能性。主观的不肯接，客观的恰好没接上，客观的就是接不上。

Anakin在闹别扭、Anakin没看到手机、Anakin又喝大了。三种可能性中，第一种和第三种另他倍感折磨。Anakin不愿意接他的电话的可能性微乎其微，可这不影响他把事情往最坏的方面想，直到他在下楼吃饭的当口接到了Anakin的电话。

还醒着。没喝多，还好。

松了口气却又在接下来的一秒内感到神经紧绷，他按下通话键，

“Anakin——”

“我迷路了。”

 


	49. Chapter 49

49.

有那么几秒他没有反应过来，有那么几秒他以为自己听错了。

嘴角的弧度让他看起来仿佛成了什么滑稽模仿剧的观众，荒唐的情节面前，Obi-Wan满脸的难以置信。

“我查过地图了，是栋灰色的楼——我可能走过了——啊，我找到了。”

“An……”

“我已经到前台了。309对吧？”

“……站在那儿别动。”

天知道他用多快的速度结了账。从餐厅到酒店的距离不过200米，Obi-Wan发挥了高中时代体育课的最好成绩。纪念品商店、货币兑换小铺、便利店、中餐馆。到了，到了，商务酒店大厅。跑上台阶、走进大门。胸口还在因为突击冲刺而上下起伏，看到前台站着的那个穿着黑衣服的年轻人的瞬间，他差点没忍住骂Anakin一句智障的咆哮。

“不用给他登记了，”

一把拽住Anakin的胳膊，朝着电梯的方向走去，他回头向前台员工喊了一声，

“他马上就走！”

“Obi——”

“闭嘴，”

他用咬紧了牙关的力量攥紧了Anakin的手腕，

“我不知道我要怎样才能把对你的歉意保留得超过二十四个小时——”

电梯门关上的瞬间，他转身看向Anakin，

“告诉我，Anakin Skywalker，给我一个不用现在给你一个耳光的理由！”

急火攻心的滋味。恨不得现在就叫个加急快递把Anakin寄回亚特兰大的滋味。不，直接寄到费城更合适——明天早上7点就要全员上路赶往费城，后天还有费城的演出，而Anakin Skywalker——the SITH的他妈的主唱，此刻居然和他一起站在纽约的电梯里，站在离费城千里之遥的地方。

他竟然还带着Anakin上了电梯。他就应该在大厅里踹一脚Anakin的屁股，直接把Anakin踹回机场去。可这孩子在赶路的过程中头发都乱了，脖子里还淌着汗。见到他的时候露出了放心的笑容，他看不透墨镜却也能知晓Anakin眼中的笑意。

他恼怒地撑住了头。忍住踹Anakin的冲动太难了，可见到Anakin站在自己面前的感觉又近似于做梦。

“Palpatine知不知道？”

他问，他开始组织他的理性思考能力。他总有一天要死在Anakin手上。

“知道。”

“我刚刚才和他通过电话，他为什么——”

“我告诉他他要是跟你说，我就退出the SITH。”

“Anakin？！”

“我不会退出的，你放心。我就是那么威胁他一下。看到他吃瘪挺有趣的。”

“这不是能用‘有趣’来解决的问题，Anakin，”

搓了一把头发，他看向身旁一脸轻松的乐队主唱，

“你知道你后天还有演出对吧？”

“我后天早上赶到费城就来得及。”

泰然自若的语气，没什么错误的客观事实。巡演已经第六场了，彩排都不需要费什么功夫。Anakin甚至可以不用去彩排。

电梯门开启，走进走廊的瞬间，Obi-Wan突然停住了脚步。嘴唇上一阵刺痛，他咬得太厉害了。刺痛让他握了握拳，

“回去。”

大步将Anakin抛在身后，他朝着自己房间走去的时候没有回头，

“不要跟着我进来。回去，否则我现在就把你从三楼扔下去。”

“Obi-Wan——”

刷卡，开门，关门，上锁。他甚至在怒气之下扣上了安全扣。怎么就这么冲动，怎么就这么不识大局。某种意义上来说，Anakin和Palpatine的联盟，打得他措手不及。不，等等，Anakin怎么会知道他住在哪里——

Cody。

Cody，他妈的Cody。Anakin可能也威胁过了Cody。啊，天啊。人怎么能混蛋到这个程度，人怎么能是非不分到这个程度？

一分钟。一分钟，或者三十秒。或者十秒。

他不知道自己靠着门站了多久。嘴上又多了两个伤口，上唇内侧，下唇内侧。他踹了一脚衣柜，卸下安全扣，拉开了门。

靠着对面的墙站着的Anakin。与赶到纽约这种冲动行为完全不相符的堪称冷静的等待。

“……进来。”

他说。他在Anakin走上来之前便转身走到了桌前，占据了屋里的唯一一张椅子，

“你对Cody说了什么？”

“他不告诉我，和他告诉你的话，费城我就不演了。”

“我迟早一枪崩了你。”

“我知道，”

Anakin耸了耸肩，

“Cody也这么说。Cody知道你得气疯，所以他告诉我了。”

“他告诉你了，我也会气疯。”

“显然告诉我的代价要小一些。从‘主办方的立场’来看。”

“我回去再扣他工资。”

他开始从公文包里翻找药瓶。吃完药，然后查从纽约到亚特兰大的航班。或者费城。越早越好，越快越好。然后把Anakin赶出去。

我的经费。我得很Palpatine说清楚这种事情不能算进主办经费里。这纯粹是瞎折腾。Anakin的瞎折腾。永远不肯给他好日子过的Anakin的瞎折腾。

“你现在得回去。跟我刚才说的一样。你留在这里也没什么用——”

从屏幕上移开视线，他看向Anakin，试图以明晰的说教来说服Anakin立刻转身走人。他甚至来不及告诉Anakin为什么这孩子留在这里没有用——Anakin脸上的执拗，Anakin脸上一闪而过的受伤的神情。从亚特兰大到纽约，算上飞机上的三个小时，Anakin用了六个多小时赶路。夏日中，穿着长袖长裤的Anakin。脸颊滑下汗珠的Anakin。

“你真是——”

挫败感让他连句完整的话都说不出来。已经够糟糕了。从他决定赶往纽约的瞬间开始，他就一直在让自己走最难走的那条路。他刚刚看到死角处的一个破洞，Anakin又来给他添堵了。添堵，或者是其他——他说不清。天知道他现在多想扇Anakin一个巴掌，又多想给Anakin一个拥抱。那孩子咬着嘴等着他冷酷无情的判决。可他又怎么能做出那冷酷无情的判决。

“……没有告诉你是无奈之举，Anakin，”

余光之中，终于还是被他写下了对话要点的便签提醒他找回了自己的逻辑，

“按照行规，在主办敲定一切之前，这些不能跟艺人说，尤其在巡演途中。我很抱歉我需要瞒着你——”

“然而Palpatine告诉我了。”

“我告诫过他了。他只是比我想象得还要更加不配合而已。”

“而你又必须告诉他发生了什么。”

“对。”

Anakin叹了口气。抬起头来，他看向Obi-Wan，

“你瞒着我，你让我不高兴。我当然会不高兴——我知道这些规矩，可我还是会不高兴。”

“我不意外。”

“所以我想，那么我也可以让你一样不高兴。”

“什么？”

“你对我发脾气，我也一样不意外。我知道你肯定会生气，我还是来了。”

“现在不是以牙还牙的时候，Anakin。”

“我不是以牙还牙。我只是给自己想见你找个借口罢了。”

他从来没听到Anakin这么理直气壮过。理直气壮，甚至坦诚地说出了一切只是借口。他哑口无言。

“五天，Obi-Wan，五天。巡演总共只有十八天，我有三分之一的时间会见不到你。演出一结束我就得回加拿大，我们还有新唱片要录。我知道你是怕告诉我以后影响我的情绪，可是如果我见不到你，费城的时候我也不会有多好的情绪。”

——恋爱中的年轻人啊。

他这多愁善感的年轻的情人啊，总是在给他意外，总是在不让他省心。

总是在告诉他眼前这个主唱有多任性、有多渴求他，总是在提醒他他有多无能为力。

从椅子上站起来、走到Anakin面前而已。伸手抱抱这个赶了六个小时的路、冒着被他赶出去的风险跑来找他的年轻人而已。只是几分钟前他还在怒不可遏，年长者那可笑的自尊让此刻的他两腿无力。

“……待一晚上，Anakin。”

他说。在被击溃的时候，想要以声音保持尊严难上加难。他舔了舔出血的嘴唇，

“把背包放下。”

乖乖取下身上的背包放在一旁，Anakin再次看向了他。年轻人的眉眼中，期待与渴求的神情令他战栗。

“——现在，过来吻我。”

一步，两步，三步。

喉结的上下蹿动之间，愤怒与懊恼消融的时刻，他头顶的光源终归还是被Anakin的身影所遮蔽了。

 


	50. Chapter 50

50.

“任性不是好事，Anakin……”

从毛细血管中渗出的血液。混杂在唾液之中，过渡到Anakin的口腔之内。

“我知道。”

“如果我因为你的任性对你厌倦……”

舌尖上轻微的铁锈味道。酒店前台放着的薄荷糖的味道。

“厌倦需要很长的时间。你在给我同你一直走下去的机会。”

轻柔地舔着他张开的嘴角的舌头，沿着嘴角探入内侧，前后逡巡于他的上颚。

“……如果我不会感到厌倦的话。”

“那么我还有很长的时间去修正我的任性，”

因他的颤抖而得寸进尺的攻击。解开他衬衣扣子的手。

“你还有很多事情要教我。”

因亲吻而变得断断续续的对话。不像是说教，更像是抱怨与浓郁的宠溺。

谨慎是主办方的美德。

可他是Obi-Wan Kenobi。他只是Obi-Wan Kenobi。

金属手臂划过他的胸口。暴露在空气之中的皮肤汗毛竖起，他为那种带着玄妙的人性的触感所震颤不已。看到他锁骨上的吻痕时，Anakin笑了出来，嘴唇覆盖在印痕之上再度吮吸。他扬起头。像是幼崽一般贪婪地舔噬着他的Anakin，令人懊恼的粘人，令人目眩的充满情热。他所经历过的性爱从来不是这种滋味。被对方占据、被对方渴求。Anakin那有着完美的肌肉线条的腰，他昨夜抚摸过了，他现在还想再次伸手。他觉得自己像个发情的动物，很久以前他就不再让性爱这么频繁了。Anakin总是在让他改变。他的冲动的卑鄙的单纯的不知廉耻的Anakin总是让他喜爱异常。

“我们得去登记你的入住信息，”

他在Anakin将他抱起来、搂着他亲吻他的脸颊的时候说，理性还在对他进行最后的折磨，

“我还有些事情要跟你讲——”

“我们可以等会儿，”

那孩子说，声音低哑，带着迷蒙的欲望，

“你需要对瞒着我这件事做出补偿。”

“‘这可一点都不公平’，Anakin……”

“而我会补偿你的怒气。这才是公平。”

胡搅蛮缠、下流无耻。从Anakin的嘴里说出来的每一个句子都下流无耻。他倒在床上。由自己做出的邀约只不过是亲吻而已，他永远都在允许Anakin得寸进尺。这不是好事，只是他严肃了太久。他理性了太久，理性换来无尽的迷茫与消沉。Anakin总是在让他的大脑超速运转，Anakin总是足以烧毁他用来理智思考的那片区域，无论爱恨。

摊开在床上的衬衣明天一定会皱到另他头痛。已经脱掉了上衣的Anakin汗津津的身体贴着他的胸口，与他交换着每一次呼吸时的起伏，吻上Anakin的颈间，他尝到汗水咸腻的味道。不能在Anakin的脖子上留下吻痕的想法令他焦躁，他恍惚理解了Anakin为何如此着迷于舔遍他的身体。

脖子不行，锁骨上也不行。银龙吊坠的尖端随着Anakin的动作晃动，针尖一般擦过他的皮肤。他恨Anakin那些低领口的衣服，那些衣服足够性感，只是无法给他宣布占有权的机会。想到the SITH看到吻痕会露出如何惊诧的表情使他笑了出来，使Anakin停下了动作问他在笑什么。

“你有没有不会把锁骨露出来的衣服？”

他问。

“……好像没有。”

“明天陪我跑完会场了去买一件。”

“为什么？”

“为了我可以吸你的锁骨吸到你破皮。”

金属手指揪紧了他耳侧的枕头，Anakin低下头发出了一声压抑着的呻吟。抬起腰来蹭了蹭Anakin的股间，他猜测Anakin已经到了涨得发痛的程度。两手拆开Anakin的腰带，

“配合一下，”

他说，

“裤子脱了，好让我对你做出补偿？”

滚到一侧、迅速地脱了裤子扔在地上、重新爬回他身上。前后三个动作，Anakin花了不到十秒钟。为年轻人特有的急切的模样再次笑出声，他抓起衬衣的衣角绕在Anakin的阴茎上，

“这样可以让你多痛快一会儿，”

隔着一层布料，他的指腹箍住了Anakin的勃起，

“鉴于你还是个新生，我需要对你进行一些特别照顾——”

“这不是照顾，Obi-Wan。这是谋杀。”

Anakin的嘟哝让他得意地笑了起来。每一次前往顶端的抽动伴随着对双球的抚摸，轻巧的揉捏之中，Anakin伏在他肩侧剧烈地喘息。他侧过脸咬住了Anakin的耳垂，舔舐之下，那孩子揪着被单的左手一阵痉挛。

“帮帮我，Anakin，”

他用气声对Anakin发出请求，

“我的两只手都交给你了。”

在快感中挣扎着起身，Anakin的左手抽开了他的腰带。蒙在额头上的汗、凌乱的头发、涨红的脸。沿着下颚，经过那些令他喜爱的颈肩线条，铺满在Anakin上半身的红潮。轻轻抬起腰以便让Anakin脱掉自己的裤子，汗水粘腻的触感之中，这种不清洁的性爱带来的快意令他与Anakin同样饥渴。

相互补偿之前的一次亲吻。Anakin学得很快，他昨天就注意到了。笨拙的成分逐渐隐去，还有些刚刚接触到技巧时的生涩，但足以用欲情来弥补。唇舌的勾缠与彼此间的较劲。Anakin已经掌握了他的嘴角和上颚的敏感区域，轻车熟路到每一次触碰都令他耳鸣。金属手指无意间擦过他的阴茎的感觉令他的腰间颤栗，

“用那只手，”

他挣脱了Anakin的唇瓣说，语气有些难掩的急促，

“轻点，当然——”

机械变化后团成一个圆的手指。凉冰冰的触感，金属的触感。他发出一声闷哼，朝着枕头一侧偏过了头，

“可以再稍微紧一点——啊、Ani——”

没有触觉而不知该如何施力的手。说是恰到好处有些失当、比恰到好处再多一些，被掌控的压迫感，带着轻微的疼痛。闷哼转变成呻吟，他叫出了声。套弄着Anakin的欲望的那两只手不再有余裕去施展任何技巧，他变得如同Anakin的机械手指一样笨拙而粗暴。松开了衬衣衣摆，掌心直接贴上灼热的阴茎，回头望向Anakin的眼睛，他的舌头舔过了沾着Anakin的唾液的嘴角。

“我想我变得和你一样没耐心了，年轻的Skywalker，”

掌心急速抽动，拇指划过龟头顶端，或者小指探进Anakin的包皮。他是多么喜欢看到这个年轻人被情欲征服的模样啊——潮滋滋的眼睛，如同覆了一层欲望的云母片，带着情色的流光。比他的要丰满的、他贪恋的嘴唇。

“过来。”

他轻声说。他仰起头。他在那些毫无触觉的手指沾上从顶端渗出的前液时吻住Anakin，短暂而仓促，循环往复。亲吻的间隙之中不再有任何有意义的言辞，为彼此施加的快感剥夺了双方的语言能力。

他比Anakin爆发得要早一些。那种陌生的、同样是罪恶欲望的组分的触感让他放弃了抑制冲动的念想，喷射在Anakin腹部的精液粘稠地滴回他的身上。掌心中的阴茎一阵颤动，他加快了抽拉的节奏。停留在他的肚子上的体液加了倍，Anakin俯下身来再次给了他一个吻。

无止境的亲吻，交融着的他和另一个男人的体液。肩膀、胸口、小腹，所有能让他脊椎窜过电流的地方都沾上了Anakin的唾液，他不记得他可曾同任何人这般粘腻过。

纽约，晚上10点，灯光远说不上浪漫的商务旅馆。远没有四星级酒店那样宽阔的双人床，只能容得下他和Anakin紧紧相拥。

动物一样的性爱，动物一样的欲望。他在高潮后的喘息中闪过片刻的迷茫。

他一点也不为Anakin会出现在这里感到意外。他意识到了，他心底总有某一部分是希望Anakin会那样突兀地出现在酒店前台的。不需要他一个人单打独斗的纽约。最糟的情况之中，Anakin在他的身旁。

“——虽然按理说我不应该告诉你，”

他说，他的手掌上下抚摸着Anakin的后背，分享的欲望在此刻占了上风，

“我找到备用会场了。如果一切顺利，那么我还是能看到你站在纽约的舞台上的模样。”

他想Anakin果然是很喜欢the SITH的。那年轻人在他耳旁发出了喜悦的笑声，

“我就知道你总是那么能干。哪家会场？”

“‘Bounty Hunter’，地理位置比较一般，场租也很讨厌，不过总比没有会场强。”

他听到Anakin笑得更厉害了，只不过带上了一种突如其来的释然。撑起身子，Anakin看向他的眼睛，

“Jango Fett？”

“你怎么知道？”

“——你记得那个叫我半夜回电话的纽约朋友吧？Boba Fett。那是Jango Fett的儿子。”

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

51.

“从某种角度而言”，责任感是一件好事。

“从某种角度而言”，Qui-Gon确实是对的。

地理位置不佳却在内构方面十足对得起一万五的场租的会场，没有让他费什么力气就被Anakin用两个握手解决的洽谈。从某种角度而言，他的责任感迫使Anakin以胡作非为的形式赶到了纽约，而这个最擅长胡作非为的Anakin给他带来了一个奇迹。Boba报出金额的时候他以为他出现了幻觉，哪怕到了签合同的阶段他依旧以为合同上印错了数。

“只需要出一部分人工费用，其他全免，”

Boba看着他，脸上没有半点玩笑神色，

“——能为the SITH提供场地是我的荣幸。”

又一个Anakin的信徒。同与骨肉皮的牵扯不同，眼前这个公子哥所说的每一句话都涉及到了Obi-Wan的切身利益，而这所有的利益都归Obi-Wan所得。一来二去，纽约会场的一把火倒给他多出了5000美元冗余，仔细审阅了两次合同依旧找不出什么陷阱和毛病，Boba做出了保证，Obi-Wan还是觉得难以置信。

Anakin带来了一个奇迹。或者说，Anakin本身就是一个奇迹。

坐在会场附近的餐厅里，打开公文包，Obi-Wan又一次扫过了那份用标准字体、标准格式、标准法律用语写下的标准商业合同。如果说有什么同此前的场地合同不一样的地方，价位是其一，不收取延时费用是其二。场地Staff配备达到了20人之多，引流、贩售、安保、场工面面俱到，全然不似其他会场那般捉襟见肘。

纽约场。最重要的纽约场，Anakin让一切都变成了奇迹，只是这个坐在Obi-Wan眼前、专心致志地填饱着肚子的年轻人，对Obi-Wan此刻的心理状态一无所知。

用“难以置信”来形容甚至都不够精准，Obi-Wan只觉得自己仿佛得到了神明的眷顾。保险起见，他还需要把合同扫描过后拿给法务鉴定，可按照他多年经手合同的经验来看，Fett父子给出的合同确实没有什么问题。

“奇迹”。

这个词在他的脑海中频繁出现到了让他厌烦的程度，可他找不出什么其他词汇来描述现在的情境，他甚至有些痛恨自己言语的匮乏。从Anakin出现在酒店大厅的那一刻开始，奇迹的连环。他没有告诉Anakin，尽管他在气头上说了Anakin留下来没什么用，可仅仅是Anakin陪伴在他的身边就足以缓解他迟早因为过分紧张而崩溃的神经——这话太过肉麻，以致于他说不出口。何况他已经用行动表达过了。

爱意以及感激，爱抚以及亲吻。从来没有一个艺人跟他牵扯得这么深。从来没有一个艺人会主动帮他解决问题，会爱他爱到了胡作非为的程度，会让他在毫无原则地原谅了那些胡作非为之后还能收获一个奇迹。

手肘支在餐桌上，Obi-Wan低着头，出口的句子让他听起来像是活在某种不切实际的梦幻中，

“……我有种我被‘选中了’的错觉，”

他说，

“而你是我所见证的奇迹本身——”

对面，老老实实地吃着饭的Anakin闻言笑了出来。鉴于Obi-Wan已在昨天晚上、得知Boba Fett和Anakin相识时便捧着Anakin的脸狠狠地吻过了这个乐队主唱，对于Anakin来说，Obi-Wan这种如梦似幻的反应或许算不得意外。又或许是对于昨夜的回忆令Anakin感到愉快，那孩子勾起嘴角来看向Obi-Wan，

“我更有被选中的感觉，老实说，”

喝了一口经过Obi-Wan的特许的酒，Anakin接着开口，

“能得到你的回应就已经十足让我觉得自己是天选之人了。”

与说不出任何肉麻的话的自己截然不同的Anakin。能够让Obi-Wan耳后发烧的句子被这小子说出来得如此自然，他说不清究竟是因为Anakin年龄太小还是这家伙本质如此。

他的回应。他以自己的渴求对Anakin的渴求做出的回应。又一个奇迹。

纠结到底谁是天选之子毫无意义。叹了口气，Obi-Wan将场地合同收了回去。舞台上，生活中。只有带着神性的孩子才会创造奇迹，而这个孩子现在就坐在他的面前。

十几个小时前，他还躺在这个年轻人怀里。

 

洗过澡、换好衣服。收拾起皱得一塌糊涂的衬衣，他拉开冰箱给Anakin拿了一瓶酒，跪在床边吻着Anakin，

“奖励，”

他说，

“和明天陪我跑会场的加班费。”

一瓶酒而已。互相赠送以惊喜为名的礼物，“以牙还牙”，你来我往。听他的话乖乖吹干了头发的Anakin将他拽回床上，手臂又一次将他箍得难以呼吸。给Cody打电话的时候，他得捂着Anakin的嘴，才不至于让Anakin的笑声传进听筒里。

他说Anakin已经被他安顿好了，明天回去。他说Anakin其实是来帮自己的忙——忙若是能帮成，飞来纽约这件事他可以既往不咎。Cody问他Anakin现在在哪儿，他说Anakin在隔壁房间——就是这个时候。Anakin不再温顺地被他捂着嘴，Anakin开始舔他的掌心。Anakin舔过他的掌心，拽住他的手腕，吻过他的指尖。他匆匆忙忙挂了电话，指尖沾上Anakin口中的啤酒味道，而后是他的嘴唇。

 

从肩膀到小腹，他的上身遍布Anakin留下的吻痕。这吻痕让他在走进Bounty Hunter的时候有些心虚，他担心自己那“和Anakin仅仅是商务合作关系的主办方”的伪装是否足够完美。Boba已经算得上是Anakin的“朋友”，也只得到了Anakin以金属手指赠予的握手，而那被皮手套包裹着的手指，昨天晚上还给过了他前所未有的欢愉。

拍了拍Anakin的肩膀示意Anakin借一步说话的时候，注意到他的动作的Boba看着他，

“你知道Anakin不喜欢别人碰他，对吧？”

带有保护性质的警告让Obi-Wan有些吃惊。吃惊，同样觉得有些好笑。好笑的心情使他没有露出任何不悦的神色，伪装出现了破绽，破绽需要被掩饰。望了Anakin一眼，他虚伪地致歉，

“很抱歉，Skywalker，”

他朝着墙角的方向摆了摆头，

“借一步说话？”

和他保持着一定距离、跟在他身后的Anakin。嘟哝着“你不知道我现在多想直接把你抱住”的Anakin。认真地听着他对场地的诸种细节要求、轻轻点头的Anakin。Boba一直盯着他，他甚至不能轻轻握住Anakin的手。他在离会场两个街区的小巷中让Anakin抱了整整1分钟，来弥补这个想要宣誓Obi-Wan拥有特权、却被Obi-Wan以主办的姿态拒绝了的年轻人对于物理接触的渴望，数次想要开口说一句他已经想了很久的句子，数次忍了回去。

无功受禄的礼物，被上帝选中、被神眷顾。坐在餐厅里，听到Anakin那句关于“天选之子”的陈述，他又一次在本能地想要说出什么的时候，犹豫着让自己住了嘴。

还不是时候，他想，他得再等等。为自己哪怕到了这个地步还要思考行为学上的技法感到卑劣，可他又想起Cody昨夜在电话里说的那句话：

“其实我觉得，宠物狗跑去找主人也没什么问题？”

就是那句话让Anakin开始笑，就是那句话让他伸手捂住了Anakin的嘴。他总有那么些时候需要面对属于Anakin的、令他不意外的、甚至多少还有些喜爱的幼稚。幼稚，或是满怀热情到能挑起他的情欲的地步，Anakin切换得太过娴熟，又或者这两者从来就不矛盾。

他絮絮叨叨地在Anakin的怀里讲述着那些他经历过的演出事故，他说他无数次地取消演出，无数次地面对失望的艺人，他无法允许自己看到Anakin的失望。怒气已消，整个人被对Anakin的爱意由内至外占据的时候，他的絮语听起来有了更为诚恳的道歉的成分。

没关系，我都理解。那个吻着他的额头的年轻人在他耳旁安慰他，仿佛他才是年龄较小的那一个。他在窗帘外投进的微弱的城市夜光中逐渐睡去，度过了整个巡演期间睡得最安稳的七个小时，次日，收到了他人生中最难以置信的一份合同。

一切都是Anakin带来的奇迹。

费城，the SITH巡演的倒数第三场。站在机场同即将赶回费城的Anakin告别，他凑上去轻轻吻了吻Anakin的面颊，胡子蹭痒了Anakin的脸，

“好好表现，”

他说，

“我在纽约等你。”

合同还没有签完，他还不能回去。他奢侈地给了自己送Anakin到机场的时间，他想他同Anakin一样任性，一样分不清轻重缓急。他的暴躁、他的热情、他的责任感，全部因Anakin而起。Anakin的背影消失在安检门后，他还是在原地站了几分钟。他一声叹息，他开始整理自己的思绪。

扫描合同、和法务商讨、给Qui-Gon和Palpatine打电话。前者是为了不让对方担心，后者是为了践行工作职责。Palpatine的声音一如既往的冷漠，只不过在听说Anakin帮了大忙的时候轻哼了一声。一声轻哼，足以让Obi-Wan意识到了自己被满足了的恶意。

看吧，Obi-Wan。

你甚至变得和Anakin一样幼稚了。

 


	52. Chapter 52

52.

对Palpatine的厌恶转变为憎恨，因憎恨而产生恶意，是在他同Anakin从小巷中走出来、前往餐馆的时候。想到吃完饭就要和Anakin分离，他就想起了巡演的终结，想到了自己要回到流行乐部去，想到了此前让the SITH上音乐节的念想，想起了Anakin也不喜欢的Palpatine。终于找到了延续很多个夜晚之前、坐在酒店门口的台阶上被他暂时搁置的话题的机会，他扭过头看向Anakin，

“我一直很好奇——你究竟为什么不喜欢Palpatine？”

“……你不会喜欢一个总是放纵你的恶习、甚至是期待你的自我毁灭的人，”

思索了一瞬，Anakin耸了耸肩说。严肃的语句配合着习以为常后的不以为然，

“他总是在放纵我的愤怒，或者刻意引起我的一切负面情绪——”

对于Anakin酗酒的不管不顾、对于纽约演出可能会被取消的漠不关心。Obi-Wan怔了怔。Anakin接着开口，

“如果我能在舞台上表现得更加愤怒、更加绝望，他认为可以给the SITH带来更高的人气。”

“明知道这样会毁掉你？”

“他不在乎。厂牌里的乐队多得是，前车之鉴更是数不胜数。只要在我自我毁灭——酒精不足以缓解我的痛苦、嗑药、沉迷骨肉皮或者是什么——在我已经无药可救之前，从the SITH身上赚够足够的钱，就够了。”

他不知道Anakin说出这些话的时候怎么能这么平静。平静，沾染上Palpatine才会有的漠然。他已经很久没见过的会在Anakin脸上出现的表情。

“……你从什么时候开始知道这些？”

他问。Anakin皱着眉头回忆了片刻，

“签了Dark Force半年左右的时候吧。因为演出和唱片录制的不顺利喝昏在家，结果被Maul送到了医院。躺在病床上想通了这一点。”

被Anakin的陈述唤醒了在酒店浴缸里感受过的焦虑，Obi-Wan禁不住又一次咬起了嘴。舔着新增的伤口时，Anakin突然偏过头来轻轻吻了吻他，

“你出血了，”

Anakin说，舌尖退回嘴里，血珠隐没在唇后，

“你总是把自己咬到出血。我就那么让你焦虑？”

“……不，不是——”

他扯起嘴角牵强地笑了笑。西装革履的中年男子、把自己包裹得严严实实的摇滚明星。在外人看来根本就来自两个世界的人并排走在一起已然不算常见，更不会有人想到摇滚明星会在大街上突然给中年男子一个吻。根本不在乎关系会不会暴露的Anakin。没有the SITH和Cody的包围，Anakin又一次在纽约这片土地上胡作非为。

“我只是……天啊。……为什么Maul没有管管你？”

“他想管，the SITH的其他人都想管。但是他们管不了。他们知道我的过去，了解我的痛苦，就没办法让自己开口对我进行说教。何况我也不会听。”

沿着菱形花纹的地砖前行，Anakin踢了一脚砖缝间的石子，

“我根本就不在乎。但我还是想要有个人来救救我，虽然有些矛盾——他们关心我，关心出于尊重。我对他们而言太特殊了。可我需要的不仅仅只是尊重。我本来已经不抱希望了，Palpatine也乐于看到这一点。直到你出现了。你扇我耳光，踹我，给我下禁酒令……”

“那是因为——”

“你在浴缸里气得发抖，你说我再喝就吃了我。你纵容我抽烟却要给我买喉糖，你冒雨出来接我，你接受了‘我需要有个人管管我’的借口和恳求，你睡在我房间里，我怎么可能会不对你产生渴望呢。……全世界只有你一个人这样待我，全世界我也只会爱上你一个人啊。”

明明说出了赤诚的话语，却低着头看着脚下的路的Anakin。片刻前还毫不在意周遭视线地吻了他的年轻人再一次因为鼓起了勇气而变得羞涩，一时间不知该如何作答，忍着的话到了嘴边，再咽下去的时候，Obi-Wan甚至对Anakin产生了歉意。他用空着的那只手轻轻勾了勾Anakin的手指，

“我得道歉。刚开始管你的时候，我算不上完完全全都站在个人立场——”

“你站在主办立场上的时候总要因为我气急败坏，可你的气急败坏给了我接近你的机会。……接着，Qui-Gon出现了，你和他把我隔绝在外。我想，那我就拿瓶酒吧，你肯定又要生气。把注意力放回我身上吧——我是不是听起来特别幼稚？”

“幼稚之极。”

勾着的手指向上，他握住了Anakin的手。幼稚的妒忌，纯粹的妒忌。因Palpatine的所作所为感到恼火的同时，也因为Anakin纯粹而幼稚的爱意感到被眷顾着的幸运，情感交融，他放弃了在外人面前和Anakin保持距离的努力。

反正Cody不在，反正the SITH不在。

反正Cody迟早要知道的，反正the SITH迟早要知道的。

“幼稚就幼稚吧，”

感受到他施加在那只手上的力量，Anakin笑了起来，

“我还是等来拯救我的人了。为了得到他，幼稚一点也没什么关系。”

“‘拯救’——这听起来太圣洁了。我们做的事情和圣洁可没什么关系。”

他说，他拉开餐馆的门将Anakin推了进去。拽着他在座位上坐下，Anakin摊了摊手，

“圣洁还是有过的，非常短暂的时间。非常短暂的圣洁，很快就消失了。”

“为什么？”

“我不能说，”

压低了声音，Anakin的嘴边勾起促狭的微笑，

“我怕我现在就想把你按在这里来一次。”

啊，又来了。幼稚与下流的完美衔接，Anakin再一次证明了自己是这方面的个中高手。抓起菜单来堵住脸，Obi-Wan擦过Anakin的嘴唇，再放下菜单时，脸上已经带上了夺回一城后的若无其事。

 

同Anakin将要分离的事实再一次使他煎熬，煎熬过站在机场中发呆的瞬间，煎熬过其后的二十几个小时。费城演出开场前15分钟，他接到Anakin的电话，那孩子说自己要上台了，说自己想见他，说自己想在上台前听听他的声音。

停下了在合同上签了名、正在写下日期的笔，抬头瞟了一眼准备发送给Qui-Gon的音乐节出演增员的申请文书，

“好好表现，”

他说，惯常的句子之后，忍了数次的话终于以代偿的形式出口，

“——我爱你，Anakin。”

沉默，接着是因极度的喜悦而变得不知所措的笑声。他听见Anakin在房间里走来走去，或许是第二休息室，他想。他听见那孩子一遍遍地重复他也爱他，他催促那个年轻人冷静下来赶紧上台。他点击了邮件的发送键，挂断电话后将手机放到一旁，趴在了桌子上。时钟提醒他马上就要7点50，还有10分钟。

还有10分钟，费城场就要开场了。还有两个小时，演出就会结束。还有十二个小时，Anakin就会在房车里呼呼大睡，还有二十四个小时，他的Anakin就要再次出现在他的面前来缓解他的煎熬了。

 


	53. Chapter 53

53.

_会场更迭通知已发布。_

_已联系票务方通知所有观众。_

为Ahsoka的效率之高所感动，盯着手机，Obi-Wan站在酒店门口长出了一口气。Cody告诉他还有半小时全员抵达，他想他下楼或许下得早了些；给了Ahsoka毫不吝啬的赞美，那丫头紧接着发过来一句话：

_Jinn部长说明天会带我去纽约看演出。_

盯着手机屏幕眨了眨眼，Obi-Wan一时间没有反应过来Ahsoka的意思。

Qui-Gon？

_ 看the SITH？ _

_ 当然啦。 _

_ 为什么？ _

_ 部长说想重新考察the SITH的现场，顺便再把我带上。 _

或许是因为那份增员申请吧，他想。我怎么觉得Qui的经费永远比我足呢——他咂了咂嘴。

Qui-Gon要来了。Qui-Gon要考察the SITH的现场，他不担心the SITH的表现。只是Qui-Gon或许会跟他谈谈，Qui-Gon还不知道Cody已经把什么都说了。

Ahsoka的消息又一次在屏幕上跳出，

_观众补偿措施你想好了吗？_

_……上帝。会场着火又不是我们的错。_

_推特上有些人反应挺不满的。_

Obi-Wan皱起了眉头。

_我得想想。_

他告诉Ahsoka，紧接着在迎面而来的汽车灯光中眯起了眼。打头的器材车，后面跟着的三辆房车。the SITH到了。

Ventress给了他一个贴面吻，Maul给了他一个熊抱。Grievous甚至把他抱离了地面，他在那双臂中蹬着腿落了地。落了地，还追加了一次又要震断他胳膊的击掌。Anakin靠在房车上看着这一切，嘴角上还挂着得意的笑容，独有Palpatine的脸上有些挂不住。

恶意再次填满了Obi-Wan的胸腔，他朝着Palpatine和善地笑了笑，

“看来选择留在纽约没什么问题，我想？”

鼻翼嗡动，Palpatine一如既往地扬着下巴，

“我需要提醒你这事儿还有Anakin的功劳——”

“是有他的功劳，可至少他在这件事情上比你更积极，经纪人先生。”

在话尾加了重音，越过Palpatine的肩膀，他抬眼望向了朝着自己走来的Anakin，短浅的对视。再度让注意力回到Palpatine身上，

“我已经向JE总部提交了申请，希望the SITH能够参加秋天的Verao音乐节。对于the SITH的发展是一个很好的机会。”

“我们秋天——”

“秋天没问题，”

站在Palpatine身后，听到了两人对话的Anakin主动开口，

“下一次巡演要到明年春季。从9月开始都在录唱片，抽空去次音乐节没什么害处。”

“其他人——”

“其他人我来说。只要能征求全员同意就没问题对吧？他们三个没有拒绝的理由。”

他不知道Anakin什么时候学会了自己那一套职业笑容。假以乱真的微笑，不留情面的话语，这孩子甚至不肯给Palpatine说出一个完整的句子的机会。

“何况，”

再度开口，Anakin嘴边的假笑愈发成熟，

“音乐节的演出费可不是一比小数目。考虑一下，Palpatine？”

有着合情合理的根据的请求，以玩笑的语气被Anakin说出口。Palpatine又是一声轻哼。

“我是得花时间考虑一下。毕竟我得做出周全的决策——”

“我知道你永远会做出‘最周全’的决策，Palpatine。”

伸手拍了拍Palpatine的肩膀，Anakin的语气中满是戏谑。分好了房卡的Cody走上前，将备份房卡交回Obi-Wan手里，

“8点了。是不是该去和Fett开会了？”

啊，对。他原打算安顿好the SITH就马上出发去Bounty Hunter的。

“音乐节的事情我们回头再谈。”

冲着Palpatine点了点头，他快步前往路边，刚准备打车，Cody和Anakin却同时从身后跟了过来，

“我和你一起去——”

同时跟过来，同时开口。同时皱着眉头看向对方，同时又扭过头来看向了Obi-Wan。眼前的场景多少带了些荒谬的成分，Obi-Wan一时间不知如何是好。静默之中，Cody举起双手投降，

“你们俩去。毕竟Skywalker和Fett更熟。”

“……把the SITH照顾好，Cody。带他们吃点东西。”

任何解释都只会是多余，任何道歉在Obi-Wan自己看来都只能证明他的心虚，证明他从一开始就打算选择Anakin。将Cody留在身后，他同Anakin来到路边，当着Cody和Palpatine的面，他拉开了副驾驶一侧的门。

“我猜这次得比你平时的事前会议开得更晚？”

汽车甫一驶过转角，坐在后座的Anakin就贴上了Obi-Wan的靠背。从后视镜中看了Anakin一眼，Obi-Wan让自己的语气听起来轻描淡写，

“他得多在房间里看会儿电视了。”

轻描淡写，字面意义上听起来没有任何问题。得到了许肯的Anakin笑着靠了回去，

“我怎么没听你提起过音乐节的事情？”

“Cody之前说了一嘴，我也是到昨天晚上才把申请交给Qui-Gon。和Palpatine定下来这件事以前，原本没打算告诉你。”

“你又不肯告诉我了。”

“因为你总会在我没有告诉你的时候知道。”

身后的Anakin哼了一声，

“还是立场之差的缘故？”

“……很快就不会有这种差别了，Anakin。”

既然音乐节的话题已经拿上台面，Qui-Gon的名字也被自己说出了口，咬了咬牙，Obi-Wan意识到终归还是到了向Anakin坦白的时候。一直在找机会告知Anakin他将要离开摇滚乐部，Qui-Gon的意外造访让他知道此后只会比现在更糟。

何况Anakin说得没什么错，Anakin终归会知道。连续两次他都没能主动告知Anakin，至少这一次他得到了主动的机会。眼睛瞟向窗外，他竭力不要让自己看向内后视镜中的Anakin的眼睛，

“这场巡演之后我就要回到Qui-Gon手下了。音乐节的摇滚舞台大概不归我管。”

“……那明年的巡演呢？我们还没有找好主办——”

“明年的巡演也不归我管。我要回去跑那些几万人的大场子了。”

令他毫不意外的沉默，只是这沉默比他想象中的更让他焦灼。半晌，Anakin只在后座吐出了一个脏字。脏字之外的静默迫使他再度开口，

“我当然还是会和你在一起，有空也还是会去看你的现场。我本想一直陪着你们登上万人会场，可我毕竟在流行乐部工作了十年——”

“我能理解。”

出乎他意料的回答。声音很闷，Anakin同他一样看着窗外。时而幼稚，时而又令Obi-Wan意想不到的成熟，尽管他说不清这成熟背后究竟有多少赌气的成分。食指和中指的指甲划过拇指的指腹，他的声音比此前更加干涩，

“Qui-Gon和摇滚乐部的宣传Ahsoka明天会来看纽约场，我想会关系到我的增员申请是否能通过。还是那句话——”

“‘好好表现，Anakin’。”

“……是的。”

“我知道了。”

从Anakin的话音落下时便骤然袭来的静默。错过了最初的1分钟，便错过了打破这场静默的机会。他不意外，可他一样焦灼。心浮气躁中走完全程，抵达会场，眼前，Boba已经迫不及待地站在了门口。

“抱歉，迟到了几分钟。”

下车，将Obi-Wan留在身后，Anakin径直朝着Boba走了过去。同Boba握了握手，Anakin靠上去给了Boba一个足够让对方喜出望外的撞肩，拍着Boba的后背走进了会场。

“关于明天的装台时间——”

“跟他说，”

Anakin指了指身后的Obi-Wan，

“他是专业的。”

怔了怔，Obi-Wan走到了Boba面前。工作日志在手心中摊开，眼镜架回鼻梁上，他开始同Boba逐一核对明天演出的细节。熟悉会场布局，协调装台时间，查看停车位，安排the SITH和观众的入场路线。

“这个人禁止入场，”

他拿出夹在工作日志里的Anakin的初中同学的照片，

“还有一个红发的、脖子上有六芒星的少女入场的时候需要通知我。铁码放在离舞台半米的地方，左右留一米的空隙应对紧急情况。”

在会场中绕了一圈，他指着二楼，

“投影仪明天会架在栏杆后正中央的位置，就算二楼不开放也需要在投影仪上贴禁止触碰的提醒。方便的话，安排一个安保上去看着。舞台台阶在观众入场的时候撤掉。”

时间、安全、团队权益。侧台到后台的距离不算长，他走过后台的走廊，

“开放两到三个休息室，后台入口配备安保。纽约会场人多，安保方面要特别注意。”

“那就三个，或者四个。休息室的门我全给你们开着，你们随便用。”

Boba挥了挥手承诺。回忆着同其他场地方的各种纠缠，Obi-Wan又一次感慨起了Anakin的力量。只是Anakin从头到尾都没有说话。Anakin从头到尾都只是架着胳膊看着他。

确定所有的细节都已经交代完毕，望了一眼Anakin，Obi-Wan憋回去了一声叹息。这种时候，他无法对Anakin做出什么样的补偿，何况他也不知道该如何补偿。站在后台出口望向舞台，

“如果不收取延时费用的话——”

他抿了抿嘴，

“the SITH可以增加演出曲目或者多一次安可。纽约会场更迭还是让观众有些不满，但我现在暂时想不出什么补偿措施——”

“签售。”

一旁的Anakin突然开口，

“签售，或者合影之类。一方面补偿，一方面增强观众黏性。”

“可你——”

“我没关系。我可以不让他们碰我。”

“这可是2700人，Anakin。”

连Boba都有些吃惊。Boba当然会吃惊。就连Obi-Wan都知道，the SITH成立两年以来从未举行过这种活动，姿态冷漠到了在仍在上升期的乐队中算得上是异类的程度。

“2700人，3000人——没关系。抽号，或者限定任何一种合影资格——这些我都不管。这都是Obi-Wan的事。我只是提议一种补偿方式而已。”

“SITH的其他人怎么想？”

“我们下午聊过这事儿了。他们没意见。一直都是我在拒绝这种活动，现在我主动提出来，他们当然没意见。”

Anakin早就想过了。绝不是什么临场出现的灵机一动的主意，Anakin早就比自己更早地考虑过了对观众的补偿——哑然之中，Obi-Wan有些呆愣地看向了Anakin。面前的年轻人别过头看向Boba，

“如果没有延时费，那么这个活动也不会增加主办的负担。可能会让你们的Staff辛苦一点——”

“没关系，没关系。延时的人工费我来出。”

Boba点着头，同Obi-Wan一样，依旧带着难以置信的神色。掏出手机来看了一眼时间，Anakin皱了皱眉头，

“我得回去休息了。还有什么细节需要核对吗？”

“……没有了。”

再次扫了一眼已经全部打钩和写下批注的工作日志，Obi-Wan茫然地摇了摇头。

“那明天见。”

伸出带着手套的右手来，Anakin同Boba握了握手。眼前的年轻的主唱看起来前所未有的成熟，那种社交方面生涩感此时此刻荡然无存。跟在Anakin的身后走出会场，回到路边，出租车驶来之前，Obi-Wan抬起头，

“你为什么——”

“为了跟着你上万人会场，”

打断Obi-Wan的话，Anakin拉开了副驾驶的门，

“虽然你已经不打算管我了。”


	54. Chapter 54

54.

一路的沉默，一路的焦灼。

Anakin一直望着窗外，而Obi-Wan在这过程中又一次咬破了嘴。刺痛让他皱起了脸，他想他咬嘴的习惯简直和Anakin的酗酒一样是难分上下的恶习。

他知道Anakin会不高兴。不再负责Anakin的巡演的消息和Qui-Gon的名字双管齐下，他想过Anakin会闹别扭，可他没想到Anakin的别扭会闹得这么大，大到了他根本就找不到机会开口的程度。

简直是个小屁孩，简直不知好歹，简直让他想坐起来抽Anakin的脑袋，简直让他在后座咬牙切齿。

可Anakin比他更早地考虑过了补偿方案。Anakin站在他的立场上想要帮他分担。Anakin又一次做出了此前所没有过的尝试，而自己又一次地在为原谅Anakin的别扭而找借口。在已经预知到Anakin会不高兴的前提下，他甚至有些说不清自己究竟为什么在生气——不，他甚至不能想清楚自己究竟是不是在生气。下了出租车，跟着带着生人勿近的气场的Anakin回到酒店，电梯间和楼梯间的距离不过5米，这5米让他站在了原地。

他和Cody的双人间在二层，Anakin的房间在五层。他并不一定需要坐电梯。

须臾之间，Obi-Wan难以做出抉择。

他还得回去跟Cody谈谈签售的事情，他还得大半夜联系Ahsoka，联系JE的票务方，在12点前发布签售会的消息。会场更改，他还得早起一个小时——

已经站在电梯旁的Anakin转身朝着他大步走了过来，拽住他的胳膊，又大步走向了电梯。金属手臂。拽得他只觉得手腕都要断成了两截，吃痛的叫喊之中，人已经被Anakin关在了电梯门内。

五层。Anakin伸手按下按钮，转过脸来将Obi-Wan堵在自己和电梯的墙壁之间，

“你刚才傻站着干什么？”

“我得回去干活——”

“我以为你已经答应好我了？”

“我以为你在生气。”

“我是在生气，”

Anakin哼了一声，

“我还气自己不是什么人气爆棚的偶像明星——”

这想法可就对the SITH很不好了——Obi-Wan想说，他没能说得出口。电梯运作的功夫，Anakin将他顶在墙上，右手掐着他的下巴，吻得他喘不过气。将Anakin推开，他指了指电梯的右上角，

“监控——”

“去他妈的监控。”

拦下Obi-Wan伸出去的手，Anakin再次拽住Obi-Wan的手腕，转身将Obi-Wan拽出了电梯。为Anakin施加在他身上的痛感疼得直吸气，祈祷着路上不要遇到团队其他成员，关上Anakin房门的那一刻，他费尽全身的力气把自己的手从Anakin的手中抽了出来，

“疼死我了——你怎么——”

公文包被Anakin夺去丢在一旁，在Obi-Wan整个人反应过来之前，他已经被Anakin打横抄起来扔在了床上。两腿间卡进Anakin的膝盖，他侧过头，

“我得回去工作——”

“你答应过我的。10分钟，就10分钟。”

再次袭来的亲吻，带着严重的不满的情绪，粗暴如同征战沙场的将军。说不清是不是因为手腕上的疼痛让他丧失了推开Anakin的力气，探进他喉咙的舌头施加的压力让他窒息，隔着衣服抚摸着他的手掌更像是在找个机会把他揉碎。不再是那只温顺的宠物狗，此刻的Anakin简直就是大型食肉动物——被这样的想法刺激得浑身激灵，快感蹿上大脑之前，带着瞬息即逝的理智，Obi-Wan挣扎着将Anakin推到了一旁。

这小子没有再次扑上来，很好。闭上眼寻找欠乏的空气，胸口数次剧烈起伏，平静自己的气息。抬起头，看向气恼地坐在一旁的Anakin，他忍住了抽一把Anakin的脑袋的欲望，

“我手都快断了你知道吗？”

“我知道，”

那孩子别过头说，

“我很抱歉。我控制不住。”

——是啊，他知道Anakin控制不住。他知道Anakin会不高兴，他知道Anakin容易情绪激动，一激动就会把他弄得很痛。他想清楚了。他根本不为Anakin的别扭感到意外，他同样也根本不生Anakin的气。想要抽Anakin的脑袋只不过是想让他自己在焦灼中冷静下来，从始至终，他可曾有一时半刻真的生过Anakin的气。

脸上仍旧带着指责的表情，内心却早就在Anakin吻着自己的时候软了下来，憎恨自己的原则虚无缥缈到了这种程度，Obi-Wan还是伸出疼痛的胳膊揉了一把Anakin的脑袋。

“我确实得回去工作，鉴于你给了我这么好的解决方案——我得回去促成它的实施。其他的事情我们稍后再谈，毕竟现在我最重要的任务是保证你们的演出顺利进行。我想你能理解？”

“我当然能，”

哼了一声，Anakin抬起眼来看向Obi-Wan，

“我也知道你回Qui-Gon那里去再正常不过，你从一开始就不像是个听摇滚的人——”

“我是不听，但是我喜欢the SITH。我喜欢听你唱歌。这一点上，跟我在哪个部门工作没什么关系。”

他说着，给了Anakin一个抚慰的吻，只是Anakin让这个吻变成了一次漫长的唾液交换。握住他的手，Anakin垂下头去看着他被掐红了的手腕，

“有多疼？”

“你可以掐一次自己试试，”

他说，

“以便客观地体验一下你的暴脾气能让我头疼到什么程度。”

“我是不是该道个歉？”

“你应该道歉，但是你现在不必。我爱你，Anakin，所以我知道你会这么做。我还知道我不会离开你。……消气了？”

握着他的手，Anakin听话地点了点头，

“看到你在会场里工作的时候我就在想你有多了不起了。那时候就已经消了一半了。”

“一半。”

“你总得允许我多生会儿气吧？”

好，好，我允许。把这个闹脾气的年轻人拥进怀里，被Anakin揉得一塌糊涂的衬衣领口中露出来的皮肤感受到了Anakin的体温，Obi-Wan忍不住在Anakin的耳旁轻轻叹了口气。

“……那Qui-Gon呢？他明天要过来，我刚才也提到了。”

“你是他的部下，我当然无话可说。”

“我得允许你生会儿气，还得允许你妒忌。”

“你知道以前有种酷刑吧？把耗子放进桶里，贴在人的胸口上烧——耗子为了逃命，会啃穿犯人的胸口。”

“我知道。可这——”

“就是这种感觉。看到Qui-Gon碰你的时候，你和他拥抱的时候。你站在二楼跟他嬉笑着说话，你每一次提到他的时候脸上的表情——你提到他，耗子就在啃我。如果我那天晚上不吻你，我觉得我就要死了。”

闷在他的胸口，Anakin的嘴唇的每一次振动都会擦过那些留在他身上的吻痕。语句如同经过肉体传导进他的大脑，从未有过的传导方式下，他的大脑短暂地停止了思考。

除了把Anakin搂得再紧一点、除了低下头去亲吻Anakin的发旋，他已经不知道自己还能做什么了。

或许是从Anakin的脾气中解脱出来的轻松感让他放下了肩膀，又或许是Anakin的闷声告白让他比此前的任何一刻都要更加喜爱怀里的年轻人，手掌抚过Anakin脸颊的当口，他想起了他曾经拥有的那些消极。Anakin不喜欢分离，他又怎么会喜欢。他可是卑劣地想要找Anakin要几个签名来留存他和Anakin的这段回忆的人啊。

曾经出于消极的留恋而买下的CD。或许事到如今，他可以赋予那些签名完全不同的意义——

松开Anakin，回到房间门口拾起被Anakin顺手丢在地上的公文包，拿出马克笔和CD回到Anakin身前，坐在床上，他把CD摊开放在了Anakin面前，

“来签个名吧，主唱先生，”

他说，这是他能在这种时刻想到的放松气氛的最好方式。他将马克笔塞进Anakin手里，

“这样别人问起来的时候，我可以说我短暂的摇滚乐部生涯中，接待过这世界上最好的主唱。”

低头盯着Obi-Wan放在自己面前的CD，Anakin握着笔的手悬在空中，停了片刻。舔了舔嘴唇，他哗哗地写下了几行字。第一张，第二张。

将CD转了一圈推回给Obi-Wan，Anakin的声音低到听起来又像是不满的嘟哝，

“我写好了。”

接过CD来，Obi-Wan辨认起了Anakin留下的笔迹。还是一样的“S”的尾巴写得很长的写法；“给Obi-Wan Kenobi”——看清了Anakin写下的内容，Obi-Wan愣了两秒，

“……Anakin，你几岁？”

“三岁，”

毫不犹豫地给出回答，让马克笔在手中转了一圈，Anakin耸了耸肩，

“这样你就可以告诉别人，Anakin Skywalker是全世界最好的男朋友了。”

 

_“给 Obi-Wan Kenobi_

_他永远最爱我_

_他永远是我的_

_Anakin Skywalker”_

 


	55. Chapter 55

55.

1000张号码券。A4纸，每张纸上印20张，每张码券上面盖一个JE的LOGO，从1到1000逐一编号。

走进第二休息室的时候，Obi-Wan眼前出现的正是由Cody、Ahsoka和Qui-Gon组成的血汗工厂。

“还有两个小时观众开始排队，”

他拍了拍手，

“各位，准备得怎么样了？”

“如果观众知道手里的码券是由JE高层亲手制作的，不知道是个什么心情。”

Cody瘪了瘪嘴。脖子里挂着工作证，Qui-Gon还在一张张地在码券上盖着章，

“我可从来没一天之内盖过这么多章。梦回三十年前啊，Obi。”

Ahsoka笑嘻嘻地接过Qui-Gon递过来的码券，编号，码齐，每100张用A4纸的边角料捆好，

“还挺新鲜的。上次我和Jinn部长去大会场的时候可没这么好玩。”

“好玩？”

Cody摇了摇头，

“新人啊新人。”

Obi-Wan笑出了声。同JE一起工作让他感到熟悉和放松，况且他那向来位高权重的上司坐在化妆桌前成为小会场流水线的一份子的场面实属罕见。不，何止是罕见，根本就是没见过——Qui-Gon跑小会场的那些年月，他还只是个未成年。

“突发情况，时间紧急，the SITH那边又抽不出手，场地Staff也都配出去了。只能麻烦你们了——演完了请你们喝酒？”

“让Skywalker请还差不多。毕竟他出的馊主意。”

裁开第20张A4纸，Cody嫌弃地说道。

Anakin请，可就没Qui-Gon的份儿了——笑了笑，Obi-Wan只是不置可否地摇了摇头。

嘴上嫌弃，Cody在听说了Anakin所做出的努力后还是有些吃惊。他说他没想到艺人会这么主动，这主意确实不错。他说他实在是好奇Obi-Wan到底对Anakin做了什么，只是他还想要他的工资。已经对Cody的见缝插针习以为常，Obi-Wan还是夸张地翻了个白眼。

奇迹而已，他说，奇迹而已。

连夜赶工和商讨补偿方案，考虑到Anakin并不喜欢露脸的习性，Obi-Wan将场后活动敲定在了单纯的签售一环。一千张号码券，从5开始，去除所有质数，演出结束后，宣布持有5以上某个数字的倍数的码券即可参加签售——算不得是最完美的方案。只是权衡利弊，这已经是他能想到的最好的处理方式了。

100-200人之间的幸运儿。

Ahsoka把这些码券叫做“爱的许可证”。

 

双方官网、SNS账号发布通知，票务方单独告知购票观众。确认全部事宜处理完毕已是凌晨3点，关了电脑，Cody伸了个懒腰，晃晃悠悠地栽在了床上。嘴里嘀咕着又要睡眠不足的抱怨，伸手关了床头灯，Cody只给了Obi-Wan 5分钟的清净便打起了呼噜。拿起耳塞塞进耳朵，最后看了一眼手机，Obi-Wan这才想起屏幕上还停留着一个小时前Anakin发来的消息：

_ 我不生气了。 _

_ 我想见你。 _

_ 工作辛苦了。 _

_ 你还欠我一晚上呢。 _

粘人的、情绪波动比函数曲线还厉害的小鬼。一个小时前，消息弹出来的那一刻，他便装作不经意地将手机扣到了一旁，庆幸Cody没有看到他电脑屏幕上同步显现的消息提示。

一个小时。处理工作的一个小时，把Anakin忽略掉的一个小时。又怎么可能完全忽略掉呢——他只觉得Anakin如影随形地依附在他每一次的思考中。向合作方打出the SITH这几个字的时候，同Cody商讨是否需要提醒观众不能碰Anakin的时候，告知Qui-Gon这是Skywalker的主意的时候。他一直觉得所谓的“专业”是明确地区分私人立场与工作立场，可Anakin的名字渗透在了他的工作的每一个环节里。

忽略了Anakin的一个小时。他必须强迫自己专心工作的一个小时。

我刚刚忙完——躺在床上，打出一行字，他又按下了退格键。身体在是否要起床下地这件事上犹豫不决，半晌，他叹息着掀开了被子。

Cody还没醒。他蹑手蹑脚地关门，在电梯间里抽了支烟，按下了上行键，踏上了酒店五层走廊的地毯。

“抱歉，我就是来看看你有没有喝酒——”

他看着睡眼迷蒙的Anakin说，他发现自己变成了找借口的那一个。午夜3点。他的行为太突兀了。他自己困得要死，可他没办法让自己对Anakin的消息敷衍了事。何况Cody还在打呼噜。何况Cody没有醒。

被Anakin搂进房间，几次亲吻过后，那孩子注意到了他的疲惫。在Anakin怀中度过短暂的几个小时，早上7点爬起来溜回房间。不肯松开他的Anakin迷迷瞪瞪地咕哝，怨他走得太早，怨巡演怎么还没结束；他在这咕哝中，蓦然意识到了Anakin同样交融在两种立场之间。

——就算需要对Cody撒谎又有什么关系呢，他想。他在离开之前吻了吻熟睡的Anakin的面颊，回到房间，Cody已经起了床。

“我去突击了一下Anakin有没有喝酒。”

他说，他突然意识到，谎言究竟会不会暴露他已经不在乎了。晨曦之中，搂着他的、反射着阳光的手臂还在他的眼前留着残影，走到浴室去换好衣服，他的手指划过了那些彰显着Anakin的占有欲的吻痕。

 

同Qui-Gon约好了9点直接在会场见，清点过赫特运来的设备，完成初装，打发 Cody去买了午饭，他开始计划流水线要怎么分工。由Obi-Wan操控的演出中，Qui-Gon也不过是个帮手，演出时间未到，也还是得听Obi-Wan的话乖乖干活。使唤自己上司的经历前所未有，从这一点上来说，Anakin又给他带来了意料之外的新鲜感。

前所未有，以后也不会再有。Qui-Gon不会只是为了来看看the SITH的演出就来到了这里，他知道Qui-Gon真正的目的和the SITH的演出没什么太大关系。Qui-Gon真正考察的是他的状态，Qui-Gon已经做好了准备让他回去。

12点，吃完午饭，Cody到酒店去接人。

1点，the SITH团队到达会场。

1点15分，他和Anakin在厕所的隔间里接吻。

2点，调试开始，血汗工厂正式开工，他回到了内场陪伴Rex。

Anakin走上舞台，手中拿着他早上10点就放进休息室冰箱里的啤酒。三瓶，每一瓶上面贴着写有Anakin名字的标签。

开场之前只有三瓶，他在隔间中用气声对Anakin做出指令，再一次接吻。散场了还有更多——他说，他后悔不知道什么时候已经把Anakin教育得如此不见兔子不撒鹰。

错误的训犬方式。

5点，观众排队领取码券，半个小时全部领完。

6点，彩排结束，他回到后台同JE一起吃饭。

7点，观众入场，他交代了Cody盯着那个红发少女。

8点，他从侧台走下来，沿着台阶，走上会场二楼，走到了Qui-Gon的身边。

 


	56. Chapter 56

56.

“加售了200张现场票，基本上都卖完了。1000张码券也领得很快……我找不出什么SITH不能上音乐节的理由，准确来讲。我记得巡演规模是Palpatine定的？”

“是。如果是我的话，我应该会说服Palpatine把人数改到3000-3500。这个项目最初不是我接的，所以我也就没多参与初期阶段。”

“可你替我把所有的场地合同都签完了。”

“要把你发配边疆，总得做点什么安抚你的心情？”

Qui-Gon转过头来笑了笑。两只手搭在栏杆上，他同Obi-Wan保持着一样的姿势，从二楼观察着the SITH的现场。

看来Qui-Gon还知道那是发配边疆。无奈地笑了笑，Obi-Wan看向舞台，

“边疆也没什么坏处。我只是起点太高了而已。”

“起点太高，很容易就会厌倦。”

“重复的大会场、大会场、大会场。熬夜装台，鞍前马后地满足团队和经纪人。没有人觉得自己是普通人，除了我们自己。我真的想过很多次，你到底为什么坚持了这么多年。”

啊，绷带松开得有些早了。乐曲的间隙中，Anakin退回到鼓台旁重新缠了几圈绷带。一只手按着自己的耳返，另一只手举起来给了Rex和Grievous讯号，Anakin再次拾起了话筒。灯光变换，从红光变成沉静的蓝光，使得舞台上的Anakin在阴沉的前奏中带上了冷峻的色彩。

“我有过跑小场子的经验，跑了很多年，逐渐扩大规模。或许是有这个过程吧。”

“你可从来没让我跑过小场子。”

“我知道跑小场子很辛苦，条件也很差，所以不想让你吃这个苦。何况你证明了你有直接经手大会场的能力。”

来自Qui-Gon的夸奖。他的上司并不是个特别爱夸奖他的人，一直如此。这场巡演里，Qui-Gon来看了他两次，夸了他两次。以夸奖进行的循循善诱——他现在意识到了。

这首歌结束，纱幕就要落下。还有两段歌词，Anakin就会开始清唱。不运用任何特殊嗓音技巧的、单纯的清唱。扶着话筒架，间奏之中，Anakin低着头等待，左手撩了一把从耳后散下来的头发，手指擦过了晃动着的吊坠。

双手越过栏杆交叠，Obi-Wan想起了推开摇滚乐部的门、万念俱灰的那个瞬间，

“心疼了我十年，结果你还是来让我吃这个苦了。”

“毕竟流行乐部已经没有小项目了。摇滚乐部刚刚成立，让你去经历一段时间也没什么不好。”

“为了让我找回热情？”

“你的厌倦已经很明显了。做这一行如果对演出现场没有热情，一切都会变成折磨。成就感是我们工作下去的唯一动力。”

Qui-Gon说得没错。不跑现场以后，他甚至鲜少主动去看什么演出。或许从一开始他的动机就不在现场上——他只是想变成Qui-Gon那样的人。十年了，他一直走错了方向。

“我现在多少找到些了。‘成就感’。比如这一场能顺利开场的时候。”

“这一场确实很不容易。说实话，你主动为了艺人奔波让我很惊讶。当然，我听说了Skywalker主动帮你解决问题的时候更惊讶。”

纱幕落下。将会场气氛带至高潮的Anakin在空中做了个悬停的手势，the SITH的乐声随之停了下来，

“左右，分成两半——”

Anakin开口。熟悉的话语带来让Obi-Wan心头一紧的回忆，怔了怔，他笑了出来。只是死墙而已。2700人的死墙。Anakin这把玩得够大的。

乐声响起，疯狂冲向场地中央的观众。场地安保在左右两侧背着手，准备应对一切突发状况，一部分没有参与的观众后退到了安全区域。

“我说过那是个好孩子。他带着神性。带着神性的孩子会带来奇迹的。”

被压在了人群最下面、还要挣扎着爬起来继续蹦跶的男男女女。一次完美的死墙，带来更猛烈的狂热。Anakin的表情有些得意，Anakin扫了一眼二楼的观众席。

没有被灯光照射到的二楼观众席——Anakin根本看不到他，Anakin只是知道他在这里，他和Qui-Gon一起站在这里。

用表现欲来取代嫉妒。站在侧台，半开着玩笑叫Anakin好好表现的时候，那孩子凑近他，

“我会让你自豪的，Obi-Wan。”

满怀的自信、轻轻握了握他的手的左臂、稳健地走上舞台的步伐。他在侧台看了很多次Anakin上台的模样，那孩子烦躁过、气恼过、振奋过，但从未如他今天所见的这般稳健过。

从Anakin脸上收回视线，Obi-Wan转身坐在了二楼的座位上。他终于能够放下心来看Anakin的现场了——7场，第一次。Qui-Gon随同他一起坐下，

“我本打算让你多在摇滚乐部待一段时间的。只是你成长的速度超出了我的预期。我以为你需要花很长时间和这些金属乐队磨合——”

“我是磨合过了。磨合到自己从未如此手忙脚乱的程度——我不知道如果我遇到其他乐队会怎么样，但Anakin是个奇迹。”

“他改变了你。”

“可以这么说。”

Obi-Wan点了点头。事到如今，他对这一点确信不疑。成就感也好，对现场的热情也罢，尽管掺杂了无数的私人成分，至少他表现给Qui-Gon的是更强硬的专业素质。这就够了。

失真的吉他音效响起，Grievous的鼓声逐渐激昂。承受着2700人的重量的铁码——前奏的尾巴上，Anakin突然跳下了舞台。

注意到Anakin的动作的瞬间，Obi-Wan“噌”地从椅子上站了起来。几步赶到栏杆旁边，探出上半身，他已经做好了在下一秒转身冲下去的准备——只是Anakin伸出了胳膊。伸出了那只没有拿着话筒的胳膊，Anakin在铁码与舞台的缝隙之中，从左到右跑过，碰遍了第一排所有高举着的手臂，接着跳回了舞台。半张着的嘴最终勾起了一个微笑，Obi-Wan摇着头回到Qui-Gon身旁，

“——他总是让我意外。Qui，如果说我有所成长的话，那孩子比我成长得更快。他曾经那么不成熟，易怒、烦躁、被痛苦所环绕。而他现在已经足以让我感到自豪了。”

“又一个奇迹，我猜。”

Qui-Gon抬了抬一侧的眉毛。注意到Qui-Gon的表情，Obi-Wan让自己的笑容收敛了些，

“这也是成就感的一部分。你看着他成长，或者你同他一起成长。小项目才会有的特质。”

“大场次不会出现的现象。”

“能够驾驭大场次，艺人的成熟本身就是关键。Anakin有很长时间的经验，和我一样。我十年，他七年，只是这一轮下来才真正变得成熟。——我想这就是你希望我所实现的。”

Qui-Gon笑了出来。还是Obi-Wan所熟悉的、柔和而充满信任的笑容。Obi-Wan了解Qui-Gon。Obi-Wan比了解Anakin还要了解Qui-Gon。

“你确实达成了我的期望。我会安排the SITH上音乐节，作为这两个月对你的补偿。相对地——”

他了解Qui-Gon，所以他已经预料到了这一刻的到来。给出了他承诺的Qui-Gon再次开口，

“我需要你重新回到我的手下。这场巡演结束后，算完尾款和分账，你就可以回来了。秋天的音乐节你回去以后全权负责，人手要多少给你多少。”

“舞台呢？”

“现场的话，主舞台和海滨。摇滚舞台你可以安排其他人。”

果然如此。同他预想中的一模一样。

台下，the SITH已经唱起了Obi-Wan最熟悉的那首《On the Devil's tongue》。这首曲子之后，很快就要准备安可，离演出结束也不过是半个小时的时间。离巡演结束还有一场，离他和Anakin告别还有三天。

一切都在逐步走向他在最初所期望的日常，他原来的生活轨迹正在时间的作用下逐渐向他靠拢。晚了十年的巡演，晚了十年的成熟。转过身看向Qui-Gon，他有些狡黠地笑了起来，

“我会尽快回到原来的岗位上。毕竟，Cody告诉我了。——你没了我根本不行。”

露出一脸“Cody怎么这么大嘴巴”的表情，Qui-Gon从靠背上坐起了身，

“所以你早就知道我准备叫你回去了？”

“是的。”

何止早就知道，甚至因为这件事，台下那个正踩在音箱上勾着手的主唱还发了一通脾气。或许是被Obi-Wan的黠笑所感染，Qui-Gon也跟着笑了出来，

“而你在明知道这场巡演只是你唯一一次摇滚乐部的经验的情况下，还这么跑前跑后？”

“或者说——就是因为这场巡演会是我唯一一次经验，我才这么跑前跑后。”

当然，“从某个角度来说”。

笑着叹了口气，Qui-Gon再度看向舞台，

“你的成长确实惊人。我想我得把the SITH安排成摇滚舞台镇场了。”

“看在我的面子上，还是看在SITH的面子上？”

“两者都有。看在the SITH的面子上，他们确实有镇场的资格。看在你的面子上——”

侧过头来，Qui-Gon勾起嘴角，

“我就不拦着你和Skywalker走得太近了。”

 


	57. Chapter 57

57.

Qui-Gon知道了。

Qui-Gon、他妈的、知道了。

同Qui-Gon认识的十年里，Obi-Wan不知道自己的脸有没有涨得如同今晚这么红过。他在呆滞后语无伦次地想要解释些什么，却只能在Qui-Gon了然的眼神中败下阵来，捂着脸问Qui-Gon怎么知道的、什么时候知道的——我认识你十年了，Obi，Qui-Gon笑着对他说。我不需要更多信息。我只要听到你电话里急切的样子，看到你在后台看着Anakin的眼神，观察到你提到他时脸上的表情，我就什么都看出来了。

而你的反应让我确定我猜对了。拍了拍他的后背，Qui-Gon拉着他站了起来，主场已经结束了，你是不是该回后台了？

是，是。他在眩晕中站起身，走下台阶的时候还因为恍神一个趔趄，被Qui-Gon拽住了才没有摔下去。我得冷静一下——他说，他在后台入口做了几个深呼吸，来回几次，才找回了同Qui-Gon一起走进去的勇气。

Anakin冲他笑了笑，他心虚地别过了头。

“已经10点了，我得带Ahsoka回去。小丫头从昨天晚上就没睡好觉，我可不能让她一个宣传过早地体验现场的残酷——”

借口，Qui-Gon，全是借口。

“另外，我已经和Obi-Wan谈过，JE诚心邀请各位参加10月的Verao音乐节。作为对各位资质的肯定、也作为对各位努力配合Obi工作的回馈，我会安排the SITH担任摇滚舞台的镇场演出者。”

Ventress惊叫了一声。Maul和Grievous对视了一眼，咧着嘴笑了起来，

“Verao——十五万流量的——”

“对，本土最大的音乐节之一。当然，还需要征求你们的经纪人的同意。”

“你会同意的吧，Palpatine？”

扭过头，Ventress迫不及待地问向了角落里、面色发青的Palpatine。承受着整个团队的注目，Palpatine僵硬地点了点头，

“……我会的。”

“那么我也需要早点回去起草合同。演出非常精彩，各位。音乐节的最高负责人将是站在你们面前的这位Obi-Wan Kenobi——期待与各位的下一次合作。”

Ventress再一次欢呼。Grievous放下毛巾站了起来，走到冰箱前为Obi-Wan开了瓶酒；包围在团队成员的祝贺中，被灌了整整一瓶啤酒，Obi-Wan带着心虚看向了Anakin——浅浅地笑着的乐队主唱，抱着胳膊无言地注视着他被the SITH包围在正中间，只是那笑容多少显得有些敷衍。待到Ventress松开了Obi-Wan，Anakin走上前，

“我说过了，我才是‘天选之子’。而你又为我们带来礼物了。”

声音不大，却足以让半步之外的Qui-Gon听得清清楚楚。回头看了Qui-Gon一眼，被Qui-Gon那含蓄的微笑制服了所有掩藏的欲望，扭过头，Obi-Wan重新看向Anakin，

“而我也说过了。——你是奇迹，Anakin。”

Qui-Gon的笑声，Anakin脸上片刻的呆愣。

——天啊。他想他没有经历过比此刻更有趣的瞬间了。

 

找到了站在观众席尾端、跟着蹦跳着欢呼的Ahsoka，Qui-Gon揪着Ahsoka的领子把那个挣扎着不肯回去的小丫头带出了会场。目送着他的上司和他的部下一同离去，眼前还停留着Ahsoka上下挥舞的双臂，

“帮我带件T恤——Skyguy的——”

还未褪去兴奋的声音在走廊上回荡，Obi-Wan笑得半是无奈半是应允。回到听从Obi-Wan的吩咐、从始至终都守在控台上盯着红发少女的Cody身边，无视掉Cody的注视，他咳嗽了两声，架起了胳膊。Cody不买账地哼了哼，看了眼表，

“我能不能回去吃口东西？我实在是饿得要暴毙了。”

“去吧，”

在椅子上坐下，他冲着少女的方向扬了扬下巴，

“这边我来盯着。”

再次望向那个红发少女，思索了片刻，Obi-Wan走下了侧台。音乐声中，他在备忘录上打下一行字，

_ _让我看看你的码券。_ _

迟疑地被少女递到Obi-Wan眼前的纸片上，数字显示着少女是49号。他点了点头。

_ _不要告诉别人。_ _

再次打下一行字，Obi-Wan收起手机，转身回到了控台。第二次安可结束，待到the SITH的身影完全从舞台上消失，他拿起话筒，

“7的倍数，”

他说，他听到失落的叹息和惊喜的呼声此起彼伏，他看到那少女带着泫然欲泣的表情看着他，

“请各位持有对应码券的观众在散场后听从Staff的指引在内场排队，我们——”

手机震动，Cody的消息传来，

_ _the SITH还有第三次返场_ _

天啊。他这个拼命地想要做好这场演出的、“全世界最好的男朋友”。嘴角浮起一个微笑，Obi-Wan再度对着话筒开口，

“现在，各位可以试试看能不能用欢呼再把the SITH叫出来一次了。”

得到他的暗示，本已做好了散场准备的观众再次喊起了the SITH的名字。整齐划一，尖叫与嘶吼并容，仅仅2700人的会场，用“盛况空前”来形容却绝不过分。欢呼声中，他那全世界最好的主唱从帷幕后走了出来，灯光变换，the SITH奏响了那首Obi-Wan只在西雅图会场听过的歌。

 

_她说来吧，宝贝_

_我已拿到爱的许可证_

_若它已经过期_

_那就向上天祈愿吧_

__

“爱的许可证”。未被Obi-Wan仔细注意过的歌词，配合Ahasoka给码券起的外号，突然间现实到了无以复加的程度。足够现实，却已不再让Obi-Wan感到消极和惶恐。赶在观众散场之前，他绕到前门的周边摊位前，伸出手指了指挂在墙上的Anakin个人的T恤，

“那件，”

他说，

“S码——”

转身配货的Staff在纸箱里翻了翻，

“断货了。只剩最后一件了，XL。”

犹豫了一阵，他感慨着自己忘记了Anakin有多受欢迎，最终还是选择了同Staff一手交钱一手交货。将衣服叠起来隐藏了上面的图案，回到后台塞进公文包，垫饱了肚子的Cody已经做好了回到内场去的准备。

休息室外，乐声停歇。伴随着Cody的口播，他正准备同回到休息室的Anakin谈谈红发少女，在衣架前翻找了半天的妆发突然有些慌乱地走到他面前，

“我忘了带能给Anakin穿的衣服了，Obi-Wan。”

 


	58. Chapter 58

58.

“一场演出，在把艺人送上飞机之前，全是状况”。

“出现任何状况都不意外，出现任何状况都要想办法调节，这就是主办方”。

两条铁律钉在面前，Obi-Wan突然间有些不明白上帝为什么不肯给他一场从头到尾都完美无缺的体验。说得准确些，演出是完美的，没问题。Anakin的表现让他惊喜，让他自豪，可他怎么都想不到临到结尾，签售环节居然也会出问题。

不，他想过了。他和Cody已经在深夜商讨过了签售的规则、商讨过了如何控制部分疯狂的观众、如何保证the SITH的人身权益，如何缩短签售时间以便让the SITH能获得足够的休息。场工已经开始在内场引导观众排队，四张桌子也并排摆放到位，可以开始了——Cody走进休息室时给出通知，只是所有人都尚未做好签售的准备。

“……演出前的衣服肯定是不能穿的，”

拍着妆发的肩膀，Obi-Wan尝试着想让这个比Anakin大不了几岁的姑娘冷静下来，

“常服辨识度比较高，最好不要穿，会增加被围堵的风险——现在回酒店拿也来不及了。我想想……”

如果会场没有出现问题，那么打个车在20分钟之内来回、给Anakin取来衣服是完全来得及的。可现在来回需要两个小时。

“周边T恤都是短袖……各位，有谁现在能找到一件Anakin穿得上的长袖衣服的？”

沉寂之中，团队成员面面相觑。

“……除了你的衬衣，Obi-Wan，”

Maul犹豫了一瞬开口道，

“除了你的衬衣是长袖的，其他人都没有长袖。”

“我的衬衣Anakin穿着太小了。他是L号，我是M号。袖子绷得太紧也一样会露出来。”

Palpatine眯起了眼。咳了一声，Obi-Wan扫过一旁的Anakin，刚刚从舞台上下来的主唱还拿着毛巾，演出服已经汗得从领子湿到了衣摆。又一个被排除在外的选项。

“打绷带呢？”

Rex提议。

“绷带太奇怪了，”

Ventress摇了摇头，

“Ani的那只胳膊比普通人的胳膊稍微粗一点。打了绷带就更粗了。”

Qui-Gon要是没走那么早就好了。Qui-Gon的衬衣Anakin是绝对能穿得上的。Cody——Cody只是他的助理，所以他从来就没要求过Cody必须和自己一样穿正装。这小子今天好死不死地穿了一件印着“飞出个未来”的Bender的T恤。

没有选项了。

或者，两个选项。要么取消签售，要么要求Anakin把胳膊露出来。

他甚至还没来得及跟Anakin说他安排了红发少女来见见Anakin的事情。本来让他觉得能够和Anakin说得通的事情撞见了这种意外，他一时间感到胃都皱在了一起。空调吹得太过，太阳穴又开始跳动，疼痛虽然轻微却也足够让他分心。掏出药瓶来干咽下药片，他在房间里走了两圈，最终让舌尖带着铁锈味开口：

“……把胳膊露出来吧，Anakin。”

他从不知道还有比沉寂更为令人窒息的东西。话音落下的那一刻，从整个屋子的气氛中，他头一次明白了“肃杀”的含义。

Anakin缓缓放下了手里的毛巾。Grievous抖着的腿停了下来，Palpatine发出了一声轻哼。

Ventress犹豫着开口，

“Ani从来没有在观众面前露出来过胳膊……”

我知道。我当然知道。吸着嘴唇内侧的伤口，Obi-Wan口中的血腥味又重了些，

“我现在想不出其他的办法……否则就要取消签售。签售是Anakin的主意，我不想浪费他的努力——”

成败竟然能都取决于Anakin。也难怪Anakin是乐队的核心人物了。

有些懊恼地用手指搓了搓额头，Obi-Wan再次陷入了沉思。等待着决策的核心人物一直没有说话；任何一句，Anakin只要说出任何一句来，都可以让他将话题进行下去。可Anakin只是不说话。

或许这种要求对于Anakin来说确实有些太高了，他咬着嘴想。

他得和Anakin单独谈谈。

意识到这一点，Obi-Wan抬起头，刚准备开口，Anakin却放下了手中的酒瓶，

“——我先去趟洗手间。”

语毕，那年轻人便转身走出了休息室。半张着的嘴又闭了回去，Obi-Wan觉得自己的嘴唇都快被咬了下来。同他一样束手无策的团队成员无人开口，等待使焦灼加倍的当口，他的手机突然震了起来。

_ 第四休息室。 _

将手机放回口袋，Obi-Wan抿了抿嘴，

“告诉观众稍安勿躁，团队需要为签售做准备。我去想想有没有什么别的办法。”

甚至放弃了找出一个完美无缺的借口的努力，众人疑惑的目光中，离开休息室，Obi-Wan登上了通往后台二层的台阶。休息室每层有两间，第四休息室在走廊最里面。推开半掩着的门，黑暗之中，只有窗外的街灯是唯一的光源。

Anakin靠在最里面的那张化妆桌上。扣上门锁，Obi-Wan叹了口气。

“……我很抱歉。我知道这不是什么好主意——”

“我知道你得跟我谈谈。所以我就主动上来了。”

Anakin耸了耸肩膀。语气平和，却只令Obi-Wan露出了一个苦笑。

该死的心有灵犀。

“我完全可以直接叫你上来，”

他说，

“这样看起来更可疑了。”

“你跟他们说了什么？”

“我说我得想想别的办法。我就走出去了。……天。我简直看起来一点都不负责。”

“你已经把自己咬得血流不止了，我猜。”

“是的。”

“过来。”

Anakin拍了拍身旁的化妆桌。在原地僵了一瞬，Obi-Wan润湿喉咙，走到了Anakin身前。

不出意料的、温和而轻柔的吮吸之吻。Anakin 最喜欢的接吻方式，像是那孩子想要吸走顽固地冒出来的血液。用舌尖寻找着Obi-Wan嘴唇内侧的伤口，牙齿轻轻咬住会引起Obi-Wan的疼痛的地方，双手卡住Obi-Wan的腰，Anakin将Obi-Wan拽到了自己怀里。

“我还是一样让你焦虑，我猜。”

“我只是不想让你焦虑而已。”

“你觉得我会因为需要露出来胳膊感到焦虑？”

“所有人都这么觉得。而我比其他人更不希望你受到伤害。”

“我知道，”

Anakin再次吻了吻他，

“所以我叫你上来，我需要你跟我谈谈。我需要你说服我让我把胳膊露出来。”

“……再怎么说都是很大的一步。比你跳下舞台跟人击掌更需要勇气。”

“你看到了。”

“我当然看到了。我一直看着你。”

Anakin轻声笑了起来。

“说吧，”

那孩子开口，

“说服我让我露出胳膊。我想你知道，这世界上只有你能说服我。”

Obi-Wan点了点头。组织了一番语言，声带震动，他意识到自己的声音有些沙哑，

“……我之前就提到过，我不觉得你的胳膊是你的缺陷……Anakin，等等——”

解开了Obi-Wan衬衣最上面的两颗扣子，Anakin让自己的嘴唇贴上Obi-Wan的脖颈，

“接着说，Obi-Wan。”

“Anakin，现在——”

“我说了。接着说，Obi-Wan。”

搂着他的年轻人用牙齿噬咬着他的皮肤，摩挲着他后颈的手指毫无停下来的意向。他有些费力地开口，

“……你一直觉得那些人的爱你不喜欢，你无法理解，你不肯去相信——唔、Ani……你只是没有向他们展示过你最介意的那一部分而已，”

身体后仰，他想要挣脱Anakin的怀抱，却被铁臂箍了回去，

“我不能在其他人面前这么说，所以我……别咬我，Anakin……我想告诉你，把自己展示给其他人，然后让他们来选择是否接着爱你。你告诉了我你的过去，而我……”

不知何时摘掉了手套的金属手指。揪开他的衬衣衣角，探进他的衣服里，划过了他的后背。两腿有些打颤，他靠在了Anakin身上，

“我选择接受你，我相信总有人会和我一样……”

双手扶着Anakin肩膀，他让自己伏在Anakin颈间，鼻腔里蹿进Anakin身上的汗水的味道，

“而你值得拥有那些人的爱意。我一直在和Qui-Gon说你是个好孩子，你是拥有神性的孩子，你是一个奇迹——”

“我是你的奇迹。”

“……是的。”

恶魔的舌头划过耳垂，他禁不住地颤抖。他努力让自己接着说下去，

“如果我要回应你，我就会回应你的全部。如果那些人爱你，那么——”

他不再有继续他的说辞的机会。沿着他的耳后一路吻上他的嘴唇，Anakin在浓密的亲吻间欣赏着他的喘息，

“……我听你的，”

那年轻人说，

“如果你不认为这是一种牺牲，那么我就可以不把它看做牺牲。”

“这不是牺牲，Anakin。这只是……我在尝试从你的过去中拯救你。从Palpatine想要看到的那些情绪中拯救你。”

“你又变得圣洁了，Obi-Wan。”

“而你对我所做的事情远称不上圣洁。”

他一声叹息。抬起眼望向Anakin的瞳孔，欲望煎熬之下，他冲着眼前同样带着欲望的年轻人再度开口，

“我也一样。如果不是还有工作要做完——”

他指了指Anakin身后的化妆桌，贴近Anakin的耳朵，

“我可以让你在这张桌子上操射我，我还可以安排Cody上来送水。——但是别忘了，我们还有工作要做。”

耳道中蹿进Anakin的喉结上下滚动的声音，他听到那年轻人笑了起来，

“我永远斗不过你，是不是？”

“你差了我十岁，年轻的Skywalker。现在，”

平稳了自己的呼吸，他吻了吻Anakin濡湿的鬓角，

“我们是不是可以下楼去了？”

“下楼之前我得提醒你你还欠了我一晚上。”

“今天晚上，”

他说，他攥住了那只指尖停留在他后背上的胳膊，

“今天晚上，我会对你做出补偿。”

他在那双映射着街灯光芒的眼睛中看到了Anakin四溢的渴望。渴望，孩子气的期待，信任，或许还有情人之间才会感受到的满足。

啊，他的训犬方式又一次错了。

他已经不知道究竟谁才是被驯服的那一方了。

 


	59. Chapter 59

59.

“你知道撒一个谎就得不停地撒谎去掩饰——”

“好，好。Obi-Wan，我知道。”

“我本来可以直接叫你谈谈——”

“我错了，Obi-Wan。我错了。”

“你怎么就这么笨？”

“因为我觉得这样遮遮掩掩的更刺激些？”

回过头去瞪了Anakin一眼，Obi-Wan转身走下了后台二层的台阶。Anakin在背后笑嘻嘻地跟着他——有那么一个瞬间，他开始怀疑自己是不是被算计了。

遮遮掩掩的刺激。该死，那确实有点刺激——该死。Anakin还会算到这一步。他错了。他离了解这个年轻人还差得远。明明需要Obi-Wan来帮助自己下定决心，却还是要找机会来释放自己对于Obi-Wan的情欲——他是被算计了。Obi-Wan Kenobi，你就是被算计了。

回到团队成员所在的休息室，走了一路，他也没想出来什么能够解释他为什么和Anakin一起消失了这么久、还一同再次出现的理由，

“我和这家伙谈过了，”

这句倒是实话，没问题，幸好Qui-Gon不在。他破罐子破摔地挥了挥手，

“准备签售吧。Anakin直接换乐队T恤。”

“……你要告诉他们了？”

Maul有些吃惊地问道。Anakin点了点头，

“Obi-Wan教育过我了。他说我要是不把胳膊露出来、毁了这场签售，‘他就吃了我’。”

“我不是这么说的，Anakin——”

Ventress咯咯地笑了起来。站起身，她拿着妆发准备好的衣服向着另一间休息室走去，

“我猜你总有我们意想不到的说服Anakin的方式，对不对？”

对也不对，好吧。Obi-Wan不置可否地抬了抬眉毛。Maul和Grievous已经脱起了上衣，Anakin走到衣架前挑出了一件T恤。

和Obi-Wan自己买的那件一样的T恤。

背对着其他人，Anakin将尚未干透的上衣褪去——啊，是了。Anakin的腹部有一串自己留下的吻痕。从Anakin身上收回视线，Obi-Wan感受到了来自Cody的灼热的注视——他翻了个白眼。

“准备好马克笔，一人两根。Cody，按照我们昨天写好的口播内容宣布一下注意事项。”

“禁止合影、禁止未经允许触碰乐队队员、请勿停留过长时间——”

“对。我到前面去看一下观众情况。Rex等一下帮我安排成员出场。”

哪怕将这个任务交给身为PA的Rex，Obi-Wan都不肯向Palpatine做出请求。等着看他笑话的Palpatine又一次未能如愿，恶意之中，Obi-Wan轻轻咧了咧嘴角。

占有Anakin的好处之一，让Palpatine感到不悦。

——幼稚，幼稚。同Cody一起离开休息室，内场的观众已经等得有些不耐烦，不少已经坐在了地上。随着音箱中传出Cody宣布注意事项的声音，略显疲倦的观众又振作起了精神，红发少女在场中巡视了一圈，和站在墙角的Obi-Wan对视了一瞬。

糟了。

他忘了告诉Anakin这个姑娘也在的这件事了。正准备回到后台亡羊补牢，眼前，the SITH已经陆陆续续地从后台中走了出来。沿着会场的墙根前往签售桌后方，Anakin已经出现在了他眼前。

主唱甫一出现，人群便更加激动了起来。激动，接着是片刻的静默，接着是叽叽喳喳的交头接耳。

Obi-Wan不禁皱起了眉头。加快了前往舞台前侧、签售桌后侧的步伐，视野之中，Anakin已经在签售桌前坐了下来。

客席灯与垂直照射的舞台灯下，补过妆的Anakin戴着墨镜接过了队首第一个男性观众递过来的CD。袒露与遮蔽的结合，再怎么鼓起了勇气，Anakin终归还是有放不开的地方——侧身绕过铁码，站在离Anakin一米远的位置上，Obi-Wan靠在舞台边缘揉了揉脸。

所以自己才会给那女孩子一个机会。对少女的同情，以及对Anakin的期待。他那努力过了、却仍然有些放不开的男朋友。身处爱着Anakin的人群之中，他并不感到嫉妒。自己拥有Anakin的一切，所以他才不会对这些狂热地爱着Anakin的人感到嫉妒。

嫉妒中的幼稚退却了，占有欲中的幼稚卷土重来。Obi-Wan啊Obi-Wan。看看Anakin把你变成什么样了。

“请问……你这个是……假肢？”

在Ventress和Maul的签名中寻找着空隙，Anakin为那观众轻声提出的疑问抬起了头。Obi-Wan直起了身。

“没错。我是没有右手的。”

他听到Anakin平静的回答。周围的人群发出了低声的惊呼，从Obi-Wan的位置，他看不到Anakin的表情。他希望Anakin脸上的表情不要太痛苦。

“……我得说，酷毙了，Anakin。你太棒了。”

对，对。从周围人中传来比惊呼要高声很多的附和。他注意到Anakin愣了愣。

“……谢谢，”

那孩子说，

“这对我来说已经是一种赞美了。”

“你永远是最棒的那个，期待你们的新作品。”

冲着Anakin笑了笑，男性观众拾起CD走向了Grievous。接连不断的爱的表白和赞赏，来自队伍中的男男女女，多少带着些惊奇，却绝没有贬损的味道。头一次地，Obi-Wan开始感谢起了这些在演出过程中表现得疯疯癫癫的观众。

他庆幸自己说对了。有很多人爱着Anakin，他很欣慰Anakin终于可以体会到了这一点。他松了口气。随着队伍人数过半，Anakin在短暂的数次交流中已经显得越来越自然。Ventress的笑声让队伍中的气氛变得活跃，Maul频繁的握手、Grievous的撞拳。相较之下，并不和他人产生接触的Anakin多少还是有些封闭，可Obi-Wan已经十足觉得Anakin又在让他自豪了。

队尾，畏畏缩缩的红发少女出现在了Obi-Wan的视野中。明明拿着49号、可以排到第7个人的位置，少女还是选择了站在最后。在Anakin注意到少女之前，Obi-Wan轻轻向前走了两步。

来了。

那姑娘发着抖走了上来，Anakin抬起了头。片刻的无言。沉默之中，Obi-Wan将手掌压在了Anakin的肩膀上。

我很抱歉。他恨不得用肉体传音，他本想着在一切顺利的前提下，以这种尝试再多打开那么一点点Anakin的心防。他做得有些过了。被他压着肩膀的年轻人警觉地回过头，看到肩膀上的手来自于Obi-Wan，又放下肩膀回头看向了少女。

“我……”

还未来得及说出一个完整的句子，少女的眼眶便已开始泛红。Obi-Wan收紧了握在Anakin肩膀上的那只手。他感到Anakin 的肩膀有些僵。

“是Obi-Wan安排我过来的，对不起……”

那女孩子抽噎着说。——该死。他轻轻松开了Anakin的肩膀。完蛋了。哪壶不开提哪壶，恩将仇报。怎么就没一个人能让他省点心——

“你连着追了7场了。”

出乎他意料地，他听到Anakin主动开口。那女孩子点了点头，

“……第八场我也会去。对不起。如果你不愿意的话……”

“我当然愿意。你也不必每次都站在最后面，你可以到前排来。当然，不许扔内衣。”

Anakin朝着那姑娘笑了笑。眼泪还是从眼眶中滚了下来，少女捂着嘴点了点头，含混而出的语句哆哆嗦嗦，没有一个词能让Obi-Wan听清。

Anakin抬起了右手。僵硬地展开手指，Anakin朝着少女伸出手简单地握了握，

“期待后天在明尼苏达见到你。不过——”

从椅子上站起身，Anakin凑近少女的耳边指了指身后的Obi-Wan，

“我已经是这个人的了，很抱歉。”

略显嘈杂的会场中，Anakin的耳语保证了只有Obi-Wan和少女能够听见。震惊地长大了嘴，Obi-Wan简直有些反应不过来这小子究竟在干什么——Anakin疯了。不，不，Anakin只是在报复他——或者Anakin从来就是这样。Anakin又开始幼稚了。也不对。Anakin早就在这少女面前彰显过对自己的保护欲了。Anakin——

他想他脸上的表情同那个少女一样，只不过少女看着他的神情更有些羡慕的成分在里面——羡慕，混杂着吃惊，混杂着或多或少的难以置信，以及被Anakin贴近耳朵说话带来的心脏的悸动——脸上的表情抽搐了一瞬，那女孩子破涕为笑，

“我知道了，”

那姑娘说，

“我知道了。……谢谢你，Anakin。”

在Anakin身后握紧了拳头，Obi-Wan转过身，手肘撑在舞台上捂住了脸。他又被将了一军。成长速度远超他所料的Anakin，在这一晚简直沉迷于把他耍得团团转——或许是因为Qui-Gon的出现，或许是那些“遮遮掩掩的刺激”，或许是因为那“我会让你自豪”的许诺——咬着牙，他回到Anakin身边，贴到Anakin耳旁，

“快点签完，主唱先生。我等不及要补偿你了。”

 


	60. Chapter 60

60.

双唇含住顶端，舌尖探入包皮边缘。手指由下到上，抚过双球中的沟壑，抚过那些凸起的经络。吸吮有些用力过度，刺耳的滋滋声窜进了他的耳朵。

跪在Anakin的两腿之间，一只手套弄着自己的勃起，另一只手握住Anakin的阴茎，Obi-Wan做出了人生三十余年以来的首次尝试，给男人口交。又一次地，他推着Anakin一步步后退，当那孩子露出了促狭而期待的表情时，他说他恨不得把Anakin绑在椅子上。分开Anakin的双腿，双膝落地，手指有些发抖地，他拆开了Anakin的腰带。

肉眼可见的迅速膨胀。Anakin的声音有些迟疑；Anakin问他他是不是真的要这么做——废话，他说，所以我才想把你绑在椅子上。我说过我会补偿你。由“我”来补偿你。

他隔着Anakin的内衣亲吻那团状物，接着掀下了最后一层布料。汗水的味道、男性荷尔蒙的味道。仅仅闻到Anakin身上的味道就已经让他腰部窜过火花，握住Anakin的勃起的同时，他拆开了自己的腰带。

硬得很快啊，年轻人——他说，他用他的胡子擦过Anakin的顶端，他听到从头顶上传来的难掩的喘息。伸出舌头，他不可避免地有些胆怯。注意牙齿，他想。注意牙齿，不要碰到Anakin，这是基础。

轻浅地含住顶部的时候，他放松了唇部边缘，将力量施加到了舌尖，转着圈舔起了Anakin的沟壑。试探地滑过那一圈软肉，他感到Anakin的腰向前送了送——喘息比此前更加粗重，你要杀了我了，Obi-Wan——他克制住嘴角的笑。用唾液润湿掌心，手掌握住Anakin的阴茎小幅度地上下滑动，他让自己低下头含得更深了些。一米八几的男孩子，尺寸多少会有些撑嘴，他开始恨自己的嘴唇太薄不能含得更多些。Anakin的喘息开始变成呻吟。他得意地裹住了Anakin的顶端，转着头，允许空气的进入，释放出更多的水声。

“轻点，Obi-Wan，”

他听见Anakin的声音有些断断续续，

“你这样我坚持不了多久——”

他终于还是忍不住笑了出来。让唇舌撤离Anakin的阴茎，他抬起头望向Anakin，

“太刺激了点？”

“刺激过头了，”

Anakin掩住了半边脸说，

“尤其是——我还能看到你在自己做——”

“那你可以好好看清楚，Anakin。”

说着，Obi-Wan将自己的两条腿分得更开了些。握住自己的坚挺，他缓慢地前后抽拉，看了面红耳赤的Anakin一眼，俯下身去舔干净了Anakin渗出的前液。混杂着汗液的咸腥的味道。他舔了舔嘴唇。

“我得庆幸你没把我绑在椅子上，上帝，”

手指探进他的头发中，Anakin的手掌沿着发尾划过了Obi-Wan的后颈。接着，那年轻人弯下身，卡住Obi-Wan的腋下，将Obi-Wan从地上拽了起来。双手擒住Obi-Wan的大腿让Obi-Wan坐在自己身上，Anakin用左臂箍住了Obi-Wan的腰，

“否则我就只能忍受不能触碰你的酷刑了。”

扳住Obi-Wan的下巴的亲吻。体液的味道在口腔中乱窜，嘴角、上颚、口腔中的伤口。腰上受到的冲击让Obi-Wan的胸口贴紧了Anakin，金属触感的压力让他和Anakin的欲望贴在一起的瞬间，他的身体一阵痉挛。

“如果我没记错的话，为了让我上台，你可以吸到我射你一嘴？”

松开了他的嘴唇、咬着他的喉结的间隙中，Anakin贴在他的皮肤上呢喃。

“你不是没记错。你根本就是记得清清楚楚——Ani，好痛——”

带有警告性质的、机械指尖在他的阴茎上留下的轻轻一掐。他让自己的腰又向前贴了些，身体上下起伏，蹭着Anakin的阴茎，伴随着每一次口型变化带来的皮肤被摩挲的触感，Anakin的声音再次传来，

“我在休息室里就想让你那么做了。只不过那就太卑鄙了些——而你总能满足我的幻想。太棒了，Obi-Wan。你太棒了。”

箍紧了他和Anakin两人的欲望的机械之手开始上下滑动，他的指甲嵌进了Anakin肩膀上的肉。脑袋伏在Anakin颈间，他在喘息中笑着开口，

“上台前给你是贿赂，在这里给你是……Anakin——是已经被预料到的奖励。都是错误的方式……啊、好棒……那我只能给你一个意想不到的奖励内容……”

带着人体温度的手掌从上到下划过他的脊椎，行至腰窝之时转变为若有若无的摩挲。酥麻的快感让他不再能说得出其他的句子，恍惚之中，他咬住了Anakin的肩膀。阴茎上感受到体温与金属温度的双重压制，那只手上沾着的液体早已分不清主人是谁。

“我需要你吻我，Anakin，”

他在松开牙齿时沙哑地说，他看到了两行深红色的牙印，

“否则我就要把你咬碎了。拜托。”

“‘只要我有，只要我愿意给你’，Obi-Wan。”

重复过那句出自Obi-Wan之口的话，收回停留在Obi-Wan腰上的手，Anakin挑起了他的下巴。伴随着亲吻，同时施加在阴茎上的、原始而缺乏技巧性的动作，速度加快，力道加强。他渴求Anakin的占据，Anakin却有意识地在退缩。他让自己探出舌头，期待着Anakin的回应，在情欲的折磨下寻求Anakin可以提供给他的依靠。绝望的探求之中，他停下了身体的起伏，腰部震颤着射精，喉间送出一阵断断续续的呜咽。小腹上没有传来熟悉的被液体溅湿的触感，喘息之间，他低下头去注意到自己的衬衣还没有解开最后的几颗扣子。他咬着嘴，恨自己为什么忘了把衣服脱干净。他甚至没脸把这件衣服拿去送洗，更不要说直接穿着这件衬衣回到房间里去。

滑下Anakin的膝盖，他再度跪在了Anakin的腿间。张开嘴，尽最大可能地含住Anakin的欲望用力吸吮，抽干了嘴中的空气，从根部一路向上，舌尖滑过灼热的皮肤，作用于顶端的软肉上，擦过马眼，几次来来回回。

很好，Obi-Wan。在你三十多年的人生中，第一次，你让一个男人射进了嘴里。

Anakin的喷发来得并不突然——他已经用舌头感受到了Anakin的痉挛。嘴中喊着Obi-Wan的名字，Anakin想要将阴茎从他嘴中抽出来，他只是顽固地扣住了Anakin的大腿。液体喷溅至他的口腔中，他继续吸吮，浓稠的精液渗出他的嘴角，一部分被他吞下喉咙。

好黏，他想，嗓子好黏。年轻人的精液真的好黏。

勾断了嘴唇与阴茎顶端连着的银线，他有些踉跄地站起来伸手去抽桌上的纸巾。发软的身体被Anakin勾进怀里，暴力地扯开了他衬衣的最后几颗扣子，Anakin开始在吻着他的同时热情地抚摸他。此前被Anakin刻意掩藏的占领意识再度回归，口腔中残留的精液被Anakin舔了个干干净净。

“Anakin，我的衣服——”

他挣脱那双唇瓣，有些埋怨地开口。那孩子笑了笑，

“反正已经脏了。反正你可以穿我的衣服。”

——好吧，好吧。我已经因为你废了多少件衣服了，Anakin——揪起Anakin的上衣下摆，他以脱掉Anakin的衣服的方式阻断了Anakin的抚摸，

“全是汗，Anakin，”

他说，

“全是汗。我们越来越像两个动物了。”

他笑着，再一次将自己的额头抵在了Anakin的肩膀上。他轻轻吻过那块深红的咬痕。他在余韵中喘息，他感受到Anakin轻轻拍着他的背。他耳旁响起Anakin的清唱，

“我愿向你献出一切，落得一无所有……”

啊，他想起来了。那首他只听Anakin唱过两次的歌。

“只求你能留在我的身旁，因为——”

“在午夜十分，她放声大叫，‘给我更多、更多、更多’——我记得，Anakin。我记得。”

他支起身来冲着Anakin笑了笑。凑上前去吻了吻Anakin，

“今天已经太晚了。最后一场演完。最后一场演完，我会向你要更多。你有，而且你愿意给我。”

 


	61. Chapter 61

61.

借口不要了，脸总还是要的。

Qui-Gon已经知道了，Cody还是不知道的。

挣扎在留在Anakin房间里过夜和老老实实回屋两种选择中，Obi-Wan最终在午夜2时来袭之际回到了房间。早上5点半又要起床买早餐，Cody早已睡死在了床上。松了口气，Obi-Wan把脏兮兮的衬衣塞进了行李箱。纽约场忙得脚不沾地，Anakin的衣服他至今还没来得及去送洗。明天，明天到了明尼阿波利斯——无论如何，他得把那衣服送到前台去。

明尼阿波利斯。第八场，巡演最终场。再不把裤子还给Anakin就来不及了。

叹息着，揉了揉还带着些水分的头发，他换上短裤躺到了床上。他不得不又穿了件Anakin的上衣——在Anakin房间里洗完澡，接过Anakin递来的衣服，那孩子叫他在内衣上也凑合一下。除了坚决不肯穿Anakin的裤子之外，他又一次被包裹在Anakin的衣料之中了。

回想起来，总觉得冥冥之中的征兆多到数也数不清，只是他根本没有那么多力气去想。和Anakin在一起的时候神志清醒，真的回到了自己的房间里，困倦早就侵袭得他喘不过气。巡演的日常，睡眠不足的日常。睡眠不足中，还总有些本可以拿来休息的时间被情欲所支配、被Anakin所支配，回过神来，Obi-Wan只觉得身子骨都要断成了几截。

不让人省心的孩子啊，Anakin Skywalker。

 

彼此满足后，洗过澡，逼着Anakin吹干了头发，他在床边检查着邮件，腰间环上躺在他身后的Anakin的手。他已经没什么理由继续待在这个房间里了，可他只是盯着手机上的时钟告诉自己，2点，等到2点就回去。Anakin在他身后，蹭着他的后腰问他，

“Qui-Gon今天和你说了什么？”

“Qui？”

转过身去，他在那年轻人眼里看到了好奇，隐藏着还未散尽的妒忌。望向他的眼睛，Anakin接着开口，

“你和他一起回来的时候脸都红了。我看着你，你也不理我。——所以我才把你骗到了休息室。”

“……我以为你是真的想和我谈谈。”

“我是想谈谈。我毕竟得下定决心去把自己的胳膊露出来——只有你告诉我别去在乎，我才真的不会去在乎。但这不影响我一边听你说一边占你便宜。”

“你简直像个发情的猴子，Anakin。”

他无奈地摇了摇头。手指抚过Anakin的耳侧，

“Qui知道了。你和我。”

“……你和他说了？”

“他看出来了。他说我以前从未为艺人那么焦虑过，他说我看你的眼神不对，我提起你的时候说话的方式也不对。他就差把‘Obi，你恋爱了’说出口了。”

“那么，你恋爱了吗，Kenobi先生？”

“明知故问不是好习惯，Anakin。”

他揪了一把Anakin的嘴角，

“我恋爱了，爱上一个比我小十几岁的男人，而且我还在为即将和他分离而感到煎熬。满意了？”

“满意了。”

Anakin满足地笑了笑。在Obi-Wan看来，那笑容和拿到了糖块的小孩子没什么区别。嘴唇蹭了蹭Obi-Wan的指腹，Anakin接着开口，

“从加拿大飞过来的时候，我可没想到我会遇到你。”

“你在飞机上，只觉得这又是一场折磨。”

“了无生趣的折磨。只是在完成任务而已，能够脱离现实的也就舞台上的那两个小时。而我马上就要回去接着受折磨了。”

用拇指轻轻揉了揉方才被他揪过的嘴角，Obi-Wan皱起眉头，

“你们和Dark Force签了几年？”

“三年。现在过去一年半了。”

“还有一年半。”

“对。谁知道呢，合同更新，不知道又是几年。”

摸着Anakin的头，Obi-Wan轻轻叹了口气。Palpatine是个大问题。巡演途中他可以说了算，回了加拿大又是Palpatine的地盘。他还有Qui-Gon这样的上司，可Anakin——

酒店床头的时钟提醒他已到了2点，他收回手，从Anakin的两臂间站了起来，

“我得回去了，Anakin，”

转过身，他给了那孩子一个晚安吻，

“明天早上7点集合，别忘了。睡前可以喝两口，明天早上别迟到。”

他在第二个吻后和Anakin告别，拾起了自己的衣服，带着有些烦躁的情绪回到了房间。半梦半醒的三个半小时，最后还是Cody把他从床上叫了起来。用眼药水缓解了睁都睁不开的眼睛，从被子里爬出来，他坐在床上困倦地揉着眼，脑子里盘算着给团队买些什么东西吃，机械地下床开始洗漱和收拾行李。带了5件衬衣，被Anakin害得废了3件，迷瞪之下，他有些恼火。所幸巡演只剩下最后两天。最后两天。

 

蹲在行李箱前，过度疲劳带来的痛苦再一次入侵了他的身体，他喊来Cody将他从地上扶了起来。撑在Cody肩膀上待刺痛和眩晕得到缓解，喝了药，回到浴室去换好衣服，坐在椅子上，几分钟的时间里，他发誓今天再让Anakin肆意妄为就咬断自己的舌头。

体谅体谅我这中年人吧，Anakin，他默默地想。可一旦想起自己主动跪在Anakin面前时，为那张扬的欲望而喉结窜动的模样，他不禁又恨自己恨得牙痒痒。6点，从椅子上站起来，拖着行李箱下楼，朝阳之中，他望着稀薄的阳光，仍旧觉得有些因抽烟过度和睡眠不足引起的喘不过气。

喘不过气，他便又点了支烟把这种焦虑压了下去。将行李暂时寄存在酒店前台，同Cody到便利店买了早饭，等待the SITH集合的功夫，他站在酒店门口的垃圾箱前撕起了已经作废的工作证。12，13。少了两张，他想。——对，昨天Qui-Gon和Ahsoka走的时候忘了还。Ahsoka还要了件Anakin的T恤对吧？他得记得今天去买——终场了，再不买就来不及了。他昨天为什么要买那件XL的来的？不对，他为什么不直接去房车上找找？算了。直接拿人家一件也不太好——

胡思乱想之中，工作证撕了个干干净净，烟也抽完了几支，吞下了自己那份早饭，终于等来了第一个出现的Rex。收房卡，清点人数，发放早餐，Anakin出现的时候，他在那孩子面前叹了口气。强忍着将脑袋靠在Anakin胸口的欲望，

“……晚上我得休息。我要累死了，Anakin。”

他知道Anakin很想抱抱他，他知道Anakin很想直接把他抱到房车上去睡一觉，他知道他绝不会允许。Palpatine还垂着手站在酒店门口，催促着团队成员赶紧上车，仿佛Obi-Wan多接触这些成员一秒，团队里所有人就要中毒似的。Palpatine——啊，Palpatine。大问题，Palpatine。

带着从昨夜延续到今晨的烦躁感上车，手机震动，Anakin告诉他，无意打扰，只是想嘱咐他好好休息。用最后的力气回复了Anakin，拾起靠枕，缩进毯子里，除了中间吃饭的功夫，Obi-Wan都在徒劳地从邮件提示和项目沟通的间隙中寻找着能够小憩片刻的机会。纽约场一旦结束，一夜之间，他又一次体会到了久违的被榨干的滋味。

趁着Cody和司机下车吃饭，Anakin蹿了上来。他允许自己短暂地在Anakin怀中靠了片刻；他吻过Anakin轻轻抓挠着他下巴的手指，依附在Anakin的铁臂上，嗅着Anakin身上的气味，直到Anakin隔着玻璃看到Cody朝着器材车走了过来。

“……所以呢？回了加拿大，除了录唱片，你们还准备干什么？”

他坐起来，在Cody拉开车门时半睁着眼问Anakin。那孩子怔了怔，

“9月开始录唱片，10月音乐节，之后制作新专辑到明年3月……”

乖巧地顺着他的话回答的Anakin，拉开门之后抬了抬眉毛的Cody。

“我先告辞。”

跳下车的Anakin，让出空间的Cody。总觉得有什么和平常不同，望着Anakin的背影，Obi-Wan突然丢下毯子跳下了车，

“等等——”

追上前去，他握住Anakin的胳膊，

“……你穿了短袖？”

已经见惯了Anakin露出那只胳膊的模样，加上困倦带来的思维的延缓，大半天过去，他终于注意到了Anakin的异常。

“我听了你的话，”

Anakin冲着他笑了笑，

“再做出了一些自己的努力。而且，退一步说，就算我想穿我的衣服，我也没法穿了。你留下的那块咬痕太明显了。”

“……操。”

别过头去舔了舔嘴，他的牙齿又习惯性地碰上了下唇。

“别咬。除非你想让Cody看见我会对你做什么。”

“……我有种我被训练了的错觉？”

“礼尚往来而已，Obi-Wan。”

他看到那年轻人抿了抿嘴。和他一样，Anakin克制着任何进行进一步动作的欲望。

还有两晚。今天，明天。之后，他会有很长一段时间见不到Anakin了。

“……今天晚上，”

他叹了口气说，

“从会场回来，我去找你。”

“如果你太累的话——”

“我想见你，Anakin。这个理由够不够充分？”

“够了。”

他疲惫地冲着Anakin笑了笑。转身，在Cody的注视下回到器材车上，重新找回团成一团睡觉的姿势，恍惚之间，他觉得他很快就要变得什么都不在乎了。

 


	62. Chapter 62

62.

第八场，明尼苏达。

在行程单上划下几条红线，铅笔圈住会场名称，厚厚的一叠A4纸终于只剩下了最后几页。忍不住在器材车里发出了一声即将获得解放的久经折磨的动物一般的嘶吼，活动着在Minivan上睡得酸痛不已的筋骨，Obi-Wan跳下了车。

最后一场事前会议，最后一场演出。巡演之后，Qui-Gon给他批了三天假，算完分账、补齐尾款，他就可以回到家里去连续三天一觉睡到自然醒。三天，他可以缩在沙发的角落里看电视，可以看书看到睡着，可以设置好邮箱的自动回复，光明正大地告知所有人三天之内别想得到他的消息，光明正大地从这个世界上短暂地消失——

曾经的、他在每一次大项目结束之后的日常。日常终归还是回来了，却总有些地方不太一样。三天。

没有工作的三天，他可以在任何Anakin闲暇的时候放心大胆地和那个年轻人打电话，没有Cody的视线警察一般地来来回回打量他。纽约期间的独处难能可贵，奈何还是有工作的重担加压在身，三天的假期，对于他来说就是近在眼前的乌托邦。

只是这假期中，他触碰不到Anakin了。巡演结束意味着假期的近在咫尺，意味着他和Anakin千里之隔。吻上那个年轻人的时候，他根本没有去想那么多。巡演终结之日带着清晰的脚步声，以秒针走动的方式提醒着他真正的分离即将到来，他开始后悔起了自己将Anakin送到了纽约机场。

他不想再体会一次看着Anakin离去的滋味了。

十年。进了JE的十年，前前后后，关系有过几段，大多不能持久。工作让他脚不沾地，项目忙起来，一天几百个电话，又哪里容得另一半去撒娇生气。划分清晰的专业与私人领域，他甚至连一个同行都没交往过，更不要提像这一次一样，和艺人纠缠在一起。前所未有。

该死的“一个奇迹”。

深夜10点，从会场归来，越过和Cody的房间所属的楼层，直接按下Anakin那一层的数字键。打开门的时候倒进Anakin怀里，主观地放弃了支撑身体的站立，鼻腔中再一次嗅到淡淡的酒气。他问那个年轻人喝了多少，Anakin告诉他三瓶。三瓶，按照Obi-Wan所定下的量，不多不少。被Anakin拖着上床，头顶被那只机械手揉搓着的功夫间，咕哝着自己还有工作日志要写，人却已经睡死在了Anakin怀里。

一个小时后，混混沌沌地醒来，脑子转了片刻，他发现Anakin还保持着同一个小时前一模一样的姿势。他有些抱歉地坐起身，他想他已经把Anakin的胳膊压到失去了知觉。只是那孩子冲他笑着，

“只有这条胳膊才能感受到你啊，Obi-Wan。”

分离的焦灼与涌上胸口的爱意之间，他俯下身去吻住了那个年轻人。嘴上总有不饶人的时候，到了关键时刻又偏偏甜得发腻。早知道Anakin是个好孩子，没想到会好到这种程度。昔日间那曾令他反感的Anakin与眼前枕在他大腿上的年轻人相交叠，思维跳跃，他再一次恨起了Palpatine。

Anakin就要回去了。Anakin一旦回去，他就再也没有了插手Anakin的事务的机会，没有了为Anakin的权益受损而感到担忧、并尝试着去解决的资格。

“我还是想把你捆在椅子上，”

他说，

“带回洛杉矶，放在我的房间里，让Palpatine见鬼去。”

翻了个身、让自己面朝他的小腹的Anakin无奈地笑了笑，

“而我会在每一个被Palpatine气得想要酗酒的瞬间，后悔自己没把你绑在椅子上带回加拿大去。”

知道Anakin同他一样不想分离使他安心，只是这双向的情感让这最后几夜染上了焦灼的味道，令他想起纽约会场的半空中漂浮着的烟炱与灰烬。嘴唇在Anakin注意不到的时候紧紧咬住，提醒着自己不要咬出血，手指无意识地在Anakin的发间逡巡了片刻，他挪开Anakin的脑袋下了地。

晚上11点半。Qui-Gon不会睡的。

他拿起了手机。通讯录没什么用处，Qui-Gon是他的第一个紧急号码。第二个是Anakin，当然，在芝加哥的雨夜之后。按下通话键，三声等待。

“Qui，”

他开口，他听到身后传来被单摩擦的声响，Anakin坐了起来。他为接下来将要说出口的话感到紧张，

“很抱歉这么晚打扰你——”

他说，他听到Qui-Gon告诉他他的上司并不介意。

“我想过了。如果需要我回到流行乐部，我会回去。只是……”

“只是？”

“只是我有两个条件。第一，”

身后，Anakin地双脚触地，那年轻人站了起来。他克制住自己回头的欲望，

“我需要JE成立艺人经济部门。我知道上层考虑这件事很久了，而他们也在挑选负责人——”

踩在地毯上的脚步声很轻，但他能感受到Anakin气息的临近，

“第二，我需要这个部门在一年半以后，the SITH 和Dark Force的合同到期之时签下the SITH。就这两样。”

他听到电话那端一阵沉默。接近了他的年轻人从后环住了他的腰，被Anakin撩开领口的肩膀上，落下一串轻柔的亲吻。

“……从你个人的立场，还是从专业的立场？”

“两者都有。Qui，你知道这一点，所以我也不打算对你有所隐瞒。如果能答应我的条件，我会出具一份详细的调查报告证明为什么JE签下the SITH是个绝佳的机会，我也能够说服the SITH全员移籍，包括他们的PA在内。”

“我想你至少能让我心服口服。”

“你知道我的专业性不输给任何人，除了你。”

他听到Qui-Gon在电话那端笑了笑。吻着他肩膀的嘴唇停了下来，Anakin将脑袋埋在了他的颈间。耳畔响起Anakin呼吸的声音，他又一次冲动地开口，

“我忘了说第三点，抱歉。the SITH被签下来以后，经纪人可以另派，但所有演出一律由我负责，不管最终归属哪个部门。”

“两种立场？”

“两种立场。毕竟只有我才管得住Anakin，他也只会听我的话而已。”

滑下他的小腹、Anakin的左臂握住了他空着的那只手。Qui-Gon思考了一瞬，

“你知道你和Anakin的关系会暴露的对吧？”

“我不在乎。只要他们有能力站上万人会场，我不觉得其他人会有什么资格质疑我和Anakin的关系。”

“……给我半个月，Obi。专心把演出做完，我去说服其他高层。董事会结果我第一时间通知你。”

“成功率呢？”

“很高。JE已经在策划这个部门了，我只是没想到你还有这个需求。不出意外的话，我们需要的只是你的一份报告而已。”

他笑了起来。他回握住Anakin的手，指尖勾连，他说他不知道该如何感谢Qui-Gon。他的上司在电话那一端顿了顿，

“Skywalker是不是在你旁边？”

“……是的。”

“那么告诉他，既然他让我最好的手下意乱情迷到了敢跟自己上司谈条件的地步，他做出任何让你困扰的举动我都不会放过他。明白了？”

“明白了。”

在他做出回答以前，Anakin已经冲着电话开了口。他捂住了Anakin的嘴，

“我得挂了。”

他有些忙乱地说。听筒里传来Qui-Gon的笑声，

“晚安，Obi，Skywalker。演好最后一场。”

晚安，他说，他匆忙地挂了电话。他想他一切的指责都没有什么意义，搂着他的年轻人身上洋溢出来的喜悦已经扎扎实实地以亲吻的方式堵住了他的嘴。他在那亲吻之中随同Anakin一起倒在了床上，再躺一会儿，他想，再在Anakin的怀里睡一个小时。

不会有人让他再这样依恋了，不会有人让他比现在更加煎熬了。

让他意乱情迷到了敢和Qui-Gon开条件的Anakin。

纠结到底谁是“天选之子”，从最初开始，就根本没什么意义。

 


	63. Chapter 63

63.

Cody问他怎么场地方开会开了这么长时间，他说他去和Anakin聊了聊明天演出的某些细节。

Cody问，什么细节？

终场的歌单之类，他说，我有些事情想不起来了，我得让他陪我写工作日志。

脸皮越来越厚，借口越来越少。也不知道是不是Qui-Gon给的勇气——带着一副并不想延续这场对话的表情，简简单单地洗过澡，Obi-Wan翻出行李箱，找到了Anakin的那几件衣服。赶到明尼苏达的时间有些晚，他又一次没来得及送洗，只能选择半夜下楼。

至少他今天穿的衬衣还完好无损，除了有些皱。反正明天下午就能洗出来了。洗出来，后天换上，没什么问题。

至少Anakin已经在他的教育下学乖了。

先脱衣服，他说，先把衣服脱掉。否则我没法回房间。

Anakin吻他，Anakin说自己可以故意弄脏他的衣服，让他别回去。他皱着眉头，又要开始一番教育，Anakin已经乖乖地脱起了他的裤子。他还穿着Anakin 前一晚借给他的内衣——借还是给，他说不清。还也不是，不还也不是，Anakin的手探进来的时候，他也就忘了这档子事。

“今天晚上再让Anakin肆意妄为就咬了自己的舌头”。

下楼送洗衣服的过程中，他咬了一路的舌头。他在Anakin的掌心中颤抖着高潮，他看到Anakin单方面地取悦他后依旧感到满足。早上9点装台，那么8点出发就可以；早上5点半要起床，反正睡不了几个小时，多陪Anakin一会儿没关系——他以为他总在选择迁就，到头来不过全是在迁就自己。

引导一个年轻人比他想象中更有趣，但他没想过这年轻人同样能引导他的情欲。冲动之下，他给出了Anakin保证，仿佛显得自己有多么游刃有余，可想想自己做出的决定，他又止不住地感到心虚。

三十多年啊，Obi-Wan。三十多年，你已经在不断打破你人生的界限了。

裤子两条，上衣两件。答应好了在Anakin房间里过夜，也就没有了把衣服分别送洗的必要。在洗衣单上签了字，大厅时钟显示已过午夜。终场之日还是来了。

 

巡演途中最重要的几场，首场和终场各占其一。明尼阿波利斯的会场不大，堪堪1500人，走进内场的时候，Obi-Wan感到有些失望。西雅图那一场，他看着会场同样感到失望，只是现在心境变化到了他甚至都懒得去想的程度。

去想，就总会想起Anakin。

最后一场了，他不能总是在工作的时候想起Anakin。

是的，我恋爱了。那些他回答Anakin的句子，总有那么些时刻让他心烦意乱。索性去做Anakin的经纪人好了，索性时时刻刻都和Anakin在一起。不切实际的想法在大脑中来来回回，依照惯例装台、核对线路、设置铁码，强调安保。照片他还是交出去了，红发少女他没有再提。他告诉Cody那女孩子已经不再构成威胁，Cody甚至都没有去问他为什么。

“Anakin的功劳，对不对？”

同他一起走在前往便利店的路上，Cody哼哼唧唧地问。

“你怎么知道？”

“我不指望演出结束之前从你嘴里听到其他人的名字了，说实话。”

Cody的回答毕竟夸张，Obi-Wan也就哼了一声摇了摇头。同Cody一起去买酒的功夫，趁着Cody站在货架前挑挑捡捡，他偷偷给避孕套和润滑剂结了账。三十多年以来的又一个新的体验。公文包里塞了这两样东西，藏在Anakin签过名的那两张CD后面。

从货架上拾起润滑剂那个瞬间，他就意识到，他是不可能心平气和地做完这场演出了。Qui-Gon的嘱咐变成了命令，比以往任何时候都仔细检查过了公文包的拉链，回到后台安置好酒水零嘴，他便安排Cody打车回了酒店。

他那总比自己多一些睡眠时间的男朋友在下午2点准时到来，头发同他第一次见到这孩子时一样蓬乱。睡过头了吧——他想了，他没说。发了工作证，用手指比了个“3”，多余的废话半句也没有，反正过个10分钟，总会有短信把他叫到厕所隔间去。

遮遮掩掩的刺激。

对着镜子整理领带，那孩子总想凑上来吻他的后颈。别闹了，Anakin，他说，因为你的缘故，我已经每天都在严严实实地打领带了——抱怨，又总有些调情的意味在里面，从镜子里看着靠在墙上的Anakin的眼睛，他看出了同自己没什么区别的心猿意马。

“过来。”

他眼角扫过所有隔间敞着的门，他靠在洗面台上扣着Anakin的脖子又给了Anakin一个吻。好好表现，好好演出。最后一场了，演好了我才能放心奖励你。

只有在自己要给出奖励的时候，才真正能让他体会到年龄的优势。Anakin在这种时候总是很听话的，像盯着Obi-Wan手里的羊奶布丁乖乖坐下的幼犬。

错的，Obi-Wan，这是错的。

可他又怎么能拒绝Anakin的那双眼睛呢，那是会让所有训练者都迈出错误的第一步的眼睛啊。

调试，彩排，开场前的准备。他留在休息室里看Anakin上妆，看那个年轻人脸上的伤疤与黑色横线交叠成倒十字，带上了恶魔的记号。穿着短袖的Anakin。从面对几百人到面对几千人，再到未来的万人。黑色绷带一圈圈地缠住Anakin胳膊上的般若和鱼鳞，还有些Anakin自己也想不起意义的东西。金属手臂不再被遮掩，来回活动的手指无意地证明着Anakin多少还会有些紧张。

他那稀里糊涂地纹了自己早就忘了有什么意义的纹身的Anakin啊，他那无论演了多少场，上台前还是会感到紧张的主唱。

开场，他再一次送the SITH走上舞台。四次击掌，最后一个击掌变成意味深长的握手。Ventress在拾起贝斯的时候看了侧台一眼，他带着不置可否的神情从侧台离开。

若无其事变成不置可否，借口越来越少，脸皮越来越厚。他说过了，只要能让the SITH站上万人舞台，他根本不在乎别人会如何看待他和Anakin的关系。开口对Qui-Gon提要求的时候，他还有些紧张和胆怯；只是他握住Anakin的手时，他的嗓音已不再犹豫和颤抖了。

 

_她得到的越多，她想要的越多。_

_在午夜时分，她放声大叫，‘给我更多、更多、更多’。_

 

他笑过与现实不符的Anakin的歌词，想来并不是一定要有经验才能写得出来这样的东西，想来Anakin的情热远比歌词来得更浓烈些。两次返场，演出结束，结束得稀松平常。Anakin举起假肢招手的时候，台下爆发出阵阵的欢呼，他看到那孩子笑了。他跟着笑了起来，他等待the SITH离去，他宣布本场演出结束。散场的人群中，他站在控台上看到那个少女。谢谢你，他听见那个姑娘同朋友离去时对着他喊。Cody在他身旁叹息着摇了摇头。

观众散场后，留下Cody在内场监督侧台，回到休息室，他眼前的团队脸上还带着一切终于都结束了的兴奋，演出结束后的庆功宴他无处可逃。反正明天的飞机是下午2点的嘛——Maul勾着他嬉笑，把自己最后一把拨片全都扔完了的吉他手另一手拿着酒瓶，已经迫不及待地举了起来。为了10月的再会，Ventress说，Ventress递给他一瓶酒。

这么久以来辛苦了，Ventress说。

谢谢你帮我们跑前跑后，谢谢你帮我们解决了这么多麻烦，Rex搓着手。他奇怪Rex为何变得如此局促，直到他注意到了Anakin盯在Rex身上的目光。

要不了几秒就可以推理出来幕后黑手究竟是谁，Cody还是一如既往的八卦。

无所谓了，都无所谓了。今天晚上再找最后一个借口。

 

从酒吧出来的时候，Maul东倒西歪，Grievous手舞足蹈。Anakin挂在他的肩膀上神志不清，他说他得把Anakin送回去。Anakin醒了一瞬，嚷嚷着还要再喝，他说行行好，回了酒店喝。你太重了，你喝昏了我真的抗不回去。他在与其他人告别后撑着Anakin回房，进门的瞬间便被Anakin顶在了墙上，

你知道我很能喝的吧，Obi-Wan？

我知道，我当然知道。我从你“神志不清”地挂在我身上的时候我就知道，我们又在不约而同地对着所有人撒谎了。

 


	64. Chapter 64

64.

“慢下来，Anakin。你太着急了”。

“我想要更多。更多就得慢慢来”。

贴在Anakin耳边呢喃出这些句子的时候，能够让话音间带上情色的氛围，已经是Obi-Wan所能尽到的最大的努力。让那个年轻人冷静下来，以便给他自己更多喘息的空间——他让Anakin等等，他让Anakin慢慢来，他说他今天晚上就在这里，哪儿也不去，他说你可以在这个房间的任何一个角落操我，但得等我们洗干净。

慢慢来，Anakin，慢慢来。让我自己洗。

不自然地拿着公文包走进浴室的时候，他装作他没注意到Anakin略显疑惑的神情。

从包里摊出来的给Ahsoka买的S号T恤、T恤下包裹的润滑剂。

站在浴缸里，待热水完全将自己打湿，洗干净身上的每一处，Obi-Wan将那并不算陌生的性爱用品挤在了手上。不陌生的东西，陌生的用法。做出了保证却又在临到紧要关头的时候茫然无措，他想起了在上台之前、反复伸张的Anakin的那只手。

该死。那只手。

扶着浴室的墙壁，Obi-Wan将一条腿翘在浴缸边缘，手指颤抖着伸向了背后。那个位置，对，今天他打算拿来迎接Anakin的那个位置——操。手上的润滑剂因他的迟疑滴落到了浴缸里，而他自己笨拙的动作让臀缝间沾满了滑溜溜的液体。

想想Anakin，Obi-Wan，想想Anakin。

咬住嘴，用另一只手撑住墙面，他缓慢地将手指探入了自己的入口。他查过了。最初会有严重的不适感——废话。这句就是废话。

需要细腻而耐心的扩张——现在不必。这是他等一下需要教会Anakin去做的事情。他只是想对接下来会发生的事情有一个初步的把控——某个点。在体内探寻某一点。找到的时候——

手掌一滑，他险些跪在了浴缸里。还好，还好他咬着嘴，还好他没叫出声——上帝，刚刚那是什么？！

惶恐地抽出自己的手，Obi-Wan即刻决定让这场探索就此结束。他从未体验过的陌生的快感伴随着被手指进入的不适席卷了他的神经，瞬息之间，让他对这个未知的夜晚开始有了已知的预料。

不能想Anakin，Obi-Wan，现在不能想Anakin。

重新站稳了身子，平稳过自己的呼吸，洗干净身体跨出浴缸，他裹上了浴袍。用毛巾粗略地抹了一把头发，甩了甩头发上的水滴，他提着公文包走出去——他知道这样看起来很可笑——他最后一次装作若无其事，

“去吧，”

他对Anakin说，

“——记得吹干头发。我不会跑。”

那年轻人迅捷地吻过他，跑到了他的身后。把避孕套和润滑剂放在床头柜上，Obi-Wan检查过手机，调成静音，面朝下扣在了一旁。

他又有什么资格要求Anakin必须把头发吹干呢。连他自己都已心不在焉了。

爱上什么人不好，偏偏爱上个男人。爱上男人也就算了，自己还心甘情愿在下面。可他爱死了Anakin那时隐时现的攻击性，他爱死了Anakin施加给他的痛感。一直没让Anakin插入，只是考虑到还有日常工作，他怕自己撑不住——

看吧，Obi-Wan，都说了这是前所未有。

你在吻他的时候想不到，你在给出他承诺的时候想了一些，你在今天想了很多，你在这一刻不知所措。

手臂横在眼睛上，他想他只是用毛巾擦净了表层水分的头发很快就会弄湿Anakin的枕头。他想起Anakin给他擦着头发的时候，他在几近黑暗的环境中看到的悬在Anakin锁骨间的吊坠。他怎么会在那种时刻去注意那种细节呢——他无法细想。越是细想，越是发现自己爱上Anakin的瞬间远比自己想得要早，越是被那些细节折磨得更加因为分离而焦虑。浴室中的水声走走停停，他混沌地听着，混沌地思考，直到听到了开门声，听到了Anakin走出来的足音。

“你看起来很累……”

他听到那年轻人爬上床时说。将手臂从脸上撤下来，他笑了笑，

“早上7点到现在，当然会累。你能让我清醒过来的，对吧？”

Anakin弯下身吻他。一切都慢了下来，一切都不再带着前几夜那种野火一般的味道。他抚了抚Anakin的后背。

直起身，Anakin摸着他为刘海所打湿的额头，嘴角牵起一个在Obi-Wan看来傻得可爱的微笑，

“……你看起来又变得圣洁了。”

“这种时候？”

“白色的浴袍，白色的床单——你躺在这里的时候，特别——”

或许是余光注意到了放在床头的润滑剂，Anakin的话音停了下来。转过身看向床头，Anakin的声音顿了顿，

“……Obi？”

“怎么？”

“你跟我说过的向我索要更多的意思是——”

“……是你所理解的那个意思，我猜？”

他有些好笑地看向了Anakin。别闹了，Anakin。他没想到这个年轻人竟然没猜出来他话里的意思；天啊。他竟然觉得Anakin更加傻得可爱了。

“我一直以为你不愿意——”

“我没什么不愿意。”

从床上坐起来，Obi-Wan环住背对着他的Anakin的肩膀，从后扳住了Anakin的脸。啊，果不其然。Anakin脸红了。他凑上前，给了Anakin一个带有引诱和自己的情欲的表露的吻；Anakin的反应有些被动，或者说，有些呆愣——或许是还未从眼前的现实中反应过来吧，他想。总归是个孩子啊，总归有没办法游刃有余的时候。

“你呢？你愿不愿意？”

他问。当Anakin像个孩子的时候，他总是放心大胆的。他总是让自己的挑逗水到渠成，毫无破绽地勾起Anakin的情欲。只是Anakin愣了愣。Anakin在片刻的沉默后，舔了舔嘴唇，

“……我可不可以多加一个条件？”

“什么？”

“你记得我说过——‘你的圣洁消失得很快’吧？”

“记得。”

“它消失的那个瞬间，就是我看到你穿着我的裤子的瞬间。”

“什么？”

“它消失了。你的屁股太翘了，Obi-Wan。我没办法再圣洁地看待你了。就是那个时候。”

“Anakin……”

“所以，到浴室去，把我的裤子换上。洗好的衣服挂在衣柜里了。我的裤子，你的衬衣。拜托。”

——他以为Anakin只是被弄懵了。他没有料到Anakin的算计，在他给出的那个亲吻的短暂的时间里——Anakin的算计。不再是请求，而更像是指令的语句。他的喉结动了动。

“……我现在没穿内衣，Anakin。”

“没关系。……拜托了，Obi-Wan。”

轻吻，与再次柔软下来的恳求。他不知道是什么样的力量让他就这么老老实实地下了地——走到衣柜前、拿出经由他送洗的衣服，听从Anakin任性的指令。他所设想的夜晚被Anakin突如其来的任性所破坏，一时间，他有些不明白自己究竟在干什么。

还是紧到他扣住都要很费力的裤子。他舔掉了嘴唇上的血，将衬衣塞进裤腰——算了，他塞不进去。勉强扣上了裤子的扣子，他以一种自己所不能理解的搭配方式出现在了Anakin的面前——遮蔽了裤腰部分的、垂在腰际的衬衣，紧绷绷的Anakin的裤子。赤着脚站在酒店的地毯上，他轻轻皱起了眉头。

“过来。”

床侧的Anakin呼唤他。似乎有什么立场逆转得不太对劲——他走上前。Anakin牵过他的胳膊，引导着他坐在了自己的的大腿上，手指沿着耳侧滑过他的耳后，Anakin贴近他的耳朵，

“很好，Obi-Wan。……如果你允许的话，我现在要开始操你了。”

简直是波澜不惊地说出口的话，简直毫无保留地暴露了Anakin的下流。沿着预想的轨道弯弯曲曲地前行，他凑上前去咬了咬Anakin的耳垂，

“……你把自己的性幻想藏了多久？”

“很久，Obi-Wan。很久。”

没有等待他真的给出应允的回答，手掌划过他的后腰，Anakin已经解起了他的扣子。低沉的呢喃伴随着衣料摩挲的声音，

“你完全没必要把衬衣扣起来，Obi-Wan。你这只是在让我多费功夫而已。”

“我以为你会很享受解我扣子的乐趣？”

“‘慢慢来’，没错，”

贴着他颈间的皮肤，Anakin低声絮语，

“夜晚还长。”

从双唇间探出的、舔舐着他的喉结的舌尖。手掌抚过他的小腹，Anakin在他的耳侧做了个深呼吸，

“我什么时候才能把吻痕留在你脖子上？”

“……秋天，或者冬天。我能用围巾盖住的时候。”

手指滑向他紧绷的裤子前侧，Anakin毫不费力地挑开了那颗扣子。吮吸着Obi-Wan的锁骨，Anakin将Obi-Wan向前箍了箍，紧接着，顺着Obi-Wan后腰的线条，那年轻人的双手毫无征兆地滑进了松散的裤缝里。

“Ani——”

“上帝。圣洁消失的地方，Obi-Wan。”

用力地揉弄着他的臀瓣、时而用指尖轻轻擦过皮肤的Anakin的手。金属质感的那只施加的力量要大些——细碎的感知沿着脊椎传到耳后，Obi-Wan的身体开始发抖。身体前倾，他让自己依附在了Anakin的肩膀上，却只给Anakin带来了更多揉弄他的机会，每一次的揉动都让那金属材质的拉链擦过他胀痛的欲望的底端。有些难耐地动了动身体，他握住了自己的阴茎，手掌上下抽动的同时收紧了自己的臀部，

“这太过了，Anakin——”

“不，Obi-Wan。有没有人这样揉过你的屁股？”

“怎么可能有？”

他听到Anakin轻声笑了出来。施加在臀部的力量加重，他一时间失去了继续套弄自己欲望的力气。总觉得类似的对话好像在哪里听过——天啊。他的Anakin成熟得太快了。

低下头去，他拆开了Anakin浴袍的系带，看到了那根与Anakin表现出来的耐力截然相反的、已然昂首挺立的勃起。喉结窜动之中，他让自己抓住了那一丝较劲的意欲，

“揉我的屁股和让我给你口一次，我想你只能选一个，Ani——唔——”

用突然袭来的吻堵住了他接下来要说的话，Anakin抽出那只金属手臂来，握住Obi-Wan的阴茎，用拇指擦过了Obi-Wan的顶端，指尖轻轻一弹。痛感让Obi-Wan弓起了背，

——这只手，Anakin，这太过了。你知道我根本无法抵抗这只手。絮语再度回响在耳边，掌控着他的男人又一次开口，

“我可以有很多选项。我说过了，夜还很长。”

只是序曲而已。这种足以令他身体颤抖的揉弄只是序曲而已。他的抵抗溃不成军，对于快感的预知有着摧枯拉朽的效果，

“……我是不是现在该放弃一切主动权？”

他问，他问得断断续续，喘息打碎了他的句子，同样打碎了他企图让自己显得并没有被欲情过度支配的话音。

“你可以放弃一切主动权，把一切都忘掉。演出、工作、the SITH、Qui-Gon——所有，”

嘴角勾起一个完美的弧度，Anakin抵住他的额头，

“就和现在的我一样。想到能拥有你，我简直要发狂。——都是你的错，Obi-Wan。”

 


	65. Chapter 65

65.

和拥有很多个选项的Anakin不一样。攥紧身下的床单，或者揉乱Anakin的头发，他只能选一个；他不想弄痛Anakin，所以他将床单紧紧揪起在了指间。喘息与水声在房间中作响，捧起了他的双腿，Anakin伏在他的股间，唇舌完美吞没了他的阴茎。恶魔的舌头绕着他的顶端打转，抽干了空气的口腔上下吞吐，他不知道为何第一次给人口交的Anakin也能如此纯熟。

左腿枕着的那只手臂上，冰冷的触感让Obi-Wan从大腿内侧到两腿之间的感度成倍升级。脚跟蹭着床单，他在那濡湿的包围中侧过头呻吟不止，快了——快了，他马上就要走上爆发的顶峰——Anakin的右手撤离他的大腿后侧，拇指和食指掐住了他的阴茎根部。身体震颤着，他对于高潮的预期被突然阻断，一步之遥的快感离他远去，令他焦躁地直起身，

“Anakin——你——”

“你说过了，‘慢慢来’，Obi-Wan。”

报应，全是报应。他恼恨地咬住了嘴，伸出手想要让自己回到片刻前的期待中去，Anakin却伏上来撑在了他的躯体之上，

“还不是时候。再忍忍。我得给你做扩张，这种状态下可以让你不那么难受。”

浴室中一闪而过的、新鲜的快感让他颈后猛地一颤。依旧被Anakin掌控着的欲望又一次痉挛，却依旧找不到爆发的机会。舔了舔他的嘴唇，Anakin再度开口，

“听话，Obi-Wan。答应我，别射出来。”

沾着他的体液的、湿润的唇瓣在他的眼前一开一合，沙哑的嗓音，淫靡的腔调。用混杂着宠溺和欲求的语句，Anakin又一次提醒了他他已经放弃了所有主动权。他克制住了在Anakin的掌心中上下进出的冲动，嘴唇在上牙触到之前便已被Anakin吻住。松开了他的阴茎，Anakin向着床头柜探出了手。

眼前的年轻人跪在自己两腿之间的时候，他正了正自己的身子，撇过头看向了另一侧的枕头。瓶盖开启的声音、液体滑动到Anakin手上的声音。他本能地绷紧了被Anakin分开的双腿，欲望依然膨胀，只是高潮渐息。

“放松点，Obi。如果疼了跟我说。”

那年轻人凑上来吻了吻他，接着退回去将润滑剂涂在了他的入口边缘。他在Anakin的手指探进入口的瞬间发出一声闷哼。

“……没事。继续。”

感受到那根手指停下了动作，他在闷哼之后挣扎着开口。Anakin的手指没入了第二根指节，用指腹擦过他的内壁，轻柔地在他体内转起了圈。仅仅出现过一次的陌生的快感还隐藏在他的体内，忍耐着因不适而带来的呻吟，他强迫自己放松身体，抽出脑侧的枕头来垫在了臀部下方。

“……可以轻松点，”

他说，

“具体我也不清楚……”

“垫枕头会让我插得更深，Obi。”

他听到Anakin笑了笑。言语带来幻想，带来对未知的恐惧，带来对已知的渴望。他在枕头上前后蹭了蹭，

“……那就快点。找到你需要找的那个地方，然后——”

体内的手指又活动了起来，他再次因为撑张的感觉而皱起了眉头。Anakin的手指开始更加大胆地活动，轻浅的前后抽动，猛烈的突然深入——

“……唔！”

来了。又来了，Anakin找到了。转瞬即逝的快感让他的腰部打颤，还未来得及说些什么，Anakin已经再次活动起了手指。扩张的动作被暂时隐去，一次次地，Anakin用指腹冲撞和按压着他的敏感区域，电流在他尚未准备好的时候便已接连不断地从体内袭来，摧毁了他所有的余裕。侧过上半身，他让自己的脸藏在了双臂之间，后穴中席卷而来的热潮让他咬住了自己的小臂。

“你太敏感了，Obi……说实话，我有点吃惊……”

缓缓地停下了动作，Anakin嗓音听起来有些干涩。他当然不用Anakin提醒，几秒前还延续着的快感之中，他的脑子已经有些发蒙。腰部难耐地晃了晃，

“我怎么知道……唔……啊、Anakin——”

第二根手指。扩张、刺探，他再一次在由Anakin带来的浪潮之中失去了说话的能力。延缓的动作、小心翼翼地刺入的第三根手指。扩张的成分比此前多了些，他终于找回了睁开眼看着眼前的床单的能力。他等待着。他等待浪潮的第三次来袭，可突然袭来的空虚感告诉他，Anakin将手指抽了出去。

回过身，恢复了平躺的姿势，Obi-Wan喘息着望向了Anakin。唾液在喉咙中阵阵吞咽，眼前，Anakin已经伸出手拾起了避孕套。

“……Anakin？”

他问，他的下半身还有些失力。他明知道答案，他还是有些鼓不起勇气。比手指更粗的、灼热的、他曾经用唇舌体验过的Anakin的欲望。短暂地在手指带来的压力中进行了一番逃避，他现在终于到了要面对必须面对的东西的时刻。

难以迅速成型的手指拆起避孕套来有些费劲，Anakin有些不耐烦地用牙齿撕开了包装。愣了一瞬，Obi-Wan支起了身。因下身异样的触感而嘴角一瞬抽搐，咬了咬牙，他凑到了Anakin身前，

“我来吧。”

他说，他拾起Anakin指间的避孕套，跪在Anakin面前，用发抖的手指将那宣示着他已经没有退路了的物件套在了Anakin的阴茎上。早已进入状态的阴茎。Anakin一直在忍耐。那个总藏着些攻击性的、总是带着年轻人特有的急切的Anakin一直在忍耐。

“……我听说，如果我自己坐上去的话，……会容易些。”

他看到Anakin点了点头。那笨拙的金属手指滑过他的脸颊，

“如果实在是太勉强的话……”

“没关系，Anakin。没关系。”

他轻轻吻了吻Anakin，引导着Anakin回到床头、躺在了方才被他的挣扎弄皱了的床单上。用手指撑开自己的入口，另一只手握住Anakin的欲望，深吸了一口气，他咬紧了嘴唇。

比任何手指都要可怕的压迫感。手指与阴茎的温度之差，顶端刺入带来的撑涨——让自己吞咽下去那根硬挺的过程及其艰难，Obi-Wan扣住了Anakin伸向他的手。吞没了Anakin的欲望的同时，他看到那年轻人同他一样咬紧了牙关。喘息着缓解了片刻，他朝着Anakin有些费力地笑了笑，接着，带着近似于探索的心情，他试探性地动起了自己的腰。

身下的躯体一阵痉挛，粗重的呻吟漫出了Anakin的喉咙。扣着他的那只手夹紧了他的手指，

“……天。Obi，你……”

仅仅是听到Anakin被情欲渲染的声音，就让他的下身猛地收缩了一阵。受到了突如其来的剧烈的感官刺激，Anakin剩下的半句话根本没能说出口，直起身来，Anakin攥住了他的腰，翻了个身把他压在了身下，

“——抱歉，我想我没法慢慢来了，Obi，”

分开他的双腿，右手撑住了Obi-Wan的大腿后侧，Anakin的左手扶住了自己勃起，

“我们还有的是时间。我们可以等一下再试那个姿势——”

转瞬间便被Anakin的翻身打压在了下风位置，Obi-Wan一时间没有反应过来。顶在他的穴口的炽热让他心头突然袭上了恐惧，

“Ani，等等——……啊！”

急促的刺入令他向后扬起了头。止步于他的入口附近，Anakin开始轻浅而短促的抽动，黏着在内壁上的摩擦感增强了他的焦灼。恐惧在这温和而频繁的动作中迅速瓦解，抬起腰来，他本能地开始利用身体的讯号引诱Anakin来攻陷他的敏感点。片刻之前，被Anakin的手指施予的快感再一次隐没在了他的意识之中，如果Anakin不给他更多——

“好深、Anakin、好深——”

骤然袭来的深入让他猛地弓起了后背，对着他的敏感点横冲直撞的阴茎瞬息之间摧毁了他所有的忍耐与理智。欲念攀附着他的神经，电流涌过他血管中每一个狭窄的缝隙，他的喘息化为呻吟，化为带着哭腔的叫喊。在没有那种温柔的试探，转瞬之间，Anakin已经找回了那种让他疼痛、让他比任何时候都更为敏感的攻击性，抓着他大腿的金属手指嵌入了他的肉体，疼痛与快感的浪潮如同撕扯着他的大脑的洪水猛兽，

太可怕了，Anakin，这太可怕了，怎么会这样——

他查过了，他知道第一次总是会很痛，他已经做好了牺牲的准备，他不知道自己对于快感的感知会达到前所未有的高度。又一个前所未有，Anakin，Anakin，我已经不知道要怎么办了——

“停下，停下，Anakin，停下——”

嗓音颤抖，他不自觉地推开了Anakin的胳膊，让自己转到一侧去，手臂再次遮住了脸。陌生的快感、陌生的浪潮。他的身体止不住地发抖，他需要给自己喘息的空间，他需要搞清楚这是怎么一回事。如果再这样下去，他不知道自己会变成什么样子。他的下半身已经完全脱了力，穴道抽动着，他夹紧了他的双腿，

“太奇怪了。这太奇怪了。怎么会……”

他开口，他甚至根本不知道自己在说什么。他的胳膊上缓缓地攀上Anakin的手指，那只金属手掌以极为轻柔的力度握住了他的手腕，

“……Obi，看着我。Obi。”

呼唤着他的名字的Anakin。映照着他狼狈的模样的瞳孔，与他一样泛布着红潮的脸，温柔而满是耐心的声音。迎接了他的视线，Anakin低下头来吻上了他的嘴唇。舌尖滑过嘴角，轻轻舔舐上颚。用亲吻安抚着他的情绪，Anakin再一次打开了他的腿，回应着他眼神中的惊惶，Anakin轻缓地动起了腰。

“没有什么好害怕的，Obi。看着我。”

又一次亲吻。他又哪里能找得到看着Anakin的能力呢，他在那亲吻和柔和的快感中闭上了眼。一只手抚上他的后脑，Anakin的另一只手握住了他的勃起。伴随着Anakin的抽插上下活动，他逐渐找回了喘息的节奏。

慢一点也好，这样慢一点也好——他配合着Anakin的动作，在朝着高潮缓缓攀登的过程中晃动着身体，胳膊环住了Anakin的后背。吻过他的耳后、他的面颊、Anakin再次吻上他的嘴唇。就这样就好，Anakin，就这样就好——嘴唇撤离，Anakin突然放开了他的后颈。双手扣住他的大腿，Anakin将枕头垫在他的臀下，抬起他的腿架在了自己的肩膀上。俯下身来，Anakin朝他笑着，

“握住我的手，Obi。没什么可怕的。握住我的手。”

某种无法言述的预感袭上他的心头，在他反应过来之前，他已经本能地攥紧了Anakin的手。轻浅的抽插不再重复，刺向深处的、直捣他最敏感之地的、足以摧毁他的神经的攻击再度袭来，理解了预感为何的时候为时已晚，他再一次地叫出了声。用空着的那只手继续刺激着他的阴茎，Anakin在他每一次的高潮来袭之前施下卑劣的手段，让他从顶峰中一次次滑落，叫喊中带上哭腔，哭腔中带上祈求，

“我受够了——Anakin——”

“我还可以给你更多，Obi。你也想要更多——”

他听到占据着他的年轻人无情地回答，他狂乱地在枕头上左右侧转着头，脖子上的经络绷起，他惊恐地意识到Anakin的回答正确无误。他的脚已经紧紧地勾住了Anakin的后背，他在挣扎中不自觉地晃着腰回应Anakin的抽插，让Anakin和自己的欲念反复撞击。他明明已经丧失了除了快感以外的感知了——他明明已经在腰上施不出什么力气了，为什么——

“啊——！”

一直禁锢着他、阻碍他登上顶峰的力量突然消失，下一秒，他只觉得眼前被刺眼的白光所蒙蔽，耳道里窜入尖锐的耳鸣。身体的痉挛已非他所能控制，他第一次知道了哭泣着射精是什么滋味。再睁眼时，眼前已蒙上了水汽，视野一片模糊。胸口起伏之中，他攥着Anakin手掌的那只手逐渐松懈了下去，空气再一次回到了他的鼻腔，回到了他的嘴中去。

找回呼吸的过程像是花了一个世纪。理智逐渐回到他的大脑中时，他缓缓地回过头来看向了Anakin。那年轻人正伏在他的身上，吻着他，吻着他的小腹，舔净了溅落在他小腹上的精液。挣扎着起身，他将Anakin推开，酸痛的大腿指示着膝盖前行，他扣住Anakin的后脑狠狠地吻了上去。用轻咬Anakin的舌尖和下唇的方式表示了对Anakin的行为的抗议，他抽掉避孕套扔在一旁，弯下身去含住了Anakin还未喷发的勃起。他在瞟到Anakin的手指猛地揪紧了床单之时让嘴角勾起了一个微笑，接着用最直白、最粗暴的刺激方式逼迫着Anakin迅速射了出来。他咽下口中的精液，抹了一把嘴角，他还没来得及得意地冲着Anakin笑笑便已被Anakin扑倒在床上，入侵他口腔的舌头又一次毁灭了他思考的能力。直到呼吸开始变得困难，Anakin终于放开了他，喘息着，那孩子伏在了他的胸口，

“……你太棒了，Obi。你太棒了。我简直……我有没有说过我爱你？”

“……没有。”

他笑着，食指勾起了Anakin的发卷，他听到Anakin呢喃着的一句“骗子”。他扶起Anakin的脸来，在高潮的余韵中一声叹息，

“你都在哪儿学的这些东西？”

“……我查了不少。我是个很好的自学者。你知道的。”

是啊，他知道。只是他的Anakin学得太快了。

“我想我欠你一个表扬？”

他问，他看到Anakin嘴角的弧度又一次变得精妙，

“才2点钟，Obi-Wan，”

直起身来，Anakin握住了他的手腕。眼前的年轻人再度吻上来之前，他听到那恶魔的唇舌震颤着作响，

“——夜还很长。”

 

 


	66. Chapter 66

66.

他后悔了。

三十多年以来，Obi-Wan在睁眼醒来的时刻，感受到了人生中最盛大的一次后悔。

每一个关节、每一块肌肉、每一颗细胞。浑身上下的神经都在向他转达着酸痛的信号，任何轻微的举动都在告知他昨夜的放荡足以称得上是鲁莽，都在提醒他一个缺乏运动的中年人在一夜风流之后要付出怎样的代价。

他以为只是送机而已，他能撑得住。他错了。

4点钟才肯让他合眼的Anakin还在他身旁熟睡；依旧是他和Anakin所固有的姿势，依旧是一个在Anakin的怀中醒来的早晨。说是早晨而不是清晨，是因为那生理上的疲乏摧毁了他的生物钟，却又在掰断那走针的时候下手不够彻底。他醒了。

明尼阿波利斯的上午9点，他在Anakin的房间里醒了过来，第一个念头就是盛大的、可又并不算强烈的、甚至于有些甜腻的后悔。

伸出手去拿起手机确认时间，七八条未读消息让他两眼翻白。Cody昨天1点多的时候问了他还回不回来，他根本没看到；4点钟洗完澡，再回复就已太过可疑，他把手机又那么扣在了那里。

_10点半就得出发了，老大。你醒了没有？_

半个小时前发来的消息，还有两个来自Cody的未接电话。

上帝。

放下手机，他漫长地叹了口气。睡眼惺忪，他转过身靠向了Anakin。还有一个半小时就要出发的事实让他失去了再度入睡的能力，眨了眨眼睛，他在Anakin的怀抱里堪称奢侈地细细观察起了Anakin的脸。

总是皱着的眉头平和了好些，他划过了Anakin的眉毛。

脸上的那道伤疤日久经年，他吻过了好几次。

绕着嘴周冒出来的细密的胡茬——同自己不一样，Anakin总还是要把胡子刮干净的。他想起他咬住Anakin的下巴舔舐时的触感，他想起Anakin发出呻吟的瞬间。

他的Anakin啊，全世界只属于他一个人的Anakin。23岁的年轻人，前途无量的乐队主唱，承受过他所难以想象的苦难，此刻却在他的身侧安眠。只是那剩余的睡眠时间同他可以拿来仔细地观察Anakin的时间同样奢侈，他可以和Anakin相处的时间同样短暂。8月21日了。

他在二十天以前梦寐以求的送走艺人的日子终于还是到了。

手指在Anakin的皮肤上流连，他听到睡梦中的Anakin一声轻哼。再度转过身去取回了手机，他在酸痛中咬着牙打下一行字，

_……我喝大了。_

_醒了吗？_

_没醒怎么给你发短信？_

_那Skywalker醒了吗？_

_没醒。_

_算我求你们了，醒醒吧。还有一个多小时就得出发了。_

_我等一下回去收拾行李。_

啊，他这被他的肆意妄为搞得焦头烂额的助理。体会过Anakin的肆意妄为，他当然知道Cody这会儿已经急成了热锅上的蚂蚁。只是再5分钟。再让Anakin睡5分钟——

毕竟他眼前躺着的是他“全世界最好的男朋友”啊。为Anakin的幼稚甜得倒牙，这种时候想起来却又觉得这年轻人无与伦比的可爱。分离让他煎熬，分离让他丧失理性判断的能力，分离只给他留下了最后的5分钟。

9点15分，他伸出手去晃了晃Anakin的肩膀。梦境破碎一般的感觉，迷迷糊糊地醒来的Anakin。他的手指划过Anakin颤动的睫毛，

“起床了，傻小子。……该出发了。”

 

出门的时候，他感觉若是时光停滞，Anakin能抱着他永远不撒手。

回到房间的时候，他已经被煎熬和对现实的虚无感占据了头脑的每一个角落。

和Cody有一句没一句地撒谎的时候，他重新系过了他的领带，他确保昨夜留下的新鲜的吻痕不会被人看见一丝一毫。

蹲在地上收拾行李的时候，他觉得一晚上换了三个姿势，他要死了。

扶我起来，他对Cody说。他装作眩晕以掩盖身体真正的疼痛，他听到Cody问他，你是不是和Anakin睡了一张床？

什么？

你身上有他的味道。

那是浴液的味道，他说。他松开Cody，最后一次检查了房间里有没有遗留物品，打开公文包，想起了工作日志上连续几天的空白。及时补充工作日志的习惯他坚持了十年，毁于Anakin手中不过一旦。在Cody面前做出一个完美的领导的姿态也四五年有余，遇到了Anakin，他落得浑身都是破绽。

下楼，确认司机到位，等待全员前来。一张张地收了房卡，攒成一叠退回前台，水单对折塞进包里，Anakin房间的Minibar记账显示他和Anakin各喝了两瓶。

一瓶迁就，一瓶纵容。转过身去，他所迁就和纵容地对象站在他的身后，众目睽睽之下欲言又止，他只能摆出一个虚假的笑。重复了八次的退房行为没有了第九次，巡演已经结束，离到达机场还有一个小时。

一个小时以后，他就要很长时间地碰不到这个年轻人了。

在大巴上选择了坐在Anakin旁边，交头接耳地小声说话，Cody的眼神他不管不顾。他被Anakin的话逗笑，他看向窗边咧起嘴角。扶了扶自己的墨镜，Anakin在撤下手指的时候若即若离地划过了他脸上的痣。他在Cody所看不到的死角里握住了Anakin的手，嘴上说着无关痛痒的闲谈，指腹划过了Anakin的掌心。

从酒店大厅开始的被所有人包围着的环境，半个小时，一个小时，直到机场航站楼不可避免地出现在旅途的终点。飞往国外的航班和他与Cody要乘坐的航班不在一处，按照主办方的习惯，他与Cody的飞机比the SITH所乘坐的要晚两个小时。

航站楼大厅中的最后一次握手，从左到右，Anakin排在最后。他冲着Anakin笑了笑，

“——记得我是你的主办方了吗，主唱先生？”

二十天前还冷漠地无视了他的男人伸出了手，握手演变成一个拥抱，演变成一句只有两个人听得到的“我会想你”；他和Anakin最后的拥抱过于正式，同他与Ventress和Maul的没什么两样——Grievous的要更紧些，当然。

那么，秋季音乐节的时候再会，他以标准的官腔开口。团队的身影逐一消失在安检门后，他在深吸了一口气后终是发出了沉重的叹息。

他知道Anakin和他一样煎熬。

他知道Anakin回国之后同他一样忙碌。

他知道Anakin下次出现在他眼前的时候可能要到两个月以后。

他知道Anakin能够陪伴在他身边还需要将近两年。

掏出来手机，他在对话框中打下了一行字，

_ _我买了你的T恤，顺便一说。_ _

他想了想，接着补充，

_ _XL号。_ _

抬起头，他茫然地看向安检入口，茫然地眨了眨眼，怅然若失地转过身，朝着摆渡车的方向迈出了脚步。Anakin的回应或许还要等一段时间，他不知道这孩子现在有没有空看手机——

背后响起一阵急促的脚步声，他的名字作响在机场大厅里，转过身，安检口中跑出来了他刚刚发过短信的主唱，背后跟着追出来的乐队成员和Palpatine。Anakin跑到他的身前，一把扳住了他的肩膀，激烈地吻着他，他左侧的肩膀又一次被Anakin掐得隐隐作痛。

耳畔响起Cody的手提包掉在地上的声音，松开了他的Anakin急匆匆地开口，

“我到底什么时候能再见到你？”

他笑了起来。他这永远没有耐性的男朋友——他早就该知道那两条短信的威力的。他看向了Anakin身后，捂着嘴笑了起来的Ventress，猛拍着Grievous后背的Maul，还有一脸呆滞的Grievous——当然，还有那个面色已经说不上是铁青还是苍白的Palpatine——

“今天晚上，在视频电话里，”

他说，他凑近Anakin的耳朵，

“我身上会只有T恤。——一个星期以后，在加拿大，我休假的那三天。两个月以后，在音乐节。一年半以后，在JE，在我的公寓里，在每一个你想干我的地方，Anakin。”

他看到Anakin涨红了脸。又是一次浓郁的亲吻，那孩子再次开口，

“我说过我爱你，对吧？”

“我现在记得了。我也一样，Anakin，”

他拍了拍那年轻人的脸，踮起脚尖来主动吻过Anakin的嘴唇，

“为了晚上能准时见到我，你现在该去坐飞机了，主唱先生。”

他看着Anakin几乎是两步一回头地跑回了安检口，他看到Ventress冲他比了个赞许的手势。他再一次转过身，怅然若失的部分不复存在，他听到Cody在他耳旁近似于癫狂地念叨，

“我就知道，我就知道——我他妈就知道！操！怎么回事？到底怎么回事？”

他耸了耸肩，

“被恶魔的舌头卷走了，我想？”

“上帝——”

他看到Cody夸张地用手捂住了脸，他再一次笑出了声。

正午的阳光投下航站楼的玻璃窗，他觉得一切都在好起来。

他觉得一切都好得不能再好了。

    

-END-

 


End file.
